The Prophecy
by Annielle
Summary: The Lorien Marchwarden is at the center of a prophecy describing the rebirth of great elven heroes. Only its accomplishment will convince the elves to fight alongside Men and finally defeat Sauron. A crucial player was not born in Middle Earth..COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1  The Prophecy

**Title: The Prophecy**

**Author: **Annielle

**Summary:** Haldir, the Lorien Marchwarden is at the center of a prophecy describing the release of elven heroes from the Halls of Mandos. Only its accomplishment will convince the elves to stop sailing to the Undying Lands to stay in Middle Earth to fight alongside Men and finally defeat Sauron. But a crucial player was not born in Middle Earth...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings and any of its characters.

**Warnings: **Alternate Universe, some content not suitable for minors.

**Cast: **Haldir, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Mithrandir, Rumil, Orophin, Thranduil, Legolas, many original characters

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Prophecy<strong>

Galadriel left her garden, knowing her mirror was not going to tell her anymore tonight. Furthermore, Mithrandir, Elrond and Celeborn were waiting for her in the council room. As she slowly climbed the stairs to the royal talan, located at the peak of the greatest Mallorn tree of the forest, she was watching her city with concern. Evil times were coming, attacks at the borders were growing more frequent, as was reporting Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lothlorien. In all elvish realms of Middle Earth, elves were concerned about the threat raising in the East, and were sailing to Valinor in growing numbers. Galadriel knew that only one thing could bring back hope to the elves of Middle Earth until a way was found to defeat Sauron: the accomplishment of the prophecy announcing the rebirth of some of their beloved heroes.

Some twenty years before, Mithrandir had found an old parchment from the the second age, in a forgotten section of the library of Minas Tirith. In Quenya, a prophecy had been written:

_When the fiery storm and the Lorien march meet,_

_the Halls of Mandos will release the fëar of the great_

_Scholar, minstrel, warrior, new blood in the Elven lines_

_Reborn kings, twin, father, hope in dark times_

_For in Men the Eldar must have faith_

_And unite to accomplish a glorious feat _

_before they sail to the Undying Lands_

The Elven Lords had spent some time interpreting the prophecy, and were at a loss about who were these heroes to be reborn. Galadriel had waited many years for this unnatural storm to hit the border of her beloved woods. Until she started wondering if the storm and the march were not actually elves living in her own realm. She quickly figured that if this was the case, Haldir, the Lorien Marchwarden, must be the concerned ellon. Galadriel then used her mirror to try to locate his fëa-mate in Lorien, without any conclusive results. She extended her searches to all of Middle Earth, then to Valinor, but to no avail. The power of the Dark Lord was growing in the East, and if she was interpreting the prophecy correctly, it meant Haldir's fëa-mate had to be born by now. But where was she? She prayed Elbereth to bring her enlightenment, and the Queen of the Stars guided her search to another world, similar to Middle Earth but very different at the same time. There she found the fiery storm. A mortal woman living in a world called Earth.

Even before she reached the council room, Galadriel was hearing the voice of her husband Celeborn.

"My wife is certain: she doesn't live in Middle Earth. How is the prophecy supposed to take place if she is not living in our world?" was asking Celeborn to Mithrandir.

"Is she sure that this mortal is the woman described in the prophecy?" enquired Elrond.

"Yes," supplied Galadriel, sitting down with the ellyn and the wizard. "I have been watching her for months now. My only wonder is why the Valar would have let her be born in the wrong world?"

"I do not believe the Valar would have made such a mistake," replied Mithrandir. "There has to be a reason for it. Born and raised out of Middle Earth, she will bring us a new light, new knowledge and wisdom. The possibilities are endless," he continued, smoking his pipe with vague eyes.

"I agree. I might even consider moving to Lorien to spend most of my time with her," jested Elrond.

"You would be more than welcome! As long as you do not bring my grandsons with you. Lorien still has not recovered from their last visit ten years ago!" replied Celeborn.

For quite some time, they discussed the possibility and manner of transporting this woman to Middle Earth.

"There is another concern," said Galadriel. "Valerie, that is her name, seems to have a difficult temper. She wears her name _Fiery Storm_ perfectly. And... she has a family. Children. Three to be more precise."

"She is already mated?" asked Elrond, confused.

"She is a widow. We need to realize that we cannot just bring her here, against her will and without her children. She would be very difficult. We have to proceed with great care."

They stayed silent for a moment.

"Is the Marchwarden aware that you suspect he is the ellon of the prophecy?" asked Elrond.

"He knows of the prophecy, for many years ago Celeborn and I warned him about a possible storm of fire hitting our forest. Since then, we told him we believe the prophecy is about two elven lovers. We haven't specifically said in plain words we thought he was concerned," explained Galadriel.

Elrond sighed. "Let's imagine for a moment that he knows of our suspicions, and that he helps us by... going in her realm to bring her back here... willingly."

Celeborn snorted. "Haldir? Our proud, aloof Marchwarden? He is the one who wouldn't willingly go there to bring back a mortal woman to be his life-mate!"

"She is his fëa-mate, whether he likes it or not. The instant he will see her, he will realize it. He would be foolish to act against the call of his fëa!" said Elrond, still longing for Celebrian, his wife who had sailed to Valinor many centuries before.

"So it is settled then," said Celeborn. "We will let Haldir know he is the ellon of the prophecy, tell him he needs to get his wife in another world and bring her back here so they can start this huge family of theirs. Sounds simple enough!"

Galadriel snorted. "And how do you think he will accomplish this?"

"As easily as he is seducing ellith in Caras Galadhon. If he fully accepts his destiny, and wants her by his side in Middle Earth, he will bring her back here within a month."

Galadriel's pearly laughter filled the room. "My dear husband, you have no idea what kind of woman she is!"

"I wouldn't mind seeing a little of her, my Lady. If you would consent to it?" requested Mithrandir.

"Of course, my friends, I will share Valerie with you! Please follow me to my personal garden."

They were now gathered around the basin, in which Galadriel was pouring the purest of water.

"I will show you the significant events of her life."

The water became blurry, and before their eyes appeared two little girls, running on a beach hand in hand. One of them seemed to be about eight years old, brown haired and she was wearing a dark blue swimsuit. The second girl, a couple of years younger, had red hair, and a green swimsuit that perfectly matched her eyes. They were laughing and screaming with delight, while their mother, who had the same hair color than the youngest girl, was chasing them.

"She is wearing rather immodest clothing," commented Celeborn, eyeing the two-piece swimsuit the woman was wearing.

"Different world, different customs," supplied Mithrandir, unmoved by the view. "But I can see Haldir having a hard time adapting to this. He is a little... uptight."

"Can you show us her third child?" asked Elrond.

"There is no third child... yet. Valerie is the youngest girl, not the woman!" laughed Galadriel.

The three males got closer to the mirror to watch carefully the young child, now in the arms of a man that had appeared in the scene shortly before. They were standing in the sea, and suddenly, the man lifted the girl high in his arms and threw her far away in the water. The ellyn were outraged by what they had just witnessed, but were relieved when they saw the girl swim back to her father, asking for more. The action was replayed numerous times until the father showed signs of back pain. The girl couldn't hide her disappointment, and left her father to go back to play with her sister.

"She had a happy childhood. Very comfortable as compared to the life of mortals in Middle Earth. Loving parents, giving their daughters the means to fulfil their ambitions. They both turned out as outstanding women."

The water became blurry again, and now they saw the same girls in young adulthood, sitting at a table, reading books and writing notes.

"They both are scholars?" asked Mithrandir.

"The eldest is a healer. As far as Valerie is concerned, it is more difficult to ascertain. The organization of their society is significantly different than in Middle Earth, even for the Gondor or Rohan societies. She seems to be the steward of a vast group of people that sew and trade clothing. The extent of their advancement is mind-blowing," Galadriel replied. "I am certain that you are eager to see life in this realm, but I would prefer to save this discussion for later, when she is with us and can properly explain what we are witnessing."

Elrond and Mithrandir nodded their ascent, while Celeborn, disappointed, promised himself he would soon convince his wife to bring him back to the mirror when they were alone, so he could watch some more of this society. Galadriel smiled at him knowingly, and gracefully touched the water.

In the mirror, Valerie was now dressed in a white gown, holding hands with a young man, and was pronouncing wedding vows that none of them could understand.

"She doesn't speak any language that we know," confirmed Galadriel. "Do you still think Haldir will bring her back within a month?" she asked Celeborn playfully.

The following scenes were showing the birth of each of their three children, a girl and two boys, all very close in age. All of them had inherited of their mother's red hair.

"Valerie's husband lost his life not long after the birth of their third child, when his two-wheeled means of transportation hit a tree. These things go very fast, and when the mortals lose control of them, they often die."

Galadriel touched the water again, and now Valerie was sitting at a big table with a dozen other people, heading a council of some sort. She was calmly listening to the conversation around her, but then firmly took the lead and started giving them directives. The elves and the wizard kept watching as Valerie was walking around the premises, followed by another woman who was taking notes.

"This looks like someone I know," said Celeborn eyeing Elrond.

"Now let me show you something that will tell you more about her than my words," said Galadriel. Valerie was now sitting at a desk, holding a small black item to her ear, when her face became red and she jumped to her feet. She ran out of her office while speaking abruptly in the small device. She reached a vast hall were rows of shelves high up to the ceiling were containing thousands of boxes, where she met a man that was awaiting for her, also holding a device to his ear. When she arrived, they both discarded their devices and starting arguing face to face. After a few minutes, it appeared that Valerie had taken the upper hand, and she left the hall to walk back to her office.

"In her realm, women and men are equals, unlike in mortal societies of Middle Earth. It is a good thing she is to live with elves, who do not make gender differences when it comes to possibilities. But... she is an unusual woman. She has a passionate temperament. She is strong willed."

"I wouldn't think any other kind of women could raise alone three children while having steward responsibilities. And think about it. The woman of the prophecy will need a lot of strength to see it through," said Elrond.

Celeborn was frowning. "Although he is extremely discreet about it, I know Haldir has had ellith friends in the past, and still has some. All of them have a gentle, simple character. This woman is nothing that he usually likes."

"The relationship with a fëa-mate is not always idyllic. Haldir always chose uncomplicated relationships, but never developed any attachment to these ellith. He never was challenged. Valerie will. She will challenge his mind, his heart, his emotions. He will be attracted to her, and she to him. I have foreseen it." Galadriel reassured him.

"Let's give him six months to bring her back," said Mithrandir. "I will start working on the spell."

"What of the children?" asked Elrond.

"We cannot just bring her here. We cannot separate them from their mother. She is all they have now. I will never accept that," said Galadriel.

"But the prophecy needs to take place! These children are not part of it!"

"It will never take place if we bring her without her family. She will rebel, and will have to be held in some kind of custody."

"Do we all agree that they should be brought here too?" asked Elrond.

Galadriel was now showing them Valerie and her three children, all in a vast bed, playfully fighting and tickling each other. The children were now between the human age of 10 and 5, and all looked vigorous and healthy. It was a happy family, despite the loss of their father.

"The children are coming too," confirmed Mithrandir.

"I will send word to Haldir to come back from the borders," said Celeborn.

"So soon?" asked Elrond. "Mithrandir will need some time to work on the spell!"

"And we will need some time to work on Haldir," supplied Celeborn, exchanging a knowing glance with his wife.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2  The Lothlorien Marchwarden

**The Prophecy**'s last chapter ended with:

_"I will send word to Haldir to come back from the borders," said Celeborn._

_"So soon?" asked Elrond. "Mithrandir will need some time to work on the spell!"_

_"And we will need some time to work on Haldir," supplied Celeborn, exchanging a knowing glance with his wife._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Lothlorien Marchwarden<strong>

The foul smell carried by the wind was almost intolerable. Standing on a flet located in a tree, hidden by the leaves, Haldir was watching a party of orcs that were slowly approaching the Lorien forest. The dim-witted creatures were oblivious to the fact that a dozen wardens were aiming their arrows at them. The elven warriors were only waiting for the signal of the Marchwarden to release a volley of arrows that would kill many of the creatures within seconds.

Haldir was carefully evaluating the situation. His wardens were outnumbered ten to one. The orcs were at a good distance, but still within a range that most archers could attain with good precision. Starting the attack immediately would make the creatures run towards the border, but the wardens would still be able to shoot most of them by the time they reached their objective. By then, the elves could face the remaining orcs with their swords; there would only be two or three creatures for each of his warrior.

His decision taken, Haldir lifted his bow, aimed at the leader, and whistled the signal to release their arrows. Immediately, a dozen orcs fell to the ground, dead or mortally wounded. The wardens continued to release arrows until the first few orcs reached the trees. Haldir yelled for half the wardens to remain on the flets and keep shooting arrows while the other half, including himself, dropped to the ground to fight the creatures with their swords.

He beheaded an orc while jumping down the tree, and turned just in time to block the blow of another that was in his back. They fought for a few seconds before Haldir hit him squarely in the chest, receiving a gush of black orc blood in his face in exchange. He wiped it quickly with his sleeve, evaluating the situation at the same time. Arrows were raining on the last orcs in the clearing. On his left, Beleg, the youngest warden of their troop, was still fighting with two orcs. His stance was not proper, leaving his right side wide open for the orcs to slice him, which had already happened considering the red blood Beleg had on his tunic. Haldir quickly took his bow and released an arrow, killing instantly one of the orcs while Beleg was finally giving his remaining opponent a mortal blow. Haldir made a mental note to remind his brother Orophin, Beleg's mentor, to ensure they would correct his fighting stance as soon as they were back in the city. Orophin was now walking around the clearing, checking if all the orcs had been slain, and ended the misery of a creature that was crawling out of the forest.

The wardens were now reporting to Haldir, who assessed the injuries of his warriors. Other than Beleg, only two elves had suffered a few cuts and bruises. Haldir asked his wardens to drag the bodies of the orcs outside of the forest, and to burn them immediately. He stayed behind to take care of Beleg's wound, washing it with pure water and dressing it with a clean bandage. Despite the pain, Beleg was smiling widely.

"Congratulations on your first battle wound," joked Orophin who was done supervising the disposal of the orcs bodies. The wind was unfortunately blowing in the wrong direction, bringing the offensively smelling smoke in the forest.

"You have done good, Beleg," added Haldir. "We all are proud of you. And also... make sure that you work on protecting your right side better during your next orc encounter." Haldir looked at his brother, who nodded his understanding. Orophin knew Beleg wouldn't be allowed back at the borders until his stance was corrected and became a second nature. He also knew his brother was blaming him for Beleg's wound. Beleg was a great archer, but was inconsistent with a sword. Orophin never imagined they would have to fight such a big horde of orcs the first time he brought Beleg to the borders. No doubt Haldir would never forget this mistake. He never took any risk with the lives of his wardens.

"Don't tell me that I missed the biggest battle of the past few months!" exclaimed a new voice entering the clearing.

"Rumil!" happily cried Orophin, running towards him. The arrival of their brother would delay the reprimand Haldir was about to serve him. "I am so relieved to see you!" he whispered to his brother. "Haldir was about to slaughter me, please go calm him down while I go back to the pyre."

"What have you done again?"

"I will tell you later, I am making my escape now!" On this last word, Orophin disappeared from the clearing. Puzzled, Rumil walked towards Haldir, analyzing the situation very quickly. As Haldir's second in command, Rumil's strategic skills were highly developed. He also was not taking risks with the lives of his fellow wardens.

"What has our brother done this time?" he asked Haldir, holding his shoulder as a greeting.

"Orophin took a risk by taking Beleg to the borders. He is not ready, he should still be a trainee! Please ensure he is not allowed back until one of us has approved his sword fighting skills. Where did Orophin disappear? I'll have a word with him in private."

"He's hiding from you! Haldir, Lord Celeborn sent me here. He is asking for your immediate return to Caras Galadhon." Haldir lifted a brow.

"Is something amiss in the city?"

"The Lord and the Lady spent much time with Lord Elrond and Mithrandir, holding councils and looking at the Lady's mirror. Yes, something is amiss, Haldir. I am afraid it has something to do with the increased orc activity at our borders. Today's battle is just another sign that Sauron's filt is growing bolder."

"Let's hope not. We both know our troops are not numerous enough to sustain multiple battles at all borders at the same time. And I know our wardens, although devoted and courageous, are growing weary."

"We all are, Haldir, even you, I know it, even if you never shared your thoughts with me. I hope you have been summoned to Caras Galadhon because the Lady and the Lords have found a solution answering our concerns."

"I am leaving immediately. As usual, you are in charge. Make sure Beleg is properly taken care of and sent back to the city healers during the day."

He gathered his sword, bow and quiver, held his brother's shoulder as a farewell gesture, and turned from the clearing to follow the path leading to the heart of the forest.

"And Rumil?" Haldir called back. "Please let Orophin know he will not eternally escape my wrath. Tell him to get used to be on duty at the border. He will not see the city for a long period of time. I will ask Meldiron to become Beleg's mentor from this day on."

Rumil did not argue. It was clear it had been his commander speaking, not his brother.

* * *

><p>Haldir walked for the rest of the day, and he finally reached the city by nightfall. Since it was early evening, he would report to Lord Celeborn, as was his duty after being back from the border. If the business the Lord had called him for was not taking too long, he might still have time to go visit Lindariel or Alassë. These unattached ellith were his usual lovers, discreet, uncomplicated, undemanding. He knew they had other lovers than him, but he didn't mind, since he couldn't really ask them to be faithful to him if he was not willing to bond with any of them. No ellith had ever stirred emotions close to love in his heart, and he was not longing for it either. His duty was to his Lord and Lady, his wardens and to the people of Lothlorien. That left no room for a mate and a family.<p>

The guard at the gate bowed to Haldir, who acknowledged his presence with a nod. He made it to his talan, who was located on the same level than the royal talan, in the great mallorn tree. There he dropped his weapons and took a bath before putting on a clean tunic. He inspected himself in the mirror while braiding his silvery hair, watching the familiar stern face and piercing grey eyes. Haldir knew he was good-looking, but that his cold attitude was intimidating most ellith, leaving him in peace. He smiled to himself, and left his talan to go report to Lord Celeborn.

Lord Celeborn and his Lady, Lord Elrond and Mithrandir were deep into conversation, which was suspended when Haldir was introduced in the dining hall. He had the unpleasant feeling he had just interrupted a conversation about himself. Haldir bowed to the group, his hand on his heart. He moved to the Lady's side, and kissed the hand she was holding in front of him.

"My dear Haldir," she said with a smile. "Please sit down with us. There has been trouble again at the Northern border?"

"Yes, my Lady. A horde of orcs, much more important than usual, tried to enter our woods. They were all slain within minutes."

"Any wounded?" asked Lord Celeborn.

"Beleg will be back tomorrow to see a healer, but his wound is relatively minor. Two other elves have been tended to on site and remained at the border."

"Once again Haldir, you have not failed us," congratulated Celeborn.

"Our wardens fought bravely, as usual, my Lord. Please give credit where it belongs."

Silence followed this last statement. All were staring at Haldir with an expression he couldn't decipher. What were they expecting from him?He lifted a brow to silently encourage them to speak what was on their mind.

"How is the morale of the wardens?" asked the wizard.

"They are worried, Mithrandir. They noticed the increased orc activity at our borders. I was wondering if your guard has noticed the same, Lord Elrond?" asked Haldir.

"Yes," replied the Lord of Imladris. "Glorfindel has observed the same."

"Do you have enough guards to contain these attacks?"

"Barely. Neither Imladris nor Lorien has enough warriors to go help the other realms. A solution must be found from within."

"We have been training more wardens, but they are still inexperienced. Beleg's wound is solely due to his lack of experience and my brother's lack of judgement."

"Keep training new wardens, Haldir," decided Celeborn. "Although it is a lengthy process, we cannot afford not to do anything in case the situation deteriorates even more."

"I will, my Lord. But for now, I must find a way to improve the mood of the warriors. They are concerned, weary."

"Would you say they need a new hope that all will be well for all the elves of Middle?" asked Mithrandir.

Haldir was silent for a moment. "What kind of hope are you referring to? Do you have information you would like to share with me?" he finally asked.

"We do," said Celeborn, somewhat uncomfortably. "Please sit and have some wine with us. A gift from Elrond. It is simply divine!"

Haldir took a glass, nodding his thanks to Lord Elrond.

Celeborn meaningfully eyed his wife, asking for help in the conversation that was about to take place.

"Haldir," the Lady started, "you certainly remember that old prophecy about elvish heroes being reborn, do you not?"

"Vaguely, my Lady. I mostly recall that we have been worried for a storm of fire to fall on our woods for many years before the interpretation changed." At this, Mithrandir choked on his pipe.

"Do not tease me, Marchwarden!" said the Lady with a smile. "We are now sure that the prophecy concerns two beings, fëa-mates that will be the parents of reborn elves that were beloved and greatly admired. The birth of these elflings will bring hope to all elven realms, while we fight the rising evil of Sauron."

"How so?" asked Haldir.

"Imagine kings being reborn, great scholars and warriors! Knowing that the Valar are giving us back our greatest heroes! Wouldn't it be a new source of motivation to defend our people? Wouldn't our race stop sailing to Valinor and stay in Middle Earth to fight Sauron until he is defeated?» asked Galadriel with fever.

"I suppose so," replied Haldir calmly. "When were these elflings born?"

"They aren't born yet," replied Celeborn. "In fact, their parents haven't even met."

Haldir's expression didn't change. "Surely, you are not putting all your hope in the birth of possible elflings that will be born in centuries from now, do you?"

"Not centuries," interrupted Celeborn. "Years," he said, displaying a certainty he did not feel.

"No elfling has been born in Caras Galadhon in the last two centuries. And you believe that within a few years, a couple will have numerous children?"

"Yes, we do," said Galadriel, coming to her husband's help.

"And who are the lucky elves?" asked Haldir.

"The mother is not an elleth. She is a mortal woman."

Haldir winced, but didn't say anything.

"I have found the woman in question. She lives in another realm."

"And who is the ellon?"

Galadriel took Haldir's hand in hers, pressing it softly. "It is you, Haldir."

Haldir's expression remained frozen for an instant, until he had time to process the information. He removed his hand from Galadriel's soft grip. He couldn't believe it. Surely, they were jesting! Him, taking a mortal woman as his life-mate, and having an army of elflings? He looked at them all with cold eyes, trying to assess how he could avoid this.

"With all the respect that is due to you, my Lady and my Lords, I am quite certain that you are mistaken. I am sure you will find another ellon that will be more fit for this role. I am, for my part, content to remain Marchwarden and to serve my people as I have done in the past millennium."

_There! _Haldir thought,_ the message was respectful by quite clear._

"We never meant to imply that you had to forsake your Marchwarden position, Haldir," said Celeborn. "That thought never crossed my mind! You can have a family and an important position at the same time!"

Haldir looked at him with doubt. "I don't see anyone around this table who had more than three elflings," he stated boldly.

"If that is your worry," added Elrond, "know that all of Lorien will provide you and your mate all the required help to raise such a large family."

"But that is beside the point!" said Haldir raising his voice, losing his calm for the first time. Too many things had happened that day, and this comment brought him over the edge. "I am not going to marry anyone, a mortal woman least of all!"

"My friends, would you please kindly leave us," asked Galadriel to the Lords. "I would speak to Haldir alone, if you do not mind."

Celeborn, Elrond and Mithrandir left the room, while Galadriel took Haldir's hand in her own again.

* * *

><p>"Haldir," she started, "I am worried for you. I can feel the weight of your responsibilities, how worried you are for our wardens and our people. You cherish them so... You cherish our woods, the Mallorn trees with their golden leaves in the fall, the small lakes and waterfalls... You fight to protect us and our way of life, and yet... no one knows how alive your heart is, even yourself... Look at me," she said, because he was avoiding her gaze.<p>

He slowly turned his head to look into her eyes. He heard her voice in his head.

_I know what you were thinking, when your brother Rumil bound with his wife Nellethiel. You were wondering what it would be like to have someone you could love, rely on, entrust with your deepest thoughts and feelings... and yet, it remained an unexplored avenue for you. You never pursued an elleth to form that kind of bond. Why is that?_

"I do not trust easily." Galadriel smiled widely.

"That is the understatement of the century, Haldir. Yet... you do trust me, do you not?"

"Of course, my Lady. I trust you with my life!"

"And yet, you do not trust my judgement in this case?"

Haldir stood and went to the window. It was now very late, lights could be seen everywhere in Caras Galadhon, giving the city a most spectacular appearance. _I need time to think about this, _he thought to himself.

"We do not have much time left," she stated, interrupting his reflection. "I have seen her, Haldir. Her fëa is linked to yours. I am formal about this. She needs you, and you need her. You are both longing to connect to your soul-mate. It is such a joy, Haldir, to have a fëa-mate."

"But she is a mortal woman, my Lady!" he said with slight aversion.

"You have such great qualities, Haldir. This is why I generally tolerate your arrogance," she said with a harsher tone. "But not this time. Valerie will bring great joy and hope to our people. I have been watching her for months, and became very fond of her. Please do not diminish her in such a way in my presence."

Haldir turned to face the Lady, still sitting at the table. "I see there is no other option for me. I will comply with your command, and do my duty."

"It is not a command, Haldir, but a strong suggestion."

"This is semantics, my Lady. They both are the same for me. I trust you will give me more information in the morning. As of now, I would like to retire to my talan."

She nodded her ascent, and he left the room after having kissed her hand once more. Galadriel retired to her bedroom, where Celeborn was anxiously waiting for her.

"So... will he do it?"

"He will... reluctantly, simply out of duty. In his state of mind, I do not see how this can end in a happy binding."

"Do not despair, my love," he told her thickly, lying her down on the bed. "And let me show you another kind of bonding that could end happily..."

Galadriel forgot her worries in the arms of her husband. As for Haldir, he walked straight to his talan, completely forgetting to go visit Lindariel or Alassë...

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reviewing!<em>


	3. Chapter 3  The Fiery Storm

Chapter 2 ended with:

"_So... will he do it?"_

"_He will... reluctantly, simply out of duty. In his state of mind, I do not see how this can end in a happy binding."_

"_Do not despair, my love," he told her thickly, lying her down on the bed. "And let me show you another kind of bonding that could end happily..." _

_Galadriel forgot her worries in the arms of her husband. As for Haldir, he walked straight to his talan, completely forgetting to go visit Lindariel or Alassë..._

**Chapter 3: the fiery storm**

"The price of cotton is rising, and our customers are not accepting price increases. John, we have to face reality here! Either we become more efficient, much more efficient, or the head office will want to move the production overseas," Valerie argued for what seemed like the millionth time with her colleague. They both were plant managers for the biggest manufacturer of T-shirts in North America.

"They cannot do that," John denied again, for the millionth time.

"And why not? Salaries are much higher here, your scrap rates are shameful, and my machinery is so old that my maintenance charges are wiping a big part of my profits. We have to be ready with a plan for the next meeting at head office in a month. John, we have to take the bull by the horns."

"What kind of plan?"

"A plan that will show them what we need to be more efficient, an expenditures plan proving that all these investments will bring returns within a year or two."

"I don't know, Val. A month is awfully short to gather all this information and prepare a presentation!"

"I have to go. It's Friday, and I have to go pick-up the kids early today. Don't worry, I will prepare a draft and send it to you within the next week or so. You will just need to add some information relating to your own plant and coordinate our presentation." _And once again, I will have saved your ass,_ she thought to herself.

"Thanks, Val! Once again, you are a life saver! Say hi to the kids!"

"I will. Have a nice weekend, John."

Valerie hung up, quickly gathered her lap top, briefcase and the files she would work on during the weekend, and ran to her SUV. She had a date with Mark tonight, and needed some extra time to get ready.

* * *

><p>The mirror was reflecting an image that she could only approve. Her usually curly red hair was now straight, thanks to more than an hour of usage of the straightening iron. The lack of volume around her face was not familiar, and provided a change that would catch Mark's attention, without a doubt. Her green eyes were highlighted with very little make-up, since the light bronze shade of her skin, so unusual for a red head, was already emphasizing their brightness. She was wearing a simple black dress, with high-heel silver sandals, that were perfectly matching her little silver purse.<p>

Mark was a divorced father, living a couple of house down the street. They had met when picking up their respective kids at school. His son was in the same kindergarten class than her youngest son Adam, and one thing leading to another, he had asked Valerie out a couple of times. So far, there only had been a little goodnight kissing between them, and Valerie knew it was because of her that things were going that slow. Mark was the first man since the death of Kyle more than three years ago, and despite the advices from her mother and sister Allison, Valerie felt like she was betraying his memory. Also, Mark was a very nice guy, good-looking and all, but Valerie didn't have butterflies in her stomach when she was with him. She was hoping that with time, she would overcome her guilt and develop feelings for Mark. Life was so lonely at times, she would really like to start a new life with a life companion.

Valerie was ready to go, Mark would arrive in less than 20 minutes, and as usual, Allison was late for her babysitting duty.

"Emily? Would you please leave these books of yours and come downstairs? Aunt Allison will soon arrive. Thomas and Adam want to watch a movie with you!"

At that, Thomas gave her a look that meant _Are you out of your mind? _Nevertheless, Valerie's request was completely ignored by Emily, as usual. She had been difficult to deal with since her father's sudden death, and was spending a lot of time in her bedroom, reading and writing stories which she never allowed her mother to read. Valerie had tolerated this for quite some time now, but was on the verge of doing something she wouldn't be proud of: going through her daughter's belongings and read her secret stories. That seemed like the last option available to access the thoughts of her eldest.

Leaving her daughter alone, Valerie picked-up the phone and called Allison on her cell phone.

"Hello?" Allison answered after a few rings. Loud music could be heard in the background.

"Are you coming soon?"

"Who is this? Please speak louder, I have a hard time hearing you!"

"It's Val! Allison, where are you? I am waiting for you!"

"Were we supposed to have dinner tonight?"

"You're kidding me, right? Allison, you promised to come babysit the kids while I go on a date tonight!"

"Oh God! Oh God, I am so sorry, Val. I completely forgot."

"So, you'll be on your way?"

"Well.. see, Dr. Evans asked me out after our shift ended, and you know how long I have been waiting for this opportunity to go out with him."

"No, I don't! The last time we spoke, it was Dr. Green you were interested in."

"Well, if you can imagine, Dr. Evans is even more interesting than Dr. Green. No comparison is possible between the two."

Valerie felt tears prickling her eyes. She only kept her countenance because her sons were watching her and she didn't want them to see how upset she was. She would have to cancel her date so Allison could once again start one of her very short but passionate affairs with a colleague of hers. She wondered what Allison would do once she had slept with all the male doctors in her hospital.

"Maybe I can come next week instead?" offered Allison in compensation.

"Forget it, Mark has his son next week. I'll just... cancel for now."

"Sorry, got to go! I just love this song!"

On these last words, Allison went back to her date with Dr. Evans, leaving a distressed Valerie no other choice but to call Mark immediately to cancel their date.

"Mark? It's Val. I am sorry, I will have to take a rain check for our date. My very responsible older sister completely forgot she had promised to come babysit."

"You're serious? Didn't she do that too for our first date?"

"Actually, your memory is not failing you."

"Okay..." Mark seemed hesitant for a few seconds, then asked: "Would you want me to come over and have dinner with you guys?"

_No! _she thought in her mind. _No way! Too soon! I mean, we only kissed a little, didn't we? Wayyy too early to officially have a family date!_

"Euh... Mark, I don't really know how to say this but..."

"You think it's too soon?" he offered.

"Kind of. Please don't take it personally, I just need more time for this, okay?"

"Fine. Can I call you sometime this weekend, just to chat?"

_What are we, sixteen now? "_Yeah, sure, why not?" she replied nicely despite her annoyance. She knew she was mad at Allison, not at Mark. "I'll speak to you later. Bye!"

She hung up and went to her bedroom to vent a little. She stood by the window, and let the tears come out freely, sobbing silently so the kids wouldn't hear. She was so disappointed. Her life was not an easy one, her family, her career, the loneliness. The last thing she needed was to be robbed from the very little personal time she could get by a _selfish, Alzheimer, irresponsible prick_ like her sister.

In the little park located in the middle of the crescent where they were living, she saw a tall blond man standing, watching her intently. That's when Valerie realized that with the lights on in her bedroom and the night falling outside, everyone in the street could see her cry like a child. She closed the blinds abruptly.

"Is everything alright, Mom?" asked Emily, coming in her mother's bedroom. "Aunt Allison is not coming after all?"

"No, she's not," replied Valerie, wiping her tears with her hands.

"Why are you crying? It's only a date with Mark!"

"You don't like him, do you?"

"No, Mommy, I don't."

"Why?"

"He's not a good man."

"He's a cop, Emily! Chances are, he is decent and honest, don't you think?"

"I meant he is not a good man for you. He has no spine."

"How would you know that?"

"You said so yourself, to Grandma, the last time we went to visit."

"Well maybe that's what I need?" Emily looked at her skeptically. "I don't want to have this conversation with you," Valerie added.

"You always complain that we don't talk, and now that we do, you're not happy?"

"I love talking with you, Emily, but sometimes... you're too mature for a ten-year-old," replied Valerie, who took advantage of the situation to bring her daughter closer to her and hold her tight.

"I prefer your hair when it's curly," said Emily. "They are like mine. The boys' hair is straight and I feel all alone when I am the only one with a huge mane around my head."

Valerie started laughing. "Oh dear, only you can say such a thing in a moment like this. Well.. what should we do now? Would you like to go have dinner with your straight-haired family tonight? I mean, look at me! It would be such a waste not to show myself in public, don't you think?"

"Yes, Mom, you look spectacular! Can we go to McDonalds?"

It wasn't exactly what Valerie had in mind, but she wasn't willing to spoil Emily's tolerable mood.

* * *

><p>On their way back home, Valerie noted that the tall man that had been watching her cry at her window was still standing on the same spot. He had very long light blond hair, with braids on each side. He was wearing dark clothing with a long cape that was partially covering shining metal pieces, as if he was wearing an armor. The hilt of a blade was appearing on his left side, while a huge bow and a quiver were secured on his back.<p>

"Is this Halloween, Mommy?" asked Adam.

"No Sweetheart, the man is probably going to some kind of costumed party tonight." _Or he's some kind of Medieval freak_, Valerie thought to herself.

"Nice costume!" appreciated Thomas.

The man watched their car as they passed beside him, and his gaze never left them until they parked and got out of the car. Valerie started being scared, and rushed the kids to enter the house and locked the door behind them. Fortunately, the kids had not realized what was going on and went to bed without complaints.

* * *

><p>This world was overwhelming. Noises he couldn't identify were coming from everywhere, unnatural noises. He tried to hear familiar sounds of nature, birds, wind blowing in the trees, but without success. In fact, there was hardly any big trees. The street had the shape of a circle, with a large grassed area in the middle and houses all over. The path he had been walking on was made of some kind of dark rock, and the grass in front of the houses and in the middle circle area was too short. Haldir took a deep breath to regain some composure, but wrinkled his nose. The air didn't smell clean. The houses were very big, much bigger than in the human realms of Middle Earth. He wondered how many families were living in these houses.<p>

He looked to the sky to evaluate the time. If the sun was rising in the East like home, it was currently mid-afternoon. The street was calm, he yet had to see a single human.

_We will get you on her street, but you will have to find her house on your own, _Galadriel had told him. V_alerie has three children, two boys and a girl. They all have red hair._

He hoped not too many people had red hair in this world. There were exactly fourteen houses on that street. _I should have accepted Galadriel's offer to have a peak in her mirror, _he thought with discontent. He had been too proud. He wanted to prove that he could accomplish this mission without help. He was certain Galadriel had read his mind and decided to help him the least possible. He could tell by the slightly cruel smile she was wearing while he was getting ready for his quest.

Colorful metal carriages that didn't need horses to move forward, started showing up on the street, rolling faster that galloping horses. He decided to safely stay in the grassed area in the middle, as the carriage didn't seem to roll on that surface. He felt safer there. Each time one of these carriages stopped in front of a house, Haldir was observing the mortals that were coming out. He saw lots of children, with men or with women, but none of them had red hair. Some women had short, very short hair, which seemed as unnatural to him than the short grass he was seeing everywhere. He realized his long hair and his warrior attire was standing out. There was no way he could be inconspicuous with the way he looked.

A large white carriage passed swiftly in front of him and he saw a flash of red in the front window. It stopped in front of a house nearby. The doors burst open, and three kids with bright red hair came out of the carriage, opened the back door, and each took a backpack. The mother, a red head also, came out of the carriage, carrying a small bag on her shoulder, a bigger one in her hand and was holding a little black box against her ear. She seemed to be talking into it. The four of them didn't notice him, and entered the house quickly, as if they were in a hurry. That's when he realized two things: this was the family he was supposed to bring back to Middle Earth, and they were speaking a language he didn't understand. He now understood Galadriel's merciless smile.

He watched the house until the sun started coming down in the sky. He had to come up with a strategy. It was getting dark, he was hungry, and he would need to find a place to stay for the night. He could watch the family for a few days before making contact. Or he could simply walk to the house and introduce himself. In Middle Earth, people were welcoming travelers with generosity. They were a little suspicious of elves, but were still treating them with tolerance. He wondered if elves were living nearby. Certainly not, since there were no signs of a forest being close.

On the second floor of the house, a light went on, and he saw the woman standing at the window. With his elven eyesight, he saw that she was crying. He took the time to look carefully at her. He had to admit that she was beautiful, in an intriguing way. Most ellith were stunning, but their features were very similar. She, on the other hand, was gorgeous due to her particularities. Her warm complexion, these sad emerald green eyes, her straight-nose and decided mouth, announcing an unusual strength of character. She was wearing a black dress, tightly fit on her slender body, although curvier than an elleth's. But he was fascinated by her hair. He had never seen hair that colour, dark red with highlights like fire. How he longed to touch it, feel its texture, see if it would feel warm in his hand. At the window, the woman suddenly realized he was watching her, and closed the curtains.

The street was quiet again, so he started walking around to keep himself busy while he was trying to organize his thoughts. At some point, the family left in the white carriage, and when they came back much later, he realized all of them were taking a good look at him. The mother rushed the kids inside the house, watching him with suspicion and fear.

_She fears me,_ he thought with displeasure. _Mortals are so easily troubled. I have to reassure her that I mean no harm. I should introduce myself tonight, or she will worry all night._

He spent half an hour trying to come up with a plan, couldn't find any to overcome the language barrier, and decided that if she really was his fëa-mate, things should be easy enough. Souls could connect without speech, couldn't they?

* * *

><p>Her evening spoiled for good, Valerie decided to start working on her request for new machinery to make the plant more effective. It was the end of May, and the evenings were getting warmer. She opened the patio door to get some fresh air while she was working on the kitchen table. She was comparing the features of two models of fabric cutting machines when she heard a noise on the back porch. Looking up, she saw the Medieval freak from the park standing at the patio door. Separating them was only the mosquito net.<p>

With a piercing scream, she jumped out of her chair and went at the other end of the kitchen, her back to the kitchen counter. With her right hand, she grabbed a knife from the drawer in her back and pointed it in front of her. The man started speaking to her gently in a foreign tongue.

"Get away from my house or I will call the cops!" Valerie yelled at him, interrupting his speech. The man seemed insulted by her tone, but keep talking to her quietly.

_He is trying to persuade me to do what? Let him in?_ she thought in disbelief. She extended her other arm and picked up the phone with her left hand, making sure he saw the knife was still in front of her. She had to put an end to this right away. The kids were asleep upstairs and he could hurt them.

"Go away!" she yelled again. "I am calling the cops now!" She dialed 911 and someone answered immediately.

"There is a man trying to break into my house. Please send someone now, I have three kids, please, send someone now!" She gave her address and hung up before the operator could add a word.

The man had stopped talking by now, and was watching her as if he was trying to figure out what was happening. He didn't make a move to come in, but didn't seem inclined to leave either. She dialed Mark's number. He answered after three rings.

"Mark! There is a stalker on my back porch! Please come help me!" she yelled with ragged breath.

"Val? Is that you?"

"He is armed, Mark! Please come now! He will hurt my kids! Mark! Mark?" she cried in the phone.

Mark didn't answer. Hopefully he was already on his way. Valerie threw the phone on the counter and held the knife in front of her with both hands. The man started speaking to her again when he saw she wasn't yelling anymore.

"No!" she screamed when he made a move to open the net. Just then, she heard Mark's voice in the backward.

"Do not move!" he said. He walked slowly to the balcony, and she saw him pointing his gun at the stalker. The man threw her an angry look, and slightly turned to face Mark. He started talking to Mark in this foreign tongue they couldn't understand.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!" Mark continued. In the background, they started hearing sirens. Help was on the way.

"I don't think he speaks English, Mark," Valerie told him nervously. She dropped her knife but stayed in the corner of the kitchen.

"Do you understand me?" Mark asked the man, who was now silent. "Drop your blade and put your hands up!"

Two cops suddenly appeared in the backward, pointing their guns at the man who now was surrounded by three armed officers. He seemed to understand he had no chance of escaping, and he opened his hand in a surrendering gesture. Within seconds, he was down on the floor, disarmed and handcuffed. His face was turned towards Valerie, watching her intently with an unnerving smirk. The two cops lifted with difficulty the tall and robust man, and dragged him to their car. Valerie and Mark followed them to the front of the house.

"I will follow you shortly to the station," Mark told his colleagues. "I will write the report myself."

"As you wish, Lieutenant."

Mark turned to Valerie and hugged her. "Don't worry, I will make sure he will never bother you again."

"What's going to happen to him?"

"Well, it's Friday, so he will spend a nice weekend in a common cell at the station. Then, on Monday, a prosecutor will look at my report and decide the accusations he will be prosecuted under. I will need you to drop by at the station on Monday so you can discuss with him."

"Fine," she said, putting her hand to her now pounding forehead.

"Go to bed," he continued. "I'll call you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Mark. I don't know what would have happened if you had not showed up so quickly..."

"Hush. I will always be there for you." He took her head in his hands and gave her a little kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p>In the police car, Haldir was watching them with outrage.<p>

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" asked Celeborn to Galadriel who had just joined them for the evening meal.<p>

"Worse than I thought," she said, her face grim.

"If I may express my opinion," said Mithrandir, "I don't think you should have sent him there without a bit of help, my Lady."

"He didn't think he needed us," she answered. "He needed a lesson. He is currently learning it in the prison cell Valerie managed to get him in."

"You are too harsh on him, my love," said Celeborn. "Haldir is a loyal, efficient and dedicated commander. Let's get him out of there as soon as possible."

Galadriel agreed with a wicked smile.

"Can I suggest that you make contact with her to ensure she will get him out of there tomorrow," he requested.

"I will," said Galadriel.

"What about the language barrier?"

"There isn't much we can do about it. Haldir already has good languages skills. We could simply improve Valerie's so that she can learn Sindarin quickly," said Elrond.

"I will take care of that," said Mithrandir. "I will work on the skill of her kids too while I am at it. You never know, it might come in handy."

They started eating their dinner, discussing their favorite subject: _who were the elves to be reborn?_

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: Galadriel appears to both Valerie and Haldir. How will Valerie get him out of jail? <em>

_Your reviews are greatly appreciated!_

_Annielle  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4  Various Encounters

Chapter 3 ended with:

"_What about the language barrier?"_

"_There isn't much we can do about it. Haldir already has good languages skills. We could simply improve Valerie's so that she can learn Sindarin quickly," said Elrond._

"_I will take care of that," said Mithrandir. "I will work on the skill of her kids too while I am at it. You never know, it might come in handy."_

_They started eating their dinner, discussing their favorite subject: _who were the elves to be reborn?

**Chapter 4: Various Encounters**

"_Valerie," said the shining being surrounded by bright light, standing next to her bed. The woman with long blond hair and blue eyes full of wisdom was smiling at her affectionately. It was the most beautiful sight that could be imagined, and Valerie's heartbeat picked-up. _

"_Do not be afraid, my child," the woman said while sitting down on the bed. "My name is Galadriel. I am pleased to meet you finally."_

_Valerie realized that she heard the woman's voice in her head, but that her lips were not moving. Oddly, this didn't scare her at all. It felt right. Valerie trusted the woman. She sat down in her bed, covering her night dress with her bed sheets, and watched the woman closely. Her facial features were refined, her neck long and slender, her ears delicate and pointy. Her dress was floor-length, in a glossy silken fabric of the purest white, fitting closely on her graceful body. Galadriel was smiling gently under the scrutiny. But Valerie knew that this woman could also be powerful and terrifying. She radiated authority and enchantment. _

"_Nice meeting you too," Valerie replied verbally when she was done contemplating the enchantress. "Can I ask you... how you entered my home?"_

_Galadriel ignored the question, and said in her head again: "You have met someone special today. Haldir, my Marchwarden." Noticing Valerie's blank expression, she added "The captain of my warriors."_

"_The Medieval maniac?" cried Valerie with surprise._

"_He's no maniac, as you call it," Galadriel replied. "He is the best of elves."_

"_Elves?"_

"_Yes. He is an elf. And so am I."_

"_Elves don't exist," said Valerie stubbornly._

"_Yes, they do. Just not in this territory."_

"_And what are you doing here, in this... _territory_?"_

"_Haldir is on a mission. I asked him to bring something home. Something of great importance for my people. I need you to help him."_

"_How so?"_

"_First, he needs to come out of this prison." _

Easier said than done,_ thought Valerie._

"_Yet a way must be found," said Galadriel to Valerie's bewilderment. "Yes, I can read your mind. My child, I also need you to do something else for him."_

"_Yes?"_

"_He will need a place to stay while he is here. Would you kindly offer him your hospitality?"_

_Valerie hesitated. The memory of their first encounter made her shiver in alarm._

"_Trust my word, he will never hurt any of you. This is just a misunderstanding. So will you... help us?"_

_Valerie wasn't so eager to help the warrior, but the lady was asking her for her help, and she inexplicably wanted to please her at all cost. "Yes Madam, I will help you. And.. him too."_

"_I am glad. Now come here, I wish to give you something."_

_Galadriel said a few words in an unknown language, and a silvery chain with an emerald pendant appeared in her hand._

"_Here, please accept this as a token of my gratitude." Galadriel took the chain and attached it to Valerie's neck. "Goodbye Valerie, I hope to see you again soon." The enchantress disappeared as quickly as she had materialized._

* * *

><p>Valerie woke up, her heart beating wildly in her chest. <em>It was just a dream,<em> she thought to herself. No wonder why I would make such a dream after what I went through last night. She looked at the alarm clock, and realized it was 4 o'clock. She got out of bed to go drink some water in the bathroom, hoping that she would be able to find sleep again. She watched herself in the mirror while she drank, but she dropped the glass in the sink when she saw her reflection. She was wearing the emerald pendant she had received from Galadriel in her dream.

* * *

><p>"Marchwarden."<p>

"My Lady," greeted Haldir without surprise. He had expected Galadriel to come to his help.

"You have put yourself in a difficult situation this time." She looked at Haldir with a cold piercing gaze. "Haldir, please listen to me carefully. Although you might think Mithrandir and I are behind all this, you must understand that the prophecy describes the will of the Valar. It is they who have planned these great events, it is they who chose you to be the patriarch of this exceptional family just like it is they who have decided, for a reason that was never communicated to me, to have your fëa-mate born in a different world than ours. Mithrandir and I had nothing to do with it. We only are the instruments to help the events take place, and our help is limited to very little actions. We sent you here through a portal. We bought you time. But I cannot get you out of this prison. I cannot have her fall in love with you. This is something you must do by yourself."

"She already has a lover. I saw him."

"And? Don't you have a lover in Caras Galadhon?" she inquired, even if they both knew the answer to that was affirmative, furthermore, she knew he had more than one. "A fëa-mate shouldn't be blamed for having lived their life when they ignored the existence of their second-half. But if you meet your fëa-mate and ignore the pull, then it is a disgrace."

Haldir was pounding her words, and carefully prepared his reply.

"You know I am less than thrilled that my fëa-mate is mortal. A union between an Eldar and a mortal is doomed even before it begins. She will give birth to an unknown number of kids, her health will falter, and she will die within what? the next 30 years? If she is my fëa-mate, it means I will fade shortly after her passing. Furthermore, these kids, MY children, will be half-elven. Some might be mortal, some might be immortal... With all due respect, it feels like the Valar is cursing me."

"She is your fëa-mate."

"What?"

"You said _if she is my fëa-mate_. I am confirming that she is."

"Then it is settled. I will fade shortly."

"Haldir, you have been protecting our people for more than a thousand years now, a little less than half of it as Marchwarden. Your dedication, courage and reliability are unparallelled in Lothlorien, if not in all of Middle Earth. Why would you think the Valar would curse you in such a way? It is quite the contrary. I have foreseen that the Valar will reward you in the most astounding way. If Valerie follows you to Middle Earth, she will be granted immortality through a transformation that will make her half-elven. After all, she needs to raise your _unknown number of kids _until they reach their fifth decade... Your children will be immortal too, by the way, being more than three-quarters elven..."

"What about her three children, the ones I have seen today?"

"Don't worry, the Valar will accommodate for them too."

"Why didn't you tell me tell this before?"

"Because my proud Marchwarden thought he could succeed without my guidance. I hope you will remember the lesson, Haldir..."

"I will, my Lady," he bowed his head in apology.

"She will come to get you out during the day. Please make an effort to be cooperative," she requested with annoyance.

"I will."

"And patient. Forgiving. Amicable. And..."

"I perfectly understand what you are expecting from me, my Lady," he interrupted her.

"You have six months. Then you will have to cross through the portal again, or you will be stuck here perpetually."

* * *

><p>With the camera, Mark was watching the cell Haldir was in. The man was a nut case. Not only had he been dressed like a Medieval warrior, but he was now talking to himself in this strange language. He shivered at the thought of what this man could have done to Valerie, <em>his Valerie<em>, if he had not arrived on time. _Surely she will be forever thankful_, he thought with a satisfied smile.

* * *

><p>Valerie couldn't believe herself. She had had a dream featuring some kind of fairy-elf, asking her to make sure her stalker would get out of jail, and furthermore, be his hostess for some time. And there she was, searching for ways to do just that. The last two hours had been sent spent with this goal in mind, with very little results.<p>

_I am out of my mind,_ she thought to herself. She considered waking Emily to ask her to confirm that the emerald pendant around her neck was real. _Don't bother – you perfectly know it is real. It is heavy, hard as a rock and doesn't disappear when you blink._

So far, she only had found two possible courses of action:

1- Get Emily's Monopoly game, take a 'Get out of jail free' card and give it to Haldir.

2- Go to the police station and say she had no intent of making a complaint about what happened. Without a complaint, wouldn't the prosecutor be in a position where he couldn't press charges and release Haldir?

Option 2 seemed the most likely to succeed, although the odds were not in her favour. Surely she could lie to the prosecutor, but lying to Mark would be more difficult. He knew how scared she had been. Her story needed to be one of surprise. Slowly, a fable that could be conceivable with a little stretch of imagination came to Valerie's mind. She immediately picked-up the phone and called her sister.

"Allison Thompson, you owe me," she said after Allison's half-asleep greeting had been heard. "I need you to come here right now."

"What?"

"You heard me. I am not joking, especially after the fiasco from last night. I need to go to the police station _right now_ and I need you to come watch the kids."

Allison was silent for a few moments at the mention of the police station. "Are you in trouble?"

"Yes! Come now!"

"Fine. I'll be there in 30 minutes."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Valerie was entering the police station. Fortunately, Mark was still there and a police officer brought her to his office.<p>

"Valerie! I didn't expect you this early today!"

"I have been awake since 4 o'clock. Couldn't sleep anymore. Actually... I came to tell you there has been a big misunderstanding."

"What kind?"

"I spoke with Allison this morning. She completely forgot to give me a message from my mother last week. Did you know that my parents are currently in a two-month cruise in Asia?"

"You told me."

"Anyhow, my mother has an acquaintance in Europe, a nice lady she met when she went in Finland two years ago. My mother had agreed months ago to provide lodging to her son when he would come here. The son was supposed to come to my house to get the key, since my parents are on this cruise, but Allison completely forgot to tell me. I was so scared to see him last night, and because he only speaks Finnish, he couldn't tell me what the matter was, and then it degenerated in the mess you witnessed."

_There, _she thought, _let's see if he is buying it._

Mark was watching her intently. "Surely, you will allow me to verify this with your sister?"

"Of course! Here is her cell phone number." Valerie had anticipated this. She crossed her fingers that Allison would remember the story as she had told her.

"Dr. Thompson? This is lieutenant Mark Fitzpatrick. How are you this morning?"

Valerie was trying to hide the stress she was under. She couldn't hear what Allison was saying at all.

"Good, thank you! Dr. Thompson, I am sitting with your sister Valerie, discussing the case of a man that was arrested last night while he was trying to break into her house. She is telling me this man is the son of an acquaintance of your mother? ...Yes... I see. Now, the gentleman is from? ... Finland, yes, that's what your sister said."

Finland had seemed like a good idea. Haldir was blond, weren't most of Finnish folks blond?

"And what's his name?" continued Mark. "Haldir? Is that his first or last name? ... So what is his last name?"

Valerie's heart stopped. The story she had created did not include a last name for Haldir. Mark didn't speak for a few seconds, waiting for Allison to answer. _Come on, say something!_ Valerie silently encouraged her sister.

"Koivu? As in the Koivu brothers, the NHL hockey players from Finland?"

_Not bad, _Valerie thought, wondering how come Allison knew the origins of hockey players.

"No, I was not aware that this was a popular last name there! ... Yes, you are absolutely right, how would I know that if I have never been there!... I accept your apologies for last night, too bad you had an emergency...Yes, I will definitely speak with Valerie about another date..."

_Once again, Allison is showing that she was a master in the art of manipulation,_ Valerie thought. _She is turning the matter of Haldir into a trivial one by showing Mark her priority is to set things right for our date._

"Good day, Dr. Thompson... Yes, I can call you Allison. Did you want to talk to your sister?... Coffee? Yes, I will let her know... I will do my best. Goodbye!"

He hung up and looked at Valerie with a smile. "Your sister wants you to pick up a big coffee for her at Starbucks – and asked me to make sure she would get it quickly, as she is still half asleep and that the kids are awake and quite a handful this morning. Two milks and one sugar."

Valerie started laughing. "They probably woke up five minutes ago and she is already freaking out!"

"I guess," he replied. "She was insisting that you get home as quickly as possible."

"I was hoping you would released Haldir this morning, in fact."

"I am afraid I can't do that."

"Mark, I told you this was a misunderstanding."

"The man was threatening you."

"No, he was not. He was trying to tell me who he is and that he needed the key through the mosquito net. But he was speaking Finnish the whole time! I panicked, but I wouldn't have if Allison given me the message from my mother! I would simply have given him the key, the alarm code, and you would never have known about him!"

"But now he is here, _in a cell_, with no ID on him, and _with weapons_. I can't just release him."

"Mark, no charges will be pressed against him, because I will not make a formal complaint. You think the prosecutor will not release him?"

Mark fidgeted on his chair. Valerie knew she was right about this one.

"Mark, can you imagine my mother's reaction when she hears this? What will she look like in front of her dear friend? We have put her son in jail!"

"He has weapons," he insisted.

"Come on, Mark! He doesn't have a semi-automatic gun, he has a bow! _A bow!_ Like Robin Hood! The arrows probably fly a mere ten feet before they fall to the ground!"

"And the sword? It is very sharp, and has very elaborate designs on the hilt and on the blade."

"A fancy sword? With designs? Mark, please. The whole thing is a joke. He probably is just some Medieval weirdo! I mean, let's face it, these weapons couldn't be dangerous or they would have been confiscated at the airport!"

Valerie was proud of this last statement, although she briefly wondered how Haldir had come to her town, _from a different world_. Mark nodded, and Valerie knew she almost had him.

"Same for the ID," she continued, "they probably are with his luggage, wherever they are after what happened last night. They could be on my parents' front porch, as far as I know. If they haven't been stolen by now."

"Maybe we can go check," Mark offered.

"Don't bother, you already wasted too much of your time over my sister's memory losses. Mark... can I see him? I mean, the poor guy must be freaking out."

"The man has shown signs of distress," Mark admitted.

"Well, can you imagine how he feels? Coming here for a nice vacation, to live with friends, do some sightseeing, learn a new culture and language, and be threatened by cops aiming their guns at him when he made first contact!"

"He scared you!"

"I was chicken-shit!" Valerie laughed. "Come on, Mark. Please help me here. My mother will chop my head off if she hears this. Let him out, change your report and say it was a misunderstanding."

"Fine!" he finally said with annoyance. "I'll get things going. You still want to see him?"

"Yes, I will apologize while you fill up the paperwork for his release."

Mark brought her to a corridor leading to many cells; she noticed most of them were empty, except the ones at the end of the hallway. When they arrived to Haldir's cell, he stood up to look at them from behind the bars. Valerie lifted her head to meet his gaze. He was so much taller than her, taller than her late husband or even than Mark, which meant he was at least 6 feet 5 inches. And he was large, very muscular, a warrior she remembered, the captain of the elven army of Galadriel. She found it difficult not to be nervous around his imposing presence. Even Mark looked a little apprehensive. But Haldir was looking at her quietly, and she couldn't read his thoughts or emotions in his face. Mark unlocked the cell, and told Valerie that she could go in. An officer was watching the cell through cameras, and he would be there in seconds if she needed help.

Valerie walked in the cell slowly, and sat down on a bench while Haldir sat on the bed.

"Hi. I am Valerie," she said, offering her hand for a handshake.

After a while, he took her hand and kissed its top.

"Haldir," he said with a deep voice, slightly rolling the r at the end of his name. His hand was large and strong, but his hold was gentle and warm. Valerie pulled her hand out of his grasp and put it in her lap.

They stared at each other without talking, both examining the other closely.

_He is gorgeous! V_alerie thought. He looked like he was at the beginning of his thirties, mature face but with baby skin. His long braided hair was a very light blond, and looked silky and glossy. She stopped her gesture in time – she had been about to grab some of his hair to feel its texture. He had full lips hiding ultra white and straight teeth. His eyes were grey like a cloudy day – Valerie had never seen anyone with this eye color. Like Galadriel, his ears were pointy, reminding her that this man wasn't exactly a man, but an elf. If such things existed. Which it seemed they did.

"It won't take too long, I will take you out of this place and take you home," she said to break the silence. She gestured outside the cell, and he nodded. He stood up and started gathering the pieces of his armor, which were piled up in a corner. He started putting some pieces on his chest and shoulders, attaching them together with little ties. He attached some more pieces on his left arm and forearm, but struggled a little when it was time to put on the pieces on his right arm. Automatically, having helped her kids dress for years, Valerie stood and went to help him tie the pieces on his arm. She grabbed his cloak and attached it around his neck.

Haldir looked at her with surprise. This woman who had known him for a few minutes had acted like only a wife was allowed in the elvish world. _Does she have a notion that we are fëa-mate? h_e wondered.

«Le hannon,» he told her. Knowing he was thanking her, she replied: «You're welcome, Haldir.»

Mark entered the cell. "Is everything alright here?"

"Yes. As you can see, we're all set."

Mark looked at Haldir, impressed with his stature and armor. "Okay... You're good to go!"

Haldir mimicked using a bow.

"Yes, your bow! The things we have confiscated are in my office. Let me go get them and then you can be on your way."

They all went to Mark's office, where Haldir took his bow and inspected it to make sure it had not been damaged. He did the same with his sword and every single arrow in his quiver. Mark was starting to show some signs of impatience, and Valerie didn't want to push their luck. She grabbed Haldir by the hand and pulled him out the office.

"Come on, Allison is in a bad mood and we have to stop at Starbucks on the way home!" she said for Mark's benefit. "Thank you, Mark. I really appreciate your help."

Haldir turned to face Mark and said "Thank you, Mark!" with a nod. _This guy will speak English before we get home, _she thought.

Things got a little more complicated on the way home. Haldir had sat down on the passenger seat without making difficulties, but had tensed up significantly. He had closed his eyes when the car started moving. Valerie understood the message and drove slowly to her home. She had been mortified when people started honking her, and slightly increased her speed as the honk sounds were making Haldir shiver. Needless to say, Valerie completely forgot to stop at Starbucks.

* * *

><p>The kids were having breakfast when they arrived. Valerie pushed Haldir out of the vestibule and gestured to put his weapons in the living room.<p>

"Lau!" he said, pointing at the kids they could see in the kitchen.

"Lau?" Valerie repeated.

Haldir shook his head in negation, and she understood he was concerned about the kids hurting themselves with the sword. She dragged him to the basement, and showed him a locker with a key. He approved, put his weapons in the closet and opened his hand towards Valerie, asking her for the key.

"You want the key?"

"Key," he repeated.

"You know what?" she said with an annoyed tone. "I am hungry. I will not fight with you over a stupid key locking _my_ closet in _my_ house." She disdainfully dropped the key in his hand and went back upstairs. He followed her like a shadow, and entered the kitchen right after her.

"Where is my coffee?" asked Allison, not even turning her head while she was reading the newspapers.

"Mommy? Who is this?" asked Emily at the same time. Thomas and Adam had simply stopped eating their cereals.

Allison turned around and looked at Haldir with amazement.

"_This_ is Haldir?" She walked to him, extending her hand in greeting. "My name is Allison. I am pleased to meet you," she said, eyeing him slowly.

Valerie hit her shoulder to shake her out of her scrutiny. "Get a grip!" she whispered to her sister.

"Mae govannen," Haldir replied, taking Allison's hand.

"Okay, now that the introductions are done, Allison, you can go back to bed."

"You are kicking me out?"

"Yes. Please, I need some time alone." Valerie dragged her sister to the door.

"Who is this guy? I don't mind lying to Mark for you, but I want to know what is going on."

"Nothing is going on. I met this guy, he doesn't speak much English. He will stay with me for a while."

"Is he your lover?"

"What? No!"

"Just checking! He is gorgeous!"

"Leave him alone. Go with Dr. Whatever from last night."

"He wasn't so great in bed."

"Allison! Too much details! The kids are listening, idiot! Please go," Valerie said while Allison grabbed her purse, laughing.

"How long will Haldir be here? I might drop by more frequently."

Valerie threw her out of the house with a smile. Her sister was incorrigible. She walked back in the kitchen, where Haldir and the kids were analyzing each other without a word. It was going to be an interesting time.

* * *

><p>AN: please let me know if you enjoy this story so far!


	5. Chapter 5  Acquaintance

Thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Warning: this chapter contains graphic sex (of the soft type, for now) ;-)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4 ended with:<em>

_"How long will Haldir be here? I might drop by more frequently." _

_Valerie threw her out of the house with a smile. Her sister was incorrigible. She walked back in the kitchen, where Haldir and the kids were analyzing each other without a word. It was going to be an interesting time._

**Chapter 5: Acquaintance**

It had taken two weeks for Haldir to be comfortable around the house. Electricity, modern plumbing, house appliances had been a challenge. The basement was now his domain. He had a sofa-bed, a television, and his closet. Valerie had bought some clothes for him, as her late husband's clothing did not fit him at all.

The kids had been asking a lot of questions about Haldir, and why he was living in their house. Afraid Adam would talk about Haldir to Mark's son at school, she told the kids the same story she had told Mark. Haldir was staying away from the kids, very obviously unused to dealing with children. But he was watching their every moves, getting accustomed to their level of energy and constant fighting.

After two weeks, he started interacting with them. The language barrier had been easier to overcome than he had expected. The kids' favorite game was to point at objects and name them in English, and Haldir would in turn name them in Sindarin – although the kids thought they were learning Finnish. Even Valerie was participating. Haldir thought their learning pace was amazing. They were taught a word once, and would retain it for good. He suspected Galadriel or Mithrandir had something to do with this. The children found it weird that some items had no Finnish equivalent, like a microwave or a laptop.

"They don't have microwaves in Finland?" asked Emily in disbelief.

"They do," answered Valerie. "But not in Haldir's village. It is a little place far from big cities. They lived poorly, right, Haldir?"

"Yes," he corroborated in English. "Comfortable here compared home," he said in his broken English.

After a month, they were all speaking a mix of English-Sindarin, and Haldir was sure that at that pace, they would all speak perfect Sindarin in five months when they were going to go to Middle Earth with him.

The kids were now going to day camp for the summer. Valerie was working, so Haldir was home alone all day. He was watching a lot of television at first. Emily was making him read her books, but the stories were not very interesting to him. He became more adventurous, and started going outside, walking around, swimming in the pool. But he was bored. He had not trained since his arrival, and felt out of shape. He was missing the forest, the quietness of nature. He was wondering how his brother Rumil was handling the protection of Lorien in his absence. Was Orophin still on border duty? He had not given orders on this matter before he left, so it was more than likely that Orophin was still serving his punishment and would be doing so until Haldir came back to Middle Earth.

Valerie was a mystery to him. She was strong, organizing her family's life like with competence. She was a great mother, as far as he could tell. She was teasing the kids all the time, making them laugh frequently. But he couldn't help but notice that she was not smiling when the kids were not around. She was working on her computer late almost every night, and he could tell she was very stressed. Something was going on at her work place, something about a possible plant closure if she couldn't get it to be more efficient. She was living a life that was too busy for her own health, and he worried about her. But she remained distant, and had little interactions with him when the kids were not around. He couldn't possibly walk to her and start giving advices on how to run her life, could he?

At least, to his satisfaction, she was not seeing the cop on a regular basis. In fact, it seemed their relationship was stagnating. He had never been witness to any romantic exchanges between the two since he had moved in. Mark had made remarks about Haldir living with Valerie and her family, and Valerie had given him the cold shoulder since then.

At least, the kids had finally warmed up to him, and to them, he was basically part of the family by now. And for the first time in his life, he was learning how to deal with children and take care of them. There hadn't been elflings in Lorien for two centuries now. He found it easier than he thought to take care of their physical needs. The emotional side of things was more difficult. They were fighting a lot amongst themselves, and were fighting for his attention. They had been missing a male role model, and one Haldir didn't seem to be enough for them. He was shivering with fear at the thought of having a lot more children at the same time, if the prophecy was to take place.

One evening in August, two months after his arrival, he was watching the news while Valerie was working again on her computer, when she suddenly groaned and closed her laptop violently. She put her hands on her face and said: "I am so tired."

Haldir closed the television and sat down in front of her. She slightly opened her hands to look at him.

"I am so tired, Haldir." She had not realized that she was speaking Sindarin.

"What's wrong?" he asked in the same language.

"It's been months that I try to come up with a plan to save the plant, and each time I present something, the head office always wants more. More savings, more efficiencies, more job cuts... More more more. I can't deliver anymore."

"Can I give you my opinion?"

"Go ahead."

"You work too much. Here and at work."

"Says the man who has been living in my house for two months and doing nothing with his life!" she replied somewhat angrily.

"What are you expecting from me?" Haldir asked.

"What am I expecting from you?" she yelled, standing up and looking at him from above. _That's it, _she thought. _He will hear what I have been keeping to myself for weeks. "_You should ask what Galadriel is expecting from you! You are on a mission here, she said, and all I see you do is be the fourth kid of this household!"

"What?"

"Yes! You play with the kids, you watch TV, you eat the meals I serve you, you go for walks, you swim in the pool... I wish my life was as much fun as yours!"

"My life is not fun. I am not happy with my life!" he said, getting his frustrations out too.

"Well... You are more than welcome to go!" she yelled. "Find yourself another woman to put up with your shit!"

Haldir had never been spoken to with such disrespect. _I am the Marchwarden, for Eru's sake. Who does she thinks she is to act like this?_

"You want me to leave?"

"Yes, leave. Now!"

Haldir walked out the door before her sentence was finished.

* * *

><p>She watched him from the living room window. He was sitting on the front balcony. After their fight, she had seen him walk away, but he had come back after an hour. By then, she had calmed down and was feeling very guilty for having lashed at him.<p>

She went outside and sat beside him in the stairs. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, but he had not even acknowledged her presence.

"Haldir, I am so sorry for what happened earlier." She put her hand on his forearm. "My personal life is not easy...The kids are a handful. My professional life is a disaster right now. I am sure the plant will close within the next year. Three hundred people will lose their job, Haldir. Thee hundred families are counting on me to make things right and I will fail them."

Haldir put his arms around her and crushed her against his chest.

"You will not fail them," Haldir said, "you have done so much to save the plant. But the company doesn't belong to you. It is not your decision to make. You have not failed your employees, Valerie, the owners of the company did."

"I still feel like crap."

"I know. It will take a while for the feeling to go away."

"How do you know this?"

"Back home, I am Marchwarden. It is my responsibility to protect the people of Lothlorien. We are being attacked regularly at our four borders. Orcs. Gobelins. Their numbers are increasing and they are all over Middle Earth now."

"What are those?"

"Nasty creatures. We do not have enough wardens to guard the borders adequately. It is stressful. The pressure. The responsibilities. Meeting my Lord's expectations. I just wanted to let you know that I know how you feel."

Haldir kissed her forehead, and released his hold of her. But she stayed against his chest, her cheek on his shoulder. It had been a while that she had not experienced being comforted by a man.

"Who is replacing you while you are here?"

"My brother Rumil. I also have another brother called Orophin. While Rumil has a character similar to mine, Orophin is more like... your sister Allison."

"Oh no! They have those in your world too?"

"Yes!" he laughed.

"Do you have a wife waiting for you in Middle Earth?"

"No, I don't." For some reason, this pleased her.

"You do know it is difficult for me to believe that you come from a different world? A world with elves, orcs, gobelins..."

"I assure you it is very real. I wish you could see it. Caras Galadhon is the jewel of the elven realms. The city is built in gigantic Mallorn trees. The telain are built on various levels, with stairs circling the tree trunks and little bridges between the trees. It is beautiful. Peaceful. Peaceful because my wardens are on the watch. Always."

They stayed together watching the stars for a little while, until Mark passed by the house, walking his dog. Valerie immediately tried to move away from Haldir, but Haldir put his arm around her shoulder to keep her against him.

"Hey Mark!" she said, slightly embarrassed. Mark nodded but didn't stop to chat.

"Why did you do this?" she asked Haldir. "Mark is a nice guy."

"He probably is. But he needs to understand you are not interested."

"How do you know that? You read my mind, now?"

"Your heartbeat doesn't increase when you see him."

"So?"

"It does when you see me," he said with obvious satisfaction.

"Do you think it means that I like you?" she asked with annoyance.

"Yes. But don't worry... I like you too."

She hit him on his shoulder, but he only squeezed her against his chest, putting his chin on her head. He started played with a lock of her hair, stroking it between his fingers, and eventually brought it to his nose to inhale its scent.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Your hair... It is strange... Its color suggest it would burn to the touch... It is thick and curly... Nothing like elvish hair."

She grabbed a lock of his own hair, and was amazed at the texture.

"Oh my God, your hair so fine, soft like baby hair!"

Suddenly realizing they were playing in each others hair, a familiarity they had never even been close to share, they sat separately on the stairs.

"Can we talk about our argument?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I am sorry if you feel that my presence is a weight..."

"It is not! Haldir, your presence brings great joy to the kids. But I am wondering... That mission Galadriel was talking about... when will you start it?"

_So Galadriel has told her I am on a mission, but never told her what it is, _he thought to himself. He needed to give Valerie a decent explanation for the fact that he was going to stick around the family and not go on some kind of quest like she was expecting.

"I am doing my mission. I have to observe the culture here... gather information that could help us fight the evil that is rising in our world."

"What evil?"

He spent the next few minutes explaining the great battles of Middle Earth, and how Sauron had not been definitely defeated by the Alliance of elves and men.

"That's doesn't sound good. I hope your side wins, Haldir. And that you will take care of yourself if you go to battle... Speaking of battle, I noticed that you have never taken your weapons out of the closet, at least in our presence?"

"You're right. I have nowhere and no one to practice with."

"I think I have seen an archery field on the way to my parents. I could find the number tomorrow and call to get information."

"I would like that. I would _really_ like that."

Valerie wondered why she didn't think about it before. In fact, she was feeling guilty to never have enquired about his needs.

"Do you think there are also sword fighting practice fields?" he asked, hopeful.

"I have no idea. I don't believe it is popular enough here to have a club. The best we could probably hope for is a fencing club. I can show you a demonstration on the Internet, see if you'd like that. If not, maybe we could find a sword fighting instructor somewhere."

"I don't need an instructor."

"I am sure you don't," she said, "but that could potentially be a good opponent to fight with, no?"

"Probably."

"Otherwise... Adam has these Star Wars laser sabres he likes to fight with. I am sure you would enjoy that!" Valerie laughed out loud for the first time in a while.

"He likes to sword fight?"

"Oh yes, he does! Why don't you ask him to show you his sabres tomorrow?"

"I will!"

Valerie hid her smile this time. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to the swords, in blue and green plastic. Especially the light flashes and noises they were making when being moved!

"Valerie, about what you said before... I do not want to be treated like a guest in your house. I never wanted to intrude in your family routine, so I tried to stay out of the way. But I would like to help in the house."

"I would appreciate that. Really. Thanks for offering. Maybe we can talk about it later? Haldir, it's been nice talking to you... We should talk more often. Maybe you could spend an evening with me this week? Instead of hiding in your basement?"

"I would love that."

"I am going to bed."

"I will stay outside for a little longer."

"Yes. I have realized you don't sleep much."

"Elves don't sleep much."

"Goodnight, Haldir."

"Goodnight, Valerie."

* * *

><p>They had spent many evenings together, simply talking or watching movies while the kids were asleep. Haldir was describing his life, the people he knew, the various regions of Middle Earth. Valerie was envying the simplicity of life in his world, although she didn't quite like the idea that evil creatures were roaming on the continent. Haldir seemed confident that Good would triumph in the end. After all, they had Galadriel, the Lady of Light on their side, and a powerful wizard he called Mithrandir. Valerie was amazed to hear about wizards and elves, of their immortality, their customs...<p>

Valerie had told him everything about Kyle, their relationship, his death three years ago and all the dreams that were shattered when he was killed riding his motorcycle. She had never found someone who could listen to her like this, not even the psychologist she had seen for months to help her through her grief.

Their relationship was greatly improving now that they had started to communicate better. Haldir was helping in the day-to-day life of the family, and his mood was more light now that Valerie was dropping him three times a week at the archery field. He was sometimes bringing Adam with him, and loved being his instructor. For a 5-year-old human, he thought the child was really good. Valerie had been less impressed by the price of a good child bow. But since Adam what not doing much activities, she thought she could please both of them by encouraging them to have this common activity. Finding a good sword-fight instructor had proven to be more difficult, and after two trials, Haldir decided that his sword training would wait until his return to Middle Earth.

Haldir was getting used to his new life, but couldn't but worry about the fact that his third month was coming to an end, and things were stalled with Valerie. They were good friends now, but that was about it. He found her difficult to read. She seemed pleased to be in his company, but would freeze whenever he would be too close to her. So he fought the constant longing of taking her in his arms and kiss her, touch her body and have her beneath him, at his mercy... She was constantly on his mind, he wanted to be with her all the time, share all her thoughts, her emotions... He was obsessed by her, like he never had been with any elleth before. His Lady must have been right – this had to be what it felt like to have a fëa-mate. He hoped the obsession would get better after they mated – _if we ever do, _he thought desperately. He had heard that bounded mates could feel their mate's emotions, what a relief it would be for him to sense her at all times!

One evening, as they were watching a movie together, Valerie surprised him when she started playing with his hair. Haldir closed his eyes to savor the moment, and didn't dare move in case she would stop. She slightly turned towards him, and when he felt a light stroke on the tip of his ear, he couldn't help but moan.

"Sorry!" she said immediately.

"No, don't stop!" he said, catching her hand when she removed it from his ear. "Elven ears are very sensitive. I like it when you touch them."

She looked at him with strange eyes, but started stroking his ear again. His eyes never left hers, while he started returning the favor.

"My human ears are not as touch sensitive as yours," she said with a smile. "Unless you actually lick them!"

He slowly bent over her, and approached his face to the side of her head. She started breathing heavily, her chest rising rapidly against his. She shivered when he started blowing a bit of air in her ear. Then, he started to flick her lobe with his tongue, and biting it lightly. The smell of her arousal hit his senses, and he lost the tiny bit of control he was holding. This was the night he had been waiting for many weeks now! He started to kiss her neck, slowly making his way to her face, where he took her lips with hunger. She put her arms around his neck, and they lied down on the couch. They kept kissing for a few minutes, and then Haldir's hand moved to caress her breast. She cut short their kiss when he started trying to insert his hand underneath her shirt.

"Wait... Haldir, wait!"

He lifted his head to look at her questioningly.

"What are we doing?"

He keep looking at her as if her hair had suddenly turned blue.

"We hardly know in each other... This is madness!"

Understanding nothing more would happen tonight, Haldir released her from his embrace, and she stood up immediately.

"I am sorry... I don't think I am ready for this!" she said before she escaped upstairs to her bedroom.

Haldir was left alone in the living room, painfully aroused and frustrated to see Valerie wasn't attracted to him as he was to her.

* * *

><p>But this was not the case. Valerie had been attracted to Haldir since the first time they had met. Physically, it seemed he had been designed to fulfill all her wishes in a lover. But in the past few weeks, he had also found his way to her heart. She admired his character, his accomplishments. He was very close to the kids, and was acting like a father to them. He was making sure Thomas was practising his violin, playing with Adam, even Emily had allowed him to read some of the stories she had written, something she was not even allowing Valerie to do. Valerie was falling asleep every night, imagining making love with Haldir, and creating scenarios in which he would stay with them for good.<p>

Downstairs, she heard Haldir get out of the house, and heard the noises as he was swimming in the pool.

_You are a fool, _she told herself. _He might not be there forever, but why not enjoy it while it lasts? Because you are afraid to get attached to him, _she answered her own question. She already liked him enough, he was basically all that she was expecting in a man. Adding sex to the equation would just ensure she would fall head over heals for him. Add great sex and she might even beg him to take her with him when he went back to his world! _All kidding aside, you want him. _She had been aroused on the couch, more than she had ever been with Mark. The last time she had been with a man, it had been Kyle. 3 years ago. She suddenly took her decision. She put on her bikini, and went outside to join Haldir in the pool.

Haldir had conflicting thoughts when he saw her come down the stairs of the in-ground pool. Why was she here? To give in to him? Or to torture him more than she already had?

She slowly approached him, looking unsure of herself, until she was close enough to touch him. Haldir didn't move at all, afraid that any motion would break the mood. With the tip of her fingers, she brushed his cheek, then his lips. Her hand then went behind his head, and she pulled him even closer to her, until her lips met his in a light kiss. Uncertain about what Valerie's expectations or intents were, he let her be in control of the embrace, as he certainly did not want her to escape again.

She slowly retreated, looking at him with tortured eyes, and said: "You do not really want me, do you?"

"Pardon?"

She backed up even more. "You didn't kiss me back."

He grabbed her wrist before she could leave him again.

"I want you," he said huskily. He slowly pulled her back to his chest. "I would like to take you now. But I am a little... unsure if you are ready for this. You just said you were not," he reminded her.

"I don't know if I am ready... but I know that I want you too, I want to try being with you, Haldir. Will you take me?"

He didn't even reply to that. His lips were instantaneously on hers, exploring her mouth deeply while his hands roamed on her body.

"This bathing suit leaves very little to the imagination," he said hungrily. He lifted her, pushed her against the pool wall and started rubbing his erection against her core while his mouth was nibbling her neck, making his way to her breast. Valerie was breathing hard in his ear, and sighing his name each time he increased the friction between their bodies. He started to remove her bikini top when she stopped his hand.

"Wait... I want to touch you first," she declared in Sindarin.

"You want to touch me first?" he asked with a smile, still grinding his elfhood against her.

"Yes, Haldir. Let me please you."

He put her down, and her hands started to unbind his bathing suit. She lowered it on his thighs, and grabbed his penis with her hand, stroking it slowly. She started licking his nipple while playing with the second one with her other hand. Haldir was moaning softly above her head, saying words in elvish that she didn't understand.

"Valerie... Valerie... _Saes_... Faster..."

She did as he begged, and he immediately started to groan a little louder. She looked at him, eager to discover his face in pleasure. He was just stunning, with his perfect features and his hungry eyes.

"_Daro_... Stop, Valerie. I can't hold it any longer!" But she kept stroking him until he finally released in the water.

"You are naughty," he whispered in her ear. "Now it is my turn to give you pleasure. But not here..."

"Where then?"

"In your bed. What I am planning to do to you cannot be done in a pool." He pulled up his bathing suit, and lifting her in his arms, he carried her in the house, without worrying about the water they were leaving on the wooden floors.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review!

Next chapter: Will they fall in love before Haldir is called back to Middle Earth?


	6. Chapter 6 Intimacy and dilemma

Warnings: graphic sex in this chapter.

_Chapter 5 ended with:_

"_In your bed. What I am planning to do to you cannot be done in a pool." He pulled up his bathing suit, and lifting her in his arms, he carried her in the house, without worrying about the water they were leaving on the wooden floors._

**Chapter 6: Intimacy and dilemma**

Valerie woke up to the sound of little feet running down the stairs. She lifted her eyelids, only to find Haldir lying beside her completely naked. She realized she was nude as well, and remembered the night that had just passed. She blushed at the memories that started flooding her mind.

The first time they had made love, he had been so gentle, slowly discovering her body, caressing and kissing each body part. He had learned what pleases her quickly, and had her begging for mercy before he finally entered her feverish body. She had woken in the middle of the night, when Haldir, needing very little sleep, had started kissing her shoulders and breasts, ready for another round. This second joining had been more passionate, and it had been a miracle that the kids had not been awakened by their cries of pleasure.

Haldir was oblivious to her shyness as he was sleeping _with his eyes open_. She was about to move her hand above his eyes to see if he really was asleep when her bedroom door burst open on Thomas, screaming: "Mommy, Haldir left! He is not in his bed!"

At this, Haldir jumped out of his sleep and out of the bed, showing his nudity to the boy who stopped dead in his track. Valerie tried to grab the sheets to cover herself, but was not quick enough and Thomas realized she was naked too.

"Mom? Haldir?" By the time Emily and Adam joined Thomas, Haldir had been able to put on the bathing suit he had dropped on the floor the night before, and Valerie to cover her body with the sheet.

"What are you doing?" asked Adam.

"They had sex," Emily told him with an expert tone. "So, you guys are together now?" she inquired.

Valerie and Haldir looked at each other, puzzled.

"Sweethearts, please go in the kitchen, I will prepare breakfast in a minute." The kids left the bedroom reluctantly, leaving Haldir and Valerie a little confused.

"So... are we together?" he asked while she was getting dressed in a hurry.

"Do you want us to be?"

He launched himself at her, pushing her underneath him in the bed.

"I'd like that... Now that I know how perfectly fit we are for each other..."

"Perfectly fit, huh?" she teased him.

"Yes. In fact, I would test it again if it wasn't for the kids waiting for us."

"Thank God for the kids. I think my body needs a little break from your lovemaking. I feel a little... sore."

"You are expected to feel better tonight."

"I am sure I will."

"I will hold you to that!"

He kissed her deeply and then released her.

* * *

><p>Their daily routine had not changed much. Haldir was still training at the archery field or staying home, while the kids were at day camp and Valerie at work. But the evenings were much more enjoyable. They were swimming, walking in the neighborhood, playing games, watching movies, like a normal family would do. Valerie was working less hours, trying to enjoy the family time while Haldir was there. She knew he would have to get back home eventually, but decided not to think about it for now, as he was not showing signs that he was going away anytime soon.<p>

In the days following their first night together, Valerie wasn't too sure how to handle their relationship. She wasn't sure how serious Haldir was about her, and wondered if, after months of abstinence, he was not simply in need of casual sex with her. Every night, after the kids were in bed, Haldir had joined Valerie in her bedroom, where they had made passionate love. Then, before Valerie woke the kids, he would go back to the basement and wait for Thomas to go ''wake him up''.

One night where she was exhausted and hinted during the evening that they would not be having sex that night, Haldir still joined her in bed, and caressed her hair and arms softly to help her fall asleep. That night, she understood that whatever they were feeling for each other, it was more than just casual sex. At dawn, when he made a move to go back to the basement, she grabbed his wrist, and pulled him back in her arms.

"Haldir, you can stay with me all the time now. It's okay. I think I can handle the kids' questions."

"What will you answer?"

"I will say... that we are happy together."

He pushed her underneath him and kissed her lips softly. "I make you happy?"

"Yes. Very happy, Haldir. I... I am very attached to you."

"Amin mela lle."

"What does it mean? You never taught me that before..."

"It means... _I love you."_

He gave her another kiss, before whispering: "I really do. I think about you all the time."

Valerie had a knot in her throat. Haldir was telling her what she was desperate to hear. But the future was not bright for them, and she started to cry softly.

"Why are you crying, _Melamin_?"

"Because I love you too. And that you will leave me to go back home..."

"Don't cry," he said, wiping her tears with his thumbs. "We still have many weeks ahead of us... And then... and then we will see..."

* * *

><p>Valerie had gone for a 2-days business trip to the head quarters of her company, and at the last minute, Haldir had convinced her that he could babysit the kids instead of her parents.<p>

"Do you guys want to go to daycamp or stay with me?" he asked them at breakfast.

Emily lifted her head from the newspaper she was reading.

"Stay with you!" They all said at the same time.

"Can we go to the archery field?" asked Adam.

"Adam, you went with Haldir yesterday!" complained Emily. "I want to go watch a movie!"

"Your mother is not there to drive us. I don't feel comfortable driving the car when she is not beside me."

"We can take a taxi!" offered Thomas. "Please Haldir!"

"Okay," agreed Haldir, "but first, you have to practice your violin, you have your class tonight and you have not practice since last weekend."

"Fine!" Thomas whined, "but you better get us a lot of popcorn at the movie theater."

Haldir agreed without knowing what popcorn was.

They were now back from the movie theater, and Haldir's ears were still aching from the loudness of the surround sound. The popcorn had been the most salty thing he had ever eaten, and he felt like he would need to drink ten glasses of water to recover. They spent the rest of the day playing together in the backyard, and Emily helped him prepare the dinner.

"Haldir... The boys and I talked about it the other day. We... like you very much."

Haldir stopped washing the lettuce, and turned to her.

"I like the three of you too, Emily. I hope you know that."

"Yes, we do. We were wondering... if you like our Mom too."

"I do. Very much." He briefly wondered where this conversation was leading, but decided to let Emily direct it as she wanted.

"Well then, we are like a family?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Then, can we call you... Dad?"

He was speechless. He saw that both Thomas and Adam had stopped drawing at the kitchen table, and were looking at him eagerly.

"Emily... I am not your father. Your father died, but he should not be replaced or forgotten. You all should cherish his memory forever," he said.

"But Haldir... I don't remember my father," Adam said.

"Me too, I hardly remember him," said Thomas.

"I remember," cut Emily, "but... he will never come back. And you are here. You are part of our family now, don't you?"

Haldir knew the kids had no idea where he came from and when he would leave. But the way things were going with Valerie, he was starting to think there was a chance that she would follow him in Middle Earth when he went back in five weeks. And then, he would really be the head of this family. And he couldn't think of anything else he wanted more than that.

"I have an idea. Why don't you call me _Ada_?"

"That's the word for father in Finnish, right?" asked Emily.

"It is," said Haldir, thinking he would explain later than he came from Middle Earth and not Finland, but only when all the family was safely in Lorien. "So you will call your real father Daddy, and will call me Ada. There will be no confusion between the two of us. Is that all right with you?"

The kids nodded and they went back to preparing dinner.

* * *

><p>They were waiting for Valerie to arrive when a car parked in front of the house. A tall woman came out and walked towards the door. She didn't even ring the doorbell; she just opened the door and entered as if she was home.<p>

"Who are you?" Haldir asked her, putting the kids behind him to protect them.

The woman slowly removed her sunglasses, and looked at him with cold eyes.

"Who are YOU?" she inquired curtly.

"My name is Haldir."

Realizing the woman had no intent of telling him her own name or who she was to enter their home, he asked the kids in Sindarin if they knew who she was.

"It is our grandmother Marlene," Emily informed him in the same language.

"What did you say, Emily? What language was that? Don't you know it is highly impolite to speak another language in front of someone who doesn't speak it?"

"It is Finnish, Grandma."

"Finnish, huh? Kids, come give me a kiss."

One by one and with very little affection, the kids went to kiss her cheek.

"So Haldir, what are you doing in my son's house?"

"Haldir is a guest in _my_ house," said Valerie who walked in at that moment. "What are you doing here, Marlene?" she asked, dropping her luggage in a corner of the vestibule.

She kissed the kids one by one, and then gave a hug to Haldir.

"I have come to see my grandchildren," said Marlene, looking at the scene. "I can see that they are as cold with me as they have been in the past. What do you tell them in my back for them to behave that way?"

"I have said or done nothing. They have eyes and ears to see how much of a charming person you are. Kids, please go play upstairs, your grandmother and I have to talk."

The kids went upstairs without a word, somewhat relieved not to have to stay while the atmosphere was so tense. Haldir went in the kitchen, knowing his presence might just make the situation worse for Valerie. Definitely, this woman meant trouble.

"So the rumors were true," Marlene said to Valerie.

"What rumors did you hear?"

"That you have a lover in my son's house."

"It is my house."

"It was my son's too. He was paying for it when he was alive."

"With all due respect for Kyle, I have always made more money than he did, so if you want to make calculations, it is more my house than his, Marlene."

"Whatever. What kind of example do you think you are giving the kids? This is so immoral!"

"What is immoral?" asked Valerie, raising her voice. Haldir could tell that she was losing her patience quickly. "The fact that I want to start a new life?"

"The fact that you are sleeping with this long-haired tramp. Kyle has only been dead three years!"

"Get out my house." Valerie's voice was hard as steel.

"I have the right to express my opinion."

"I said: get out of my house." This time, Haldir knew Valerie had stood up from the couch where she had been sitting.

"What kind of example is this man giving to my grandchildren?"

Haldir heard noises of a struggle, and then saw a red-faced Valerie drag the hateful woman by her arm.

"Marlene, you know nothing about Haldir! He is a wonderful man, and I love him. The kids love him. They love him more than they love you!" she said, pushing her mother-in-law out of the house. "You are no longer welcomed in this house. Do not ever come back here uninvited!"

"You cannot keep me from seeing my grandchildren!" yelled the woman.

"You can come back here when you know how to behave!" Valerie yelled back, and closed the door in the woman's face.

Haldir's hopes grew significantly after this altercation. Valerie had said that she loved him, and that the kids loved him. There was a possibility that she might follow him to Middle Earth after all.

Valerie came back in the kitchen, still angry, and Haldir took her in his arms.

"I am so sorry, Haldir, for what just happened. My mother-in-law is just impossible to get along with, even Kyle was not speaking to her when he was still with us."

"Do not worry, Meleth nin," he told her, highly aroused but her fury, and by her body against his. He hadn't touched her for three days. He let his hand roam on her waist and upper body while he started kissing her. She immediately responded, opening her mouth to him and putting her hands underneath his shirt to caress his torso. He lifted her to sit her on the counter, and started moving his groin against hers.

"Haldir," she reminded him breathlessly, "the kids are upstairs and can come down anytime now."

He simply lifted her again, putting her legs around his waist, and he went downstairs to the sofa-bed he had slept in weeks before.

"They won't come here," he said, "and our business is too urgent to wait for tonight when they are asleep."

In a matter of seconds, her skirt had been lifted, her panties torn away and he was buried deep inside her with a satisfied groan. She smiled happily at how well he knew how to please her.

* * *

><p>"How did your trip go? Did you convince them not to close the North American plants?"<p>

Valerie and Haldir were now lying on his former bed in the basement, his arms circled around her in a way that was both tender and protective.

"I don't know. It's in their hands now. They said they will make a decision within the next month or so. John was, as usual, a little shaky in his presentation. How this man can manage a plant is beyond me. I presented all the information, all the positive arguments about keeping our plants open, all the cons for moving the operations overseas. I have done all I can. If it didn't work, no one can blame me for not trying hard."

"I am sure they will listen to you. You can be quite persuasive when you want something, believe me!"

"Well well! Just know that I didn't quite use the same persuasion techniques with the Board than the ones I use with you!"

"I certainly hope not! There are some things I only want you to do with me!" he said with a wink.

"Are you asking me that I only take you as a lover?" she asked with a grin.

"Actually, I am! I am sure I can meet all your needs in this regard."

"You do, Haldir," she told him more seriously. "I want no one else than you… for now!"

At that last statement, he started tickling her until she cried for mercy. The noise intrigued Adam, who opened the door to the basement and asked: "Mommy? Ada? Can I come downstairs with you?"

Their clothes were back on at lightning speed, and they welcomed him in the bed for another tickling session, in which they were joined by his elder sister and brother not long after.

"Why are the kids calling you Ada? What does it mean?" Haldir was a little uncomfortable answering Valerie's question. It had seemed like a good idea when he was alone with the kids, but he was unsure of how Valarie would take it.

"It means father in Finnish." Valerie lifted a surprised brow. "They wanted to give me a name that was representing some kind of father figure. I suggested Ada, because it would not created confusion with their real father. Do you mind?"

"Well.. I am not sure. This is taking me a little by surprise. Isn't it a little premature? We only have been together for a few months."

"I am not uncomfortable with it. I really feel close to them. I love them very much. It would please us, the kids and I, if you would allow us to use that word."

"Fine, then. If you all agree on this. I just feel like... they will forget Kyle, you know?"

"No Meleth, we will never allow them to forget him. Ever."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, during the night, Haldir dreamed of Galadriel, who told him he only had two days left before being brought back to Middle Earth. When he woke up, Haldir knew he had to make his last move and convince Valerie to come with him with the kids. He would wait until the kids were asleep that night, and tell Valerie about the prophecy, and how she was believed to be his fëa-mate and future mother of many great reborn elves. At the same time, he really wanted her to come back for him, to love him, and not because she was appealed by the idea of immortality. Otherwise, he would forever wonder if she had come to save herself and her kids from a certain death within a few decades.<p>

But when Valerie came back from work that night, she had learned that the Board of her company had decided to close the North American plants, including hers, within the next year. She was very upset, and wouldn't talk to anyone that evening. She stayed in her bedroom with the door closed, and Haldir understood she wanted to be alone. He put the kids in bed and went to sleep in the basement.

The next morning, when she came downstairs for breakfast, she was still full of sorrow. Emily, to whom Haldir had explained the situation, came to sit beside her, and mother and daughter held each other for the longest time. Haldir then understood that during the moments of pain, Emily had been the one consoling her mother, which was explaining her maturity at such a young age. They separated, and Valerie wiped her eyes before giving a sad smile to Haldir.

"I am sorry for last night, Haldir. Thank you for having taken care of the kids while I couldn't."

"It was normal. We will always support each other when in need, right?"

She nodded, and started the morning routine with the family. Haldir knew he only had a few hours left, and wondered if she would accept not to go to work today so they could talk.

"Are you going to the office today?" he inquired.

"Yes. I have to start preparing the announcement and a closure plan for all the plants. They asked me to manage the closure of them all, negotiate with the various government levels and the employee unions, prepare the transfer of the best machinery to our plants overseas."

"You will stick around and do this for them?" he asked in disbelief.

"The answer is yes. For two reasons. One: This is the only way I can ensure that the employees will be treated fairly. Two: they offered me an outrageous amount of money to manage the closures. I will work hard for a year, but then, I will be able to afford to take a break for a few months. Spend more time with my family."

"Valerie, I really need to talk to you. Today. Please do not go to the office."

"Haldir, whatever you have to say, it will have to wait until tonight. I have a meeting in an hour, and I have to drop off the kids to school. Okay?" she asked, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

_No_, he thought, _not okay_. But he knew that when she was in that kind of mood, she would not listen to him properly. _I better get ready to have good arguments tonight. This is my last chance._

* * *

><p>He cleared his throat. Valerie was sitting on the bed, in her night gown. She was still in a cheerless mood; the day had been hard on her.<p>

"Valerie, I am leaving. I have to go back to Middle Earth."

She swallowed, trying to take the blow calmly. "When?"

"Tonight."

"You are leaving tonight?" she exclaimed much louder.

"I wanted to talk to you last night, and then this morning, but you wouldn't listen to me."

"What? If you would have told me that it was this important, I would have listened to you!"

"Val, it is not important now. What is important is that I want you and the kids to come with me."

Valerie stayed silent and looked at him blankly, trying to process his statement. She was in love with him, that she knew. She knew he was coming from elsewhere, but if it wasn't for the emerald pendant she had found around her neck after dreaming of Galadriel, she would have thought Haldir needed to be interned in a mad house. That he was some kind of weirdo from whatever country, going around saying he was an elf coming from another world. But she had the pendant. Just enough to give her doubts that he was telling the truth, but was it enough to think of leaving all her life behind to follow him to an unknown place, whether on earth or not?

"Haldir," she started to voice her concern, "I am not sure that we have known each other for long enough for us to follow you in the unknown. I have a life here, my parents and my sister, my house, my job. My kids have a school, friends, plans! You are asking us to leave all of this behind?"

"I know I am asking much. But we are made for each other. You see, Mithrandir found an old prophecy. It says that the union of two people will allow many famous elven heroes to be reborn, and bring new blood in our realms. This will give great hope to my people, to stay in Middle Earth to fight the rising evil. We, you and I, are believed to be these two people."

"The future parents… of reborn heroes," Valerie repeated.

"Exactly."

_Mad house it is, _she thought.

"Haldir, if we are to be together.. Why don't you stay here?"

"Because I have many responsibilities. I am Marchwarden of Lorien. I have been away for half a year, I need to go back to my wardens, to my duties now."

"I have duties too, Haldir. Why would I be the one that has to drop them to follow you?"

"Because we have to be in Middle Earth together. The heroes cannot be reborn here. This is not the plan of the Valar."

"Who is the Valar?"

"The Elven gods."

"I am sorry, Haldir. I will need more time to think about this. You cannot ask me to make a decision, here, now, tonight."

"But I am leaving tonight! This is our last chance!" he insisted, panic rising. He understood he had not managed this properly. Valerie was not like the ellith of Middle Earth. She had survived the loss of her husband, she knew she could survive his departure and maybe find someone else later on. It wouldn't be him, her soul-mate, but she could still build a life with someone else. He should have spoken to her earlier, prepared her to abandon her life for her destiny in Middle Earth.

"Valerie, I love you," he said with a tight voice. He took her in his arms, and started to kiss her face, her neck, her ears. "Please come with me. I am begging you... please."

"I can't," she replied, crying softly on his shoulder. "I love you too, but I cannot just leave like that. I need more time to think about it! Please stay a bit more, so we can talk about it for a few weeks."

"I can't stay. It is not my decision to make. Please Valerie, Meleth, love of my life, please, come with me tonight."

Valerie was completely heartbroken. Haldir's plea was quite convincing, and she was tempted to accept. So tempted. It would be so easy to just follow him wherever he went. If she had been alone, she might have taken the chance. She could always come back to her life if things didn't work out. Assuming you could come back from this Middle Earth place. But she was not alone. She had the responsibility of her three kids. She couldn't bring them into the unknown like this. She had to choose between love and duty, and duty would always win. She had lived without love for three years, she knew she could keep going like this, even if it wasn't a happy life. Her kids deserved the sacrifice.

"I can't, Haldir. If you do not give me more time to think about it and think of what I can do to find a middle ground, the answer is no."

Haldir dropped his head, and she could see defeat in his countenance. Both their faces were wet with tears, and they kissed desperately, knowing their time was coming to an end.

"Let me love you one last time," he asked, and not bothering to wait for her answer, he pulled her underneath him and started to remove her nightgown. They frantically touched their bodies, trying to imprint the memories for future reference, when they would mourn their lost relationship.

He entered her slowly, groaning at the thought that he was enjoying her warmth, tightness and sweetness for the last time. That he would no longer caress her soft skin, share these never-ending kisses, hear these noises she was making when she was beautifully coming under his ministrations...

He was thrusting inside of her incessantly, desperate to make her feel an ecstasy she would always remember and forever associate to him, and him only.

"I love you," she kept repeating, panting.

"Come with me.. please," he kept trying to convince her. But despite the pleasure, she was unmoved.

"I can't, my love," she said between two long moans of pleasure.

"Then bind with me, Meleth nin," he said, trying to keep a clear head. He could feel his climax building, and Valerie was on the verge of having hers. "Bind your soul to mine. We will always be together in thoughts if not physically," he said in heavy breaths.

"Binding our souls?" she stopped him from moving inside of her.

"Yes," he pleaded. "Then, I will know that you really loved me. That it wasn't just a fling."

"It is not a fling! I really love you, Haldir. Except.. I cannot leave my responsibilities behind, just like you can't."

"So bind yourself to me. As a proof of your love," he demanded, with hard eyes.

He started thrusting his hips again, lift her leg around his waist to have a more profound access to her. Her eyes were clouded with pleasure, and her resolve was hanging by a thread.

"Valerie Thompson, I am binding myself to you, now and forever," he said in Sindarin.

A few more thrusts.

"Say it, Val. Please."

"Haldir of Lorien... I am binding myself to you."

"Now and forever," he insisted.

"I am binding myself to you now and forever."

"I love you, Valerie."

"I love you."

"Let go. Come for me, Meleth."

When they climaxed simultaneously, they were surrounded by a blinding light.

* * *

><p>Lather that night, Haldir went to pick up his Marchwarden uniform and his weapons in the basement. He took a few pictures of the kids and Valerie in the photo albums, and put them inside his tunic. He did a tour of the bedrooms, kissing and saying goodbye to Emily, Thomas and Adam while they slept. He didn't want to wake them up, he just couldn't deal with their grief on top of his.<p>

One last stop to look at Valerie one last time. She was sleeping naked, still in the same position than when he had left her. She was so beautiful to him. So precious. His wife now. This was what elven binding meant. He had not exactly described it to her in these terms, but didn't regret it. They needed their souls bound. Now, they both would never forget each other. The memories would remain in their hearts until her death. And then he would fade. But he didn't care, he didn't want to live if somewhere, somehow, she wasn't breathing.

He gave her one last soft kiss, and left her bedroom, her house, and walked to the portal that was opened for him to go back home, a mile from the house.

The kids woke up the next morning to the sounds of Valerie's screams when she found Haldir was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Prophecy has almost reached 300 visitors. Thank you for your support! I would like to hear from you, so please take a few seconds to send me a review!**

**I would like to personally thank Lady Minuialwen who has taken the time to review most of my chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7 Fading

A/N: To those who were worried, I was not planning to end this story on such a sad note! Enjoy this next chapter and the next ones to come!

Chapter 6 ended with:

_He gave her one last soft kiss, and left her bedroom, her house, and walked to the portal that was opened for him to go back home, a mile from the house._

_The kids woke up the next morning to the sounds of Valerie's screams when she found Haldir was gone._

**Chapter 7: Fading**

"My Lady, we are worried about Haldir," Rumil explained to Galadriel.

His wife Nellethiel and his brother Orophin were also attending the meeting. Ever since his return two weeks before, Haldir had not found enough strength to train, or go to the borders. He was hardly speaking, barely eating, spent his days looking blankly at the wall and muttering strange names they did not recognize. When Lord Celeborn had realized Haldir could not resume his duties right away, he had asked Rumil to remain in command of the wardens.

Galadriel was worried too. Haldir did not succeed in bringing Valerie back to Middle Earth, and he had made a great mistake. He had thought their binding would cause his fading after her death. But the fact that they were now in two separate worlds had cut their bond, as if their fëa-mate was dead. They were both fading, each in their own world.

The Valar had taken pity on them, and had been willing to give them one last chance. After all, the future of the elves was subject to the accomplishment of the prophecy, and they wanted Haldir and Valerie to succeed. They allowed Valerie a few more months to reconsider. They authorized Galadriel to appear one last time to Valerie, and then the link would be cut until she came to Middle Earth or not. It meant even Galadriel wouldn't be able to watch her in her mirror.

"Rumil," she told Haldir's brother, "your concern for Haldir is valid. You are right, his life is in danger."

"How so? On what type of mission did you send him?"asked Orophin suspiciously.

Galadriel didn't reprimand him. His brother was slowing fading; she understood his distress.

"Haldir is in the center of a very important prophecy. A prophecy describing the rebirth of our greatest heroes."

"I have heard of this prophecy," said Nellethiel. "Two elves will be the parents of many elflings, all reembodied from the Halls of Mandos. Kings, a father, a scholar, if I remember correctly."

"And much more," added Galadriel. "We have discovered that Haldir is the ellon of the prophecy, the one who will be the father of these elflings."

"Haldir?" snorted Orophin. "Father to many children?"

Rumil glared at him. "At this point, we cannot judge the fatherhood capacity of any ellon in Lorien, Orophin. None of us has had a child in centuries."

"How I am going to help for the birth of these elflings," asked Nellethiel, who was also a healer. "I have never attended a birth since I started my duties!"

"You are a little ahead of the game, Nellethiel. You have not asked me who is the elleth that will be the mother."

"Who is it, then?" asked Orophin.

"It is not an elleth. It is a mortal woman. Living in a different world."

All three were speechless. So Galadriel continued: "I sent Haldir to her world, to bring her back here, so the prophecy could take place."

"Why is she not here? Why is he fading?" asked Rumil.

"It did not work as planned. She was not willing to come here, not after having known him for so little time. They bounded though. Therefore, they are both fading. Their bond was severed when he came back."

"Why didn't she come here if she bound herself to him?" asked Nellethiel. This was beyond understanding for an elf.

"The meaning of binding is different for mortals than for elves. Especially in her world, people bind and unbind frequently."

"What will happen to Haldir?" persisted Orophin.

"The Valar has allowed me to give Valerie, Haldir's wife, some more time to make her decision."

"Valarie?" repeated Nellethiel. "What a beautiful name. Using the word Valar in a name, that is quite new. And sacred, for one that will be so blessed by the Valar."

"It is Valerie," clarified Galadriel. "But I quite like your slip of the tongue. I will appear to her tonight in her sleep, and then... all will be in the hands of the Valar. Let's hope we will soon welcome her to Lorien. Otherwise... we will lose the greatest Marchwarden we ever had since your late father Finalfin," Galadriel said sadly.

* * *

><p>Valerie was not feeling well at all since Haldir's departure. She was very depressed, and did not feel like coming out of bed in the morning. She was able to follow the normal routine the first week, taking care of the kids and going to the office, but doing it without joy, without feelings, just like a robot would do.<p>

She was hardly eating; just the thought of food was making her nauseous. The kids were asking continuously where Haldir was and when he would come back, and Valerie did not have the heart to tell them he would never come back. Because of her. Because she had rejected him. She evasively answered their questions, leaving them hoping that Haldir would come back eventually.

After one week, Emily called her aunt Allison to come check on Valerie. Allison thought she was going through a bad phase, and just asked their mother to come help Valerie and to make sure she was eating properly.

Despite their mother's efforts, Valerie was still going downhill. Her depression was growing to the point where she was not even coming out of bed. Allison came back, and was worried about the health of her younger sister. She brought her to her hospital, where she and her colleagues ran many tests on Valerie. They were not able to pinpoint what her disease was. Valerie seemed to be slowly dying, and no one could tell why.

* * *

><p>Valerie opened her eyes to find herself seated on a wooden bench, on a platform installed on the most gigantic tree she had ever seen. She jumped from her seat and went on the edge of the platform, looking down to assess how high she was in the tree. From where she was standing, she could see at least two other levels, and the leaves and branches were hiding the lower part of the tree. She assumed there were more levels than those she could see.<p>

There were cute little houses on the lower levels, and she saw a few people walking around slowly and stopping to talk with each other. Gazing up, she saw that she was standing on the last level, and had an astounding view of a green forest that extended as far as her eyes could see. She was in the Lothlorien forest, she had no doubt. Haldir had described his woods before, and this was corresponding to the description.

"It is impressive, is it not?" asked a voice behind her.

Valerie turned around to find the lady that had visited her six months before. She was, as the last time, breathtakingly beautiful with her long golden hair, her gentle blue eyes and her kind smile.

"Mae govannen, my Lady," Valerie answered formally.

"I see that your enhanced language skills have been useful. I am glad to see you, my child. Of course, this is just a dream, you are not really here. But I brought your spirit here so we can talk about your concerns. See if we can work things out."

"How is Haldir, my Lady?" Valerie asked, voicing her greatest concern.

"Haldir.. is not doing very well, just like you are. Being separated in such a drastic fashion does not do well on bound fëa-mates. Now I want you to listen to me carefully. The Valar have allowed you more time to consider your choices, just like you asked Haldir. We understand he wanted to develop his relationship with you before asking you to come here with him, but telling you at the very last minute was a mistake that we will correct. The people of Middle Earth do not necessarily understand the mentality of people living in your world, and it is difficult for us to imagine a woman with the kind of life that you live. The Valar is giving you another chance. A chance at a new, completely different life. Quieter, with no stress but to raise your kids."

"I understand I am expected to have many more kids, my Lady. All great heroes to your people. That thought alone is a little scary."

"Yes, but you have a very long period of time to raise these kids."

"How long? I am in the beginning of my thirties, my biological clock will stop ticking relatively soon!"

"You see, my child, there is something else that Haldir did not tell you, because he wanted to make sure you would follow him out of love, not out of greed for time. The Valar will allow you and your kids to become half-elven."

"What does it mean?"

"It means your body will change to allow you to live eternally, unless you suffer a mortal wound or die of a broken heart if Haldir dies in duty."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I am not."

"And I would never die."

"Not unless you are mortally wounded or die of a broken heart."

"Right. And my kids also."

"Absolutely."

"They would remain children forever?"

"No. It takes an elfling 50 years to reach majority, and when they do, they look like they are in their twenties for a human. Your children will grow up to look like they are 25 years old, and then they will stop changing."

"And they will live forever."

"As I said. And so will you."

"My Lady, the thought is a little overwhelming. Don't you get tired at some point?"

"When we become weary, we go to the Undying Lands, where happiness awaits us."

"And... about marriage. Where I come from, marriage is more or less temporary. I am guessing it is not the same for elves. How is it? Don't you get tired of your husband sometimes?"

Galadriel laughed heartily.

"Yes, Celeborn gets on my nerves sometimes. But we are fëa-mates. We share one common soul. I could not live without him. That thought is scary, not the opposite. You are bound to Haldir now. You can never tire of him, it would be like being tired of yourself! Think about it, dear Valerie. Haldir has a lot to offer you. He has much responsibilities as Marchwarden, he is at the borders for long periods of time, but you will never be short of anything. He is the third citizen of Lothlorien after my husband and I, and as such, you will have a comfortable life, in Lorien standards. I understand you will be leaving some modern comforts, but what are they compared to a life full of love and blessings by the Valar?"

"I understand your land is not peaceful, my Lady. Haldir told me of orcs, and an evil spirit called Sauron, causing despair and destruction in Middle Earth."

"He is right. The times to come are not exactly the most peaceful ones. In fact, in a little less than a decade, war will be upon us again. I cannot guarantee that Good will triumph over Evil, but just know that your arrival here and the blessed elflings you could give us will bring much hope and strength in the hearts of elven people."

"You are giving me much to think about."

"I know. But Valerie, I want you to know that it is your decision. You are free to stay in your world. We will manage whatever your decision is. Choose for yourself, and choose wisely, because there will be no going back. You have until Yule to decide. On that day, at midnight exactly, a portal will open in your world. It will be located in the little park close to your home. Do you still have the emerald pendant I gave you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Wear it. Without it, the portal will not appear. You need to hold it in your hand and say this incantation."

Galadriel gave her a piece of paper with writings on it.

"I don't understand this language."

"Neither can I. It was written by Mithrandir, an Istar that is also looking after you. Just pronounce the words and the portal should open."

"Thank you. Can I please see Haldir?"

"I am afraid it will not be possible right now. May Elbereth guard you, my child."

"Wait!" But Galadriel disappeared, and Valerie woke up in her hospital bed, holding a piece of parchment with an incantation on it.

* * *

><p>Haldir was lying in a healing tent. He couldn't take care of himself anymore, his weakness was too great after being more than 4 months apart from his fëa-mate. In a corner, he could hear the whispers of Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond, who had arrived in Lorien a few days before. He wondered why Elrond and Mithrandir were in Lorien and spending so much time in his healing tent.<p>

He shifted his head and saw that Lady Galadriel seemed excited about something, and although she was keeping her tone down, she was speaking animatedly with her son-in-law. She realized Haldir was awake and came to check on him.

"How are you this morning, Haldir?"

She didn't really expect an answer; he was beyond being able to have a long conversation since the week before. Elrond came closer, holding a parchment in his hand. Although being weak, Haldir had not lost his piercing eyesight, and he saw that Elrond was holding a list of various names. He lifted an eyebrow to silently question the Lord of Imladris.

"We are trying to determine who are the elves that will be reborn," he replied softly. "Haldir, tomorrow is Yule. We are hopeful that Valerie will be activating the portal, and join us in Middle Earth. Mithrandir is here to activate the other side of the portal. We will bring you there, at the Southern border."

Haldir had little hope that Valerie would join him. He couldn't feel her at all. He could not feel anything anymore, just an invading emptiness.

"Care to join us trying to figure out who the reborn elves will be?" said Elrond, trying to include him in their conversation.

Galadriel and Elrond sat beside Haldir's bed.

"For the scholar, we have thought that it could be Lord Kerian or Lord Durrad. There were very little scholars slain in the past ages, so we are unsure about who it will be. For the king, I hope it will be Erenion Gil-galad, the last High King of Noldor. Meeting him again would be a great pleasure, only surpassed by being reunited with my dear Celebrian."

Galadriel took over when Elrond's voice failed. "For the warrior, we have at least twenty names that Celeborn believes are possible. We have lost so many over the millennia, in all elven realms.."

Haldir tried to cut her speech by lifting a hand. He had decided to share what he had been suspecting in the past weeks, when all he was doing was thinking about the family he had left behind.

"My pictures," he whispered to Galadriel, who had to put her ear close to his mouth to hear properly.

She stood up and went to the night table beside his bed, and took a little package out of it. She reverently opened the fabric, always impressed by its content, and held the pictures in front of him, since he could no longer hold them to his eyes.

Elrond came closer, his eyes growing when he saw the pictures Galadriel was holding.

"Minstrel." Haldir whispered.

"Yes?" asked Elrond.

"Minstrel," Haldir repeated, eying the picture in front of him. Both Galadriel and Elrond looked at the picture she was holding, and suddenly they understood.

"This is the minstrel? The boy called Thomas?" asked Galadriel.

Haldir nodded. She changed the picture and showed him the picture of a red-head girl.

"Scholar."

When she held the picture of the youngest child, he said: "Warrior."

Galadriel and Elrond looked at each other.

"How is this possible?" Elrond asked.

"We might have misinterpreted the prophecy. It said:

_When the fiery storm and the Lorien march meet,_

_the Halls of Mandos will release the fëar of the great_

_Scholar, minstrel, warrior, new blood in the Elven lines_

_Reborn kings, twin, father, hope in dark times_

Elrond, _new blood in the elven lines_, it would make sense that they would come from another world, how else would you bring new blood to the elven people? These children have no elf blood, and when they bind with someone and have elflings, they will start a new blood line!"

"But this is not respecting the order of the prophecy. Haldir needed to meet his wife, then the Halls of Mandos open for their children – scholar first, then the others."

"Maybe. We will probably never understand it fully until we see it with our own eyes. This prophecy is a mystery to me, I cannot seem to be able to predict anything that relates to it."

She turned to Haldir, gently caressing his forehead. "Rest well, Marchwarden. We will soon send your brothers to bring you with us to the portal. Let's hope your wife will have made the right decision."

Haldir closed his eyes.

"Never lose hope, Haldir," said Elrond. "Sometimes, it is the only thing that keeps you going."

* * *

><p>Mithrandir was standing in a clearing, close to the southern border of Lorien. He looked at the delegation of elves standing behind him, awaiting this moment with little patience. Lady Galadriel, the Lords Celeborn and Elrond, a few healers, as no one knew what to expect. Tents had been installed in case someone needed medical care.<p>

On the side of the group, Haldir was lying on a litter, between his brothers standing on each side. Mithrandir was not fooled by their impassive expressions. They were both extremely worried for the life of their older brother. Haldir was dying, and if his wife did not come to Middle Earth tonight, it would be the last blow. He would certainly join the Halls of Mandos within a few hours, and it would be his body they would bring back to Caras Galadhon on the litter.

A few minutes before midnight, Mithrandir started chanting the incantation to open their side of the portal. He pulled back when the air started to move like a transparent silk sheet blowing in the wind. He heard the bewildered whispers of the elves behind him, and he smiled to himself. _If only they knew it is not so complicated. _Then he reminded himself to always keep his mind closed around Galadriel when talking about this subject, otherwise, she would try to open the portal herself one of these days. This was Istar magic, not to be shared with any race of Middle Earth, Lady of Light included.

He went to stand with the others, and they all started waiting.

Ten minutes after midnight, the healers had started to walk around the clearing, while Nellethiel came closer to her husband Rumil, who still stood beside Haldir. When she checked his pulse, Haldir opened his eyes.

"I am not dead yet," he murmured.

"I know, brother. I wish she would have come," she told him softly.

Orophin never felt so helpless in his entire existence. Rumil seized his shoulder, trying to give Orophin some strength he himself did not think he had.

"When should I close the portal?" asked Mithrandir to Galadriel.

"Wait a few more minutes, please!" she replied. "Maybe she is delayed?"

"Delayed?" repeated Celeborn, irritated. "She had her second chance. She did not take it. She let Haldir and all our people down. She can stay where she is, as far as I am concerned."

"Mithrandir, please wait a few more minutes," asked Elrond. "Let's not make hasty and unhelpful judgments at this point," he added, scowling at his father-in-law.

But another five minutes passed without any changes. Mithrandir came closer to the portal to start the closing incantation, when Haldir opened his eyes and sighed: "Wait."

The wizard froze and turned to him, like everyone else in the clearing.

"I feel... her... close to my heart."

"Who?" asked Celeborn, while Mithrandir rolled his eyes.

"Wife... here," Haldir added with difficulty.

Nellethiel pressed Rumil's hand in hers, preparing him to the fact that Haldir was in his last moments, feeling his wife one last time before joining Mandos.

"Listen!" Haldir added with a touch of impatience despite his weakness.

And those closer to the portal started hearing sounds, sounds that were not coming from the clearing, but coming from the portal.

It was children voices, speaking in a language that they could not understand, but it was clear they were arguing. A woman was heard at some point.

"Bring me... closer," said Haldir to his brothers.

They lifted his litter, and brought him closer to the portal.

"Help... sit," he asked again.

They lifted Haldir by each putting an arm under his armpits. He seemed to listen to what the little voices were saying on the other side of the portal, and then took a deep breath.

"Thomas," he called. The voices suddenly stopped.

"Ada?"

"Thomas... do not... be afraid," he told him slowly in English, trying to be understood despite his weakness.

All the elves suddenly drew closer to him, realizing that Haldir's wife and the children were attempting to join him in Middle Earth. Galadriel and Elrond smiled maliciously at Celeborn, who now hoped no one would repeat what he had said inelegantly earlier.

"Haldir?" a woman voice asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Is it safe? I cannot go first in case the portal closes, but no one wants to go in first!"

"Thomas," Haldir called again in English. "Come here... waiting for you."

"Ada, I want to come!" another voice said. No elf could understand, but they knew this child was excited.

"Come, Adam, ion nin, come to me."

The next second, a small boy appeared in the clearing. He was wearing a heavy red coat, with black wool hat and mittens, big boots and he had a blue back pack with a man wearing a tight red and blue costume and throwing a spider web from his wrist.

The boy was covered in snow, and his nose and cheeks were red from the cold. The elves registered all this within seconds, while the boy, seeing Haldir, started running towards him, but he lost conscience before he reached him, and fell on the ground.

Elrond picked him up immediately and checked his pulse.

"Bring him to me..." asked Haldir.

When Elrond put Adam's body beside Haldir on the litter, Haldir grabbed his little hand. Nellethiel started removing the boots and mittens while Elrond was analyzing the boy's condition with a hand on his forehead.

"Adam?" asked the woman with a panicked voice, still on the other side of the portal.

"The transformation already started. I can already feel some elven light in his body," said Elrond to Galadriel.

She got closer to the portal, and said in Sindarin: "My child, your son is fine. He is with Haldir now. Send the other children."

Nellethiel picked up the child – _he is so small, _she thought - and brought him to a tent, where she was followed by another healer.

Instead of a child, the next thing that came through the portal was a box, but it was shortly followed by a girl, also covered in snow.

"Ada!" she said, throwing herself in Haldir's arms. He almost fell from the litter, but his brothers were holding him firmly in place. They had time to exchange many kisses before she lost conscience too.

This time, Galadriel picked the child and brought her to the healers.

Three more boxes had been pushed through, and Celeborn put them out of the way, close to the tents.

The boy Thomas crossed the line between the worlds, and stopped right after, frightened by the number of strange people facing him.

"Thomas," Haldir called him to catch his attention. "Come here." This time, it was Elrond who caught the child. He thoughtfully brought him to Haldir so he could see that all was well, and then carried him to the healers.

"Bring me closer," Haldir asked his brothers, who carried him closer to the portal, and helped him stand on his feet. "Val, Meleth nin, I am waiting for you."

"Wait! One last box!" she answered while another box was pushed through the portal, to Lord Celeborn's dismay.

And then, all the elves held their breath for the appearance of the woman who was going to bring them all such hope and joy. The woman that could cure their Marchwarden by her single presence.

She crossed the line, also in full winter attire that was hiding most of her features to the elves. But she had the most beautiful smile when she saw Haldir, and she walked to him, cupping his face with her hands, while Haldir bent over her to kiss her mouth. His brothers cleared their throats, but were caught by surprise when Valerie lost conscience, bringing them all to the ground with her.

Haldir, who had regained some strength from having his fëa-mate with him once more, started calling her and shaking her in anguish, while his brothers stood up, removing the dust from their warden tunics.

Galadriel and Elrond kneeled beside Valerie to ensure she was well, and then started helping Haldir to remove her winter clothes, while Mithrandir, Celeborn, Rumil and Orophin were watching. All the other elves were attending the children in the tents.

Most of them gasped when they saw Valerie's bright red curls, and Elrond could not stop himself from touching a lock, receiving an angry glare from Haldir.

"Sorry," he mumbled, realizing how inappropriate his impulse had been, especially on a bound woman. He backed up and joined the other ellyn, while Galadriel kept attending to Valerie. She removed the coat, underneath which Valerie was wearing a warm wool sweater.

Haldir gasped, and everyone wondered what was wrong with the sweater, other than the intricate designs which were not to elven taste. He touched her stomach, and his hand shaking, Haldir slowly lifted her shirt to reveal her swollen belly. All gasped in unison.

"The Halls of Mandos... the fëa of an elf has already been released!" stated Galadriel, her eyes full of joyful tears.

Haldir drew his arms around his unconscious wife and held her against his chest.

"Mandos released a fëa before the scholar, the minstrel and the warrior came to Middle Earth," understood Elrond. "The prophecy is occurring as told. It is happening, nothing can stop it now!"

Around Haldir and Valerie still on the ground, many elves tried to hide the tears in their eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: I will publish a second story this weekend. Visit my profile in the next few days! The Prophecy will remain my main story, which will be updated more frequently, about twice a week.


	8. Chapter 8  Reunion

A/N: Thank you for your nice reviews. It is nice to hear you like my work!

Warning: graphic sex in this chapter

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7 ended with:<em>

_Haldir drew his arms around his unconscious wife and held her against his chest._

"_Mandos released a fëa before the scholar, the minstrel and the warrior came to Middle Earth," understood Elrond. "The prophecy is occurring as told. It is happening, nothing can stop it now!" _

_Around Haldir and Valerie still on the ground, many elves tried to hide the tears in their eyes._

**Chapter 8: Reunion**

Valerie woke up slowly, trying to remember what had happened to her. Her last memory was Haldir and her kissing after she had crossed the portal. Close to her, she could hear the noises of elves walking around and talking, and in the background, birds singing and the sound of the wind in the trees. She opened her eyes. She was lying on a low bed in a tent, with chairs and some furniture with various medical supplies on it.

_I have been sick, _she understood. _I am in some kind of medical tent._

She realized that the weight on her stomach was an arm, and saw that Haldir was sleeping beside her, his hand on her belly. He did not even wake up when she moved a little. The fact that he was sleeping with his eyes closed worried her. _He must be exhausted, he never sleeps with his eyes closed._

He was thinner than before, as if his muscles had shrunk, especially on his arms and chest. His skin was not as clear as before, his hair was lifeless, and he had dark circles around his eyes. _What happened to him? _she wondered. If it wasn't for his breathing, she would have thought she was lying beside his lifeless body. She forced her arm under his neck, brought his head on her shoulder, and started kissing his forehead and caressing his hair. Even that didn't wake him up.

As she was distractedly caressing his hair, she started to analyze her environment. The tent was closed, but she knew her kids were playing somewhere nearby. She could hear them laugh and speak in Sindarin with elves whose voices she didn't recognize. _Not that you know anyone else than Haldir and Galadriel, _she thought. She had the impression that Thomas had climbed a tree, because his voice was coming from a slightly higher point than Adam's. There was an adult male voice at the same height. She could hear Emily turning the pages of a book. She must have opened one of the boxes. _Wait, how can I hear her turning the pages if she is not with me in the tent?_

She kept looking around, and saw colorful cushions on the right side of the tent. Two women had probably been sitting and working there earlier, because needleworks with complicated embroidery were on the cushions. Valerie realized that she could see every single detail of their work, from her bed. _My senses are enhanced! I can hear muted sounds, their origin more distinctly, and my eyesight is like an eagle's! No wonder why Haldir found it so easy to aim with his bow! _She remembered Haldir commenting on the smell of the Middle Earth human cities lacking sanitary awareness, and she couldn't even begin to picture how bad it could be with an improved sense of smell!

_I have done it! I have left my world, my life, my family. I have removed my kids from their lives to take the biggest gamble ever. _Valerie hoped she had done the right choice. That things would work with Haldir. And more importantly, that none of them would get killed by orcs or by this Sauron.

Valerie had faked their deaths, ensuring her family and Marlene would have closure with their departure. So many lives had been disrupted so she could be with Haldir!

Haldir stirred a little beside her, whispering her name against her neck. She moved her head backwards to meet his eyes, and gave him a little smile.

"Haldir," she whispered. After all, she knew everyone outside the tent was going to hear their conversation if their hearing was as good as hers! "My love, what happened to you? Have you been sick?"

"Yes, but I feel a little better now that you are near me," he said, looking at her intensely, as if he was trying to register every single detail of her face.

"I thought elves were not getting sick!"

"I was not sick, Meleth. I was..," he hesitated, but settled for the truth. She would hear it soon enough by the citizens of Caras Galadhon. "I was fading. Dying from having lost my fëa-mate."

"You almost died?" she shrieked.

"Do not worry, Val! I will get better soon. I will be back to my old self within a few weeks. Let's talk about something else. I missed you..." he said, attempting to bring her face closer to his, but lacking the strength. She reached for him and softly kissed his lips. He was so weak, it wasn't the time for brisk movements.

"I missed you too! I am so sorry that I did not follow you the night that you left. I needed closure. I couldn't leave everything behind without preparing my exit. Will you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive. You did what you had to do. I should have given you more time to prepare. I took you by surprise. I understand your reaction." While he was speaking, his hand was slowly stroking her belly. It reminded her of a discussion she wanted to have with him, and she was not planning to wait for him to feel better to have it.

"Haldir," she asked suspiciously, "can you please explain how come I am pregnant? I clearly remember you telling me we did not need to use condoms because you couldn't give me diseases or that I couldn't get pregnant. And.. here I am, almost five months pregnant!"

"You are not happy?" he asked, concerned.

"We are not discussing my feelings about this pregnancy; we are discussing the technical side of it. How-did-it-happen?" she slowly pronounced, to emphasize her question.

"The only way for an elleth to get pregnant is if both she and her husband want an elfling at the same time during... intercourse. Then, the elleth's ovaries.. the ellon's semen.."

Outside the tent, very close, an ellon chortled.

"Orophin! A little privacy please?" asked Haldir. The ellon walked away, but his laughter could still be heard.

"This is very uncomfortable! We elves do not discuss such things."

"Haldir, this is I you are talking too. Whatever happened with _your sperm_ got me pregnant. So I would really appreciate an explanation."

"When an ellon wants to have an elfling with his mate, the semen comes from a different area in the testicles, and it is fertile."

"So.. you wanted to have a child with me when you were living with me in my world?"

"I do not distinctively remember wishing it per se... But the last time we made love, when we bound, I was very desperate. I wanted you to be my wife, I wanted to spend my eternity with you, have these elflings we were meant to have... That is probably what happened."

Valerie's head was light. Two words in this one sentence made her feel dizzy. Wife and eternity.

"Wife? When you asked me to bind myself to you, it was a form of marriage for you?"

"What else could it have been?" he asked in dismay.

"Forget it!" she said, raising her voice a little. "Just another modern versus outdated mentality issue we had and will have over time. So... we are married?"

"Yes."

"For eternity? No divorce possible?"

"Yes."

"Galadriel told me about living for eternity, but she never mentioned we were married. I don't know for you, but the thought is a little scary to me! What if after ten years, we get on each others nerves? Eternity suddenly seems like a hell of a long time."

"Valerie," he smiled, "we are bound fëa-mates. We share one soul. We will never get tired of each other. Maybe just aggravated sometimes... mainly when you will not obey my commands," he added with a wicked smile.

"You bet I will not obey your commands! You know exactly where you can shove them! But I am glad to see you are in high spirits!"

"Val.. I would like to see the kids. Can you please call them in?"

Valerie barely had the time to sit in the bed and check if she and Haldir were decent that Emily and Adam entered the tent. Although she couldn't see him, she heard Thomas jump from the tree branch he had been perched on. _I am not the only one with perfect hearing!_

Within seconds, all three had jumped in the bed, and Valerie got out to sit on a nearby chair. She still was not feeling well enough to stand or even walk out the tent. Especially if Haldir was not with her to face the unknown elves outside! The kids, after kissing Haldir, sat back and looked at him attentively.

_Please God, don't let the boys put their feet in their mouths! _Her prayer wasn't heard.

"You look like _shit_, Ada!" said Thomas, ever subtle. Outside the tent, many ellyn guffawed.

_I would have thought that elves were more reserved, respectful and unemotional like Lady Galadriel. _The second she finished her thought, she distinctively heard the Lady's chuckles.

Haldir had mentioned that the Lady could read the minds of elves. It seemed that, as promised, her mind was now half-elven, since obviously her last thought had been heard.

"What are you laughing at?" a male voice asked.

"They will be so entertaining!" the Lady just answered, still giggling.

In the meantime, Haldir had been getting news of the kids, but was getting tired very quickly.

"Emily, why don't you bring your brothers to play outside? Your Ada is unwell, he needs to rest."

"But we just came in!" she protested.

"Emily Thompson Connelly! Do not discuss with me!" insisted Valerie.

"Haldiriel," Emily replied.

"Haldiriel?"

"Yes. That is how I am being called here. Emily Haldiriel. It means daughter of Haldir. For Adam and Thomas, it is Haldirion – son of Haldir."

Valerie turned to Haldir, very upset. "So their father Kyle is being wiped out of their lives now? Connelly was his name!" Tears started to fall, as guilt was choking her.

Lady Galadriel chose this exact moment to enter the tent.

"Children, you can go outside, the evening meal is being prepared. Your aunt and uncles will be helping you." The kids silently bowed to her, and left without any further discussions. Galadriel sat beside Valerie and took her hand.

"Valerie, I am very sorry. This is our mistake. Your transformation to become half-elven took longer than expected. You were unconscious for two days, and Haldir was not in any better state. But the kids awoke from their change after just a few hours, so they spent much time with us. We called them like this, not knowing the grave mistake we were doing. We did not mean to tarnish the memory of their human father. Please accept our deepest apologies."

"I am sorry, my Lady. I am a little emotional. This is a lot of changes to take in."

"Do not worry. We can be reserved. And respectful," Galadriel added with a smile.

Valerie chuckled though her sobs while Haldir lifted a brow.

"I am sure we can find a compromise," Galadriel continued. "Haldir is a very important citizen of Lothlorien, he is well known in Middle Earth. Your children, living in an elven realm, will probably appreciate wearing his name in a way or another. After all, Haldir will be raising them with you, and be their father figure for a long time, longer than you can wrap your head around right now. And I am sure Haldir would like that very much too."

Haldir glanced worriedly at Valerie, but nodded nevertheless.

"So how about keeping their father's name and Haldir's. I understand it is Connely, right?" She was not pronouncing it properly, but Valerie thought it more diplomatic not to flag it. "They could be called Connelly Haldirion and Connelly Haldiriel. Would that be a good compromise for you?"

"Yes," Valerie agreed. "Do I have to change my name too?"

"No, your father's name is Thompson. You can keep it."

Galadriel stood. She seemed to hesitate, and smiled gently. "There is one little name change you might have to get used to."

Valerie looked at her questioningly.

"Someone made one day a mistake saying your name, and this mistake gave such wonderful results that everyone has now adopted that new name when talking about you."

"What it is?"

"They call you Valarie."

"Valarie?"

"The Valar are our gods," Haldir reminded her.

"People are calling me after their gods?" Valerie asked in amazement.

"Not quite exactly. They do not call you like a god, they mean it as... a gift from the Valar."

"That does not feel any more comfortable. I am not more special than any of them. If anything, I became only half-elven. I should probably figure at the bottom of the hierarchy."

"Never!" said Haldir with more energy than he had shown since he had been awake.

"My child," added Galadriel, "you are a gift. And you will give all elves the most precious treasures we can wish for. Elflings. Elflings that will have the fëa of the greatest. We should bow to you, not treat you like a second-class being."

"Please don't! Do not force them to treat me like a queen! I am not your equal!"

"You will be treated with the utmost respect and love. It would please them if you let them call you Valarie. After all, it is only a difference of one letter!"

"I will think about it."

"Thank you. Now, you both are weary. We will stay in the clearing until tomorrow morning. The healers have left already, with Mithrandir and Lord Elrond. They are waiting for us in Caras Galadhon. Only my husband, Orophin, Rumil and his wife have stayed behind."

"My Lady, Haldir cannot go back to the city tomorrow. He is not well enough."

"That is why I strongly suggest that you renew your bond. We will bring you the evening meal later."

Galadriel gave them a last smile and left the tent. Valerie turned to Haldir, and suddenly took in what Galadriel had just said.

"Haldir," she whispered. "Did she just ask us to have sex?"

"Yes. Renewing our bond would give me some strength back. More than once would help me recover much faster!" he added with a wink.

"Here? With everyone near and listening to us?"she asked, scandalized.

He tapped the bed beside him, and she sat at his side.

"For elves," he explained, "love is very natural. Sounds of love are beautiful sounds, like a celebration, an expression of gratitude to the Valar for all they gave us. Love, sex are not tainted like what I saw in your world, with these movies, these clubs."

"I can live with that part. It is the _hearing_ part I have a hard time with."

"You better get used to it. Our talan is not sound proof," he chuckled. "Come closer," he whispered. "I want to see your body, with my child growing inside of you. I want to feel you, be inside of you."

His words were making her dizzy.

"The children..."

"They took them away. Did you not hear it?"

"No! Everyone left?" she asked, hopeful.

"I think Nellethiel stayed, to keep an eye on our health, right, Nellethiel?"

"I am deaf," a soft female voice answered.

"She is a healer. She will only think of this in a clinical kind of way."

The elleth chuckled.

"Come closer. I cannot take the lead, Meleth. I am too weak."

"I can't! Not with someone so close."

"Val! Everyone left to give us the privacy you needed. If they come back and I am still weak, they will know we did not renew our bond. They will all be pissed. And we will have to do it while they all listen. Is that what you want?"

"No!"

"Then just give me a kiss. A little one," he said with a smile promising it would not remain little for long.

Valerie bent over his form, and gave him a tender kiss. But he soon opened his mouth, and their kiss became fevered. Valerie completely forgot about the elleth sitting outside, apparently her sister-in-law, and only thought about how she had missed Haldir for all these long months. Her mind had missed his companionship, her heart had missed his love, but most of all, her body had missed his touch. She started to rub the tip of his ears like he used to enjoy, and he started to growl.

"I want you now, Val. I cannot live another second without being inside of you," he said breathlessly.

Valerie shifted a hand from his ear to his chest, and slowly moved it to his elfhood. It was more than ready for her, and she started rubbing it gently through his leggings.

"You have at least one body part that has already regained some strength," she teased.

"Meleth, please, no games," he pleaded.

"What about preliminaries?"

"I will give you preliminaries for the rest of your life. But not now. I have dreamed and longed for this moment almost every second in the last months."

"Me too."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Valerie started kissing him again while opening the under-tunic he was wearing. She then pulled down his leggings, and removed her own clothing. He was watching her with feverish eyes.

His hand moved to the apex of her thighs, and started rubbing her folds.

"You are already wet," he stated greedily.

"As always when I am pregnant," she answered.

"Do not complain if I verify this statement regularly."

"I promise you I won't. Not after more than four months of abstinence. You probably owe me a hundred orgasms."

"I will give you one tonight."

"I am doing everything, that doesn't count."

"Stop talking!" he said impatiently. "This is torture! Will you not take me in you?"

Valerie grabbed his elfhood, and placing it at her entrance, she slowly lowered herself on him. She slowly moved up and down before he was fully sheathed inside of her.

"This is so much better than I remembered," he said. "So warm, so silky..."

They kissed deeply for a long time, while she was moving lightly on his hips.

"Val!" he moaned when she started moving faster than before. Valerie was trying not to cry out, but it was very difficult. Her sex was engorged with blood because of the pregnancy, and it took very little stimulation to make her feel much pleasure. She kept moving on top of him, while rubbing his nipples and his ears.

She could tell Haldir was near his climax. His face was contracted, his breathing heavy and his back arched to allow a deeper penetration.

"Wait for me, Haldir," she pleaded. "I want to come with you!"

He started rubbing her clitoris, and immediately she got closer and closer to her own climax. Haldir was now groaning with every movement, and had a hard time caressing her.

"Meleth.. I cannot hold it much longer!"

"I am close, Haldir! Don't stop!"

A few more thrusts and Valerie cried out loudly, having completely forgotten about the elleth sitting near the tent. She kept moving erratically on Haldir, who released himself inside of her for a long time, calling her name between his moans. Valerie fell on his chest, with him still buried inside of her.

She felt good, her soul was at peace, lying there in the arms of her elven husband. Once again, they had shared great pleasure, pleasure like no man had been able to give her before.

She felt happy. But a little unsatisfied.. like it wasn't enough. Like she wanted to have sex again, but this time, _controlling the thrusting inside of her? _She moved her head up to look at Haldir in the eye.

"Am I reading your mind?" she asked in disbelief.

He gave her a lazy smile.

"The bond was restored quickly if you already feel my emotions. What do you feel?"

"You want to have sex again? You are not even fit right now!"

"This is where you are wrong," he said with a mischievous grin. He shoved her beneath him, somehow without removing himself from her. "Can't you feel that I am already hard inside of you? Can't you see that my health has returned?"

He lifted her leg around his hip to have better access, and started to thrust slowly inside of her, making her whimper for more.

"This position will become uncomfortable when your stomach grows," he commented. "We will have to be imaginative."

Valerie laughed. Her Haldir was back.

* * *

><p>"Let's get something to eat," Haldir said, grabbing his leggings that were lying on the floor. He put them on in a flash.<p>

"Haldir?" a voice called from outside. "Can I please come in?"

"Give us a moment, Nellethiel. My wife has to get dressed."

"This is why I am here, I have a dress for her."

"Come in then!" Valerie only had time to cover her breast with the bed sheet before a blonde elleth entered the tent, with fabric in her hands, which she dropped on the cushions. She had a round lively face and eyes that betrayed her cheerful character. She was stunning, less than Galadriel, but she still was one of the most beautiful female Valerie had ever seen. Being surrounded by magnificent females would not help boost her self-confidence, that was for sure!

"Haldir!" the elleth exclaimed, walking towards him and taking his face in her hands. She looked closely at his eyes, and then checked his pulse. "You look well! I knew you would recover quickly once your bond was reestablished. Now you only need to spend time in the training field with your wardens, to strengthen your muscles. I would like to have my husband back, if you do not mind. I do not see him much nowadays, thanks to his interim Marchwarden responsibilities! Will you not introduce me to your wife?"

"I would, Nellethiel," replied Haldir with a grin, "if you would kindly let me place a word instead of complaining without a stop!"

"Hush now! Or I will ask your brother to defend my honor." The elleth turned to Valerie. "And you must be Valarie!" Valerie cringed at the name, earning a grin from the elleth. "It's such a pleasure to meet you! I will be forever in your debt. You have brought Haldir back to life, and made his family very happy. He is our pillar, I know not what would have happened if he had faded! I am Nellethiel by the way!"

"Nice to meet you, Nellethiel."

"How lovely you are! Your children are gorgeous too. I have not been in contact with elflings in the last two hundred years. They are fascinating. So small, especially Adam! I am looking forward to observing them grow. And the baby! We were so happy when we discovered you were expecting."

Valerie was listening, trying to follow Nellethiel's train of thought, and still holding the bed sheet to hide her nudity. _If Haldir could give me my shirt, I could at least cover myself._

"Nellethiel? Did you not say you had a dress for Valerie?" _Great! He can hear me too. "Watch your thoughts" will be my new mantra._

"Eru! I am so sorry! I do not usually talk that much! I am so excited to have you here!"

She went to grab the fabric on the cushions, and unfolding it, she presented a dress to Valerie. It was a green dress of a simple design, but the fabric was shiny and light. "Haldir had told me the color of your eyes and hair, and I asked my seamstress to sew this dress, just in case you would come here. I have adjusted the waist a little, while I was waiting for you both to be decent. It would have been too tight, with your pregnancy. Haldir? Go fly a kite! I need some alone time with Valarie!"

Haldir leaned over Valerie and gave her a kiss. "I will see you soon," he said before exiting the tent.

Nellethiel was standing in front of the bed, waiting for Valerie to come out of bed. After a few seconds, she realized that Valerie was not comfortable dropping the bed sheet.

"My friend, I am a healer. I have checked on you numerous times in the past two days, and have seen you naked. Please do not mind me. You will need my help to tie the dress in your back."

Resigned, Valerie grabbed the dress and put it on. Nellethiel took care of the ties and took a good look at Valerie. "Perfect fit! Now let me braid your hair."

"I have to tell you I did not believe Haldir when he described your hair color. But he did not exaggerate. Even your kids! I cannot even start imagining how successful they will be when they will be looking for a mate!"

_She is a little ahead of the game! _Valerie thought. _Adam is not even six! _She decided to change the subject.

"Can you please remind me you are married to which one of Haldir's brothers?"

"Rumil. He is Haldir's second-in-command. But... he is the most attractive of the three brothers!" She winked, letting Valerie know that this banter was for Haldir's benefit, if he was listening to their conversation. "You have no taste," was all he mumbled.

They both giggled, and Nellethiel went back to work.

"I sincerely hope that we will be friends, Valarie. It would be nice to have a female to talk to, instead of always being stuck with these three ellyn!"

"If you want to be my friend, you will call me Valerie."

"I do not think so. But I can call you Val. It is a good compromise, and Haldir told me it was your short name in your world. And you can call me Nellie. No one calls me like that. It will be my special name for you!"

"Fine," replied Valerie, who did not want to fight with her very first friend in Middle Earth.

Within minutes, Valerie's hair was up in complicated braids. Nellethiel showed her the result in a small mirror, and Valerie could not recognize herself in this beautiful Middle Ages noblewoman.

"Now that you are decent, you can join Haldir and I for dinner."

During their dinner, the rest of the group came back, and Valerie finally met Haldir's brothers and Lord Celeborn, as intimidating as his wife. They were all reassured to see Haldir standing and talking animatedly with his wife and sister-in-law. Plans were made to leave the clearing for Caras Galadhon in the morning, as horses had arrived during the day, sent by the elves that had left the camp earlier.

* * *

><p>Thank you for your reviews!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9  Caras Galadhon

_Chapter 8 ended with:_

_Plans were made to leave the clearing for Caras Galadhon in the morning, as horses had arrived during the day, sent by the elves that had left the camp the day before._

**Chapter 9: Caras Galadhon**

When they reached the city gates, a welcoming committee was waiting for them. The elves bowed to the Lady and the Lord, but stayed away respectfully, watching intently Valerie and the children as Haldir was helping them down the horses.

A tall black-haired elf came closer, along with an old man dressed in an old grey frock.

"Lady Valarie, how wonderful to see you well," said the dark elf.

"Valerie, this is Lord Elrond of Imladris, who came to Lothlorien especially to see you," stated Haldir formally.

"Haldir, I see that your condition has much improved," the Lord added with a bow.

"Yes, my Lord, being reunited with my wife has done wonders."

All of Valerie's blood went to her face. _They all know we had sex. How mortifying!_

"This is Mithrandir, a wizard of the Istari order. He is a great friend of the elves, and has taken a particular interest in the prophecy that would help our race and in its accomplishment," Haldir continued.

"Mae govennen," said Valerie.

"It is a pleasure meeting you, Lady Valarie. May I clarify that not only I, but also the Lady and the Lords took interest into this endeavor. Lady Galadriel guided you in your dreams, I guided you to this world with the portal."

"Mithrandir is modest!" laughed Galadriel. "He forgot an important part that he played in this matter. The Sindarin Valerie and her children are speaking after so short a time is quite impressive, is it not, my friend?"

"I would say so," replied the wizard. "Maybe Westron should be next, what do you think?" he asked Valerie.

"What is Westron?" she asked.

"It is the common language in Middle Earth. It is the language used when communicating with other races, mainly men, or even dwarves."

All present elves shivered at the thought of having to be close to a dwarf.

"Can I see a dwarf?" asked Adam eagerly.

"No, ion nin. Believe me, there is nothing exciting about dwarves. For now, all you will see is your new city and its elven inhabitants," answered Haldir.

"I have given orders to expand your talan, Haldir," said Lord Celeborn. "It will not be ready before another week, so you will reside in the guest talan with your family until it is ready. It that agreeable to you?" he asked Valerie.

"Yes, my Lord. I thank you for your hospitality."

"You are not a guest here, Valarie," he specified. "You and the elflings are citizens of Caras Galadhon, and as such, you deserve a home that will meet your needs. Please do not hesitate to let me know if you need anything else."

Valerie was touched, and could only give him a little smile in reply.

"Thank you, my Lord," Haldir said for the both of them.

* * *

><p>During the first week, Valerie had mainly spent her time with Haldir and the children. He spent his mornings on the training field with his brothers, and in the afternoon, he guided them through the city, showing them its beauties and more practical locations, such as the bathing facilities and the market.<p>

After the first week, their expanded talan was ready, and the family moved in. Haldir was impressed with the changes, as his talan, who used to be in of the biggest in Caras Galadhon with 2 bedrooms, one kitchen, one sitting area and a bathroom now had four more bedrooms. The royal talan only had three more rooms than his, a sign of favor from the Lord and Lady of Lorien. The number of bedrooms was more than what was required at the time, and they presumed Celeborn had taken into account their future offspring and their need for bigger accommodations in the near future.

Nellethiel also spent a lot of time with Valerie, since wardens were seldom wounded at the borders these days. Nellethiel had an easy character and a lot of wit, and Valerie was getting along well with her. Nellethiel would continuously ask questions about Valerie's world, and then spread the information to all of Lorien, as Valerie soon found out in her second week.

She was busy helping the boys trying on their new tunics just delivered by the seamstress when there was a knock on the door.

"You can come in, Nellie!" she called, knowing her friendly sister-in-law had promised to visit again that afternoon. Together, they were supposed to go to the river to do some laundry.

The door opened, but instead of Nellethiel, Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond entered her talan.

"Good afternoon, Lady Valarie," the latter said with a smile.

Valerie jumped to her feet, embarrassed by her welcome to such important visitors.

"Good afternoon, my Lords. I am sorry for the greeting, I was expecting Nellethiel."

"So we heard!" replied Celeborn.

"Haldir is not here right now, I believe he went to check on his mare with his brother. I will tell him that you came, and he will most certainly report to you as soon as he is back."

"We did not come to visit Haldir, Lady Valarie, otherwise I would have summoned him to my hall. No, we actually came to see you."

"Me? Why?" she asked, worried that she had said or done something so improper since her arrival that they felt like they needed to discuss it with her in private.

"Do not fret, my child, this is a courtesy visit."

"Thomas, Adam, you can go play outside. And please do not stain your new tunics!"

The boys bowed to the lords, like Haldir had shown them, and left the talan in a hurry. She knew she would not see them before their stomach called them home, somewhere before sundown.

"It is such a pleasure to see young elflings around the city," said Celeborn, laughing at their haste.

"It is both pleasant and strange. We will need to get used to it."

"I know," replied Valerie without thinking.

"You know?"

Valerie bit her tongue. "I meant... we are being... intensely watched... everywhere we go."

"I am afraid I cannot do anything about that!" laughed Celeborn. "But rest assured that it is partly due to curiosity, but mostly because you are so important to our people, and they can hardly believe that they are witnessing the accomplishment of the prophecy. They feel great joy and great love already for you and your children."

Valerie did not reply. She did not want to be impolite, but this staring, even done out of _love_, was really annoying.

"Can I offer you some refreshment," she inquired, changing the subject to less dangerous grounds.

"No, my child. We are here because of Nellethiel. She told me yesterday that in the big boxes you have brought with you from your world, are many objects that we would find interesting. We were... curious to see them, if you do not mind. She also said that you have been describing things that were blowing her mind, and of those things, we would also like to hear."

"Let's be honest," said Elrond, "Celeborn and I always thought we possessed great knowledge, accumulated over many millennia, but the things Nellethiel has said... We realized there was so much more we could learn! Medicine, astronomy, the history of your world!"

"So Nellethiel told you about the atlas and reference books I have brought with me?"

"Yes! I am assuming you brought them to share this knowledge with us, no?"

"Yes, I did. I just did not know who would be interested in them."

"You found them! Here we are!" said Celeborn with a smile.

Valerie brought them to an empty room that would eventually become the baby's nursery, and opened some boxes that were on the floor. She put the big volumes on a table, and both elves eagerly started looking through the pages, exclaiming here and there when they saw pictures. Celeborn spent long minutes examining a book on the history of war, while Elrond was in a medicine book.

"You need to translate this for us!"

"I would really love to, my Lords, but there is one little problem."

"Name it, and I will fix it right now!"

"I do not know how to write. I only learned to speak Sindarin."

"Ah!" This was a difficulty that Celeborn could not overcome quickly. "Then, you will have to learn! Who would be best to teach you?" he wondered.

"Lady Idril, the wife of Lord Aradan, your councilor. She knows many languages, and is a very patient teacher. She could teach Lady Valarie and the elflings a few mornings each week."

"The elflings! Elrond, the ellyn still have more than 40 years before their majority! Let's give them a little break! No, I think only Emily and Lady Valarie will be a good start. Do you agree, my child?"

"Yes, learning how to read and write would be very practical indeed. Thank you for your concern, my Lords."

"I will soon leave Lorien to go back to Imladris. I will be back in four months. Since we do not know if your pregnancy will last nine months or twelve like for the ellith, I will come back to cover both possibilities," said Elrond.

"My son-in-law is the best healer in all of Middle Earth. You want him at your side when giving birth!"

"I had not actually started thinking about that," said Valerie, realizing that if no elfling had been born in 200 years, it meant no healer had attended a birth for the same period of time.

"Do not worry, my child, I remember the procedure well," said Lord Elrond, knowing her worries.

"Did a healer check on you before you came here?"

"Yes, I got an ultrasound done," she replied distractedly. Elrond lifted a brow.

"It is like a picture of the internal body. It's hard to explain. Here! Give me the book you are holding, please."

She looked at the index, and opened the book at the section on pregnancies.

"There!"she pointed at a picture of a foetus, "this is an ultrasound. You look at the baby and make sure he is healthy. And also, you can ask the gender in advance."

"How practical!" exclaimed Celeborn.

"Was the baby healthy?" asked Elrond, in healer mode.

"Yes... although... I was told he has a slight ear malformation. Nothing that cannot be fixed with a simple surgery."

Both lords looked at her, puzzled, until it sank in and they roared with laughter. Once they had recovered, they helped Valerie put the books back in the boxes.

"I expect the medicine book will be translated when I come back in Lorien in four months," said Elrond, opening the talan door.

"Absolutely not," interjected Celeborn, "the one on world history should be first. Then the astronomy one, the war one, and _then_, the medicine one."

"I will try to make you both happy, my Lords," Valerie said politely, not showing her consternation. How was she supposed to translate reference books in four months if she did not even know how to write these complex elvish letters?

After they had left, Valerie called her daughter, who had been on the back terrace of the talan, reading a book she had brought from their world. Emily came to see her mother, wondering why she was alarmed.

"What's up, Mom?"

"We have to learn to read and write elvish quickly. I need to translate the reference books for Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond. I cannot do it alone, with your brothers and the baby preparations to make. Will you help me?"

"Of course! That will keep me busy! I have no friends of my age here!"

"Good, so you will do the history one, I will do the medicine one, okay?"

"As you wish! The medicine one will be boring, so be my guest! Who will teach us?"

"The wife of some councilor. I have never seen her. The name doesn't ring a bell at all."

Nellethiel arrived at that point, and Valerie and Emily went with her to the river to do some laundry.

* * *

><p>Doing your laundry in Middle Earth was like washing your clothes at the beginning in the 19th century. On the river banks, with a soap bar and a washing board. It was a long and boring task, and since Nellethiel only had a few dresses to wash – Rumil had been at the borders in the past two weeks, Valerie had only brought the boys' tunics. Adam's were stained by days spent in the trees and at the practice field. Thomas' were slighter better, since he was sometimes practicing his violin inside the talan with the many partitions Valerie had bought before crossing to Middle Earth.<p>

"Do you miss your parents and sister?" asked Nellethiel.

"Not so much yet. I was very busy before, they were traveling a lot, we did not have time to see each other more than once a month. I guess it has not sunk in yet."

"What did you tell your parents when you left?"

"I had a choice to make. I mean, there can't be many reasons why a mother and her three children disappear never to come back, right? I knew I could not come back to visit, ever. So I had to break the link completely. I could either say that I was moving to another country with Haldir, but then, they would wonder why we never visited, and why they could not come to our home. Another choice was to fake our deaths."

"What did you do?"

"I thought it cruel to let my parents think that we could come back some day, and that we would never show up. They would never have been in peace, they would have looked for us for many decades, until their deaths without a doubt."

"And you thought that thinking the four of you were dead was better?"

"Not in the beginning, no. But humans are very resilient. They can survive anything. Unlike elves, we do not fade from grief. We learn to move on, even if it takes some time. Look at my family. We survived Kyle's passing, and here we are, with Haldir, living a new life. They will get over it, I know. And they still have my sister. Hopefully, she will be less self-centered and take care of them a little."

"How did you fake your deaths?"

"I had to find a way that would not require bodies to be found. I let my car fall from a cliff nearby the ocean. I had broken two windows, so they would think we had gotten out but drowned, and that our bodies had been carried away by the waves. After a few weeks missing, the obvious conclusion will be that we died in the accident. My parents will inherit all I own, move on..."

Nellethiel was silent for a moment.

"Where are your parents?" asked Valerie.

"They sailed to Valinor a century ago."

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes, I do. But I know I will see them once I sail with Rumil."

"Are you already talking about it? Sailing I mean?"

"No. Rumil does not want to leave Lorien unprotected. But he would like me to go without him, to make sure I am safe. But he does not know me well if he thinks I will do it," she said with a wink, "I will never sail without him."

"Do you think Haldir will want me to sail without him too?"

"Surely, but not before the prophecy is completely accomplished! You have many long years ahead of you before he will start talking about it!"

* * *

><p>"Lady Valarie?"<p>

Valerie turned from the display where she was selecting carrots, salads and fruits for the evening meal. She was in a hurry, having spent too much time at the training field for her archery lesson. An unknown elleth was looking at her with curiosity. _Another silver-haired perfect elleth_.

"Hello! May I help you?"

"I am Idril, the wife of Lord Aradan. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine! Let me guess the purpose of our conversation. Lord Celeborn asked you to teach me how to read and write Sindarin so I can translate books for him?" Valerie said with a smile.

"Exactly!"

"You think you can teach my daughter and I within a week? I have lots of translation to do and Lord Celeborn's expectations are high."

"His expectations are rarely realistic!" Lady Idril uttered, then put her small hand over her mouth, having realized she had publicly criticized her Lord and husband's employer. She looked at Valerie with panicked eyes.

"Do not worry," Valerie replied putting her hand on Idril's shoulder. "This is going to stay between us at one condition."

The elleth's eyes grew wide.

"You need to call me Valerie, not Valarie." This was her second attempt to have people call her with her real name. So far, only Haldir and his brothers were respecting her wish.

"Lady Galadriel asked us to call you Valarie. I will not go against her will."

"Fine! It was worth trying, though! When can we start the lessons?"

"You can come to my talan two afternoons a week, four if you really want to learn quickly."

"Four will be fine." Laundry would have do be done in the evenings from now on.

"I will see you tomorrow then."

They bowed their heads to each other. As per elven hierarchy, being the wives of the two most prominent servants of Lord Celeborn, they were equals.

It did not take her long to grasp the concept: she had to bow to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, to Lord Aradan and his wife Idril, but Idril had to bow to her too. She did not have to bow to anyone else in Caras Galadhon.

No, the concept was very easy to understand. It was accepting it that took more time. But in Middle Earth, democracies did not exist yet. It was expected from Valerie, and the elves would be distressed if she did not follow traditions. So she complied.

"Lady Valarie, I will have someone bring your basket to your talan," said the merchant. "I will not let a pregnant elleth carry anything heavier than two apples," he said pleasantly, before bowing to her.

* * *

><p>"Lady Galadriel? May I have a word with you?"<p>

Valerie had met the Lady as she was walking in her garden.

"Of course! What can I do for you, my child?"

"I was wondering... about the link shared between fëa-mates. Is there a way to shut it temporarily?"

"Shut it temporarily?"

"I mean... I do not feel comfortable with Haldir reading all my thoughts at all times. Sometimes, I would like to be able to keep some thoughts for myself? It is feasible, is it not, my Lady?"

"Yes, Valarie, I will teach you how to do it. I am sure you will use this knowledge with judgment."

"Of course!"

But Valerie did not seldom use it like Galadriel had wished. Every time Haldir was around, she was constantly blocking him, to his great distress. But knowing sharing thoughts would take some getting used to from her part, he let her do as she wanted without complaint.

* * *

><p>Many weeks later, late in the evening, Valerie was still at the river doing some laundry. She could hardly see the stain on Adam's leggings anymore, and God knew it was big. Emily had been wearing her dresses three times, as Valerie only had time to wash her sons' clothes. The talan was a complete mess. Emily had prepared dinner for her brothers, if fruits could be called dinner. Valerie had been too busy mending Haldir's tunics before he came back from the fences in a few days.<p>

_This isn't working, _she thought to herself. _I can't make it. _

"I can't even do the damn laundry properly!" she yelled in the night. She let the little leggings fall in the river, and started to cry, her face in her hands.

"I never thought laundry was something complicated to do. I mean, if even I can do it, surely anyone can!" a male voice said behind her.

Valerie removed her hands from her face to see Orophin fishing Adam's leggings in the water. She wiped her tears and put on her best poker face.

"Good evening, Orophin. I did not know you were coming back from the fences tonight."

"Yes, my month was up. I went to visit you and the children, but only found Emily watching her two sleeping brothers. Since when do you enjoy doing laundry at night?"

"I do not enjoy doing my laundry at night, Orophin."

"So why do it?"

_Is Haldir's brother an idiot or what? s_he mentally wondered. She did not even answer and extended her arm, expecting him to give her back the little leggings.

"Why do it?" he insisted, keeping the pants in his hand.

"I do not have time at any other hour of the day," she sighed. "Now give me that."

"How are you doing, Valerie?"

"Give me the damn leggings, Orophin!" she yelled, running out of patience. "I do not have time for your 50-cent psychology, I have to finish this, then I have some dishes to wash and finish some mending, so let me finish my work! You can go to the tavern with your fellow wardens, and forget you even saw me!"

Orophin gave her the pants, and sat down near her.

"I think I will stick around. I have not spoken to you in a while. In fact, I wonder if anyone has spoken to you lately."

"Plenty of people speak to me every day, Orophin."

He kept watching her as she rubbed the stain. "It's useless," she muttered to herself. "I cannot see anything!"

Turning her back to him, she started to silently cry again. She felt his hands on her shoulders, and he pulled her head against his neck.

"What is going on, Valerie? I know I am known to be the irresponsible brother, but let me help you. I can be of good counsel, if you give me a chance."

She cried for a while, and then it all came out.

"I am a failure, Orophin. A total failure! I have always aimed to be the best in everything. I used to be this big shot with hundreds of people working for me, trying to be the best plant manager, the best wife, the best mother, best everything. Then I came here, and I became a total failure."

"Why do you say you are a failure?"

"It's too tough! I cannot properly take care of my family and do everything else that is expected from me! I spend hours every day doing the laundry for everyone. The kids are staining their clothes faster than I can wash them! _And washing them by hand? _The food takes forever to be prepared without a proper oven! I have to learn archery, horse riding... I even have to learn how to read! And you know what, I might be 2 months away from giving birth, and I still have not stitched any of the baby's clothes! Therefore, the only conclusion possible is that I am not a good enough elleth."

"Why do you try to do all this?"

"Are you kidding me? This needs to be done!"

"The horse riding? The archery?"

"A Marchwarden's wife should know how to do this."

"Did Haldir ask you to do that?"

"No."

"Did you talk to him about this? About how you feel inadequate?"

"No."

"Does he not feel it when you are together?" he asked, puzzled.

"No. I shut the link between us."

"How? Why? Sharing thoughts between mates is absolutely normal!"

"My thoughts are private, Orophin. I love Haldir, but the mind-reading thing is _not normal_. Galadriel showed me how to close my mind to him."

"Galadriel agreed to this?"

Valerie shifted uncomfortably. "It was supposed to be temporary."

"But it is not."

"No."

"Haldir allows this?"

"Yes, Haldir allows this because he is not a controlling freak!"

Orophin was silent for some time.

"How can I help you, sister?"

"You cannot help me. But thanks for the ear, it felt good talking to someone. Please do not tell Haldir about any of this. I would not want him to discover his wife is not good enough!"

* * *

><p>Orophin helped Valerie bring her laundry back to her talan and bid her goodnight. He went directly to Rumil's talan. After all, Valerie had not forbid him to speak to someone else than Haldir.<p>

Nellethiel answered after two knocks.

"Orophin? Is something wrong? I was just about to go to bed!"

"Well, if Valerie is not sleeping, we will not either. We need to talk now."

He let himself inside the talan, and went to sit at the table.

"We need to talk about Valerie. She is not doing well."

"What are you talking about? She is doing very well. It almost seems like she was born here!"

"Nellethiel.. Rumil told me you are intuitive, but I am not so certain now. I am just back from the river, where our sister-in-law was crying."

"What was she doing at the river at that time of the night?"

"She was doing some laundry."

"Again? But she did some with me yesterday!"

"Nellethiel," he sighed. "For how many people are you doing laundry?"

She looked at him in dismay. They both knew how many people were living in her talan. Since he was looking at her expectantly, she replied "Two?"

"How many people for Valerie?"

"Five."

"And one more to come. Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have to take care of five, soon six people?"

"No." But now that he was pointing this out, she realized that she had not been thinking at all of the amount of work it represented. In fact, no one in Lorien ever had to take care of so many people at the same time. It was so out of standards that no one ever wondered if it was feasible.

"Sweet Eru!" she whispered, blushing furiously in shame. "And the cooking, mending, the clothing for the baby.."

"Ideally, she should only have to worry about raising the kids, spend time with Lady Idril, and do the other activities that she wishes to pursue, like her archery. But you must find a solution for the rest."

"I will speak to Lady Galadriel, and ask if her laundering staff can take care of Val's laundry. My seamstress will be pleased to be commissioned with the baby's clothing. As for the cooking, I had noticed she never brings her family in the common kitchen unless Haldir is there. Why is that?"

"Haldir told me, when we were at the fences together, that she is not comfortable there, because people are watching them and she feels she is being judged when the kids do not behave."

"But unless she goes more frequently, people will keep staring! Our people have to get used to them, and making their presence a rarity will not help that at all."

"When I am there, I will go with the family at the common kitchen. When my brothers and I are not there, I am counting on you to bring them. She will get used to it."

"Fine. Orophin," she said, putting her hand on his, "I am deeply sorry not to have realized what was going on right under my nose. Val is a proud elleth, and she has been hiding her distress carefully, even to me, who spends the most time with her. I am thankful to you. I am sure Haldir will be too."

"Do not tell him! Somehow, she seems to think he will have a lesser opinion of her if he sees she is struggling."

"How strange! Would he not know anyways with their connection?"

"Galadriel has shown her how to control the connection. She does not want Haldir anywhere near her thoughts."

They looked at each other in disbelief. Bound fëa-mates not connected mentally was an unprecedented occurrence in elven realms.

"Must be her human half coming out," Orophin guessed.

* * *

><p>Thank you to all my readers! This story has had 550 visitors since it was first published!<p>

I hope you will take a few seconds to send me your review. Reviews are always appreciated and give an author motivation to write the next chapter quickly! :-)


	10. Chapter 10  Competition

_Chapter 9 ended with:_

"_Galadriel has shown her how to control the connection. She does not want Haldir anywhere near her thoughts."_

_They looked at each other in disbelief. Bound fëa-mates not connected mentally was an unprecedented occurrence in elven realms._

"_Must be her human half coming out," Orophin guessed. _

**Chapter 10: Competition**

Nellethiel gave a satisfied smile. It had not been an easy battle, but Valerie had agreed to most of her suggestions. Through her vehement pleas that everything was fine, Nellethiel had seen how desperate Valerie was for some help.

The two sisters-in-law had gone to speak with the head of Galadriel's housemaids. She was, amongst other responsibilities, in charge of the royal laundry and mending. She offered with pleasure her staff's help to take care of most of the needs of the Marchwarden's family. Most, because Valerie had been adamant that she did not want any other elleth to touch her husband's clothing.

Then, they had gone to see Nellethiel's favorite seamstress, the one who had done Valerie's pregnancy dresses. She was more than thrilled to have the honor of preparing the baby's wardrobe. In fact, she had been wondering why Lady Valarie had not approached her before on this very matter, she whispered to Nellethiel when Valerie was choosing fabrics at the other end of her talan. Valerie picked some colorful fabrics in blue, yellow and green, and then wondered for the for time how were diapers made in Middle Earth?

"Where can I get some plain, thick fabric?"

"I would not recommend that kind of fabric for the elfling's robes!"

"It is not for his robes, but for his diapers."

"What is a diaper?"

"Cloths to contain... the baby's urine?"

"Ah! That is true, I had completely forgotten about that!" Nellethiel exclaimed. Very comforting coming from the healer that would take care of her baby's health!

Valerie completed her order with a description of a clothing system that would allow her to wrap the baby on her chest and carry him that way when she would be walking around the city.

The seamstress was surprised when Valerie asked her what she could give in exchange for her services.

"Nothing, Lady Valarie. You will not owe me anything."

"But you will spend so much time working on my baby's clothes!"

"And our Marchwarden spends much more time at our borders, protecting us. Please do not insult me by insisting on a form of retribution, Lady Valarie. This is how things work in Lorien."

After this last visit, Nellethiel convinced Valerie to go eat at the common dining room with the children. They picked up Emily home and Thomas at the talan of Castien, the Lady's minstrel. They eventually found Adam and Orophin on the archery practice field. When they arrived, they found a long table where many seats were still available, and sat down waiting to be served. There, Orophin and Nellethiel saw first hand what Valerie meant when she said that many elves were staring.

Orophin held their gaze for a while, silently telling them to be more subtle. He could not blame them to be in awe of Haldir's wife and children and the accomplishment of the prophecy they represented. But staring was very out of character for elves, and they needed to be reminded of that. Busy watching around, Orophin did not realize until it was too late that Valerie was sitting right beside Alassë, one Haldir's former lovers. In fact, the one he was with right before meeting Valerie.

Nellethiel, oblivious to the faux-pas, had introduced them, and they were talking animatedly about the wardens' border duty. Nellethiel was excited that Rumil was coming back in a week, while Valerie mentioned Haldir was expected in two days.

"I am wondering at what time he will arrive?" said Valerie.

"He usually likes to leave the border around noon, and he arrives a little after sun down," replied Alassë. "Then he goes to the bathing facilities. Generally, he likes a back massage after that."

Both Valerie and Nellethiel were gaping at her, astonished. Alassë looked at Valerie right in the eye, holding her gaze with a mischievous light in her eyes. Valerie blushed violently, understanding this elleth was letting her know she was or had been one of her husband's lover.

"Please excuse me," she said standing up, "I just remembered I have an appointment with Lady Idril this afternoon. Nellethiel, can you please bring the kids back to my talan?"

"Val, you did not eat anything!" Orophin called back.

Without any further words, Valerie left the common dining room, and went to Lord Aradan's talan for her afternoon lesson with Lady Idril. Valerie was both angry and anxious. Angry that Haldir had not prepared her for that kind of confrontation. Anxious to know if this Alassë was still her husband's lover or not.

She knew her husband was a cold ellon, but behind this facade was a passionate character that loved the multiple pleasures of life, and most and foremost, sex. She obviously knew he had not been abstinent before meeting her. But would it have been too much to ask to be told in advance with whom exactly he had spend his nights before? Maybe Valerie could have avoided sitting beside her? To be so obviously told that Alassë knew Haldir's habits would not make it in her top ten of best experiences, that was for sure!

But Valerie was also wondering if Haldir was still having an affair with Alassë. Maybe when he came back from the borders, right after going to the bathing facilities? Is that why Alassë insisted on that fact? Going to see her right after he arrived in Caras Galadhon was good timing, how would Valerie know that Haldir had already been with Alassë once he joined her in bed at night? She would assume his lateness was due to some delay at the borders, not delays in Alassë's bed!

Idril was dictating a poem to Valerie, who was writing it in Sindarin. Her concentration was atrocious, if not simply non existent and Idril noticed it immediately.

"What is it, Lady Valarie? You are not into it today. You do not remember letters that you were mastering last week!"

"I am sorry, Lady Idril. I am a little distressed by something I heard earlier."

"Can I help you?" the elleth asked.

Valerie looked at her eyes full of wisdom. She trusted that whatever she would tell the wife of the Councilor, it would remain between them.

"An elleth today mentioned Haldir's habits when coming back from the borders. She made it obvious that she and Haldir had been.. intimate."

"Ah!" Idril simply said. "How did it make you feel?"

"I guess.. I always knew that Haldir had had lovers before we met, but seeing her in person... the way she looked at me, like she enjoyed making a claim on him!"

"And? Of course he had lovers! But the real question is, who did he bind with? Her? Or you?"

"It is not like he had a choice! He simply followed what the prophecy was telling him to do! Tell me, did you think he was happy before?"

Idril gave it a good thought.

"I think... he was happy. He did not know anything else than being a soldier, the thrill of the killing at the borders, coming back here and having ellith offering him to share their beds..."

"You see, Lady Idril, what you just said – that does not make me feel better!"

"Allow me to finish! He was happy in his routine because he had been living it for many centuries. But now that he has been living with you, shared an intimacy of every hour with you, I think he would not go back to his old life."

"Lady Idril," Valerie whispered as if it was a secret, "did you see her? How beautiful she is?"

"Who are we talking about?"

Valerie was speechless for a moment.

"Are there so many?"

"Probably not! But since the Marchwarden has been careful not to publicly court anyone, I have no idea who you are talking about!"

"Her name is Alassë."

Valerie waited for a reaction, and receiving none, she continued her line of reasoning.

"She is so.. gorgeous. All the ellith here are gorgeous. How can I compete if one of them decides to seduce him? I mean, look at me!"

"Yes, I am looking at you, Lady Valarie, and I do not see why you are worrying about this."

"I am not as gorgeous as you all are! And I am as big as a whale now! I am in no condition to seduce him!"

"Oh, Valarie," said Idril, dropping the formality. "When I look at you, I see a beautiful elleth, so different than all of us! Your hair, your eyes, your features! All the ellyn in Lorien are discreetly looking at you with fascination! Of course, they will not show it, out of fear or respect for the Marchwarden. If Lord Haldir had not made his claim on you before your arrival in Lorien, he would have had some competition to face!"

Valerie remained silent, thinking of what Idril had just said.

"My friend, let Alassë talk all she wants. I do not know when their affair started after her arrival from Mirkwood two centuries ago. She probably tried to get Haldir to propose to mate! He had long years to do it. The fact that he did not means he was never interested in an eternal relationship with her. But he proposed to you after a few months, I understand."

"Yes."

"Then, what do you have to worry about? Valarie, I suggest that we forget the lesson for today. Do you want to take a walk with me? We could make further acquaintance, instead of working on Sindarin all the time. What say you?"

"Yes, I would really love that."

* * *

><p>When Haldir came back from the borders two days later, he was impatient to see his family. He had missed them all terribly, making his duty more difficult than before. He could not share his feelings with anyone, since no warden, and as a matter of fact, no ellon in Lothlorien had elflings that they missed when they were away.<p>

A few gobelins had attempted to enter the forest earlier in the morning, and as a consequence, he arrived later than usual at the city gates, in the middle of the night. He climbed all the stairs to reach the highest level of the greatest mallorn, where the three main talain were. His heart beating hard, he opened softly the door of his newly extended talan. All was in order, much more than Valerie's house had been in her world. The kitchen was clean, the laundry basket empty, and he noticed the carpenter had delivered the crib for the baby. An impressive piece of work, with the words of the prophecy carved in the wood. He brushed the cradle, promising himself to drop by his workshop in the morning to thank him. He looked around him, and saw everything was going well. He had been wrong to wonder if Valerie would be able to do everything herself like she was trying before he left for the borders. She had everything under control, as always.

He went in every bedroom to kiss the kids, who were all sleeping peacefully. Adam was sleeping with his bow and quiver, while Thomas was drooling on his pillow. Emily had fallen asleep reading a book, and when he removed it from her hands, he noticed it was a poetry book in Sindarin. He was impressed to see she was already trying to read such books in his language, she would really be one of the greatest scholars the elves had ever known. One day, she would probably compete with Lord Erestor, the first councilor of Lord Elrond.

He then went to his own bedroom, where Valerie was sleeping on her side, a pillow underneath her stomach, her long hair flowing to the floor. Her belly had grown even more, and Haldir wondered if it was not reaching an abnormal size. A baby could not be so big, right? He caressed her forehead, and she mumbled something in her sleep.

He once again thanked the Valar for having given him this elleth to love. She was all that he ever had wished for. Except that she did not want to share a mental link with him. That was bothering him greatly, more and more every day. He missed the flow of emotions between them, feeling her love for him. Now, he had to wait for her to express it verbally. But if Valerie wanted some privacy and freedom, he was willing to give it to her. After all, she had renounced much to join him in Middle Earth. But he was hoping she would eventually change her mind.

Instead of going to bathe like he used to when coming back from the fences, he simply washed his hands and face using the water jug on the table, removed his dusty warden tunic and leggings, and lied down beside his wife in the bed. He fell asleep breathing her scent, his hand on her swollen stomach, feeling his son move inside her womb.

When Valerie woke up the following morning, she wondered how come Haldir had arrived so late in the night. She could not help but wonder if it was because he had stopped by Alassë's talan before coming into her bed. She kept her worry for herself, deeply buried in the mind she was closing to Haldir.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, during the festivities organized for the begetting day of Lord Celeborn, Valerie was sitting on a chair, watching Thomas and Castien play music while many couples were dancing merrily. The elves of Lorien had quickly gotten used to the sound of the violin, and were now expecting Thomas to play at each gathering.<p>

Haldir had stayed by Valerie for most of the evening, until she asked him to go dance with Nellethiel. When the ellith saw that he was dancing, he became very popular, and Valerie smiled when she saw him dance with Lady Galadriel and Lady Idril. Her smile faltered when he danced next with Alassë.

She stood there, watching them with cold eyes, while they were speaking pleasantly together. With the music and the chattering, she could not hear their conversation, and Alassë knew it, from the looks she was sending Valerie. When the dance was over, they both walked towards her, Alassë still holding Haldir's arm.

"I wanted to greet you again, Lady Valarie," she said.

"Good evening, Alassë," replied Valerie with a cold tone.

Haldir was uncomfortable, realizing his wife knew the elleth had been his lover in the past.

"My my! You are even bigger than the last time we met!" Alassë said with her sharp tongue.

Valerie's smile remained.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I meant it in a nice way! How lucky you are to be with child!"

"Yes, I am!" replied Valerie pleasantly. "Haldir and I had only known each other for a few months when he got the urge to have a child with me. I think we can safely say our son will be a child of love!" added Valerie with just enough venom to sting Alassë.

Before Alassë could reply anything, Valerie stood up and said: "Haldir, dear husband, would you please bring me back to our talan? I feel a little tired tonight, and would enjoy lying in your arms for a while."

"Of course, Meleth, you should have told me you were not feeling well!" he took her arm, and without giving Alassë another look, he guided Valerie outside the room.

They walked silently for a while, until she could not hold the question anymore. "She has been your lover, hasn't she?"

He swallowed hard, undecided. He could potentially lie to Valerie, since she had cut their link, and she would not know it. But something told him that with Valerie, honesty was better than anything.

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"A long time."

"How long?" she repeated sharply.

"Almost... 200 years."

Valerie choked. So since her arrival in Lorien, Alassë had been Haldir's lover. No wonder why she was not reacting well to Valerie's arrival.

"Was she good?"

"Good at what?"

"In bed."

"Val! I am not going to answer questions of that kind. It is over, it was over the moment I lay my eyes on you."

"Still! I have a hard time dealing with the idea that this elleth knows you better than I do. 200 years!" she repeated in dismay.

They remained silent the rest of the way, and when Valerie got in bed, she turned her back to him, silently expressing her displeasure over the whole thing. Haldir was shocked. How could she be angry with him for something that had happened before they had met? He hoped she would be more reasonable in the morning.

But she was not. When he left for the border a week later, she was still angry and hardly speaking to him. The kids had felt the tension all week, and were trying to get them to reconcile, but to no avail. When he left, he kissed each of the kids, but did not kiss her.

"I hope you will have come to your senses when I am back in a month," he simply told her with aloofness, while gathering his sword, bow and quiver. She looked like she was about to say something, but he turned his back on her, wanting to make her as unhappy as she had made him in the last week.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, he welcomed Lord Elrond at the border. The Lord of Imladris was coming early in case Valerie would give birth on the nine-month human schedule instead of the twelve-month elvish schedule.<p>

"Ready to be a father?" the Lord asked him around a fire at night. He was only leaving for the city at first light in the morning.

"I am already a father," Haldir replied stiffly. "I have no intention of treating this baby in a different way than Emily, Thomas and Adam."

"That is very honorable," replied the Lord. "Not every ellon would welcome elflings that are not of his own flesh."

"If you remember correctly, none of my children will be of my own flesh. They will all be reborn in their former bodies."

"You are right. I guess you were well chosen. Not everyone would accept this. I know I would not! I recognize myself in Arwen and in my twins. It is very important to me."

Haldir stayed silent. Deep down inside, he really wanted to have a child issued from his own flesh, mixed with Valerie's. But it was not due to happen.

"How is she?"

"Valerie? She has not been easy lately," Haldir replied tactfully.

Elrond chuckled.

"I remember Celebrian, when she was with child. She was like a balrog! It is the hormones, Haldir. She will be back to normal. What kind of trouble is she giving you?"

"Former lover."

"Ah! Jealousy! Perfectly normal, Haldir, perfectly normal. Pregnant ellith do not feel beautiful, with their swollen bodies and all. They think we do not find them attractive anymore. They do not understand how significant it is for us that they are bearing our elflings. How beautiful they are to our eyes. Remind her unambiguously, Haldir. She needs to know that."

"I will, Lord Elrond," said Haldir with relief. "As soon as I am back from the border, I will have a long conversation with my pregnant wife."

But it was not meant to be. In the middle of the night, a panicked Rumil appeared on the flet where Lord Elrond and Haldir were sleeping.

"Haldir! It is Valerie! Oh, mae govannen, Lord Elrond! Such luck it is that you are already here! Valarie's labor has started! You need to hurry to Caras Galadhon. I have brought an extra horse, Haldir. Since you already have a horse, my Lord, then we could leave the three of us immediately and reach the city within a few hours."

Haldir was already grabbing his weapons and his pack, while Elrond was giving orders to his escort to follow him with all his bags.

"How is Valerie?" asked Haldir to his brother.

"She looked uncomfortable."

Haldir lifted his brows.

"She is in pain, Haldir," Rumil specified. "The pain is apparently normal, as per Lady Galadriel. But I have to admit, I volunteered to come get you. I could not stand being there and feeling useless."

The group led their horses swiftly in the dark woods, avoiding skillfully the trees and little animals that were on their way.

* * *

><p>AN: This was a short chapter, before the action starts!


	11. Chapter 11  First King

_Chapter 10 ended with:_

"_She is in pain, Haldir," Rumil specified. "The pain is apparently normal, as per Lady Galadriel. But I have to admit, I volunteered to come get you. I could not stand being there and feeling useless."_

_The group led their horses swiftly in the dark woods, avoiding skillfully the trees and little animals that were on their way._

**Chapter 11: First King**

Traditionally, ellyn were not attending the birth of their elflings. Haldir was sitting on a bench near the healing tents, and he could hear the sounds in the tent where Valerie was, and none were making him feel good an excited about the birth. He could hear the worried whispers of the healers, and Valerie's cries coming back every two minutes or so. Each time he heard his wife, he had the sickening feeling that he was going to throw up. He could not stand it anymore. Hearing his mate being in pain for so long, and not being able to do anything, was driving him mad!

Orophin was sitting beside Haldir while Rumil was pacing in front of them. Both his brothers also looked like they were going to be sick. Lady Idril arrived with the kids, who wanted to know if their brother was born yet. Their timing could not have been worse, as they arrived right before Nellethiel came out of the healing tent, her dress tainted with blood on her sleeves and stomach. In the tent, Valerie shrieked in pain.

Emily started screaming: "Mommy, mommy! Is my mother dying?" while her brothers just stood there, eyes wide open looking at all this fresh crimson blood on their aunt's dress.

"I am so sorry," Lady Idril said, dragging the kids elsewhere, quickly followed by Orophin, mumbling that he would be more useful with his niece and nephews than sitting with his brother.

Haldir had not even looked at the children. He had no words of comfort, he was himself very distressed by the sight of the blood. Nellethiel put a hand on his shoulder.

"Haldir... the baby is breached. We have to turn him around."

"Nellethiel... all this blood... It cannot be normal."

"We think a portion of the placenta might have sheared off the wall of the uterus. We need to hurry."

"Then why are you here? Do it! What are you waiting for?"

"I just wanted to give you some news... Val is already very exhausted. She has been in labor for 20 hours now. We tried to have her give birth with the baby's buttock first, but it does not work. It will be... very difficult for her. Turning the baby I mean."

"Can I see her?"

"Not now! Maybe when the baby is turned you can see her a little. Stay with Rumil."

She kissed Haldir's forehead, and gave Rumil a hug before she went back in the tent. Shortly after, Valerie's cries increased in intensity. It lasted a good ten minutes before they turned into pleas.

"Leave me alone, please! Stop this agony!"

"Lady Valerie, let us try once more," insisted Lord Elrond.

The screams started all over again. Haldir felt like screaming as well. Hearing this without being able to help what the most difficult thing he had ever lived. He wished he could take away her pain, feel it in her place. She was not built to endure such torment for so long!

"Stop," she was crying, "I cannot stand it anymore."

"Valarie," said Lady Galadriel, "if we do not turn the baby successfully, the baby will die and so will you. We can only give you a short break before we try again, my child. We will not let you succumb."

"I do not care. I want this to stop. Leave me alone," Valerie cried.

"You do not mean that. Think of Emily, Thomas and Adam. Think of the baby, who wants to live. Think of Haldir, who will fade... Let's take a five-minute break."

Valerie was weeping loud and clear by then. Nellethiel came out of the tent, with even more blood on her dress. She did not look at Haldir, and went directly into Rumil's awaiting arms.

"What is going on?" he asked her, while she cried softly.

"We cannot! We cannot turn the baby!"

"Why?"

"She suffers too much! Each time we try, she contracts herself, she struggles and fights us, and we cannot seem to be able to hold the turning movement long enough. Another portion of the placenta has sheared off, she is bleeding even more now."

Haldir could not hear any more of this. He went to the healing tent and entered without permission.

The scene inside the tent was worse than he had expected. Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel were discussing in a corner, while another healer was changing the sheets underneath Valerie. The blood-soaked ones were on the floor, thrown negligently in another corner. Valerie had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Her hair was wet with sweat, and her face was still full of tears. She started moving and whimpering, and opened her eyes when the next wave of contractions started. Elrond and Galadriel came closer to her bed. Valerie noticed Haldir in the entrance.

"Haldir," she whimpered. "Haldir, I think... that I will die."

He walked to her bed, grabbed her hand and crushed it in his.

"No, you will not, Meleth. I will not let you die!"

"Please... take good care of the kids. You will be all they have..."

"Val, stop it, now!" he cut her loudly. "What can I do to help, my Lady?" he asked Lady Galadriel.

"We need her to be calm, relaxed while we proceed. Can you help her with that, Haldir?"

"I will try my best, my Lady."

"When the contraction ends," said Elrond, "we will make her stand. Haldir, you will maintain her standing while we shift the baby. You make her endure this, Haldir, long enough for us to be successful."

"What happens if..."

"Haldir! We cannot fail! She must last until the procedure is complete," insisted Elrond.

Elrond started to lift Valerie from the bed, and Haldir held her in standing position with her back against his chest, an arm underneath her breast and the other holding her head against his shoulder. She was very weak, and had it not been for him, she would have slipped on the floor.

Nellethiel came back in the healing tent and started to wipe Valerie's naked body with a cloth soaked with cold water. The fresh water helped Valerie to come back to her senses. She started whimpering as another contraction was announcing itself. Haldir encouraged Valerie through the pain, while the Imladris Lord started giving instructions to Galadriel and Nellethiel. Once the contraction was over, Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond went on each side of Valerie and put their hands on her swollen stomach, while Nellethiel knelt in the front.

"Are you ready?" he asked. The ellith nodded.

"Push!" he said.

He started pushing to the left the top of Valerie's belly, while Galadriel was pushing the bottom to the right. Immediately, Valerie's body jerked and she started screaming.

"It's okay, Meleth! Hold on! It will not be long," Haldir was telling her, trying to be heard by Valerie even if she was screaming in his ear.

"Harder," Elrond said to Galadriel, whose face became crimson from the effort.

"There is blood," said Nellethiel wiping it. "The baby will not take much more, my Lord."

"No... no... please... please... stop... leave me alone..." was sobbing Valerie, who did not have much strength left.

"It is almost over," Haldir encouraged Valerie. "You are strong! Think of the baby..."

Suddenly, the belly changed form while the baby was turned head down. The jolt of pain made Valerie lose consciousness.

"Bring her to the bed," Elrond told Haldir.

"Wake her up," Galadriel asked Nellethiel.

"Can you not let her sleep a little?" asked Haldir. "She has been through much already."

"Haldir, the child is in distress now. The blood is a sign that a portion of the placenta started detaching from the walls of the uterus. We have no idea if the baby is still being supplied blood by the placenta. We do not have much time left. We would not want to face a still-birth, Haldir."

Understanding the gravity of the situation was worse than what he had imagined, he started to shake his mate to have her regain consciousness.

"Haldir?" she asked with a croaked voice from all her screaming. "Is it over?"

Haldir's heart tightened. He would have hoped that he could tell her it was over, but he knew she would still suffer much pain in the next moments.

"No, Meleth. But the baby is now turned, so the birth should progress quickly now."

"My child, the baby is not doing very well. He needs to be born now, quickly. Valarie, do you understand me?" Galadriel inquired to the sleepy mother.

"Yes... He will die if I do not push him out as soon as possible."

"Find some strength, Val," encouraged Nellethiel. "You can do it. I know you can. This is your fourth time, you have done this before!"

Haldir sat down in the bed with Valerie between his legs, lying on his chest.

Nellethiel sat beside him, her hands on the top of Valerie's stomach, ready to push the baby down.

Elrond checked the baby's progress.

"Good!" he exclaimed. "We turned the baby a few minutes ago and I already feel its head in the birth canal. Lady Valarie, you are almost done. Just a little more effort."

Elrond stayed in front of Valerie, while Galadriel was preparing what was necessary once the child was born.

"Ready? Push!" commanded Elrond to both Valerie and Nellethiel. Ten contractions later, the baby's head was coming out.

Haldir was not feeling well, overwhelmed at the thought that this baby, his son, was about to arrive in this world. He prayed Elbereth it was not too late, that the child was still alive.

"One more push, a strong one!" demanded Galadriel, holding a soft little blanket for the baby.

Valerie gave one more scream, and the baby's shoulders were out. Elrond pulled the baby completely out of Valerie's body while she sighed in relief. The pain had miraculously stopped. Galadriel grabbed the child and brought him to a nearby table, where Elrond joined her. After a moment, they all heard the baby cry, and they understood that all would be well.

"It is done, my love. You have done it!" Haldir cried in delight.

Around the table, Galadriel and Elrond were whispering softly, and Haldir thought he heard the name of King Thranduil.

"Can I see my child?" asked Valerie in a sleepy voice.

"Of course, my dear," said Lady Galadriel with a triumphant smile. "You have done great work here. You will make an entire elven realm cry in delight."

Valerie raised her hands weakly to be handed her son, but Haldir had to help her when the Lady put the child in her arms.

They both watched the little elfling in amazement. Haldir had never been in contact with a newborn, and was watching his son eagerly. His short hair was golden blond, and he had blue eyes. Valerie was counting the fingers and toes, and laughed when she saw his pointy ears.

"He is perfect," Haldir praised. "I am so proud of you!" he said, kissing her lips softly. "You gave me such a scare," he added with a trembling voice.

"Do you want to know who he is?" asked Galadriel. "I was able to read him."

"Please, tell us."

"We are welcoming King Oropher of Mirkwood, father of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. He was slain during the battle of Dagorlad," she added for Valerie, who still had a hard time with Elvish history and all the unfamiliar names.

"Haldir, take your son," Nellethiel asked, "it is time to take care of the afterbirth. Go present him to Rumil. Then tell him to go get the kids, they must be really worried for their mother."

"Thank you, Nellie," whispered Valerie.

"I will go tell the good news to Celeborn," added Galadriel. "We need to send a messenger to Mirkwood."

"Haldir?" Valerie called him before he left the tent with their son. "I am sorry. For what happened between us before you went to the borders."

He walked back to her bed.

"And I am sorry that I did not discuss my past openly with you before you faced... the situation. I love you, Meleth."

"Love you more!" she said, before falling asleep while Nellethiel was still taking care of her.

* * *

><p>Emily loved taking care of her new little brother. The age difference between Oropher and her was big enough for her to take care of him like a little mother. In the first three days after the birth, Valerie had been very tired and took a lot of time to rest. Emily showed Haldir how to change diapers, burp the baby and rock him to sleep.<p>

Thomas and Adam were completely indifferent to his presence. Oropher would not raise their interest until they could interact with him.

He was a quiet elfling, eating well and sleeping much during the day. The problems usually started after sundown: he would be restless, cry ceaselessly if not held by someone. Lord Elrond told his parents that he was healthy, that things would get better after a few days.

Two weeks after the birth, Haldir had to resume his border duty, his heart heavy to leave behind his wife with a difficult elfling. He made sure that Nellethiel would assist Valerie during his leave.

After Haldir's departure, Valerie, Emily and Nellethiel started their own routine. Valerie would sleep during the day except to feed Oropher, while her sister-in-law would sleep during the night with the other kids. At night, Valerie was taking long walks on the lower levels of the city, where the baby could not be heard by all of Caras Galadhon. She was terrified that his cries would indispose the citizens of the city, who were just starting to get used to Adam and Thomas running all over the city bridges.

The guards on night watch got used to see her walking around, her elflings tied on her abdomen using a drape, singing softly in a language they could not understand.

Contrary to her expectations, Valerie was perfectly comfortable with the current situation. She remembered how displeased she had been when Thomas was keeping her up all night as a young child. She had all her other responsibilities back then, she was working, she was stressed. But now and here, in Lorien, she just enjoyed the peacefulness of the nights.

She knew a support system had been arranged by the Lady, Haldir and Nellethiel, and she had no other duty than to raise this new elfling. When walking around in the middle of the night, she liked to reflect on the strangeness of the rebirth of an elf. Oropher had the same body than in his previous life, when he was prince of Mirkwood. But the memories of his previous life would only emerge after his majority, at 50 years old. Then, he would enjoy the wisdom of two lifetimes. Both Valerie and Haldir hoped that Oropher would consider them as much their parents as his previous ones. Despite the fact that they had conceived him, and that Valerie had carried him and suffered to give birth to him, they somehow felt like adoptive parents.

During her long strolls, Valerie promised herself that she would bring the prophecy to completion, and try to give Haldir a son or daughter of his own. When she pictured that hypothetical child, she always saw a little warrior with his blond hair and grey eyes. After all, she had plenty of kids looking like her!

When Haldir came back from the border a few weeks later, Oropher was now sleeping properly at night. He found Valerie and his new son sleeping in their bed, the elfling surrounded by pillows so he would not fall. Haldir removed his clothes, pushed the pillows away, and lied with his wife and child.

"Hello, stranger!" Valerie whispered when she felt the bed shift under his weight.

"Mae govannen, Meleth nin."

"Did you close the light in the pool? You forgot it yesterday and it stayed on all night," she said sleepily.

"Yes, I did," he replied, understanding she was still half-asleep and thinking they were back in her world.

"Good," she said before going back to sleep.

He gave her and Oropher a kiss and fell asleep to.

She woke up way passed dawn, alerted when she did not find Oropher asleep beside her. She hurried to the kitchen to find Emily, Thomas and Adam having breakfast alone.

"Where is the baby?" she asked them.

"Ada took him when he went to meet with Lord Celeborn," supplied Thomas.

"Haldir is back! I thought I had heard him last night. Why did you not wake me up?"

"Ada said to let you sleep. That you needed it more than him."

"But I need to feed Oropher, he must by hungry by now," said Valerie, whose breasts were aching from having passed the usual feeding time.

"Ada will be back soon, Mommy! Stop worrying all the time!" said Emily from her 11 years of wisdom. "Here, sit down and have some bread. Don't you wish we had peanut butter sometimes? I know I miss it!"

"Nutella!" groaned Adam.

"We are lucky to have strawberry jam," replied Valerie, eating her breakfast.

When Haldir arrived a few minutes later, Oropher still sleeping in his arms, he was in a somber mood.

"What is wrong, love?" Valerie asked.

"We will discuss later. How have you been?" he inquired, kissing her tenderly.

"We have been well, Haldir. I wish you would not worry about us. Everything is fine! Now, give me Oropher, I need to feed him before his schedule is completely screwed up."

And while she was starting to feed Oropher, she asked Haldir how had things been at the borders lately.

"Unusually quiet."

"This is good, is it not?" she asked.

"I am not sure. Let's hope it does not mean the enemy is gathering its forces for a bigger strike."

"Are the Lord and the Lady afraid this will happen? Is this what they wanted to talk to you about this morning?"

"No, they are not. They actually wanted to discuss a trip to Imladris they were planning to make."

"But Lord Elrond just left a couple of weeks ago!"

"What the Lord and Lady are deciding is not up to me to question. I just comply to their commands."

"And is their latest command the reason of your dark mood?"

"I have to lead their guard during their trip."

Valerie closed her mouth tightly and took a few seconds to breathe slowly, to make sure not to express aloud her personal opinion on this matter.

"Kids, would you mind leaving your Ada and I alone? You could go to the smithy to pick-up the stroller," she said. The blacksmith had talked to her a few days prior, and they both had discussed the possible making of the ancestor of the modern world stroller. Oropher's weight was increasing rapidly, and the wrapping solution would not work anymore quite soon.

"Yeah!" the boys cried, happy with the idea of pushing and carrying their little brother on the flets of Caras Galadhon. Emily sighed and followed her brothers, knowing her parents wanted intimacy to have a fight.

Valerie removed a satiated Oropher from her breast, put him against her shoulder and started tapping his back to make him burp.

"Haldir? Are you telling me that the Lord and Lady will take you on a trip to Imladris while our son is just a little more than a month old?"

"It is for an important meeting, Val. They would not foolishly organize a trip such as this one."

"Cannot they take someone else to lead their guard? Rumil perhaps?"

"Valerie! I am the Marchwarden! It is my duty to see to their security!"

"And what about your duty to your family?"

"I knew it!" he said with an annoyed frown. "I knew being Marchwarden was incompatible with being a father!"

"Hey! You only had to leave me in my world if you did not want this! I was doing perfectly okay before you showed up!" she said angrily.

"Ask me if I had the choice to go or not!" he replied coldly.

Valerie's eyes widened as his words made their way in her brain and in her heart.

"You brought me here out of duty, did you not?" she choked.

"Val, this is not what I wanted to say..."

"Answer me!" she cut, wanting the truth of the matter.

"I went to your world out of duty at first, that is the truth. But... I fell in love with you there. Please, believe me!" he said, realizing how hurt she must be.

"But you regret having a family now, do you not? Diminishing your precious freedom and questioning your duty!"

"No, I do not. Please do not make a drama out of this! I will only be gone for a six weeks, seven at the most."

_Seven weeks! He just had spent three weeks at the borders, and now he was leaving for seven more?_

"When are you leaving?" she asked coldly, trying to hide her strong desire to sit on the floor and flood the talan with her tears.

"Tomorrow. They were waiting for me to come back from the borders to take their leave."

"Wonderful!" she replied in an unpleasant tone. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will join our children at the smithy. Someone here has to take care of this family."

* * *

><p>The following day, Valerie and the children watched the Lord and Lady leave the city gates, in the company of twenty warriors led by Haldir. Valerie was not feeling well. Her intuition told her something was going to happen. She was scared for Haldir's life, being the leader of a too little army traveling through an orc-infested road.<p>

She prayed the Valar to spare his life, the ones of the Lord and Lady along will all the guards'.

What she did not realize was that the travelers were not in danger. No, the danger would come to her at the Eastern border just a week after Haldir's departure for Imladris.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the birth of the first elfling of the prophecy! In the next chapter, Valerie will have to protect her new son from an unexpected danger...<p> 


	12. Chapter 12  A Possessive Son

_Chapter 11 ended with:_

_What she did not realize was that the travelers were not in danger. No, the danger would come to her at the Eastern border just a week after Haldir's departure for Imladris._

**Chapter 12: A possessive son**

Lady Idril was standing beside her husband in the council room, impressed by the king that was now sitting on Lord Celeborn's favorite chair as if it was his own. The King of Mirkwood was a tall and solidly built elf, with golden blonde hair and piercing and cold blue eyes. He was still wearing his armor on top of his forest green tunic, the official color of Mirkwood. He had arrived an hour before, and had not even taken time to bathe and change before he commanded Aradan to meet him in the Lorien council room.

The King was scowling at Lord Aradan, while his guards were watching the council room with interest. The walls were richly decorated with grey velvet curtains, and on the walls were the portraits of The Lord and Lady, and paintings of their family members, such as their daughter Celebrian, their granddaughter Arwen and their twin grandsons Elladan and Elrohir. The Mirkwood elves were generally keeping to themselves, never visiting or inviting elves from other realms. They were looking at the likeness of Arwen in awe, understanding her beauty had not been exaggerated.

King Thranduil was not impressed by the portraits, and so wasn't Alassë, who seemed to be part of the king's entourage. Lady Idril remembered that she was from Mirkwood, but why would she attend this meeting?

"Lord Thranduil," Lady Idril's husband told the king, "Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel have left for Imladris just a few days ago. I wished you had advised us of your visit in advance, for we could have arranged for a better welcome party!"

"I do not need a welcome committee. I will not stay here long. I have come to take my father back to Mirkwood."

"Surely you are jesting, my Lord?"

The king's icy gaze turned to Idril who had spoken without being invited to.

"King Oropher is still an infant who needs his mother to take care of him!" she insisted.

"Lady Alassë will be his governess from now on."

Alassë had enough decency not to throw Idril with a triumphant look.

"My Lord," interrupted Aradan, "such an important decision cannot be made without the approval of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

"Are you denying my rights, Councilor? This is my father we are talking about!"

"But should not this decision be discussed with all the rulers of elven realms?" insisted Aradan.

"Lady Idril," the king said, "while your husband needlessly discusses my commands, would you please get my father's belongings ready? I would imagine he does not have much yet. We will depart this afternoon."

"I can help you," offered Alassë.

"No!" interrupted Idril. "Please, my Lord, this will be a difficult moment for Lady Valarie. I would prefer to be alone with her to announce the news to her!" Idril said convincingly. Alassë had to stay in the council room for what Idril was planning to do.

"Fine," the king said, "but the mortal has to give back my father quickly. Tell her I will not be moved from my position," he said disdainfully.

Happy to be dismissed alone, Idril left the council room and ran towards the Marchwarden's talan.

* * *

><p>Valerie and Emily were working on their books translation from English to Sindarin for Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond. Thomas was choosing the concerto he would practice this month amongst all the scores Valerie had brought with them to Middle Earth.<p>

"What do you think, Mommy? Should I start the Vivaldi Four Seasons or Mozart's Violin's concerto?"

"Sweetheart, whichever you choose, you will get to play them all to perfection over the next centuries!" playfully answered Valerie.

The kids had yet to realize what immortality meant. Truth be told, Valerie did not realize it either. It was such an overwhelming concept to grasp.

"Should we flip a coin?" Adam asked with a smile. None of them had seen a coin since their arrival in Middle Earth.

"Someone is coming!" announced Emily, who was now looking out the window. "Lady Idril. She seems... distressed?"

"Valarie!" Lady Idril cried while entering the talan without knocking. "It is King Thranduil! He is here!"

Valerie knew it could not mean anything good.

"What does he want?"

"He wants Oropher!"

"What?" This was worse than anything Valerie could have imagined.

"He wants to take Oropher to Mirkwood."

"He will take our baby?" asked Emily in alarm.

"No one will take our baby!" said Valerie with a forceful tone.

"He planned all this with Alassë. She must have been aware that the Lord and Lady were planning to go to Imladris, and he showed up today, knowing he would find no one to oppose his commands. Let's face it, the only thing my husband can do is delay the outcome for a few hours. The king is determined to leave today."

"He will not take my child!" Valerie said again.

She dropped the book she was working on and went to pick up items in the other rooms.

"Emily!" she cried from her bedroom. "Pick up everything we need to take care of Orophin for a few days."

Emily immediately stood, grabbed a backpack and ran to Oropher's bedroom.

Understanding that Valerie was trying to escape, Idril grabbed another backpack and gathered some food that she found in the cupboards, and took a few waterskins that the family could fill up at a source nearby the city gates. Thomas was watching her nervously, while Adam was oblivious to what was going on.

Valerie came back to the kitchen, and gave the backpack to Thomas, and asked him to carry it. She went to get Oropher in is crib, and attached him to her abdomen like she usually did while Emily came back with a backpack of her own.

"I took clothes for my brothers too," she told her mother.

"Good. Adam, will you please bring me my bow and quiver? We are going for a picnic."

Thomas looked at her questioningly, but she eyed him to keep his mouth shut. Once Valarie was armed, and her eldest kids carrying the bags, they all left the talan as fast as they could, to ensure no one from the king's entourage would see their escape. A risky task, as the royal talan was located on the same level than the Marchwarden's. Luckily, no one was outside, as Aradan was probably still delaying the departure of the king.

By the time they all made it to the city gates, Valerie and Idril had decided to tell the guards that they were all going for a picnic. They would not be suspicious, as Valerie was taking the kids in the forest frequently. But Idril needed to come back to the royal talan, to report the family was missing.

Valerie pulled Idril away from the kids so they could talk without being heard.

"Goodbye, Idril," Valerie whispered, crying and kissing her friend at the same time. "I will never forget you."

"Why do you say such a thing? Will you not just hide in the forest for a few days?"

"They will track me down and find me easily! No, I cannot stay here. I have to go back to my world! There, no one will try to take my child away from me!"

"What about Haldir?"

"I love him, Idril! I love him more than anything! But I am not sure he loves me all that much anymore. We fight all the time! And what tells me that he will not go back to Alassë if she gets my child? Idril, I cannot sacrifice my child! If I let this happen once, each time I will give birth to a new elfling as per the prophecy, someone from another realm will come to take him away from me!"

"Please Valarie! Do not go!"

"Goodbye, Idril!" Valerie said, wiping her tears from her face before she turned to the kids with a fake smile. "Now, let's go for this picnic!"

* * *

><p>Idril only had time to stop by the healing talan to talk to Nellethiel about the situation, and ask her to make sure that her husband Rumil would be immediately called from the borders. She then went back to the royal talan, her hair in disarray and her face red from all the running and emotions.<p>

"It certainly took you a long time!" the king commented with displeasure. "I said I wanted to leave this afternoon, not next week!"

"My Lord, I am so sorry! I could not find the family at their talan, so I made enquiries to locate them. They have been seen leaving the city a few hours ago, going for a picnic near the waterfalls on the Northern side of the gates. Lady Valarie likes to bring her children to bathe there, my Lord."

"When are they expected back?"

"When she leaves like this, she is usually back by nightfall, rarely before."

"I cannot believe that Lord Celeborn allows a mortal to act in such an irresponsible way! She is guarding a king, for Eru's sake! What am I supposed to do until then?"

"We can offer you a few hours of rest in the guest talan, my Lord," Lord Aradan replied. He knew his wife was hiding something, but King Thranduil was not a good reader of characters, Eru be thanked.

"Fine," the king grumbled, discovering he was a little weary from the journey, and that a bath would be much appreciated. "Let me know as soon as this mortal comes back from her excursion!"

* * *

><p>Aradan and Idril made sure their guests were all comfortable before Idril went back to speak to Nellethiel.<p>

"Did you send your mate a message?" asked Idril.

"I sent him a pigeon note three hours ago. He is at the Western border right now. They have a few horses there – I told him his presence was immediately required in the city. I just said our family is in danger. That should bring him here within the next couple of hours. Where is Val?"

"She left for the Southern borders."

"Why? She is much more familiar with the Northern side of the forest!"

Idril started to cry and Nellethiel understood immediately what it meant.

"She is going back to the portal?" she asked in dismay.

"Yes. She told me in her world, no one would try to take Oropher away from her. She was wearing her emerald pendant, the one necessary to travel between both worlds."

"Mithrandir took the incantation parchment away from her as soon as she lost consciousness after her arrival."

"Knowing Valarie, do you not think she would have learnt it by heart?"

"Yes, she would. Oh Elbereth, I wish the Lady was here! Or at least, Haldir! He would stop her!"

"We can only count on Rumil. He is the only one who could stop King Thranduil at this point."

* * *

><p>Rumil had received the short note from his mate, and just from the handwriting, he knew his wife was panicking. Something had happened in Caras Galadhon. Nellethiel had never called him from his duty in their 300 years of marriage. He was imposing a terrible effort to his steed, and directing the beast through the darkening woods was becoming difficult. He finally made it to the city a little after sun down. He noticed an unusual number of horses in the stables, and when he heard a delegation from Mirkwood had arrived during the day, he immediately understood what was going on. Mirkwood was coming to get their baby king back.<p>

"Sweet Elbereth, please give me the strength and wisdom to act like my Lord and Lady would under the same circumstances," he silently prayed.

He climbed towards the main talan, gathering all the wardens he could find on his way, asking them to meet him at the door of the royal talan with their weapons. He knew King Thranduil would not have come without a fully armed guard around him, to make his commands even more threatening to the councilors of Lorien.

At the door, he finally met his wife, who threw herself in his arms.

"Rumil! Finally! You have to help us!"

"Let me guess. The king wants to bring back Oropher to Mirkwood?"

"Yes! He does! And Val escaped!"

"She did? Where did she go?"

"Idril believes she will attempt to go back to her world."

"What?"

"Yes! We need to go find her!"

"Why did you not send for wardens to go get her near the Southern border? It is dark now, the kids will be afraid and cold!"

"Maybe... it is too late, maybe she is already gone?"

"Maybe she did not even reach the portal yet. It is a day of travel to get there. They are walking, with a baby and young children. They will not make it before tomorrow morning."

"Then we might still have time. But the minute you find her, King Thranduil will try to steal Oropher."

"And we will not let him do that!" he said much louder, ensuring the thirty fully-armed wardens that were gathered around them heard him clearly. "Mirkwood is trying to steal baby Oropher, to take possession of the first elfling of the prophecy without the consent of the other elven rulers! Lady Valarie had to leave Caras Galadhon to protect her child! King Thranduil did this at a time where he knew our Lord and Lady would be absent, thinking we would let him proceed. My friends, will we let them do that?" he asked them.

They all disagreed with frowns. Their Mirkwood kin was not welcomed in Lorien, after centuries of unfriendly relations between both realms. The latest events were not going to make things any better.

"King Thranduil brought a guard of twenty warriors with him," said a warden who had seen the delegation arrive.

"And we need to get rid of most of them before we find Lady Valarie and her children," answered Rumil. "We know Lady Valarie is at the Southern border. But we will organize a search party, as if we did not know where she is. We will send four teams going to each border to locate them," continued Rumil, in charge while his brother Haldir was away. As second-in-command and uncle of the child, he was in the best of positions to lead this mission. "King Thranduil will want five of his warriors on each team to ensure Lady Valarie does not escape."

He quickly formed three teams of six wardens, who would each guide five Mirkwood warriors to the North, East and West borders.

"When you reach the borders, you put them in our custody. I do not want them back in Caras Galadhon until I give the command to do so. Leave them in the hands of our fellow wardens currently at the borders, and come back as quickly as you can to the Southern border. I would rather have an impressive force on our side when King Thranduil sees Lady Valarie and Oropher."

The three teams nodded their understanding.

"The rest of you will come with me to the Southern border. We need to make it at night and find the family before sunrise. Please do not show yourselves before the first three teams are gone. I would not want the king to realize in advance that our team is much bigger than his..."

* * *

><p>Valerie and the children had walked all afternoon. Adam and Thomas were very tired, and they had to stop frequently so they could rest. The sun was coming down, and Valerie knew they still had a few hours ahead of them before they reached the site of the portal. Fortunately for her, the moonlight was enough to let them see the path to the Southern border, and they kept walking during a portion of the night.<p>

They stopped to rest once more, the kids eating some fruits and bread while Valerie fed Oropher. She could not eat anything, being too distressed about the recent events. She had decided to leave Middle Earth on an impulse, and was now questioning her decision. She did not really want to leave Lorien and Middle Earth. Her family was happy here. Haldir and her had been happy here, except in the last few months. She had hoped that things would get back to what they were before. But because of the King of Mirkwood and Haldir's former lover, she had lost control of her life. No one could protect Oropher if she went back to Caras Galadhon. The king would take Oropher, and then, who knew when Valerie would see him again? Would he even remember her? That was highly doubtful since he was still an infant. She held the baby closer to her breast, heartbroken at the thought of losing him. She had to go. She could not live without him anymore.

She took her pendant in her hand, reciting the incantation she had learned by heart before crossing the portal to Middle Earth. She still remembered it like yesterday. _All will be well,_ she told herself.

She gave a few more minutes to the kids, and then they resumed walking to the South. At that pace, they would reach the portal in the middle of the night.

* * *

><p>King Thranduil had not been happy to find that Rumil was with a group of 12 wardens while he only had five Mirkwood warriors with him. But he was determined to get his father back, and they all left the city right before sundown.<p>

Rumil was calling Valerie's name once in a while, acting like he did not know where she was. She never answered, and they kept walking. After four hours a diligent walking, they still had not found her, and this time, Rumil started being concerned that she had not stopped for the night like he had expected her to. He should have known better. Valerie was a strong-willed elleth. She had taken all necessary measures to protect her children, and had pushed the kids to their limit. By then, he still had two hours of walking to reach the portal, only one if they all ran. He started running in a flash, and the wardens followed him, understanding their commander thought something bad had happened to Lady Valarie and her children.

King Thranduil was just deeply frustrated to see this pitiful mortal woman was leading them on such a chase.

* * *

><p>After one week, the Lothlorien delegation was halfway to Imladris. They had met Mithrandir on their way, and Lord Elrond's sons had come from Imladris to escort their grandparents for the rest of the journey.<p>

An important council was to be held in Imladris to discuss the increased activities of Sauron's armies near Gondor and near the Misty Mountains. Even Lord Cirdan, from the Grey Havens, had accepted Elrond's invitation. Only King Thranduil of Mirkwood had declined. Haldir and Glorfindel, as commanders of the elven armies, were also to attending the meeting.

"Saruman does not believe the one ring will ever be found," concluded Mithrandir, who had been speaking while riding beside Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Haldir, Elladan and Elrohir were following.

"But I can see in your heart that you are worried it is not the case," said Lady Galadriel.

Mithrandir put a hand to his forehead, as if suffering from a headache.

"I want to investigate something..." He stopped dead in his sentence, looking at Haldir in consternation. "The portal... Someone is trying to open it."

"Mithrandir?" asked Haldir in confusion.

"She had learned the words by heart," he mumbled to himself.

"Mithrandir!" cried Celeborn. "Is Lady Valarie trying to use the portal as we speak?"

"Yes, she is."

Haldir was appalled. Frozen on the spot. He knew things had not been well between them in the past months, and he was as much to blame as she was. He had thought they could work things out. But he never took the time, between his border duty, the training of new wardens, and this trip to Imladris. And now... she was leaving Middle Earth to go back to her world.

"She is leaving me!" he mumbled to himself.

"Tell us you did not leave the portal open, my friend?" enquired Celeborn.

"No, of course not! She is trying to open the portal, but she will not succeed. I need to say my own spell for the portal to open!"

"Why would she do that?" asked Celeborn in dismay.

Galadriel, who had had her eyes closed all this time, finally opened them and said angrily: "King Thranduil is visiting our realm, my love!"

"He is in Lothlorien?"

"Yes. He wants to take King Oropher back to Mirkwood."

All the elves that were within earshot cried their disbelief and indignation. Except Haldir. He was asking Elladan and Elrohir to take the lead of the delegation, as he was planning to leave it immediately to go stop this madness.

"Haldir!" Celeborn called. "I will go with you. I will show Thranduil who is the ruler of Lorien and all his citizens, including his baby father, until he reaches his majority!" he exclaimed.

"I am coming too!" said Mithrandir. "I will keep you two safe during the journey."

"My love, please make sure Oropher stays in Lorien," asked Galadriel to Celeborn. "Letting him go would create a dangerous precedent for all the following elflings!"

"He will not have my son!" interrupted Haldir abruptly. "He will have to kill me first!"

"You might not make it on time!" Elrohir said. "Going back is a three-days journey by horse if you do not stop at all!"

"I am sure my brother will be able to keep him in Lorien until our arrival. He must have sent a messenger by now, and expect us within a week. We will arrive earlier than he thought!"

Haldir was unhappy with himself. If he had stayed with Valerie like she had asked, he would have been in Lorien to protect her.

"Elladan and Elrohir, will you lead the guard that will bring your grandmother back to Lorien?"

"Of course, Celeborn, do not be worried," replied the Elladan.

Galadriel touched Haldir's hand to get his attention.

"Haldir? You go fix this misunderstanding between you and her. You have been fighting for months now. I am sorry to ever have shown her how to block your link so you would not hear her thoughts."

At this, Celeborn looked at her in disbelief.

"I thought she would only block random thoughts. I never imagined she would completely block the link like she does. It needs to stop," she continued, "this is not normal for fëa-mates, and you will keep going from a misunderstanding to another until she stops blocking you."

"I know, my Lady."

"You have no idea what has been going on in her mind, what she has been keeping away from you in the past months. Force her if you need to, Haldir. Your love will not survive if you do not reestablish your mental link."

"I will, my Lady. I am not ready to let her go. You know what is in my heart," he said hesitantly, not wanting to express his love in front of the other ellyn.

Celeborn kissed his wife, and the three left Imladris in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Valerie had said the incantation at least three times, and it was not working. Her emerald pendant was illuminating like the last time, but the fuzzy portal was not appearing at all. Emily was looking at her questioningly, Oropher in her arms, while Thomas looked hopeful.<p>

"We will not be leaving, Mommy?" he said.

"What am I doing wrong?" she mumbled to herself, ignoring his question.

"I am tired. This picnic is not as funny as usual," commented Adam, oblivious to the events of the day. "Can I go play in the trees?" he asked.

"Yes, but stay close," Valerie replied distractedly.

She decided to try one more time, chanting the incantation while holding her pendant.

* * *

><p>King Thranduil was aggravated. Not only did the mortal woman escape with his baby father, but Rumil, the so-called uncle, had made sure that his guard would be outnumbered in the search party. He was no idiot – he knew Rumil had sent most of his guards to the other borders for the sole purpose of having him with little protection. He would have to deceit them all in order to get his father back.<p>

While he was ruminating these dark thoughts, he saw a flash of red in the trees above. He looked at the front of the group, where Rumil and most of his wardens were so concerned about the fact that they had not found the family yet, that they had been oblivious to the fact that Thranduil was now at the end of the group with his own guards. They had been walking for hours, and the wardens' discipline was weakening. Thranduil had a feral smile. He signalled to his guards to keep walking with the wardens, and not to signal his disappearance. They nodded, and he jumped in the tree above him. It took him only a minute to locate the little boy that was playing in the trees.

"Mae govannen, my child!" King Thranduil told him with his most charming smile.

"Who are you?" asked the boy, wondering who was this elf he had never seen in Caras Galadhon.

"My name is Thranduil. You must be Adam?"

Seeing that elf knew him, Adam became more affable.

"Yes! What are you doing here? For my part, I am with my Mommy, sister and brothers. We had a picnic this afternoon, but it's been a while now, and I was tired of staying in the clearing."

"I am so glad I found you! I am part of the search party that is looking for you and your family! Your uncle Rumil will be so glad to know you are safe. Now bring me to your mother, and I will guide you back to the city."

"Of course! I cannot wait to go back home."

Adam led the king through the trees, and when they drop to the ground in front of his family, he felt his little body being jerked back against a hard chest.

"I have your son," his new friend told his mother in a harsh tone. "You will not see him again if you do not hand me my father."

Adam saw his mother turn around slowly and grab something on the floor. But instead of having picked up his brother Oropher, she was now aiming her bow at Thranduil.

"And how about you give me back my son to have your life spared, Lord Thranduil?" she asked in a icy tone.

Adam felt Thranduil's arm crush his chest, and he started having a hard time breathing.

"You would never kill me, woman!"

"Keep talking like this, and _I will_!" a voice said on the other side of the clearing.

From the corner of his eyes, Adam saw his uncle Rumil, also aiming his bow at Thranduil, a terrifying expression on his face.

* * *

><p>AN: The Prophecy has now reached 900 visitors! Thank you for following my story! Your reviews are always appreciated...


	13. Chapter 13 Reconciliation

_Chapter 12 ended with:_

"_You would never kill me, woman!"_

"_Keep talking like this, and _I will!_" a voice said on the other side of the clearing._

_From the corner of his eyes, Adam saw his uncle Rumil, also aiming his bow at Thranduil, a terrifying expression on his face._

**Warning: graphic sex in Chapter 13**

**Chapter 13: Reconciliation**

Valerie felt like she was in one of those Western movies, when two bands of outlaws were facing each other, each aiming their guns at a different person. Both Rumil and herself had the king in their aim, while Thranduil's guards had each of her children as their target. Of course, Rumil's wardens were pointing their arrows at Thranduil's guards. Only Oropher's life was not being threatened. A complicated mess.

"Mommy? Will these people kill us?" asked Thomas, frighten like he never had been before.

"No, Thomas, I doubt King Thranduil is a kin slayer," Valerie replied, concentrating to keep her aim perfectly directed at the king. One movement and he would hurt Adam, whose face was becoming red from being so hard-pressed against his chest.

"You are not my kin," the king replied with distaste.

"They are half our kin now," replied Rumil. "And yes, hurt this elfling in your arms, or order these others to be hurt, and you will be known in all Middle Earth as the dishonorable king who killed innocent elflings. How proud will Oropher be of you, once he is grown up, to know you have killed his brothers and sister!"

"My father needs me!" insisted the king.

"Your father will not remember you until he reaches his majority!"

"He should be raised in Mirkwood!"

"Are you questioning the will of the Valar?" asked Rumil. "If they had wanted him to be raised in Mirkwood, he would have been born there. But they chose the Marchwarden of Lorien to be his second father, and this half-elven lady which you have offended numerous times in just one day. I hope the Valar will give you the lesson that you deserve!"

Valerie's arms were starting to shake from the effort of maintaining her aim on the king. _Rumil, hurry up! s_he thought. _I am not a strong warden, for crying out loud!_

"King Thranduil, I have sent word to Lord Celeborn to come back from Imladris to discuss your concerns with you. And I can guarantee that every single citizen of Caras Galadhon will do everything in their power to keep baby Oropher in Lothlorien until Lord Celeborn arrives. You do not stand a chance of leaving with him."

King Thranduil was displeased, but knew Rumil was right. He realized he had lost his window of opportunity when he let Lady Idril go get his father in the afternoon. She was the one who had alerted everyone instead of following his orders. He slowly let go of Adam, who started running towards Valerie as soon as his feet touched the floor, hiding behind her. Valerie dropped her bow and took Oropher from Emily's arms. She stood in the middle of the clearing, protecting her four children, her red hair shining in the light of the sunrise. She offered an impressive view to all of them, and King Thranduil realized she was no ordinary woman. Or Peredhil. _Whatever she is,_ he thought to himself.

"I suggest we all go back to Caras Galadhon and await Lord Celeborn's arrival. He should be here within a week. In the meantime, would you please accept our hospitality?"

"Am I your prisoner?"

"Of course not, King Thranduil. But your guards will be. You can come and go anywhere you want in the city, accompanied by my wardens, obviously."

The king nodded his ascent, and gestured to his guards to drop their bows and surrender to the wardens.

Rumil and the wardens gathered around the king and his guards, getting ready to leave. Rumil turned to Valerie, who had not moved to follow them.

"I am not going back to the city," she told him icily.

Rumil told to group to go back to Caras Galadhon, that they would join them shortly.

"Why?" he asked her once they were alone.

"I will not take the chance that Lord Celeborn will give in to the king's request and allow him to bring Oropher to Mirkwood."

"You know I will never let you go back to your world, do you not?"

"You cannot stop me! Have you ever heard of the words _free will_?"

"Have you ever heard of the word _responsibility_?"

"I am taking my responsibilities by protecting my children!" she cried in anger.

"No, you are not. You would be leaving behind a crushed husband that loves you, and a family, friends, entire realms that started hoping when you gave birth to a king! Furthermore, do you think that you would not fade in your world, now that you are half-elven? Both Haldir and you would fade, leaving four orphans behind you! Now let's talk about your sense of responsibility!" he replied as angrily as she had.

He was right, and she knew it. "I am not going back to the city!" she repeated stubbornly.

"If you promise not to come anywhere near the portal, I will give you an escort to stay in the forest until the Lord comes back from Imladris."

"Fine. You have my word. But I want Orophin with us." She knew he would give her more slack than any other warden.

"Do not think you will be able to manipulate him. He will have strict orders to follow. So will the wardens that I will send back in a few moments."

He gave a kiss to each elfling, and then kissed Valerie's forehead.

"I am doing this for your own good. You will forgive me one day."

"It is a good thing you are immortal, because you will wait a long time for this forgiveness," she replied, unflinching.

* * *

><p>They had met Rumil's messenger half-way back to Lothlorien. During a short respite, the warden told them of the events in Lorien. How King Thranduil had arrived with his guards to take baby Oropher away, and how Lady Valarie had fled from the city with the children. He even told of the role Alassë had played, oblivious to glances exchanged between Haldir and his lord.<p>

They arrived in Caras Galadhon the following day, just three days after Valerie had attempted to open the portal. Never had the journey been so short. Rumil was waiting for them at the entrance of the royal talan. He saw Haldir's glances to his talan.

"They are not here," he told his brother.

"She is gone?" Haldir asked, his world falling apart. He had failed to arrive on time to stop her.

"She is with Orophin and a few wardens, somewhere near the Southern border. She refused to come back to the city until King Thranduil departs."

"Why did you not force her back here?" asked Lord Celeborn.

"I would have had to drag her by the hair, my Lord. She is obstinate!"

"I will go get them later, my Lord," interrupted Haldir, not liking to hear negative remarks about his mate, even from his brother.

"Should we not go meet your royal guest?" inquired Mithrandir.

The four of them entered the royal talan, only to be met by Lord Aradan.

"My Lord Celeborn! Mithrandir! Haldir! I am so relieved to see you here! King Thranduil is being a very difficult prisoner..."

"I am glad someone finally admits that I am your prisoner, Celeborn!" the King of Mirkwood said as he entered the room. "I have much to say about the quality of your hospitality." He then bowed to Mithrandir.

"Thranduil, how nice to see you!" replied Celeborn diplomatically. "Of course, you know my Marchwarden."

Haldir bowed reluctantly. The king had almost destroyed his whole life, and Haldir was not the forgiving type. Celeborn put a hand on Haldir's arm, silently asking him to let him handle the situation.

"Please join me in my study. We can quietly discuss the matter at hand."

* * *

><p>Haldir was running towards the camp where his mate and children were being guarded, anxious to see them after the events of the week. He had escorted a still fuming King Thranduil and his guards to the Eastern border earlier, along with twenty of his wardens. King Thranduil had left Lorien without a glance back, completely ignoring the Marchwarden, who would not have replied to his farewell at any cost. He had been a little more polite with his former lover Alassë.<p>

"I had thought you a friend, Alassë. But I cannot forgive you for the hurt you have caused my wife and my family. I wish you will find happiness in Mirkwood. You can no longer find it in Lorien after what you have done." He had ignored her pleas for forgiveness and had given various orders to his wardens before he took the direction of the Southern border.

He replayed in his mind the discussion he had witnessed between his Lord and the King of Mirkwood. Despite Lord Celeborn's effort to keep the conversation amiable, the king's attitude broke his resolve rather quickly. Lord Celeborn had outright refused to hear the king's arguments on the matter.

"Oropher is a citizen of Caras Galadhon, and will remain so until he expresses the wish to go to Mirkwood. Until then, Thranduil, you will have to be patient."

When Mithrandir was asked to give his opinion, his only answer had been that Oropher should remain where the Valar had allowed him to be reborn.

"I will not let go!" had adamantly insisted a pacing Thranduil. "I will be back to get my father!" he had added, stopping in front of a seating Celeborn.

"Is this a threat, King Thranduil?" Celeborn had asked, rising from his chair and facing his opponent. "Is this a declaration of war against Lothlorien?" They had been standing face to face, just a few inches separating them.

Mithrandir had intervened, horrified by the turn of events. "My Lords, you cannot be serious! It is against the Dark Lord that we must unite, not against each other! Never in the history of Middle Earth has any elven realm declared war to another, and it will not happen while I am alive!"

Haldir had pulled his Lord in a corner of the room while Mithrandir had done the same with the king.

"Anyone plotting against the elflings of the prophecy is no longer welcomed in Lorien," Celeborn had said, eyeing the king with insistence. "Please make sure everyone in Middle Earth knows of this," he ordered Mithrandir, who had nodded in agreement.

King Thranduil had left the room, screaming for his escort to be released immediately so he could take his leave from this _pitiable _realm. Celeborn and Haldir, insulted to the core, had made sure the king would promptly be gone from their forest.

Haldir had another hour of journey before he reached the camp. He started wondering how he would face his wife, what he was going to say to her. Could he ever forgive her for intending to leave him? "Remember what my wife told you, Haldir," had been Celeborn's last recommendation before Haldir had left Caras Galadhon. He would have to put his grievances aside, and work things out with Valerie. He had to convince her to drop the shield she was putting around her mind, so they could share their thoughts like every other bound couple. This is how elven minds worked, and their relationship would not be successful until she let go of her human side.

He was approaching the location of the camp when he started hearing screams and laughters coming from the Nimrodel river. A few more minutes, and he finally saw them. The boys were swimming naked while Valerie and Emily were bathing with a light dress. Valerie was holding Oropher in the water, ensuring he would be accustomed to water from an early age.

"A joyful sight, is it not?" the voice of Orophin said behind Haldir.

"Yes, brother. I will be eternally grateful to Rumil and you for having protected my family against King Thranduil."

Haldir hugged his brother's shoulder, and turned to watch his family again.

"I am right to assume that Lord Celeborn booted the king out of Lothlorien?" inquired Orophin.

"Yes. For now. King Thranduil swore it is not over," Haldir sighed.

In the water, oblivious to the observers, Valerie stood out of the water, her damp dress revealing her curves more than Haldir could tolerate in front of his brother. Suddenly inspired, he dragged his brother away, and asked Orophin if he could bring the kids back to Caras Galadhon while he stayed a little longer at the camp with Valerie and the baby.

"Are you well?" Orophin asked. "You would trust your irresponsible brother for such an important task?"

"Let's not exaggerate! I am only asking you to bring them to Nellethiel!" replied Haldir with a smile.

"Fine! I will see you in town. Would you drop by my talan sometime this week before I go back to the borders? The three of us are long overdue for a little brotherhood bonding together!"

"I will, Orophin. But I cannot tell you when. I have to spend more time with my wife from now on."

"That is a sensible decision, Haldir. It will do you both much good."

* * *

><p>Valerie was softly signing to Oropher who was sleeping on her shoulder. She was getting a little cold, and the kids would want to have dinner soon. She wondered if Orophin had hunted today, or if they would have fruit and bread only.<p>

"Ada!" screamed the boys who rushed out of the water.

Valerie turned around to see them run into Haldir's arms. Emily ran to him too. Valerie was stunned. She had expected Lord Celeborn to come back to Lothlorien, but she had assumed Haldir would stay in Imladris to protect the Lady. To him, duty had always come before his personal life. But there he was, holding and kissing the kids like he would if he had been afraid of never seeing them again. _He knows I tried to leave Middle Earth through the portal,_ she suddenly realized. _I am in deep trouble._

She walked to her husband, worried about the welcome she would get. To her surprise, he gently took her face in his hands, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He then took Oropher from her arms, and held him against in chest.

"The King has gone back to Mirkwood," he announced. "Lord Celeborn will never let him take Oropher from us."

Valerie started to cry. She was too shaken, too relieved to say anything. Haldir crushed her against his chest.

"Val, I asked Orophin to bring Emily, Adam and Thomas back to the city. I was hoping you would stay one night here with me."

Through her tears, she nodded her agreement. She wrapped herself into a cloth, while the kids were getting dressed. Orophin soon appeared on the river shore, and left with three kids delighted to go back home. The _picnic_ had been too long and stressful, and they were thrilled to get back to their activities.

The sun was still high in the sky, its light mirrored in the river nearby. The sight was beautiful, peaceful. Haldir removed his boots, put his feet in the water and asked Valerie to join him. She put the sleepy Oropher on a bundle of fabric near them, and sat beside Haldir. She decided to face the music, and spoke first.

"Haldir, I tried to leave Middle Earth," she started, knowing he knew that much. "I did it because I was afraid the king would take Oropher. My world seemed like the safest place to hide from him."

"The safest place was here, in Lorien. I will always protect you!"

"You were not there to protect me, Haldir! You did not protect Adam when King Thranduil was hurting him! So please stop acting like I did something wrong! I did what I had to do to keep our kids safe!"

"You would have left me? For good?" he asked in disbelief.

"I did not... think things through. I assumed I would be allowed to come back once the danger had passed. I was not sure... if you would really miss me," she said hesitantly.

"Excuse me?"

"I wondered if you would not prefer to stay here with... Alassë. She seemed to have a plan in mind regarding Oropher, and I wondered if you would not go back to her..."

"You are mad!" he cried, jumping to his feet to pace around her. "I thought this subject was closed! There is nothing anymore between Alassë and I!"

"We never really talked about her and your feelings for her, if you remember correctly."

"This is the past!"

"I want to discuss the past!" she cried. "I want to know exactly what happened between the two of you that would make her want to steal our child!"

"You see, this is where you made a big mistake! We would not need to _talk_ about it if you were not blocking our minds. You would know because you could read it in my heart! Valerie," he continued, crouching down in front of her, "I love you. You are the most important person in my life. You are my first thought when I wake, and the last one before I fall asleep. My heart is filled with memories of you, and I replay them constantly when I am alone at the borders. Being away from you is like torture."

Valerie's throat was tight with emotion. Haldir was pleading his case with a passion she had rarely seen from her reserved husband.

"Valerie, please, I am begging you. Stop blocking our bond! Our fëar are joined, we share one soul. There is nothing that you feel or think that would shock or repulse me. I want you to know what I feel, what I think. I have nothing to hide! Please, Valerie! Look at me!" he said, lifting her chin with his fingers in order to meet her gaze. "I am at your feet, Meleth. Do not deny me the sharing of our soul."

Valerie looked at his pleading face, his expression one of desperate tension. Haldir was one of the greatest warriors of Middle Earth, but at this moment, he was showing her his weaker, passionate side, and she suddenly felt a surge of love for him, who could be so difficult to fathom. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him eagerly. He immediately responded, taking possession of her mouth while he lifted her on his lap.

She opened his tunic and started kissing his ear while her hands were caressing his shoulders. Ear tips were one of the most erogenous zones on an elf's body, and Valerie knew that licking them was an immediate passport for a most passionate lovemaking session. Haldir's reaction was up to her expectations, as her wet dress was suddenly torn from her shoulders and fell around her waist.

Haldir started to thoroughly kiss every inch of the skin on her chest, with much insistence on her nipples. She managed to untie his leggings, and inserted her hand inside his pants, stroking his length with an expert hand.

"Val!" he moaned in her neck. "On my way here, all I could think of was that you could be gone, that I could never see you again. Never make love to you again..."

"You will make love to me again, Haldir. Very soon. But before, there is something I would like to do..." she said while she bent over him and started kissing his abdomen.

Haldir lied on his back on the ground while Valerie was straddling him. He played in her hair while her head was heading towards his elfhood. He cried in relief when she took him in her mouth, and started doing up and down movements while her hand was caressing his testicles. When he was near his climax, she stopped all movements and went back up on his chest to kiss his ear tips again.

Haldir took her face in his hands, and looked at his mate with concern.

"Are you up to it, Val? I mean physically? If you cannot, I will wait."

"I am half-elven now, Haldir. I was back to normal in that respect three days after the birth!"

"You should have told me. It would have saved us both a lot of grief! We do not always agree in our day-to-day life, but you know how our nights always bring us back together."

Haldir started to play under her dress, caressing the apex of her thighs and inserting a finger inside of her.

"You are always ready for me, Meleth! I should stop asking questions and just make love to you as frequently as possible!"

"Stop talking and do it now," she complained. She had been deprived of sexual pleasure for many weeks, and his fingers were not bringing her the satisfaction she knew he could give her with his deep thrusts inside of her.

"Eager?"

"Shut up!" she screamed, bending over him and shutting him with a searing kiss.

Haldir moved her hips above him, and aligning himself properly at her entrance, he slowly lowered her on his length. They both moaned at the sensations they were feeling. Valerie started moving above him, her hair all over her chest. Haldir put it behind her shoulders so he could watch and caress her breast at his leisure.

Valerie's pleasure was building quickly, and Haldir wanted their lovemaking to last much longer than this. He stilled her movements, and in a swift move, he was now above her and in control of the mating. He took one of her legs and put it on his shoulder, giving him the deepest penetration possible. He slowly started to thrust in her hot core, and Valerie whimpered at the torture.

"Faster," she begged between two moans.

"I am sorry, until I can _feel_ your needs, I will do as I wish," he said, reminding her she was still blocking their link. He kept thrusting slowly in and out of her.

In a haze of pleasure, Valerie slowly dropped the mental hold she was keeping up whenever Haldir was around. She immediately felt a wave of passion, love and intense happiness, and she realized that she was perceiving Haldir's emotions.

"I love you," she told him, in awe that such a magnificent warrior could feel that way for her. "You are the only one for me, Haldir. I cannot remember the other men I have known, and I will never love anyone else than you. You are my life."

He stilled his thrusts inside of her, and she whined at the loss of sensations it created.

"I know, Meleth nin, I can feel it now. I can read your heart like an open book," he told her seriously. "This is how it should always be, my love. Promise me you will not block me ever again."

She lifted her hips to feel his member inside of her, but he completely removed himself from her.

"Promise me, Meleth," he insisted, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and sucking it thoroughly.

She moaned his name, begging him to take her again. She felt empty, unsatisfied, and frustrated that the building of her climax had been interrupted so abruptly. Unfortunately, he knew it too, and he was using it against her. He started brushing his member against her sensitive bud, teasing her even more. He himself was at the limit of his endurance, after not having made love for weeks, but she felt his determination. Whether she promised now or later, she would eventually promise. They both knew it. _Might as well do it now,_ she thought, _and have the most incredible orgasm built from all this sexual tension. _Above her, Haldir had a triumphant expression.

"Good choice," he said, still teasing her with his hard member. "But you will have to say it verbally, only then will I give you an incredible orgasm!"

"I promise I will not block our link again, Haldir. Now take me, sadistic husband!"

In one thrust, he was buried to the hilt inside of her, and she snaked her legs around his waist to ensure he would remain inside of her this time. He resumed his movements, much faster this time, and he watched her as she was climaxing in his arms, her eyes closed and her mouth half-open to let out the most beautiful moans he had ever heard. Valerie's pleasure sounds were like music to his ears, and he would never tire of hearing them.

When she finally opened her eyes again, she saw Haldir's satisfied grin above her and knew he had not climaxed himself, too busy had he been watching her. She grabbed his neck and started to kiss him and caress his ear tips again. That was enough to send him flying on the spot, and it was Valerie's turn to enjoy hearing his moans and grunts.

* * *

><p>Valerie's head was on Haldir's shoulder, and they both rested for a few moments, savoring their new-found peace. His hand was distractedly stroking her body, from shoulder to waist, and then her swollen breast, reminding her that Oropher should be fed shortly.<p>

She gave him one last kiss, and went to the river to refresh her body. Haldir was watching intently, admiring her slender forms that had no traces left of the recent pregnancy. When she came back, she sat near Oropher, gently waking him up. Haldir was now resting with his eyes closed, protected from the sun by the shade of the nearby trees. He had not slept since he had left the delegation on their way to Imladris.

Valerie left him sleeping on the river shore, and took care of Oropher, feeding him and changing the cloth that served as diaper. _Please let them invent disposable diapers soon, _she prayed. Until they did, she was stuck washing the dirty cloths at the river. _I should wait until Oropher is potty-trained to have the next elfling._ _Or the Lady's washing maids will be mad at me!_

She started preparing their dinner with what Orophin had left at the camp, a vegetable stew and bread fresh from the day before, sent from Caras Galadhon by the ever thoughtful Idril. The smell of dinner had woken up Haldir, and he joined his wife and son at the camp after a short dip in the river. He took Oropher from her arms, and placed him in the crook of his arm.

"He truly looks like a Mirkwood elf," he commented. "The golden hair is a rarity in Lorien, we are more silver-haired. And these icy blue eyes... Legolas Thranduillion has the same."

"The king's son? He is anything like his father?"

"Not at all! I have not seen him much, but from what I can tell, Prince Legolas as a more engaging character."

"Do you think Oropher will have a nasty character like King Thranduil?"

"Well, my love, we have 50 years to teach him some manners before he remembers his prior life. Hopefully, he will retain some of our lessons and be an accomplished and respectful ellon."

They started eating, and Valerie decided to ask him a question that had been bothering her since earlier in the afternoon, when they had made love by the river.

"Haldir? When I was bathing... I caught a glimpse of how you see me."

He looked at her encouragingly, and waited for her to continue her thought.

"I find it... strange? Strange might not be the right word, but... How you see me... It is like... I look much more beautiful through your eyes than what the mirror tells me."

"It is because of our bond, Meleth. I found you very attractive when we were in your world, but since we bound, I see you with the eyes of the heart. It is the beauty of fëa-mates, my love. I will never meet another elleth or woman that can be more beautiful to me than you are."

"So you see... an enhanced version of me?"

"Not that enhanced, Meleth!" he laughed heartily. "If you only knew the comments I am hearing when the ellyn think I am out of earshot. Very flattering!"

"You were always gorgeous to me, even before our binding."

"You had never seen an elf before that night, Val," he reminder her. "And when you arrived in Middle Earth, our fëar were already joined. So you always saw me as the most beautiful ellon in all of Arda!"

"So... how do the other ellith see you?" she asked curiously.

"I am certainly above average," he laughed again. "But I have physical imperfections that you probably do not see. And no, I will not tell you what they are!"

"I will ask Nellie or Idril," she teased him.

"Did you want to talk about Alassë?" he asked her, changing the subject from his physical appearance to the subject she had been curious about for months.

She nodded. As he started to gather his thoughts, she started seeing the images of Alassë he had in his head. Alassë was beautiful, but she did not have this aura he was seeing around herself. She felt how he had liked her, but nothing close to love. Memories of comfortable habits together, some pleasant conversations. But the most significant feeling he had towards his former lover was immense anger and sense of betrayal. No, she had nothing to worry about, and she told him so before he even had time to speak.

"See how this thought sharing is practical?" he laughed again. She had rarely seen him in such a good mood, and told him so.

"This is how we should always be with each other, Valerie. Now that we both know what we feel for each other, now that I know your thoughts, I feel relieved. I know we will accomplish the prophecy, and be happy and in love at the same time. But I do not think I can stop being aloof when others are with us, this is my way of protecting myself and ensuring that my commands will be obeyed by all without questions."

"I can live with that," she said with a wicked smile. "It gives you a sexy darker side."

"You like dark and sexy? Then I will not leave you alone with Elrond's sons when they escort the Lady back from Imladris in a few weeks!"

They finished their dinner, and Haldir prepared the camp for the night. It was too late to depart, and he wanted to spend some more time alone with Valerie before they reached the city. He knew many people would want to see them, discuss the events, and they would not have much time for themselves once they arrived in Caras Galadhon.

They made love before falling asleep, and once more in the middle of the night, after Oropher's feeding. They could not get enough of each other, of sharing physical pleasure and the felicity of their renewed bond. It was in the early hours right before dawn, when she thought him asleep, that he had seen memories she was reliving. Her despair the day Orophin had found her by the river, how she had felt like a failure in this unfamiliar world, her pride that had stopped her from asking for help. How afraid she had been that he would be disappointed with her. He saw how his brother had comforted her, and how Nellethiel and Orophin had forced Valerie to accept help from the elves of Caras Galadhon.

Valerie fell asleep in his arms, content that this past was gone for good. But Haldir stayed awake, ashamed at himself and thankful that his brother had been there to compensate for his flaws. Orophin might be irresponsible in some respect, but in this case, he had proved having much more empathy than Haldir, and had taken care of the situation without trying to give Haldir a lesson. Chastising Orophin had been a frequent habit of his, and one he would immediately stop. He had no lessons to give his brother, not having realized the distress of his own wife.

* * *

><p>AN: It would liek to take the opportunity of thanking some of my readers who have taken the time to send me their reviews to let me know their thoughts and suggestions on this story.

Lady Minuialwen, who reviews all my chapters. I like to hear from you!

Leah2201: I hope you will one day write an Haldir story. If you do, please let me know!

Lintered: I hope you still enjoy the story!

Ravenna B: Do you still have finger nails or did you bite them all?

Forest reject: Are you happy that she finally opened the bond?

Scarlett Rebelle, Mellie Erdmann, Esvisionik, Gunitatsuhiko: thank you for taking a few seconds of your time to let me know you enjoy my work!


	14. Chapter 14  A Surprise Visit

_Chapter 13 ended with:_

_Haldir stayed awake, ashamed at himself and thankful that his brother had been there to compensate for his flaws. Orophin might be irresponsible in some respect, but in this case, he had proved having much more empathy than Haldir, and had taken care of the situation without trying to give Haldir a lesson. Chastising Orophin had been a frequent habit of his, and one he would immediately stop. He had no lessons to give his brother, not having realized the distress of his own wife. _

**Chapter 14: A surprise visit**

Valerie looked at herself in the mirror, her front, both her sides... She could not hide it anymore. It was starting to show... Three months pregnant, and Oropher was not even five months old, for crying out loud! What would people say?

A month before, she had realized that her missed periods two months in a row was not caused by stress as she had first thought, but by a new pregnancy. She had not told anyone, except Haldir, who of course had read it in her mind as soon as she had realized it. The following day, he had introduced her to Faelwen, a childhood friend of Orophin. She was a timid elleth, silvery blonde – _who was not in this city? -_ with beautiful expressive brown eyes. It had taken Valerie about two minutes to discover that Faelwen was desperately in love with Orophin. Faelwen had spent the afternoon with them, staying with Valerie and Emily while Haldir played soccer with the boys. Rumil had managed to make an inflated leather ball with the other wardens during his last border duty. Faelwen had insisted to take care of Oropher, giving a break to Valerie who had gone to watch the soccer game.

"How did you like Faelwen?" Haldir had asked her that night.

"She is nice! She took good care of Oropher, considering she had not seen a baby in forever!"

"If you are in agreement, Meleth, I would like to hire her as nanny."

Valerie had stopped brushing her hair and had turned to look at him. "A nanny?"

"I thought that with the new baby on the way, and Oropher still being so young... And we have to consider that we will have a few more children in the future... But if you do not like the idea..."

"I love it!" she had interrupted. "Haldir, this is very thoughtful of you. I cannot even begin to express how much of a relief this will be for me!"

And Faelwen had started working for Valerie a month before, allowing her to rest and spend more time working on her medicine book translation for Elrond. She was also spending a few hours every week with Lord Celeborn. Emily was done translating _History of the World_ and had tackled the astronomy book. But since Celeborn had put his hands on Emily's translation, he had requested Valerie to join him regularly to discuss the various things he had been reading about. He was finished reading about the Roman empire and their mythology. They had spent hours comparing the roman gods and goddesses and compared them with the Valar and the various religions in Valerie's world.

She had another appointment with him today, and decided to wrap herself in a shawl to hide her now bumpy stomach. Not that an ellon would notice! But she knew Nellethiel was suspicious. Valerie kissed Oropher, gave her last recommendations to Faelwen, and left for the royal talan.

When she was introduced in Lord Celeborn's study, he was sitting at his desk, reading Emily's translation but looking at the pictures in the original book.

"Lady Valarie! I am so glad you had time to join me today! This Middle Age period is fascinating! Do you not think that the Rohan and Gondor societies are approximately at that similar period of development?"

"It would be difficult for me to say, my Lord, I have never visited these realms," replied Valerie, sitting down on her usual chair.

"You will, my child, you will. You spent much time describing me what your profession was in your world, and I believe I could find some tasks for you one day."

"Would you care to elaborate, my Lord? I admit my curiosity is piqued."

"I will soon send a delegation to Rohan, to meet King Theoden. I think your presence in the delegation will help the negotiations. You are half-elven, but physically you look like a woman. They will prefer to deal with a woman than deal with ellyn. You see, we are in need of new steeds, and the Horse Lords of Rohan have the best horses in all of Middle Earth. I also want a new mare for my lady. I got word from her last week; she will very soon be here with my grandsons. But she was also letting me know that her favorite mare passed away in Imladris. She seemed very saddened."

"Her mare was gorgeous, my Lord. Do you not think your lady would appreciate a gentle white filly as a replacement?"

"They are very rare, and King Theoden will sell it at high price if he has one!"

"But maybe the Rohirrim will be interested in something else than gold or mithril? If you give me some time, I can think of items that do not exist here yet, and have your craftsmen create them as items for trade. Tools maybe?"

"They would be more interested in weapons, my child. The Riders of the Mark will not trade their precious horses for tools! Look at this picture here," he pointed one page in the Middle Age section. This is a very interesting weapon."

Valerie bend closer to him, and watched the image he was pointing.

"What are you two conspiring about?" asked a clear voice from the doorway. Both Celeborn and Valerie jumped from their chairs, having not heard Lady Galadriel enter the room.

"My beloved!" Lord Celeborn cried, taking his wife in his arms while Valerie peaked behind the lady to see two dark ellyn that were identical. Haldir had been right – Elrond's sons were impressive. They were tall and solidly built, fully armed and dangerous. Their long black hair was braided in complex patterns, their dark eyes were piercing and standing out in their pale faces. They were both stunning and scary. But at the moment, their expression was one of content, having successfully brought back their grandmother to Lorien without any difficulties.

"Valarie!" the Lady said with a smile. "How happy I am to see you," she said, giving Valerie a kiss on the forehead.

"My Lady, I am so glad that you are back. You have been greatly missed by all your people!" Valerie replied sincerely.

Galadriel's smile grew even more. "But... you are with child again!" she exclaimed. "That is excellent news!"

They all looked at Valerie, whose face became red as her hair.

"Yes, my Lady, I am three months pregnant."

"Wonderful! Can I introduce you to my grandsons Elladan and Elrohir?"

Both elves bowed to Valerie.

"I can talk for my brother," said one of the twin – _Elladan? Elrohir?_ "when I say that we are honored to finally meet the elleth that will accomplish such great deeds!"

"Our father has been talking about you a lot. We all hope you will accept to visit Imladris to meet our people. Our sister Arwen is eager to know you," the second twin added.

"Lady Valarie will certainly accept your invitation," replied Celeborn, "but only after she comes back from her journey to Rohan. Of course, it will have to wait until after the birth," he added to reassure Valerie that her pregnancy would not cancel the project they had been discussing, but only delaying it.

* * *

><p>"When were you planning to tell me?" asked Nellethiel, half-angry, half-thrilled.<p>

Valerie had gone to the healing talan to be examined by Nellethiel, and Elladan and Elrohir were attending too, being renowned healers like their father, on top of being mighty warriors. Nothing would surprise Valerie anymore. Middle Earth was not boring, that was for sure!

"Nellie, I am sorry. I did not want everyone to fuss about it!"

"Fuss about it? You are about to give us another elfling from the prophecy, and you do not want us to fuss?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "What does _fuss_ mean anyway?"

"Be agitated. Have you ever attended a birth?" she asked the twins curiously.

"We have assisted many birthing women, but an elleth? It has been a few centuries," one of them admitted, Elrohir, who was wearing dark blue today. Elladan was in black. Clothing was her only way of telling them apart.

"I do not understand why there are no other elleth in Lorien that wants to have a child. They all get emotional when they see Oropher, the kissing and cooing this poor child has to endure! And yet, none of them wants one of their own!"

"Val, your birthing was not exactly inspirational for the ellith of Lorien. Even the ellyn will not forget that night easily."

She sighed when Valerie raised her eyebrows. "We all have good hearing, Val! Everyone heard your pain, your screams, and the laundry staff talked about the blood-soaked cloths that I brought them after all was over. I do not think anyone is ready for such an experience!"

"Are you afraid for the next baby?" asked Elladan.

"No, I do not think so. That birth was the worse one by far, but only because the baby was not turned."

"Nellethiel can monitor the baby's position in the last few months, and call for us or our father to turn the baby before the birth."

"Thank you! I would really appreciate that. But you know what I really need from you? Birth control."

"What is that?" asked Nellethiel.

"Medication that prevents the conception of a child," replied Elladan. "Why would you need that? You only have not to wish to be pregnant!"

"If you are pregnant today," added Elrohir, "it is because both Haldir and you wished to have your second child at the same time, I mean, during the same sexual relation. Do you not remember when that happened?"

Nellethiel burst into laughter. "Let's just say Haldir and Valarie have sex many times a week, if not many times a day since King Thranduil was booted out of Lothlorien. Except when Haldir is at the border."

For the second time in the same day, Valerie blushed violently in front of the twins.

"Nellie!" she chastised her sister-in-law. Nellethiel was in dire need of a filter!

"Now just let us examine you," Elrohir said to change the subject. Valerie looked at him with worry.

"Lady Valarie, I just want to palpate your abdomen. I will leave everything else to my colleague Nellethiel, if that makes you more comfortable."

Valerie nodded. She was not exactly delighted with the thought of having one of the twins, whom she had only met hours before, check if her cervix was properly closed. She also thought Haldir would not appreciate the thought either. Better let Nellie do it later.

Elrohir started touching her stomach, pressing his fingers everywhere, trying to figure out what was going on in her womb.

"Your assessment is right, you are about three months pregnant."

"The question is, human pregnant or elleth pregnant?" asked Nellethiel. "The last time, she did not even carry Oropher for 40 weeks."

"It is a human pregnancy again," confirmed Elrohir. "I do not recall an elleth having a belly like this at three months. You will hold your next son in six months, Lady Valarie."

"Thank you, Lord Elrohir."

"Can we please skip the lord and lady titles when we are alone?" asked Elladan. "It makes us feel like we are our father."

"Sure, Elladan," replied Valerie. "Do you have plans for the evening? You could have dinner with Nellie, the kids and I," she suggested.

"I am very sorry, but we have to decline," he replied.

"Val, have you not heard the rumors about the Lord's grandsons? Even if they were to spend two months here, they would still have dinner with different ellith every night!" said Nellethiel.

"What can we do, the two most gorgeous ellith are already taken!" replied Elrohir gallantly.

"How long will you be staying in Lorien? I am almost done translating a book for your father."

"The medicine book?" asked Elladan. "He is so thrilled about it! How long until you finish it?"

"A week or so. Will you stay that long?"

"Yes, of course!"

* * *

><p>Valerie had spent a lot of time with the twins that week, and could successfully differentiate them most of the times now. The differences were subtle, but when being observant, you could see that Elladan's nose was a little crooked from too many fractures, while Elrohir had a dimple on his right cheek when he smiled. Everything else was absolutely the same, at least to Valerie's eyes.<p>

She had given them the original medicine book along with its translation, and they had started reading it, saying the minute they brought it to Imladris, they would never see it again. Lord Elrond was very protective of his books, apparently.

She was with them one afternoon when they were all called to the royal talan for an urgent meeting. Leaving the kids with Faelwen, she followed the twins, and they were introduced in the council room where the Lord, Lady, Haldir and an unknown ellon were waiting for them in complete silence and tension. The twins froze too at the sight of this elf.

Valerie smiled to the blond stranger, who smiled in return, and walked to her husband, who instead of greeting her properly, shoved her behind him in a protective movement. She did not have time to ask or read his thoughts, when he simply told her: "Valerie, this is Prince Legolas Thranduillion."

Valerie's warm smile vanished in an instant, replaced by anger and fear.

"Fear not, Meleth," Haldir said, "the Prince is not here to take Oropher away from us."

"The Marchwarden is right," the prince said, bowing to her, "I am coming for a peace offering, if you will have it."

She recognized some of Oropher's features in the prince's. Same hair color, same blue eyes. The Prince was looking at Valerie and Haldir, trying to assess if he had a chance to repair the damage done by his father.

"I am very sorry for my father's behavior. I was horrified to hear what he has done to you and your son Adam, Lady Valarie. Once he calmed down, back in Mirkwood, he could not quite believe he had done these things himself."

"Why did he not come here himself to beg for my wife's forgiveness?" asked Haldir, unsympathetic to Legolas' plea.

"Can you tell me you would have give him the authorization to come back to Caras Galadhon? It took me a day to convince you to let me in Lorien," commented Legolas, outlining Haldir's reluctance to let his Mirkwood kin penetrate the Lothlorien forest again.

"So Lady Valarie," he said, turning to Valerie after his exchange with Haldir, "I am begging your forgiveness on behalf of my father. Please understand the unbelievable joy the news of his rebirth has brought our people, and how my father only tried to bring him back home so the Mirkwood elves could see him in person."

Valerie moved from Haldir's back to his side.

"I understand, Prince Legolas. I cannot pretend that I understand how King Thranduil feels, but I can tell you this: if one of my children died, and was reborn years later, nothing would stop me from retrieving him to raise him once again."

Haldir was looking at his wife, bewildered that she could forgive so easily. He, on the other hand, was not going to forget this before another two centuries, at least. He exchanged a glance with Elrohir and Elladan, who thought exactly the same thing. They thought their new friend was being naive.

_She is not naive, _chastised Galadriel in Haldir's and her grandsons' minds. _She perfectly understands that her role is to unite the elven folks. She is following the Valar's will._

"Now I am assuming that the purpose of your visit was not only to beg for my forgiveness, am I right?" Valerie continued, putting her delicate hand on Haldir's arm to ask him to calm down.

Legolas smiled. "You are very perceptive, Lady Valarie. This is not a request coming from my father the king, but from me. The Lorien people have the chance of seeing your children on a daily basis. It is not the case for my realm. Your arrival has brought us great hope, but will not hold as much significance until we all see King Oropher in person."

"Never in a million years!" cried Elrohir.

"Lord Elrohir, you forget yourself!" Valerie said coldly, while Elladan was elbowing his brother in the ribs. "Prince Legolas, I accept to visit your realm in the future. Although I will let my husband decide how this trip will be organized."

"You will understand, under the circumstances, that my wife and children cannot go to Mirkwood without an escort to protect her. Both during the journey and in the fortress," Haldir stated.

"You can rest assured that nothing will happen to your family while they stay in Mirkwood. I swear it on my life. But I am ready to accept any condition for this visit to take place, Marchwarden." The Prince was being sensible. He was already amazed that Valerie had accepted the invitation.

"Since Lady Valarie is with child, this visit will have to wait until she has given birth," added Lady Galadriel.

Prince Legolas looked at Haldir and Valerie with surprise, but held his tongue in check. _Another king was released by Mandos, _he thought to himself. Which realm would be blessed this time?

"Lady Valarie already had plans for a mission in Rohan after the birth of her child," announced Celeborn, who thought making King Thranduil wait a little longer would do him much good. "This visit will have to wait at least a year, if not more, Prince Legolas. Please make sure your father's impatience is in check."

Legolas nodded his agreement, disappointed, but hiding it diplomatically.

"Would you like to see your grandfather, Prince Legolas?" asked Valerie, offering the only thing that could bring a smile back on the prince's face.

"It would be a great joy, Lady Valarie. Thank you for your kindness."

* * *

><p>It was amusing to see this warrior trying to hold Oropher, who, at 5 months, was active and trying to slip out of his arms like a slick lizard. Understanding this ellon would not leave him alone, he smiled at the familiar face of his mother and opened his arms to her.<p>

"No Oropher, you stay with Prince Legolas."

"I do not think he likes me," Legolas told Valerie.

"Do not be ridiculous. He moves like that with everyone. When are you returning home?"

"Probably tomorrow. I have to get back to the fortress. Just like here in Lorien, there is increased orc and spider activity in Mirkwood."

"I am sorry to hear that. I still feel safe here, but I am always wondering if that will ever change..."

"Do not worry, Lady Valarie. There will always be elves protecting you, whether they are from Lorien, Mirkwood or Imladris."

"Thank you. I am looking forward to meeting your people, Prince Legolas."

"As they are looking forward to meet you. They need to see you and your elflings, Lady Valarie. They too, are in dire need of hope."

* * *

><p>Valerie woke up right before dawn, unsure about what had woken her up. Oropher was not crying. Haldir was peacefully sleeping beside her. He had come back from the border earlier that week, to make sure he would not miss the birth. Valerie was now at term, and could give birth any day now.<p>

She started to relax and was about to fall asleep again when she felt pain in her stomach. A contraction.

_The picnic!_ she thought. She had prepared baskets so they could all have breakfast in the forest, one last time before the birth. She did not want them to miss the picnic while it could be hours before she was ready to start pushing. She left the bed and went in the kitchen to finish the baskets.

An hour later, most of her family was up. Haldir was getting ready when he got a strange vibe from Valerie.

"Is something wrong, Meleth nin?" he asked.

"I am having small contractions this morning."

He was immediately alarmed. "Should I get Nellethiel?"

"No Haldir! This is normal. A few days prior to the birth, women get contractions once in a while. It is a good sign! I will soon get my body back. I cannot stand being so big anymore!" she joked.

Reassured by her pleasant mood, he kept preparing the kids.

"Would you prefer to stay here and rest? We will be back in a few hours. You could go back to bed."

"I would love that, Haldir. Thank you. Will you ask Faelwen to go with you, then?"

"Maybe I should. We will pass by her talan before we leave the city."

"Would you mind also letting Nellie know that I have small contractions? I think she would like to know that I will give birth within the next few days."

"Of course."

The family left the talan, and Valerie was free to express her pain when it started being more intense. She had lied to Haldir. She had heard some women were getting contractions a few days before the birth. Not in her case. When she had had contractions, it was always the real thing starting. She hoped Nellie would take the bait and come immediately to her talan once Haldir had told her the news.

Indeed, Nellethiel arrived to her talan an hour later. Valerie was in much pain now, walking around the talan ceaselessly to activate the labor.

"Well, well, look who is only having mild contractions this morning! If I had known you were such a good liar, I would have come earlier! Why did you send Haldir away?"

"I was hoping that the labor would have progressed before they came back. I did not want him to be distressed for many hours," Valerie replied in ragged breath.

Nellethiel forced Valerie to lie down on the bed and she checked how dilated she was.

"Are you a nut case? What were you waiting for? Did you want to have this child on the floor like a she-orc?" Nellethiel could not believe how quickly this birth was going to happen.

"Nellie, I feel like pushing!"

"Well, push then! You are fully dilated!"

Twenty minutes later, Nellethiel was holding the newborn and ensuring that he was taking its first breath. Valerie was exhausted, and happy it was already over.

"Can I see him?"

"Wait a moment, Val. I am cleaning him a little."

When she was finally done, she delicately deposited the elfling in Valerie's arms. She watched him eagerly, wondering who he was. The baby was gorgeous, and tall for a newborn. She could not tell his eye color as he was sleeping, but his hair looked white. Not silvery blonde, but white as snow.

"Nellie, did you ever hear about a hero that was white-haired?"

"Not that I recall, no. But I have never inquired about it either..."

"This is probably a question I can answer," replied a new voice entering the room.

"Lady Galadriel!"

"I see my services have not been required this time!"

"No, my Lady," replied Nellethiel. "When I arrived, Valarie was ready to push. The baby was born before I could send for you. I hope you are not offended, my Lady."

"Absolutely not! I am happy to see you were able to manage a birth by yourself. I am proud of both of you. Now, show me this little ellon. I want to confirm my suspicions. I only remember one elf that had white hair."

Galadriel bent over Valerie's shoulder, and put her hand on her chest, as if trying to calm her beating hearth.

"Sweet Eru! He is back!"

"Who?"

"Gil-galad! He was called _Spark of bright light _because of his white hair! He was High King of the Noldor. He was killed by Sauron himself. A most horrible death."

He could have been king of all Middle Earth, there was only one thing that Valerie wanted to know. Galadriel read the question in her mind before she could express it.

"Gil-galad was never married, nor did he have children. So no one will come to Lorien to claim him, my child."

Nellethiel installed Valerie and Gil-galad properly in the bed, and they both slept while the Lady went to announce the good news to her husband. When Haldir arrived with the kids an hour later, he found Nellethiel in his talan, taking out all the little clothes that had belonged to Oropher.

"Nellethiel? Is my wife alright?"

"She is more than alright. Go see her, she is in your room."

He almost fainted when he saw the newborn in Valerie's arms. He recognized him immediately. He gave a kiss to Valerie and took the child from her arms.

"Is he Ereinion Gil-galad?"

"Yes, the Lady identified him formally."

"How did it go? Why did you not send someone to get me?"

"To be honest, Haldir, it went too quickly. He was born twenty minutes after Nellie arrived."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Lady Idril was visiting her friend.

"Is it true? You gave birth to King Gil-galad?"

"Where did you hear it?" asked Valerie.

"But it is the talk of the city! Congratulations to both of you! The Lady just sent a messenger to Imladris. Lord Elrond will be so pleased! He used to be in the King's household. Gil-galad himself gave Elrond Vilya, one of the three elven rings of power."

"You can tell him to keep Gil-galad's ring. I do not want any of these rings of power close to my children."

"Oh, I also have a message from Lord Celeborn. He inquired about how your Westron lessons are going. I told him you were almost fluent now. Honestly, Valarie, your language skills are amazing."

Haldir made a face to Valerie when she did not admit that Mithrandir had something to do with this.

"Lord Celeborn asked me to tell you that now that the baby is born, you should decide when you will go to Rohan for your trade."

"Can my wife at least recover from the birth? Is he expecting her to leave tonight?" asked Haldir, a little annoyed at his lord.

"I am sure he can wait a month or two," supplied Idril with a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: In the next chapter, Valerie and Haldir are going to Rohan...


	15. Chapter 15  The Horse Lord

A/N: I would like to reassure some of my readers that I purposely use grammar that can be considered different than modern speaking/writing when my characters interact with each other. I do so as I have seen it in the Tolkien books and in the movies. For example, a character will say "I know not" instead of "I do not know", or "what say you?" instead of "What do you say?" I am hoping that by doing this, you all have the feeling that you are witnessing a discussion that would have taken place in a different land that is in its Middle Ages, and not a modern world. I have noticed many LOTR fanfiction writers do the same, and this is how I see it too.

_Chapter 14 ended with:_

"_Lord Celeborn asked me to tell you that now that the baby is born, you should decide when you will go to Rohan for your trade."_

"_Can my wife at least recover from the birth? Is he expecting her to leave tonight?" asked Haldir, a little annoyed at his lord._

"_I am sure he can wait a month or two," supplied Idril with a smile._

**Chapter 15: The Horse Lords**

"Are you sure, Nellie? Maybe Idril can take them?"

"Val, I am pregnant, not sick," Nellethiel said for the tenth time. "And I have eleven months to go, so please, put things in perspective."

Except for Valerie, Nellethiel was the first elleth to be pregnant in Lorien in the last two centuries. As little inspirational Oropher's birth had been for the Lorien elves, Gil-galad's had given food for thought to many of them. Nellethiel had told Valerie that many couples were coming to see her to ask questions about elflings, pregnancies and births. Lady Galadriel had foreseen that at least four elflings would be born within the next year or so in Lorien.

Lord Elrond had sent word that he was delighted that King Gil-galad had been released from the Halls of Mandos. Unfortunately, he could not visit Lorien at that time, and invited the Marchwarden and his family for an extended visit in Imladris.

"It is a shame you promised Prince Legolas to go to Mirkwood. I would much rather go to Imladris first," said Haldir, preparing his pack for the journey to Edoras.

Valerie did not reply. The fact that she had made such a promise to the prince without consulting him was a subject that had been discussed numerous times between the two, and these discussions never ended well.

She decided not to reply to Haldir, as she did not want to start a fight in front of Nellethiel. She was done packing for Oropher, Gil-galad and herself. Emily, Thomas and Adam were staying in Caras Galadhon with Rumil and Nellethiel.

Lord Celeborn had sent a messenger to King Theoden of Rohan to evaluate how open the Horse Lords were to trading with the elves of Lothlorien. In preparation for this possible trade, the blacksmiths had started forging elven swords. At first, Lord Celeborn had not been too enthusiastic about trading elven blades.

"The elven blades are only given to elves and friends of elves," he had told Valerie when they were discussing the various items Lorien could give in exchange for horses.

"And how do you think they will feel about trading their horses, my Lord? These horses were trained to be the steeds of Rohan warriors, not for some elven folks they do not know. With all due respect, I will be sent back here with nothing if you do not give me something worthwhile. Furthermore, I thought you wanted create an alliance with Rohan. Isn't an alliance a kind of friendship offer? Would you not consider King Theoden as a friend of the elves?"

"I see your point, Lady Valarie. But I am not willing to trade one blade for one horse. One blade is worth at least two horses. I want ten horses for five swords."

"Lord Celeborn, we are in dire need of these horses. What is the minimum amount that you would accept for these five swords?"

"Eight. I want at least eight horses."

"With or without the white filly for your wife?"

"Nine with the white filly."

When they had received a positive answer from Rohan, the blacksmiths had finished five elven swords for strong warriors, and a smaller one, her secret weapon for the negotiations.

* * *

><p>The journey had taken fifteen days, and the elflings were getting tired of the constant travel. Faelwen and Valerie too, but they were not complaining as much. Valerie was carrying Gil-galad, tied to her chest as usual, while Faelwen, Haldir and Orophin taking turns traveling with Oropher. They had not met any orcs or gobelins, and although Valerie was happy that they had journeyed safely, she really had been wondering what these foul beasts looked like.<p>

They stopped for the night a few miles from Edoras. As they all were all gathering around the fire, eating their dinner, Valerie decided to share with them her plan for the negotiations to be successful.

"The King will not expect the Lorien ambassador to be a female, and a woman instead of an elleth."

"You are half-even," Orophin pointed out.

"I know, but physically, it does not show. I do not want to waste precious time explaining the prophecy and what I am doing in Lorien. If they ask, we will simply say I have been in Lorien for many years."

"It might be easier just to say that you are my wife, that should stop the questioning," replied Haldir.

"Well... about that... I am pretty convinced that if this is the equivalent of Middle Ages in my world, and that I tell them I am your wife, they will want to negotiate and send me to work in the kitchen."

"You do not want to say that we are mates?"

"No. And... it would be best if we do not tell them Oropher and Gil-galad are my children. I have to look like I am Lord Celeborn's representative, unmarried, unattached. Hopefully, they will treat me like they would a man, and trade with me in their usual manner."

"I am totally against this," Haldir said.

"Haldir, you are responsible for our safety during the journey, and I do not question your authority on this matter. Now, I am responsible for the trade with the King of Rohan, and I want to do it my way. I am expecting you not to question my decisions in this regard."

Orophin's mouth dropped open. He had never witnessed his brother being put back in his place like this before. He was almost scared of what would happen to his sister-in-law after this. But to his surprise, Haldir simply stood and left the fire, giving her an icy cold look that did not bid well for their next conversation.

Valerie lied in her covers with the children, but did not sleep well that night, too nervous about what would happen the next day when they arrived in Edoras.

* * *

><p>King Theoden had been told that horses had been seen arriving near Edoras, and knew these were the elves from Lorien, coming to trade with him. Theoden knew perfectly well what these elves wanted. The best horses of Middle Earth were in his stables. He had no idea what they would offer in exchange, but it better be of great worth, otherwise they would leave Edoras empty-handed.<p>

His son Theodred and his nephew Eomer were in Edoras, and he planned to make them attend the negotiations, as he wanted them to learn how to treat such unusual guests, but without letting themselves be impressed by them and make unfavorable deals.

The three of them stood on the stairs of Edoras, watching the elven riders stop their horses at the bottom of the steps. A beautiful blond female elf was helped down her horse, holding a young child against her chest. An elven warrior, his uniform showing he was high graded in the elven army, dismounted and gave the young child that had been riding in front of him to the blond female.

"He cannot even leave his mate behind, that one!" Theoden whispered to his son and nephew, who were standing a little behind him.

Another elf with the brightest colored hair he had ever seen dropped from his horse and started walking up the stairs to meet him. The commander and the other elves quickly followed behind.

"This is the ambassador," he said again.

To his astonishment, he realized the ambassador was a female. She was wearing a tunic and leggings like an elf would, but the cut and color were definitely for a female.

_Eowyn will use this against me, _he thought. _She keeps saying that her gender should not stop her from becoming a warrior!_

Behind him, he heard Eomer tell Theodred that he would not negotiate with a female.

"Be quiet, Eomer! I personally will reserve my judgment on her until we actually speak with her. Be courteous and align your attitude with mine!"

When the ambassador finally arrived at their level, she bowed in front of him.

"King Theoden of Rohan, it is a great honor to represent Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien and salute you on his behalf. The Lothlorien elves appreciate your openness and are pleased to be able to discuss a possible alliance and trading between our realms," she said in perfect Westron.

"It is also a great honor to receive such exceptional visitors. Will you not tell me your name, my Lady?"

"I am Lady Valarie of Lorien, my Lord. This is the Marchwarden, Commander of our army, Haldir of Lorien."

Haldir bowed to the king, and the king presented them his heirs.

"Lady Eowyn, my niece, will bring your companions to their rooms. Are you ready to meet with me in my hall, Lady Valarie of Lorien?"

"Yes, my Lord. The Marchwarden will also participate in the negotiations."

"As you wish. I will be expecting you shortly."

As the ambassador removed a lock of her hair from her face and put it behind her ears, he realized she was not an elf. She was a woman. He was hardly able to stop the shock from showing on his face. Why would the Lord of Lorien send him a mortal woman to negotiate with him?

* * *

><p>Theoden had asked Valerie many questions about her presence and the fact that she was a mortal. She simply told him that she had been living in Lorien for many years, and that Lord Celeborn appreciated her negotiating skills, and had asked her to go on this mission for him. She skillfully avoided answering his questions about her purpose for being in Lorien instead of living in a human realm.<p>

During the first day, they discussed the possibility of an alliance between Lorien and Rohan.

"Is there a future in Middle Earth for elves?" asked the king. "I have heard that the elves are leaving Middle Earth, Lady Valarie. Leaving the human race alone to face the the Dark Lord's forces."

"I will not deny that in the past century, many elves have left Middle Earth for the Undying Lands. But no more. The elven realms of Lorien and Imladris have been building their armies in the past two years, and will keep doing so in the future. No, King Theoden, you should not worry. You will still have elven allies should Sauron attack Rohan. We will be fighting on the same side."

At the end of the first day, Haldir and Valerie formally bowed to each other in front of the king and his son and nephew, and separated to go to their assigned rooms. Haldir had a room to himself, while Valerie had asked to share a room with Faelwen and the elflings. When Eowyn inquired about it, she replied that Faelwen needed a bit of help with the elflings at night.

In reality, Faelwen had found a room to share with someone else, and Valerie hoped Orophin had finally realized that Faelwen was in love with him. Valerie expected Haldir to join her during the night. After all, they had not shared intimacy during the journey. He never showed up and Valerie finally fell asleep in the middle of the night. The next morning, they both had breakfast with the king and his family. He was cold with her, perfectly playing his role of commander accompanying an ambassador that was nothing to him.

"King Theoden, we have briefly discussed yesterday the fact that Lorien is in need of the best horses possible, and being aware that there are many in your stables, we have come to you to trade some horses, hoping we can agree on a price that would be satisfactory to both of us."

Theoden encouraged her to continue, showing he was open to the discussion.

Valerie asked Haldir in Sindarin to bring the five swords. Within minutes, an impressive delegation of five elven warriors were putting five metal cases on the table, right in front of the king and his family.

"Open them, my Lord," she told Theoden.

Theoden opened the first case, and saw the most amazing sword he had ever seen. Around them, they all heard the exclamations of his warriors, speaking rapidly in Rohirric. Valerie did not need to speak this language to understand they were impressed.

"There are four more like this one. Would you like to chose one, Lord Theodred?"

Theodred waited for his father's approval before he opened the second case, while Eomer opened the third one.

"Can we try them?" asked Eomer.

"Of course, my Lord!"

Eomer and Theodred went in the middle of the hall, and started to sword fight. Once they got the feel of the elven blades, their fighting routine became quite impressive.

_My wardens are better, _thought Haldir, projecting his opinion to Valerie. She was politely waiting for the warriors to be done, but it seemed they were both trying to impress her with their abilities.

"This is enough," Theoden finally said.

Theodred and Eomer came back to the table, breathless but thrilled. They exchanged a significant look with the king.

_I have them, _Valerie thought. _They badly want these blades._

"We will offer nine horses in exchange for the five elven blades," King Theoden said.

Valerie fought hard the excitement that threatened to show on her face. Nine horses! And that was their first bid!

"Surely you are jesting!" she replied in an insulted tone. "The elven blades are without equals in this age. Even the dwarves cannot produce such pieces of art! They lost their blacksmith traditions, too busy were they searching for mithril in their mines."

"Our horses are the best in Middle Earth," replied the king, "just like these elven blades!"

"But the horses will not last an age, my Lord, the blades will! These five swords will be passed on as heirlooms in your family, so durable they are."

"How many horses were you expecting to get?" asked Theodred.

"At least sixteen, young Lord."

"Sixteen? We have never done such a big transaction before!" replied Eomer in disbelief.

"There is a first for everything," Valerie replied calmly. "The people of Lorien will be glad to start trading with their Rohan neighbors on a regular basis. I am sure we can find many more items to trade in the future. Furthermore, in case Rohan was attacked by the forces of Sauron, would you not feel better knowing your allies would rush to your help on the best steeds of Middle Earth, bought during this transaction?" she added with a smile.

"I still think the five blades are not worth sixteen horses," Eomer replied.

"Then... let me show you something you might like," Valerie told him.

"My Lord Marchwarden?" she called Haldir very formally. "Would you please bring me the sixth case we have brought with us?"

Haldir nodded and left the room to go get the last case. He was impressed by how his wife was negotiating with these men. She knew exactly what to tell them, and when, to get results that were far beyond anyone's expectations. He smiled to himself. Valerie would soon be as indispensable to Lord Celeborn than Lord Erestor was to Lord Elrond. He picked up the case in Valerie's room, and brought it back to the hall.

"Le hannon," she thanked him when he handed her the case, and he went back to his chair.

The three men bent closer to the table, eager to see what would be in this case. Valerie opened it slowly, and took the blade out, showing it on both her hands to the king. This blade was slightly smaller than the other five, and had emeralds on the hilt. The three men looked at her in awe. Curious to know why everyone was suddenly silent, Eowyn left her needle work and came closer to the table. She gasped at the view of what Valerie was holding.

"Is this a lady's sword, Lady Valarie?" asked Eowyn eagerly.

"Yes, it is, Lady Eowyn."

"It is beautiful! What does the elvish engraving mean?"

"Our Lady Galadriel herself dictated the words to the smithy."

Valerie followed the engraving with her finger as she was reading it:

_Alata, Sword of Eowyn, shield-maiden of Rohan _

_She will defeat foes that no men can _

Everyone was silent in the room.

"You want to try it, Lady Eowyn?" asked Valerie with a smile.

Eowyn looked at her uncle. He nodded, knowing Valerie had won. He could never refuse this blade to his niece now.

"Did you want to visit our stables, Lady Valerie? Pick your 16 horses?" he asked, watching Eowyn try her new elven blade.

"I have to admit my knowledge about horses is very limited, my Lord. But our stable master spent the day with yours. If you let me call him in, he can probably give us a list."

A few minutes later, both stable masters were introduced in the hall.

"Roherdiron does not speak Westron, so I will have to translate our conversation," Valerie announced.

"Roherdiron," she told him in Sindarin, "please do not react to what I will say. They will be giving us 16 horses."

Roherdiron's eyes became brilliant, but that was the only sign of his excitement. He had already many horses in mind, but the number of horses Valerie had managed to get was far beyond his wildest dreams.

"Remember we need to bring back a white filly. Was there one in their stables?" she asked again.

He nodded. "Two, actually."

"All the better. We should be able to get one then. I need you to name the horses that you want."

Valerie turned to the king's scribe. "You will be taking notes?"

"There is no need, Lady Valarie. The King's family knows every horse by its name."

As Roherdiron started naming the horses, Valerie could see that some horses might be an issue to them.

"We cannot trade _Amber_ or _Lugo_. And why do you want _Satin_?" asked Theodred.

"What kind of horse is Satin?" asked Valerie.

"She is a little filly? No warrior could ride to war anywhere soon with her!"

"Actually, this is not for a warrior. It is for our Lady, whose white mare passed away almost a year ago. Lord Celeborn would like to surprise her with this gift."

"Then _Satin_ she shall have!" replied the King. "Can we offer _Talyn_ and _Feline_ in replacement for the other two?"

"They cannot give us _Amber_ or _Lugo_, but offer _Talyn_ and _Feline_. Are you okay with that?" she asked Roherdiron in Sindarin.

"These would be good replacements. Are we getting _Satin_?"

"Yes, we do."

"Then we can only say this mission is a success!"

"Now how are you going to bring back 16 horses with us?"

"Do not worry, Lady Valarie. Let me take care of everything from now on."

"Good!" Valerie turned to the King. "We have an agreement, my Lord."

"When would you like to leave?"

"At dawn tomorrow."

"Orders will be given to prepare the horses," the King said. "Will you join us for dinner, Lady Valarie?"

"Of course, the Marchwarden is also invited," added Eowyn, the perfect hostess.

"We will accept your invitation with joy, my Lord. Now if you do not mind, we will retire until dinner."

* * *

><p>Seeing his wife had been right about her approach to the negotiations, Haldir had joined Valerie in her room before dinner.<p>

"They really have no clue we are a couple," she told Haldir as Faelwen was braiding her hair.

"Now that the deal is done, maybe you should let them know," replied Haldir, who was playing with Oropher on the floor.

"You think Eomer will try to join me in my room tonight?" she snorted. Faelwen blushed.

"I think I am ready," she turned to Haldir when Faelwen was done. "How do I look?"

Valerie was wearing a dark blue gown that was tightly fitting her body, and the upper part of her hair was up in complicated braiding, while the lower part was flowing on her shoulders.

"You look gorgeous, as usual, Meleth."

"Are you ready?"

"I was half an hour ago, in case you have not noticed."

"Faelwen, if Gil-galad wakes and wants to be fed, please come get me in the dining room. I will retire for the night."

"Yes, Lady Valarie."

* * *

><p>The dinner was well underway. The King's son and nephew were very close to be drunken, and were eyeing Valerie with very little discretion. Eowyn seemed ashamed of their behavior.<p>

"Lady Valarie, you have been in Lorien for two years?" asked the king.

"A little less than two years, actually."

"I have been thinking... You are an ambassador for the Lord and Lady of Lorien... but you could be so much more. I have never seen a woman like you. You act and talk like a man would, but you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen."

Valerie was starting to have an idea of where the king was heading, and so was Haldir, as per his current state of mind. Anger and possessiveness were slowly building in him.

"I have been a widower for many years now. My niece Eowyn is the first lady of Rohan, but she is too young to bear this burden. She is entitled to live the life of one of her age."

"She certainly is, my Lord," stated Valerie, looking at Eowyn who was staring at her plate.

"I think Rohan is ready for another queen. I am still young, and could have more heirs. Would you be interested, Lady Valarie?"

Valerie was speechless, and so was everyone around the table. She mentally asked Haldir to stay quiet. She did not want her horse deal to fall. She could deal with this with diplomacy.

"You are a human, living with elves," continued the king. "One of them may take you as its concubine, but never will they marry a mortal. I would. You would be happy here in Rohan."

Valerie took a sip of her wine, and took a peak at Haldir's face, cold and angry. She did not even try to read his thoughts, afraid to visualize the dark thoughts he must be having now. Male elves were very respectful of mating, and never had an ellon approached Valerie with anything more than a friendly attitude. This was a first for Haldir.

"King Theoden, although your offer is very tempting, I am afraid I must decline."

"And may I ask why?" the king asked, a little insulted.

"She has accepted a very similar offer two years ago. And she gave me two elflings," Haldir interrupted, standing and walking towards Valerie's chair, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Valerie put a hand on one of his, both to calm him down and to warn him to be diplomatic about it.

The king was speechless for a while. Eowyn was looking at Haldir with wide eyes, as if their match was an inconceivable one.

"Marchwarden of Lorien, I see apologies are in order," finally said Theoden. "I had no idea Lady Valarie was your wife. In fact, I did not think elves and humans could be married."

"It has been a rarity in the Eldar's history. But the will of the Valar is sometimes unfathomable. Now if you do not mind, we will retire for the night. We are leaving at dawn tomorrow."

Valerie knew better than to question his will in front of the man who had tried to claim her in front of her mate.

"King Theoden, it has been a pleasure to have dinner with you tonight. I am looking forward to more exchanges between our people in the future."

"So will we, Lady Valarie. But do not say goodbye yet – we will say farewell tomorrow."

Back in Valerie's room, once their sons were sleeping in their cribs, Haldir started massaging Valerie's shoulders while she was sitting at the dressing table, brushing her hair. He was in possessive mode.

"This is the last time that we go visit a human realm and that we act like we are not mated," he told her in a tone that clearly stated no discussions were possible on the matter.

"We will present ourselves in mortal realms the way that fits best our purposes, Haldir. I will not miss great trade opportunities so that your male pride is satisfied."

"You are questioning my command? You are mine!" His hold on her shoulders started to be uncomfortable.

"That is not the point! Are you going to keep me locked in our talan so that no male takes a good look at me?" she said, freeing herself from his hold.

He grabbed her again, and using the advantage of his strength, sat her down on the dressing table, pushing all her belongings on the floor in the same movement. With her back against the mirror, his body between her legs, his chest pressed against hers and his hands holding her head, Valerie could not move at all.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, not afraid in the least. She could read his mind – he had no intention of hurting her, but only wanted her to clearly understand his point of view.

"You are my mate, and you will never hide it anymore. Do you know how difficult this day has been for me? Seeing these two boys look at you with lust in their eyes, and to top it all, see the king ask you to marry him and become his queen? Telling you he wanted heirs from you? Can you only imagine the pictures this created in my mind?"

"I know exactly what you imagined, Haldir – you projected these images with such force, I would have read them even if we had been miles apart!" She had seen how he had imagined her sitting on a throne beside Theoden, and her in Theoden's arms crying out her pleasure...

"I would never accept anyone else in my bed, Haldir. Surely you know that."

"I know it, but all these males do not. You will organize your negotiations as you wish, as long as you let everyone know in advance that you are my loyal, dutiful wife."

He kissed her forcefully, opening her night gown at the same time, and started caressing her femininity.

"Eru, I cannot believe you are ready for me so quickly," he said, easily inserting a finger in her sex.

"Am I not your dutiful wife?" she asked breathlessly, as he started moving his finger inside of her, and then added another one.

He had realized that during the tension of a fight, Valerie's climaxes were building rapidly, and this time was no different. Their kissing muffled her moans as she was coming violently. While the waves of pleasure faded, she put her forehead against his shoulder while he was quickly removing his leggings.

In one swift movement, he entered her, marveling once again at how warm and tight she felt around him. He started thrusting vigorously, the dressing table hitting the wall each time. Valerie was now calling his name and encouraging him to go faster, a second climax building as quickly as the first one.

"Wait for me," he asked. "I want us to come at the same time."

"Haldir... Hurry then... Oh God, Haldir... I am coming..."

His climax started shortly after hers, and they both cried their pleasure while their sons were oblivious to their noises.

He helped her down from the dressing table, and picked up her brushes and creams that had fallen on the floor.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked, while she was refreshing herself with some water Eowyn had put in the room.

"Do you know whose bedroom is next to this one?" he asked. "King Theoden's," he replied before she had time to answer.

Very undiplomatically, he had made sure she had been heard all through the royal family's hall. Was there not a better way of reinforcing his claim on her?

Valerie was mortified the next morning, when the elven delegation showed up in the hall to have a quick meal before their departure. Faelwen was giving fruits and oatmeal to Oropher while Valerie was holding Gil-galad. Between each mouthful, Oropher was calling "Nana!" to Valerie.

"Are these elflings yours, Lady Valarie?" asked Eowyn.

"Yes, they are. The blond one is Oropher. The youngest is Gil-galad."

"Gil-galad?" asked King Theoden. "Like the High King of the Noldor?"

"Yes," she confirmed, not aware that men knew anything about elven history.

"Lady Valarie?" asked Eowyn with slight hesitation. "Are you... the one that is supposed to give birth to elven heroes?"

Valerie looked at Haldir for help. She had no idea if Men were supposed to know about the prophecy or not. Was it a secret or not? From the vibes she was getting from him, he was trying to assess what the world of Men would do with that information.

"Gandalf told us of this prophecy years ago," the king said. "I had no idea I was receiving in my hall such an important icon of the elven folks."

A warden entered to let Haldir know that all was set for their departure.

"King Theoden, on behalf of the Lady and Lord of Lothlorien, I am thanking you for your gracious hospitality, and for the steeds that we will proudly bring back to our realm. Please know that should your kingdom be in need of help, you will always find a friend and ally in Lothlorien." Valerie bowed to the king and then turned to Eowyn.

"Lady Eowyn, enjoy fighting with your new sword! I sincerely hope we will meet again." They held each other, and Valerie whispered to Eowyn: "Stop letting them send you back to your household duties when you can take the lead, Eowyn. One day, the men of Rohan will discover their women are courageous and they will start respecting them!"

"May I have a word in private, Marchwarden?" asked the king to a very cold and haughty Haldir.

Valerie left the hall with her sons and Faelwen, mentally warning Haldir about annoying the King of Rohan.

"Marchwarden, I wanted to let you know that would I have known about your prior claim on Lady Valarie, I would have never spoken to her like this last night."

Haldir nodded, but did not reply.

"She is a very rare woman. Take care of her, Marchwarden."

"I will, my Lord," Haldir replied politely. Did the king really think he needed that kind of advice? "If you will excuse me, I have to lead the company back to Lothlorien."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for your continuous support! The Prophecy had 1,250 visitors!


	16. Chapter 16 Mirkwood

_Chapter 15 ended with:_

_Valerie left the hall with her sons and Faelwen, mentally warning Haldir about annoying the King of Rohan._

"_Marchwarden, I wanted to let you know that would I have known about your prior claim on Lady Valarie, I would have never spoken to her like this last night."_

_Haldir nodded, but did not reply._

"_She is a very rare woman. Take care of her, Marchwarden."_

"_I will, my Lord," Haldir replied politely. Did the king really think he needed that kind of advice? "If you will excuse me, I have to lead the company back to Lothlorien."_

**Chapter 16: Mirkwood**

Lord Celeborn had been astonished when he had visited his stables after their return. Sixteen horses! Galadriel had cried when she had seen her new white filly. Seeing their joy had been the greatest reward for Valerie.

The group had been gone a little more than a month, the return journey having taken longer with all these horses to control. Nellethiel had sworn that Emily, Adam and Thomas had behaved well. The boys had really missed their parents and had been begging for kisses and hugs continuously. Even Emily, who was getting closer to her teenage hood, had followed Valerie everywhere for at least a week after their return.

Now more than six months later, Valerie was wondering what would happen if she went to Mirkwood like she had promised Prince Legolas. She considered the age of all her children. Gil-galad had turned one already, while Oropher was almost two. Emily was thirteen, Thomas eleven and Adam was eight years old. She could not bring them all to Mirkwood! They were spending time with their tutors, learning Sindarin, Quenia and Westron, Middle Earth history and notions of mathematics and sciences as it was in Middle Earth. Adam was spending all his spare time on the training grounds, and was now a promising bowman. Orophin was planning to start training him on sword fighting shortly. Adam was spending much time practicing his violin, and teaching various symphonies to his fellow minstrels. No, she would have to leave them behind again.

One day, a messenger arrived from Mirkwood. The letter was directly addressed to her. In a pleasant tone, Prince Legolas was reminding her about her promise to go to Mirkwood once she was back from Rohan. He had heard of her successful trade there, and wondered when she would be traveling to Mirkwood.

Haldir had just left for the borders, and was not scheduled to come back before three weeks. Since the messenger was waiting for a reply, she sent a note to Haldir, inquiring about the best time for her to go to Mirkwood. His reply came two days later. The orc attacks were multiplying at the Western borders, and he could not afford to send at least ten wardens with her. Furthermore, he could not himself leave under the circumstances. Her journey to Mirkwood would have to wait for an indefinite time.

Valerie asked the Mirkwood messenger to transmit her deepest regrets to the Prince. Due to unusual orc activity around Lorien, she could not have a decent enough escort for her journey, to ensure the safety of her children.

Two months later, the Prince himself arrived in Caras Galadhon, with an escort of twenty seasoned Mirkwood warriors.

* * *

><p>The Prince had left the throne room, leaving Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, Haldir and Valerie to discuss the current situation. He had arrived with an impressive escort, taking away any protest they might have about Valerie's safety during the journey.<p>

"I cannot leave the borders right now," Haldir was explaining to Celeborn.

"Do you really need to go with her?" Celeborn replied. "All elves in Mirkwood know of your bond, Haldir, Valarie will not get any marriage proposals when she is away!"

Galadriel and Valerie chuckled, but Haldir was unmoved.

"I do not like the idea of my wife and sons traveling without me, my Lord. Surely, you understand that."

"Galadriel sometimes travels without me, Haldir. I usually have full confidence in the warriors that travel with her, such as you, or my grandsons. If you want my opinion on the matter, I think you can trust Prince Legolas and his warriors to protect your family during the journey."

"Haldir, I will watch them regularly in my mirror while they are away," promised Galadriel. "I will let you know what happens during their absence."

"Haldir," Valerie continued, "the Mirkwood elves really want to meet Oropher and Gil-galad. Even the Imladris people will want us to go. It is part of the prophecy! It is not by staying in Lothlorien that the other realms will want to protect Middle Earth instead of fleeing to Valinor!"

"She is right, Haldir," insisted Galadriel. "Valarie needs to travel to both realms, and sooner rather than later."

"The journey will take a month. They can stay there two months, and come back. Four months, Haldir. Four months and your wife and sons will be back," Celeborn continued.

"Haldir, hopefully, you can come with us when we go to Imladris."

"That is a certainty, Val," he replied.

The night preceding their departure, Valerie convinced Haldir that they should conceive their next child...

* * *

><p>They had been traveling for two weeks, following the Great River to the North, and had entered the Mirkwood forest by the Old Forest Road. The landscape was much different, going from vast plains to an old, dark and quite scary forest. As Oropher, sitting in front of Prince Legolas, started crying for her, Valerie started regretting her decision to come to Mirkwood without Haldir. At least, Gil-galad was oblivious to how scary the woods were.<p>

"Prince Legolas, would you mind exchanging Oropher for Gil-galad?"

"Of course not, Lady Valarie. I am sure Oropher will be more comfortable with his naneth than with his grandson!"

Valerie took the frightened elfling in front of her, and Oropher put his little arms around her waist and his face against her neck. She started singing his favorite lullaby in English, and he fell asleep shortly after.

On the night of the fourth day in the forest, the guard on night watch was looking around, trying to see and hear suspect movements and noises in the forest around them. But his eyes were always coming back to the elleth that was sleeping in the middle of the group, enveloping her two elflings in her cloak. The little King Oropher was smiling in his sleep, and even started laughing, partially waking his little brother, King Gil-galad. The sight was overwhelming. He could not wait to tell his family how privileged he had been to travel with them and protect them from their enemies.

He lifted his head, having heard a strange noise far away, south of the road. Many evil creatures resided in Dol Guldur, the former fortress of Sauron located in the south of Mirkwood. Animals and birds had fled that part of the forest a long time ago. He started to silently wake up his fellow guards and Prince Legolas.

"What did you see?" the prince asked.

"Nothing, my Lord. But I heard something coming from the South."

"Take your positions around Lady Valarie and the kings."

The prince went to wake Valerie. She immediately understood they were under attack, seeing the guards were all awake and encircling her and her children, bows ready to shoot.

"Shit!" she yelled, taking both her children in her arms, waking them abruptly. She had not brought her bow, and was regretting it bitterly. She somehow had hoped they would make it safely to King Thranduil's caverns.

The noises were coming closer and closer, noises of trees being shaken and branches broken.

"What are they?" she asked to the closest guard.

"Spiders."

Valerie's heart almost stopped. Spiders! Haldir had told Valerie about the Mirkwood spiders. They were bigger than a car, venomous and particularly vicious when attacking their preys.

The guards started shooting arrows the second they started seeing the disgusting beasts.

* * *

><p>"Haldir? Haldir? Wake up, brother!"<p>

Haldir woke up suddenly, and seeing the panic in Orophin's eyes, he understood something had happened to Valerie and their sons.

"The Lady is waiting for you in her garden! They are under attack!"

When they arrived, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were bent over the mirror, a horrified look on their faces. They made room for both Haldir and Orophin to watch with them the scene that was playing on the surface of the water.

They saw Mirkwood guards fighting giant spiders in the dark. Already three elves were lying dead on the road. There were at least ten spider bodies scattered around them, but there were still as many alive and angry. Prince Legolas, Gil-galad in one arm and a knife in the other, was screaming orders at his soldiers. Behind him was Valerie, holding the prince's second knife, Oropher hugging her leg and crying in terror.

"Elbereth, no!" Haldir screamed.

In the mirror, the prince and Valerie were now separated by two spiders, and she stood alone, facing the giant arachnid that was slowly approaching her.

"Run, baby! Go hide!" she said to Oropher, trying to push him off her leg. But the elfling was too scared to leave his mother, and was holding her skirt in his little hands.

She bravely tried to fight the spider, but she was disarmed with one blow of the big, furry leg. The second blow sent her feet away from Oropher. She crawled towards him, and took him in her arms, shielding her son from the spider. She screamed in agony when it bit her on the shoulder.

In Galadriel's garden, Orophin and Lord Celeborn had to restrain Haldir who, half-mad, had almost broken the Lady's basin.

* * *

><p>"Nana?"<p>

"Lady Valarie?"

Valerie opened her eyes, feeling light-headed and nauseous.

"Finally! I was wondering if you would ever wake up!" Prince Legolas said with satisfaction.

"Nana!" Oropher cried. "I want to go home!"

"Where is Gil-galad?" Valerie asked, not seeing her youngest son around.

"Over there. Unhurt. Are you feeling any pain?"

"Should I?"

"Probably not, after the amount of pain killers I gave you."

He touched her bandaged shoulder.

"I was bitten! Should I not be dead by now?"

"We always carry antivenom with us at all times. You received it shortly after the bite, you will be fine. Although I must tell you, the scar will never completely disappear. I am very sorry."

"Do not be, my Lord. You and your guards have kept my sons and I alive. I will be eternally grateful for that. Did we lose some warriors during the fight?"

"Four. We burned their bodies while you were unconscious. Do not feel guilty, the ashes of many elves are in these woods. We can never bring the bodies back to our caves. Their memory will be honored forever by our people."

Valerie tried to sit, but did not have the strength.

"You will ride with me, Lady Valarie. We need to leave now, we cannot wait until you feel better."

He jumped on his horse, and a guard picked up Valerie on the ground and gave her to the prince, who sat her in front of him. She watched, her eyes half-closed, two guards take her sons with them, and fell asleep with her head against the prince's shoulder.

* * *

><p>They had run out of pain killers by the time they got out of the forest two days later. Valerie was in pain, but was not complaining. The last thing her escort needed was to hear her whine all the way to the caves.<p>

Legolas knew the pain she was in. She was still riding with him, as she still could not hold her horse's reins. She started having fever three days away from his father's realm. Her wound was clear from any spider venom, but it had gotten infected. They started riding day and night, only stopping a few hours here and there for the horses to rest.

By the time they approached the caves, Valerie had been unconscious for half-a-day. Their arrival created a commotion at the gates. The Mirkwood elves watched their prince jump from his horse, holding a red-haired woman in his arms and screaming for a healer to be called. A little elfling was following him, crying for his naneth, while a warrior was following the group, awkwardly holding a white haired even smaller elfling.

King Thranduil arrived in the meantime, and understood what had happened in a flash.

"Bring her to your mother's apartments! I will send for a healer! You do know that if she dies, the Marchwarden will not rest until I am dead?"

"I know, Ada! He will kill us both!"

* * *

><p>When Valerie finally woke, she found herself in a beautiful room, lying in a very comfortable bed. An elleth was changing her shoulder bandage.<p>

"Lady Valarie, I am glad that you have decided to join us today. I will finish changing your bandage and will go tell the king that you are awake."

"Where are my sons?"

"In the next room. Do not worry, I checked them when you arrived two days ago. They are perfectly fine."

"I want to see them."

"Maybe you should wait a little..."

"I want to see them now!" Valerie cut the healer. She was the mother of these children, and she was not going to let anyone dictate if she could see them or not. The Mirkwood folks would learn soon enough that she was in charge of Oropher until his majority.

Valerie and the healer stared at each other for a while.

"Lady Valarie is the mother of the elflings, Merilwen," a male voice said in the background. "She can see them anytime she wants."

King Thranduil was standing with his son at the door.

"Can we come in, Lady Valarie?"

"Of course, my Lord."

"Merilwen, please go get the elflings."

The healer stood and left the room.

"I am sorry for what just happened, Lady Valarie. Merilwen is our best healer, but she is also the cousin of another Mirkwood elleth that you know."

"Alassë!"

"Exactly."

"My Lord, I have accepted to come to Mirkwood, and in fact, risked my life and those of my sons, in order to have your people meet Oropher and Gil-galad. But I want to be clear about something. I do not want to have to meet with Alassë or anyone that shares her views about me during my stay."

"As you wish, Lady Valarie."

Merilwen came back in the room moments later. Oropher ran to Valerie and jumped on her bed, while Valerie sat Gil-galad on her lap.

"Thank you, Merilwen, it will be all for now," the king dismissed her. The healer bowed to them and left the room, her face a little redder than before.

Valerie played with her children under the close scrutiny of the two Mirkwood lords. Oropher was jumping at the foot of her bed, screaming in delight each time she pretended to be unable to grab him, while Gil-galad was sitting beside her, watching a lock of her hair attentively, then putting it in his mouth to see what it tasted like.

King Thranduil left the room, and came back a few minutes later, holding a green velvet bag.

"Lady Valarie, with your permission, I would like to give these to my father. They are wooden soldiers and horses that he gave me when I was an elfling. I gave them to Legolas when he was born. I feel it is only right that they go back to Oropher."

"Thank you, my Lord. I am deeply touched. I can guarantee that my children will take great care of this heirloom, so that they can go eventually to the heirs of Prince Legolas or future heirs of Oropher."

The king wanted to give her the bag, but she pointed Oropher, wanting the king to give the toys to Oropher directly.

"Ada," the king started to say to the elfling.

"My name is Oropher Haldirion! My Ada is the Marchwarden! " claimed Oropher proudly, still jumping up and down.

The king stopped, understanding Oropher had no notion of who he was, and what their relationship was.

"Yes, he is a great warrior," Prince Legolas said to give his father some time to recover.

"I also have one sister and three brothers!" Oropher stopped jumping so they could see the three fingers he had raised to show how many brothers he had. "Do you want to know their names?" He started naming his siblings to the Lords, and then, pointing at Gil-galad, he added: "He is still a baby. He only says Nana and Ada. He cannot even walk yet!"

King Thranduil realized that he would never get back the father he used to know. In his place, he would get a father that would remember his first life, but would be changed by the first fifty years of his second life. King Oropher would have two families, a different character and different opinions than before.

"Oropher, you are a wonderful elfling. Prince Legolas and I would like to give you these toys. They are very precious to us, we hope you will take great care of them."

Oropher took the bag, and opening it, screamed in delight at the view of the wooden elves and animals that were inside. He closed the bag again, holding it against his heart, and said seriously: "I cannot play with them in front of Gil-galad. He will chew them!"

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Valerie's arrival in Mirkwood when what she had been expecting happened. But she was ready.<p>

They were attending a ceremonial dinner in the King's Hall, and more than a hundred elves were in attendance. The conversations were cheerful around Valerie, when an important councilor took the floor and started talking to Valerie in a loud and clear voice, ensuring he had everyone's attention.

"Lady Valarie, I hope your unfortunate adventure in the Mirkwood forest convinced you of how dangerous Middle Earth has become."

"I already knew that, Councilor. My husband spends weeks with his wardens at the Lothlorien borders, ensuring that no orcs enter our woods."

The ellon was a little disarmed to see she had answered him with such calm. But he wanted to express his opinion, certain that many shared his view on the matter.

"This continent has become too dangerous for such precious elflings, Lady Valarie."

"And what would you have me do, Councilor?" She knew exactly was he was going to say, but she needed him to say it out loud for her own answer to have an impact.

"King Oropher and King Gil-galad need to leave Middle Earth and sail to Valinor, along with all our kind."

"And what will happen to mankind?"

"They will fight Sauron."

"And lose?"

"Probably. But it is not up to us to fight for them. We are Eldar, they are not."

"Councilor, maybe you do not care about what will happen with mankind after all the Eldar have left Middle Earth. But I do. You see, I might be half-elven today, but only three years ago, I was a woman. I will not turn my back on men. I will do everything in my power to help them. The answer is no, Councilor, I will not leave Middle Earth until Sauron is defeated or we are. My family and I will share the same destiny than the rest of Middle Earth: we will either triumph, or die."

An uncomfortable silence followed her words. The prince smiled at Valerie, and stood up.

"Lady Valarie and the Lothlorien Marchwarden have decided that they will remain in Middle Earth with their children, including King Oropher and King Gil-galad. Lady Valarie also shared with my father and I great news this morning. Another blessed elfling will be born in a few months. As per the prophecy, it will either be another great king, or a twin, we do not know yet. But whoever he will be, this child will be as important to our people than the first two kings. I am asking you now, Mirkwood elves, what will you do to protect them? Will you stay in Middle Earth and share their destiny? Or will you go to Valinor, where your eternity will be tainted by guilt of having let down our greatest heroes?"

He looked at them all, one by one, as if trying to read their thoughts. The soldiers were all nodding, ready to give their lives for the elflings. Some citizens also seemed in agreement.

"Can we at least send our wives to Valinor if Middle Earth becomes too dangerous?" an ellon asked near Valerie.

"And why would we be sent away like scared elflings if the little kings are not going?" asked an elleth at the other end of the table.

King Thranduil stood up beside his son, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I will never force anyone to stay in Middle Earth if they want to sail to the Undying Lands. My adar King Oropher fought with Men in the Second Age, and lost his life to save Middle Earth from Sauron. I will gladly follow his path, and fight for Middle Earth once more. I am staying!"

"So am I!" Prince Legolas added.

One by one, most of the elves around the table, male and female, stood to claim they would stay in Middle Earth until Sauron was defeated.

* * *

><p>Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were watching the scene with great joy.<p>

"She did it! She convinced our most unconcerned kin to join us in the fight against Sauron!"

"This improves our chances of being victorious, without a doubt!" the Lord replied, relieved.

"I will send a message to Haldir at the Southern border!"

The Marchwarden had decided to spend most of his time at the border in his wife's absence, unable to stay in the city and fret about the dangers she was facing without his protection. Emily, Thomas and Adam were visiting him regularly at the borders, which they were very proud of. Especially Adam, who had announced he would one day be Marchwarden in his Ada's place once he retired.

* * *

><p>The two months in Mirkwood passed at lightning speed. Valerie got busy meeting everyone, and letting them speak and play with Oropher, and hold Gil-galad. It was in the King's Hall that her youngest son made his first steps, under the eyes of the guest that were attending dinner. A great celebration followed this event.<p>

She could see envy in the eyes of many ellith. In Mirkwood, like in Lothlorien, living near young elflings made ellith crave for elflings of their own. She was sure there would soon be an epidemic of pregnancies in Mirkwood.

Her own new pregnancy was more difficult than the previous ones. Valerie had been sick almost every morning since the first month, and she had lost weight. The healers did not quite know what to do. To make matters worse, she was missing Haldir and her other children. She was starting to get depressed about it. She wondered how Lord Elrond could endure being separated from his fëa-mate Celebrian for many centuries? It was just unbearable.

She was missing her family, but she was also missing her news friends. She missed her lessons and discussions with Idril. But most of all, she was missing Nellethiel. She was wondering how the other pregnant elleth was faring. She wanted to be there when her sister-in-law gave birth, and Nellie was due in a little more than a month now, since real elven pregnancies lasted twelve months.

Valerie took her decision, and informed King Thranduil about her desire to go back home. She wanted to leave for Lothlorien at the end of the second month of her visit in Thranduil's caves. King Thranduil had hoped she would extend her visit, but she remained unmoved. Prince Legolas started preparing the escort for her trip back to Lothlorien.

A great feast was organized before their departure. Valerie thanked them all for their kind hospitality, and told them she hoped to see them again, whether in Middle Earth or later on in Valinor, after Sauron's defeat.

Before she could retire to her room, an elleth caught her arm, wanting to speak to her.

"Lady Valarie?"

Valerie immediately recognized the elleth she had wished not to meet during her stay.

"I am afraid I have nothing to tell you, Alassë."

"I have something I would like to say. It will just take a moment of your time. Please."

"Go ahead. Be quick."

"I wanted to apologize for my role when King Thranduil came to Lorien to take Oropher back to Mirkwood. You had taken away from me something important, and I wanted to return the favor."

"Alassë, your relationship with Haldir was not a serious one. You were not justified..."

"Maybe not for him!" cut Alassë. "But to me, it was serious. I knew he had other lovers, but I am pretty sure I was his favorite. And then, you came to Middle Earth. He never had looked at me like he was looking at you. I no longer existed for him. That was hard."

"I can understand that, Alassë. I myself have gone through hearth breaks in the past. But I never thought it gave me justification for revenge. When you tried to take away Oropher, you had no valid reason. You would have removed a child from his naneth's, and believe me, you would not have made a good job at raising him and turning him into a decent ellon. Not with your selfishness."

"Why did you forgive the King and not I?"

"Because the King wanted to get his father back. There is a relationship between the two of them, and back then, he did not know how to cope with the situation. But you? Oropher is absolutely nothing to you."

"He is the child Haldir should have given me!"

"Alassë. You are an innocent child yourself if you believe Haldir would have given you a child. He had no intention of being a father until he met _me_. _I _am his fëa-mate. _I _am bearing his children. And _I _will never let you anywhere near my family again."

Valerie got around Alassë and walked with confidence to her apartments.

* * *

><p>She had enjoyed the first part of the journey. She had watched with interest the life in the human town of Lake-Town, very close to King Thranduil's caves. She had not seen it two months before, as she had been consumed with high fever following the spider bite.<p>

A week later, her curiosity was changed to dread, as she stood on her horse, facing the tree line of the Mirkwood forest.

"Prince Legolas," she asked to the Prince who had stopped his horse beside hers. "What is the ratio of attacks when crossing the forest?"

"The what?"

"If we crossed the forest ten times, how many times would we be attacked by spiders?"

The prince thought about it, and said: "From experience, I would say, three times."

"30% chances of attack," Valerie mumbled. "What can we do to improve our chances to make it safely to the other side?"

"We can stop as little as possible. The first time around, we stopped every night so you and the elflings could sleep. We could stop only two or three hours a day, and have two days of rest after we are on the other side."

"It is a good idea. Will your guard be able to cope with the constant whining of Oropher and Gil-galad?"

"Yes, they can! Do not worry about that."

"Then let's do it!"

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, they started seeing the Lothlorien forest.<p>

"We are home, Oropher!" she told the elfling who was sitting in front of Prince Legolas. Gil-galad was in front of another guard. Her stomach had grown in the past four months, and both elflings were not comfortable anymore sitting in front of their mother.

She started seeing figures of wardens waiting for them at the forest line. She recognized Haldir in the group, and pushed her mare to gallop faster. He started walking towards her, and when she stopped her horse near him, he grabbed her by the waist and crushed her against his chest.

They did not need to talk, they felt each other's relief to be reunited, and how difficult these four months had been for them both.

"Ada!" screamed Oropher. Haldir released his wife and grabbed his son to hold him too. The guard had put Gil-galad on the ground, and the elfling slowly walked towards his adar. Haldir got on his knees to take him in his arms too.

"You will never leave Lothlorien again without me, Meleth! Never!" he warned her, looking at her from his kneeling position on the ground.

"No, Haldir. I will never again go anywhere without you."

* * *

><p>AN: I was asked to explain the scene in which Valerie gives Eowyn an elven sword (in chapter 15). The blade is engraved with Sindarin words from Lady Galadriel, and Valerie reads it to Eowyn. The words say the sword belongs to Eowyn, who will eventually kill an enemy no man can destroy. This refers to the fact that Eowyn will use this sword to kill the Witch King of Angmar in Minas Tirith a few years later.


	17. Chapter 17 Imladris

_Chapter 16 ended with:_

"_You will never leave Lothlorien again without me, Meleth! Never!" he warned her, looking at her from his kneeling position on the ground._

"_No, Haldir. I will never again go anywhere without you."_

**Chapter 17: Imladris**

Nellethiel gave birth to a blond little elleth a few days after Valerie's return. They called her Arawen. Rumil, after much discussion with Haldir, had decided to attend the birth, going against elvish tradition. The labor had been long, but all things considered, it had been an easy birth for a first one. Valerie had much preferred her role of assistant than being the one pushing for hours! But her turn would soon come, as she was due for her sixth child in less than five months.

Valerie knew a trip to Imladris was being planned, and that she was to be part of the delegation that would leave in a two months. The purpose of the visit was to bring Oropher and Gil-galad in Imladris so this realm could finally see the reborn kings. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were planning to visit their son-in-law Elrond and their grandchildren. True to his promise to never let Valerie leave Lothlorien without him, Haldir was to lead the guard protecting the delegation.

As she had done for her previous trips, Valerie was planning to leave her three eldest children in Lothlorien. This time, she did not want Nellethiel to babysit them, as she already had her hands full with the newborn Arawen. Idril agreed with pleasure to take them for the duration of her absence. Idril was not going to Imladris, staying with her husband Aradan who was to rule Lorien in their Lord's absence. Rumil was to take again the Marchwarden position until Haldir was back from the journey.

Orophin and Faelwen were to go to Imladris too. They had made their relationship official when Valerie was in Mirkwood. Faelwen was still helping Valerie with the children, but was much less available in the evenings and nights, especially when Orophin was in Caras Galadhon.

One evening, when Haldir was on border duty for the last time before the trip, Valerie was having dinner with all her children. For once, Emily was not at the library translating books and Thomas was at home instead of being with the musicians, to whom he was teaching how to read his partitions and play the symphonies from his world.

Valerie knew something was up when, after putting Oropher and Gil-galad in bed, her older children were still sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for her to be back from the bedrooms.

Emily took the lead. Valerie had been surprised at how much she had changed during her absence in Mirkwood. At fourteen, she had developed curves that were promising that as half-elven, her majority would happen much faster than at 50 years old like pure elves. In fact, Valerie was starting to wonder if her daughter's development would not end at seventeen or eighteen like the humans in her world. If that was the case, Emily would start being interest in males very soon. She wondered if her daughter would easily find a mate in Lothlorien, where she would be considered an elfling for many more years.

"Mommy, we want to discuss something with you, my brothers and me."

"Go ahead, sweetheart, tell me what is wrong."

"_You_ are wrong! It is wrong to always leave us behind when you travel. Did you ever wonder if we would not want to see Middle Earth too? Back in our world, you brought us on trips in the South every winter. And now? We are stuck here!"

Her brothers nodded their agreement.

"I thought you were happy here!"

"We are! But we are tired of you going away all the time, months in a row."

"It is for your security," Valerie explained. "Traveling in Middle Earth nowadays is very dangerous."

"Too dangerous for us, but not for our little brothers?" asked Adam.

"It is not the same! The elves want to see your brothers since they are reborn kings."

"And no one cares about us? No one wants to see us?" asked Thomas, insulted.

"That is not what I meant!"

"This is what you said," Emily replied.

"This is not what I said! You are putting words in my mouth!"

Valerie took some time to breathe before continuing the discussion.

"Kids, I never meant that you are not important. After all, you three are also part of the prophecy. Emily, you are the scholar who will teach the elves about our world and history. Thomas, you are the minstrel who will teach them our music, our instruments and symphonies. And Adam, you are the warrior. I am assuming that you will be a great strategist, and that you will remember the weapons we used to have in our world. You all are very important for the elves."

"Then why do you keep us here?"

"Because I brought you to a dangerous world. I do not want you to get hurt or attacked."

"You got attacked by a giant spider. And Ada still allows you to travel!"

"But he will be there to protect me. As you might remember, his reaction to my wound has not been... pleasant."

They all remembered Haldir's reaction the first time he had seen Valerie's scars on her shoulder, where she had been bitten by the spider. With time, the scarring would fade, but it would be an eternal reminder to Haldir that he had not been there to protect her on that day.

"Ada can protect us too. He is the greatest warrior in Middle Earth. He can protect us all."

"Six people to protect are a lot of people."

"He will have wardens with him. He can protect us," insisted Thomas with an assurance that made her suspicious.

"Did you already discuss this with your Ada?"

Their silence was an admission in itself. Haldir must have told them he could protect them but that Valerie would make the decision, hence the current discussion.

"He is okay with you coming with us to Imladris?"

They all nodded at the same time. Valerie was scared for their safety. Especially after the spider attack. But if Haldir thought they would be safe, and she trusted his judgment on this, then she should allow them to go with the delegation.

"Alright," she finally decided, "but if one of you does not behave, brings me shame, or does anything that I feel is not right – you will never leave this forest until your majority. Am I clear?"

"Crystal!" replied Emily, who jumped from her seat to hold her mother. This was proof of an overwhelming joy, since Emily was not very demonstrative.

Valerie wondered how to present this to Idril, who had been so thrilled to take them with her. But she knew Idril would soon have an elfling of her own. Valerie suspected that Idril had finally convinced Aradan to have a child and that she was at the beginning of a pregnancy. She seemed to be frequently sick in the morning.

* * *

><p>They left Lothlorien a month later, and the journey took two weeks. Thomas and Adam were riding on the same horse, while Emily was riding with Gil-galad and Faelwen with Oropher. Valerie was riding alone again, since her 7 months pregnancy stomach was now impressive. This baby was the biggest she had ever carried, and that worried her a little. But she knew she would give birth with Elrond and his sons at her side, and that was reassuring to both Haldir and her.<p>

A day away from Imladris, they were met by a party of Imladris guards, who had been sent by Lord Elrond to ensure they had made it safely through the mountain pass. Amongst them were Elladan and Elrohir, whose presence pleased Valerie. They always had funny things to talk about, and they made her forget how tired she was from the journey. Traveling on horseback for two weeks when being seven months pregnant was probably not recommended in her world. Probably in Middle Earth too, she realized, when she saw their reaction to her advanced pregnancy.

"The Marchwarden should have arranged for a litter to be brought for you," Elladan said.

"He tried," she replied, defending her husband, "but I did not want to slow the journey by my presence. I told him orcs could more easily attack us if we were slow. That convinced him!"

"You really have him wrapped around your little finger!" Elrohir commented.

"Wait until you have a mate, Elrohir. Then, we will see how you will submit to her desires!"

"Lady Valarie, I do not think my brother and I will ever find a mate. We share one fëa. No elleth could endure sharing a fëa with the two of us at the same time."

"I am very sad to hear that. But I am sure, maybe after Sauron is defeated, when you will have more time to search, that you will eventually find someone. And from what I heard, you have plenty of partners to choose from!"

"Sharing physical proximity and mating is very different, as you well know, Lady Valarie."

"I know, I know, I was just trying to comfort you."

"Thank you for trying. But you were not successful."

Valerie started laughing. The twins did not look like they needed comforting at that time, they were just trying to get her attention and make her think of something else than her aching back and general absence of well-being.

They eventually arrived in Imladris. The gates were opened for them, and they entered the realm of Lord Elrond. The view was nothing short of spectacular. The main house could be seen from the gate, a huge white mansion three stories high. To their right were the stables, while a road to the left was leading to a little town with small houses. Far in the back were a forest and a huge waterfall, whose sounds could be heard from the gate. This was so different than Lothlorien! Valerie had somehow assumed that all elves were living in the trees like the Galadhrim. Of course, the Mirkwood elves were living in caves, but that was due to the many dangerous creatures living in the forest. Would they have the choice, they would live at the top of trees like in Lothlorien. But Imladris looked like a human town with greater architecture and breathtaking surroundings.

Valerie followed the travelers to the stables, where Elrohir helped her dismount. Haldir arrived shortly after, snaking his arm around her waist to support her. He was feeling how exhausted she was, and knew she was dreaming of lying down on a comfortable bed. Emily took Oropher and Gil-galad by the hand, and the entire family followed the Lord and Lady to the stairs of Elrond's house, where Elrond himself was waiting to welcome them with his entire entourage.

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn exchanged hugs and kisses with their family, received the respectful bows of the councilors and members of the guard, and then Haldir's family was allowed to go up the stairs to present themselves. They bowed to Elrond, but instead of staying immobile to receive their respect, he came down a few stairs to meet them halfway. He bowed back to Haldir, kissed Valerie on her forehead and quickly assessed her state of exhaustion.

"Lady Valarie, we will accelerate the presentations and bring you to your rooms, where I can check on you."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Lord Elrond greeted Emily, Thomas and Adam, which he had met before, and then knelt in front of Oropher and Gil-galad.

"Mae govannen," he said to the elflings who were looking at him shyly. "It is incredible! I would have recognized them even if I did not know of their rebirth!"

"Say hello!" whispered Emily to her little brothers.

"Mae govannen," whispered Oropher, intimated by the unknown lord in front of him. Gil-galad hid his face in his sister's skirt.

"I am sorry, my Lord," Haldir said, "they will need a few days to adjust to all these strangers."

"Do not worry, I remember how shy Arwen was at that age. Of course, my sons never were," he specified, eyeing the twins with a lifted eyebrow.

They all went up the stairs, and Elrond introduced them to his people.

"Please meet the Marchwarden's wife, Lady Valarie." Valerie gave a tired smile to all the elves standing in front of her. "Lady Valarie translated the medicine book that many of us have been reading in the last years." Many elves wearing white robes smiled back at her, and she knew these were the Imladris healers.

"Their only daughter, Emily Connelly Haldiriel, already a great scholar at such a young age. She translated the history and astronomy books that have been sent by Lord Celeborn a year ago. Any other translation in the works?" he asked Emily.

"History of war," she replied.

"I am keeping that one," Celeborn specified with a laugh. "It will not be sent here! You will have to come read it in Lothlorien, Glorfindel!" he said to a blond elf standing nearby.

Elrond continued the presentations.

"This is their eldest son, Thomas Connelly Haldirion, a great minstrel, who will play great symphonies on his violin, an instrument from his world."

"Then, this is Adam Connelly Haldirion, future warrior. Of course, you all have heard of Oropher Haldirion and Gil-galad Haldirion, their youngest sons."

Although he did not present them as kings, Valerie could see in the elves' faces that they were fascinated by her youngest sons, and that they would treat them as the kings they had been in the past. Valerie noticed a dark ellon that was staring at them with an intimidating gaze, and thought at first he was watching the little kings like the others. But she realized it was Emily he was watching so intently. She looked at Haldir, and eyed the ellon to point out how he was staring at their daughter. Haldir frowned, but did not say anything. Valerie felt his displeasure was as intense as hers.

"This is my daughter Arwen Elrondiel," Elrond started, leading Valerie to a beautiful dark haired elleth. She was even more beautiful than Lady Galadriel, if that was possible.

"Welcome to Imladris," said the elleth with her enchanting voice. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. My father and brothers have told me so much about you. I hope we can become friends." Lady Arwen gave a quick hug to Valerie, and took the liberty to touch her stomach. "I am so thrilled to know that your next child will be born in Imladris. It is an honor for us to be able to attend such an event."

Arwen had made it sound like Valerie was going to give birth publicly, which she was absolutely not intending to do. On top of it, getting her stomach touched by a stranger was not her favorite thing. Reading her thoughts, Haldir pressed her closer to him, and she swallowed her first answer. Arwen was looking at her with kindness, and Valerie focused on this fact.

"Thank you for your kind words, Lady Arwen. It will be a pleasure to get to know you better."

"This is my seneschal, Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin." The blond warrior bowed to her kindly, but she could feel he was analyzing her. He then turned to Haldir, and said: "Marchwarden, what a change in situation since the last time I saw you! Our last conversation did not augur that you would settle down and start a family shortly after!"

Haldir did not feel embarrassed by the comment. He laughed, and hit Glorfindel's shoulder with his fist.

"I wish you the same luck that was bestowed on me. I hope you will soon find a mate that will bring you as much joy as my wife brings me, mellon!"

"This is my first councilor, and the greatest scholar in Middle Earth, Lord Erestor." The dark ellon that had been staring at Emily came closer, and bowed to Haldir and Valerie.

"Marchwarden, Lady Valarie, welcome to Imladris," he said with his deep voice. His hair was black, his eyes of the darkest brown Valerie had ever seen. He irradiated confidence, wisdom and knowledge, and he would have been intimidating if Valerie had not caught how fascinated the ellon was with her only daughter.

"Mae govannen, Lord Erestor," Haldir replied, moving himself in front of his daughter, in fatherly protective mode.

Lord Elrond finished presenting all the elves around them, and Valerie was by then too tired to retain any of the names or faces. All she noticed was that blonde elves were a rarity in Imladris, just like dark-haired elves were in Lothlorien.

Elladan led them to the suite they would occupy during their stay. It was a suite with four bedrooms and two common rooms. Haldir led Valerie to the biggest bedroom, and helped her to lie down on the bed.

"Will you be okay, Meleth? Did you want to nap before dinner?"

"Yes, my love. My back is killing me."

"I will ask Faelwen to make sure the kids are properly installed in their rooms. Did you want me to ask Lord Elrond to check on you?"

"We just arrived, Haldir. Let Lord Elrond make sure his in-laws are comfortably installed in their suite before we bother him with me."

"You do not bother me," the Lord of Imladris said, entered her bedroom. "Your well-being will be my priority over the next few months, Lady Valarie," he continued, getting closer to the bed.

"Lord Elrond, I am really worried about this pregnancy," Haldir said, happy to be able to express his concerns to the best healer in Middle Earth. "My wife has been nauseous most of this pregnancy, and now, she is always tired. Her stomach is also very big, much bigger than for Oropher and Gil-galad..."

"Haldir, let me check on her, and I will tell you my opinion. I am sure your worries are not founded," Lord Elrond said, washing his hands in a nearby water bowl. Elladan joined them, and asked if he could attend the examination. Haldir agreed, to Valerie's surprise. _He must be very worried to accept this, _she thought.

Lord Elrond and Elladan spent half an hour examining Valerie. They were exchanging glances but were not saying anything. Both Haldir and Valerie knew they were worried too. When they were finally done, they dragged chairs around the bed and sat down.

"Haldir, Lady Valarie, your concerns seem to be founded. The elfling you are bearing is very large for a seven-month pregnancy. Are you sure that you have not miscalculated your due date?"

"I am sure, my Lord. I am seven months pregnant."

"Then, I believe you will give birth early. You are already dilated a little, as if you were to give birth within the next three weeks. The baby is large, and the birth will be extremely difficult if you carry the elfling for another two months. I suggest that you rest as much as possible over the next month. And by then, if you have not given birth, we will induce the labor."

"You know how to do that?" asked Valerie.

"Yes, we do, Lady Valarie. We have some potions we can give you that will start your contractions," answered Elladan.

"Thank you, my Lords. I will make sure that Valerie rests as much as possible in the next few weeks. I was wondering..." Haldir hesitated.

"Yes, Haldir?"

"If this means that my wife and I cannot... mate?"

"It would be best if you would abstain, yes, Haldir. But if Lady Valarie has not given birth in a month, you will have my permission to mate, yes."

Elrond and Elladan stood, and with a last bow, they left the bedroom.

"How will we survive one month without sex?" asked Valerie to Haldir with a laugh.

"Do not jest, Meleth. We both know how we will find this period difficult. When I am at the borders, abstaining is easier than when I lie in bed every night beside your body and that I cannot lose myself in you..."

"Haldir, there are so many other ways to give pleasure to your mate than in pure mating."

She sat down on the bed, dragged him by the tunic, and when he stood between her legs, she started to unlace his leggings.

"What are you doing, Meleth? The kids are just behind that door."

"It means that you will have to be silent when you come, my love."

She pulled down his leggings, and started caressing his elfhood with her hand.

"Can you be silent?" she teased him. "I have no recollection of you being perfectly silent in the past."

"I will try," he answered, playing with her hair, and slowly bringing her head near his groin.

She started licking his shaft slowly, and his breathing sped up. He moaned softly when she took it in her mouth, and started a repetitive movement around his elfhood.

"Valerie," he whispered. "You are too good at this... Faster... please, Meleth."

It took her a few minutes to bring him to completion, and when he climaxed, he bit his hand to muffle his moans. Valerie swallowed his semen, and smiled with mischief.

"See? It does not mean complete abstinence for a month. I think you will survive."

He slowly pushed her on the bed, and gave her a deep kiss, tasting himself in her mouth at the same time.

"Now, it is my turn to make you relax. Then, you will fall asleep for the rest of the night, and I will express your regrets to the Lords for not attending dinner."

He freed her breast from her bodice with one hand while lifting her skirt with the other.

"Haldir..." she sighed. "Be cautious... you know I cannot be silent when you are taking care of me..."

"I will try to give you just a little bit of pleasure..." he laughed, perfectly knowing he was intending to make her be heard by as many people as possible. He loved making sure everyone around knew who Valerie belonged to.

* * *

><p>"Valerie? Would you like to go to the library?"<p>

Orophin had dropped by their suite, to see if Valerie was bored. After three weeks of bed rest, Valerie was about to go nuts.

"Yes! Emily did not bring me back a new book, and I finished the other one yesterday! But Orophin... if Haldir hears that I walked over there..."

"I will carry you then! Although you look... heavy!"

She threw him a cushion so quickly that he could not avoid it. It hit him squarely in the face.

"Lady Valarie, I would appreciate if you were not damaging Orophin's face. I quite like it," Faelwen said, trying to remain serious.

Orophin picked her up from the bed, groaning as if he was lifting a Mallorn tree.

"Stop it! You are not funny!" Valerie protested.

She was still laughing when they reached the door of the library. When they opened the door, they saw Lord Erestor and Emily sitting beside each other at a table, reading a book together. When the councilor saw who had entered the library, he moved his chair apart from Emily's.

Valerie's smile had faltered at the sight. What was this ellon doing reading a book with Emily? She was only fourteen, for heaven's sake, and he was what? Millennia old?

"Mommy!" Emily said, "you should have told me you needed a book! Lord Erestor has shown me many that are very interesting!"

Orophin brought Valerie to one of the chairs that were on the library's balcony.

"Do you still need me, sister?" he asked.

"No, thank you, Orophin. As usual, you have been able to foresee my needs! Haldir should learn from you!" she said pleasantly.

"You chose the wrong ellon, Val!" he said with a laugh.

From the balcony, she could see Adam playing with Oropher and Gil-galad. It was passed their lunch time, and no one had thought to send them to the kitchen.

"Emily?" she called. "Please bring me one of these books you were talking about, and then go get your brothers and bring them to the dining room. They did not eat anything since this morning."

To her surprise, Emily did not complain and after bringing her a book on the history of Gondolin, she left the library.

As she had expected, she felt the presence of the dark ellon in her back shortly after.

"Can I ask you what your interest in my daughter is?" she asked casually, fighting not to use the accusatory tone that would have been natural under the circumstances.

"Lady Valarie, I understand how you feel."

"Do you?" she asked, looking at him with irony. "Do you have a fourteen years old daughter being courted by a mature ellon, Lord Erestor?"

"No, I do not."

"Then you do not know how I feel."

"I would like to share what I feel with you. Do you mind if I join you?"

Valerie nodded, and Lord Erestor sat down in front of Valerie.

When they had arrived to Imladris, Valerie had been really exhausted. She had disliked the way Lord Erestor was gazing at Emily, but she had not taken much time to take a good look at him. Now that he was in front of her, she took the time to study him.

He was like many Imladris elves, dark-haired with dark eyes. This felt strange to Valerie, who had been living with blond elves for many years. His features were regal, his eyes full of wisdom. She knew she was sitting with one of the oldest elves of Middle Earth, its best scholar for sure. He had helped Lord Elrond build Imladris. Valerie would have been intimated by him if the circumstances had been different.

Lord Erestor was letting Valerie examine him, knowing he was making this effect to most people who saw him for the first time.

"Lady Valarie, you do not have to tell me how you feel, the Marchwarden already had a conversation with me on the matter last week. I wanted to also speak to you, as the naneth of Lady Emily."

"What did my husband tell you?"

"What any father would have said in the current situation. He asked me to abstain from any inappropriate behavior. But I want to reassure you, Lady Valarie. My intentions are perfectly honorable."

"Then what do you want from her?"

"I hope that one day, she will accept to be my wife," he said calmly.

"She is very young, and you have not known her for long. What makes you think that way?"

"The second my eyes crossed hers, I knew she was my mate, Lady Valarie. My fëa was shaken like it never has been before. I had forsaken the idea of ever having a mate of my own. For a scholar such as me, finding an elleth who could intellectually stimulate me has been a challenge in the past millennium. I have read some of her translation, Lady Valarie. Lady Emily is young, but she will become a great scholar."

"Does she know about your feelings?"

"I believe she feels the same for me, Lady Valarie. Although it does not seem clear in her heart yet, lacking the experience of love. We have not discussed the fact that we are fëa-mates yet."

"And I do not wish you to do so immediately, Lord Erestor. Elves reach majority at 50, but I see that my daughter, being half-elven, will reach her majority at the same age than humans in my world. I do not want you to officially court her before she reaches 18 years old. You have waited a millennium for her; you can wait another four years."

"Of course, Lady Valarie! Four years is better than I had hoped."

"And once she is of age, Lord Erestor, I want to be clear that I will never accept an arranged marriage for my children. You will have Emily's hand if and only if she is in love with you and agrees to marry you."

"Thank you, Lady Valarie. The Marchwarden gave me permission to still meet your daughter here at the library and have discussions with her about her books and your world. I would also like to suggest some reading that would perfect her elven education. Are you in agreement with this?"

"Yes, Lord Erestor. I trust you will not disappoint the Marchwarden and me."

* * *

><p>"He wants to court Emily," she told Haldir that evening while they were in bed.<p>

"I know, I spoke to him too. Lord Erestor is honorable, Meleth. He will not do anything we would condemn before she is mature enough."

He started kissing her neck gently at first, then with a little more passion.

"Imagine how long these four years will be for him! Knowing your fëa-mate is too young, but feeling the longing of sharing physical pleasure! We have not made love since we left Lothlorien more than a month ago, and I am about to go crazy."

"I want you too, Haldir. I miss you greatly!"

"Do you think we could... if we are cautious... Lord Elrond would never know!"

"I do not know if this is a good idea," she sighed while he was starting to caress her breast.

"I swear I will be gentle... Please?" he pleaded like Adam was always doing.

She answered by having her hand roam around his groin, only to discover he was already ready to proceed.

"Yes, Haldir. I need to feel you..."

He made her kneel on the bed, and while they kissed, he removed her night gown. He then turned her around, and she grabbed the bed head while he started to caress her folds from behind.

"You once told me you were always wet when pregnant," he reminded her with a groan. "That statement is proven true once again. How I have longed to slide into your warmth..."

"Then what are you waiting for?" she cut him, impatient to feel him.

"Then I will give you what you want, Meleth."

He pushed himself inside of her, and grabbing her hips, started thrusting slowly. It was like slow torture for her.

"Faster, my love, please!" she sighed. "This slow pace is only increasing the ache! I need to feel you more than this!"

He slightly increased the pace of his thrusts, and started caressing her back and breast. She turned her head to meet his eyes, and he could see the pleasure building on her features. He bent over her back and stole a kiss before he thoroughly kissed and licked her neck and ears. By that time, seeing there was no other consequences to his lovemaking than having Valerie moan more frequently and loudly, he increased the speed of his long strokes until they were both on the verge of orgasm.

"Haldir! Oh gods, please! Do not stop!"

"I will not!" he promised.

He waited for her to climax before he released himself into her. He suddenly felt an unusual wetness between her legs, and before he was completely done emptying himself, he removed himself from her, understanding her water had broken.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, annoyed that he had interrupted their orgasm in such a way. When she felt the liquid flow on her thighs, she understood why he had stopped. She turned around and saw his distressed face.

She sat on the bed and started laughing like she had not done in years.

"Haldir! This is so funny! Stop being so sullen!"

"What is so funny?"

"We will have our baby tonight, Haldir. And you know what? The second Lord Elrond enters this room, he will know we disobeyed his orders!"

"And that makes you feel like laughing?"

"Yes! You look like an elfling who wonders what his punishment will be!"

"Keep laughing if you want, I will get dressed and go get him."

"Good! May I suggest that you wait until your erection is gone? That would be more subtle," she said, wiping her tears of laughter.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Valerie was no longer laughing. She had Haldir supporting her back while Elladan was in front of her, encouraging her to keep pushing. Elrond and Elrohir were discussing the fact that the baby was big and that it was causing the birth to be more difficult.<p>

"Lady Valarie, I can see the head," Elladan said. "You are almost there!"

"Do you think it will be another king, or a twin?" Valerie asked Elrond between two contractions.

"I know not, my child. The prophecy uses the word kings with an s, but does not specify how many kings will be born from Haldir and you."

"Are there many more kings to be reborn?"

"Quite a few," replied Elrohir, coming closer. "I can count at least five without much search."

"Five!" Valerie cried. "I do not think I can do this so many times!"

"I know you, Meleth! You forget the pain of the birth and long for a new child in the months following the birth!" Haldir said. "Another contraction is coming!" he announced to the three healers.

Valerie kept on pushing, and Elladan and Elrohir soon saw the head of a dark-haired elfling. Within minutes, Elladan was grabbing him and removing the mucus the elfling had in his mouth.

"It is an ellon!" he said with a smile, knowing this was no surprise to anyone. Once he was sure the baby was breathing properly, he gave him to Haldir, while Valerie was finally relieved from the pain.

Lord Elrond came closer to look at the child to identify him officially.

"Sweet Elbereth!" he cried, stepping back from the bed as if he had been burnt by the sight.

Valerie and Haldir started being scared that something was wrong with their child, but looking at him, only saw that he was normal, other than the fact that he was much bigger than elflings usually were.

In the meantime, Elrohir went to his father, trying to understand his reaction. Elrond was now sitting on a chair, sobbing uncontrollably.

Elrohir left the room to go get Galadriel, as he thought only she could understand what was wrong with the elfling. Elladan took the child in his arms and studied him to ensure he was healthy. To his knowledge, this elfling did not seem to be unhealthy, but maybe his father knew something he did not.

When Galadriel arrived, she immediately took note of the distraught Elrond and the puzzled elves in the room. She slowly walked to the elfling and took him in her arms.

"Oh Eru!" she cried out, disbelief in her eyes.

"What is wrong with our child, my Lady?" inquired Haldir, seeing Valerie had started to cry in fear.

Lady Galadriel went to Elrond and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong with him, Haldir," she replied after a while. "This is just... so hard to believe!"

"Who is he?" asked Elrohir.

By then, Elrond had regained some composure.

"Lady Valarie, Haldir... your child is my twin brother Elros!"

* * *

><p>AN: Many thanks for your continued support. The Prophecy has reached 1,650 visitors! Your reviews are always appreciated, as it tells me if you still like where I am going with this story.


	18. Chapter 18 The journey back

_Chapter 17 ended with:_

"_Who is he?" asked Elrohir._

_By then, Elrond had regained some composure._

"_Lady Valarie, Haldir... your child is my twin brother Elros!"_

**Chapter 18: The journey back**

"I think Sindarin is the nicest language for romantic poetry. I do not recall English having so many words of love," Emily said, closing the book she was reading.

"English is very fascinating. The little you have taught me so far, the sounds, everything is very different from any known language in Middle Earth," replied Lord Erestor.

"Just remember not to tell my parents that you have now basic knowledge of English."

"I do not like the idea of hiding something from your parents. They could put an end to our daily moments, Lirimaer."

"No one could stop me from meeting you, Erestor."

"And what if they shorten their trip and return to Lothlorien immediately?"

"They would never do that. Not with Lord Elrond's twin brother being reborn. We will be in Imladris for at least two months, if not more. And to listen to my parents' secret conversations in English while they have no idea you understand, is it not worth the risk?"

"You use your brain for evil purposes, Emily," Erestor replied. She was so different from any young elleth he had met. Her thoughts and emotions were fascinating to him. She would become an audacious and headstrong elleth once she was fully grown. And by looking at her mother, he had a good idea of what she would look like later, and was much pleased by it.

"I will miss you when you are gone, Emily," he told her. He was keeping his promise to her parents by never talking about their future. He did not think there was something wrong in telling her he would miss her, because he could say such things to a friend.

Emily and he were talking about their future in terms that never sounded suspicious to listeners.

"I will write to you every time a messenger is sent here."

"I will do the same."

"I have to go. My mother probably needs help with Oropher and Gil-galad. I hope the Valar will stop sending us warriors so we can have a quiet time once in a while! These two spend their days fighting together, screaming and destroying their toys! Was Elros a warrior?" she asked, worried.

"I am sorry to report that Elros was a warrior too. Like Lord Elrond, he was half-elven, and as such, he was given the choice between elven immortality and the life of mortal man. Elrond chose immortality, but Elros had met a mortal woman he had fallen in love with. He chose mortality. He became the first King of Numenor and founded the blood line of the Kings of Men. The Valar gave him a long life despite his mortality, and he lived for more than 400 years after his choice. Aragorn is his last heir."

"I cannot believe it! Adam, Oropher, Gil-galad and now Elros. Four warriors in my family, five ellyn when including Thomas! I do not believe I will survive until I get married."

A librarian passed nearby, classifying parchments and books on the numerous shelves of Elrond's library. She smiled to Lord Erestor and Emily, and kept working nearby.

"I am sure you will survive, Emily. And you might get married before your mother has her last elflings. We still do not know how many she will have. We do not know if Elros is considered a king or a twin in the prophecy, since he was both..."

"My future husband better not intend to have so many elflings!" she said, speaking in the third person like they were used to in front of witnesses.

"I am sure your future husband would be happy with just one or two elflings," Erestor replied.

"That would be plenty. After all, I am to be a scholar, I will be very busy!"

"Imladris is always in need of scholars. We are the keepers of the elven knowledge in Middle Earth."

"That is settled then. I will work here when I am older."

"That would be nice, Lady Emily," said the librarian, looking up from her work. "I am sure Lady Arwen will take you under her wing. You will not be friendless."

Emily and Erestor looked at each other and started laughing, Erestor more discreetly than Emily. They held hands for a few seconds, and Emily disappeared to go back to her parents' suite.

* * *

><p>Glorfindel was standing with Haldir near the practice field. They were attentively watching the horseback riding lessons that Oropher and Gil-galad were receiving from their brother Adam. Although the two elflings were very young, they were both demonstrating skills that spoke volume for their future as warrior-kings.<p>

"Gil-galad, straighten your position!" called Haldir. "Adam! Do not let Oropher go too far in the field!"

After a moment of hesitation, Glorfindel finally decided to speak his mind.

"It is a strange thing to watch you, mellon. The last time we met, you were a lonesome Marchwarden, happy with his warrior life and spending time with many ellith, although you were favoring this Alassë more than the others. And a few years later, here you are, married to a stunning half-elven elleth, who bore you three children and gave you three more from a precedent union."

"Please abstain from talking of Alassë, Glorfindel. I am most angry at her for what she tried to do."

"I have heard. But you have not answered my question."

"You did not ask me a specific question," Haldir smiled. He knew exactly what Glorfindel was asking, but wanted to hear it verbally.

"What made you choose such a different life?"

"Mellon, I have discovered that you can be both a warrior and a husband and father. I have met my fëa-mate, bound with her and never regretted my decision, even if life is not always easy. They all bring me something I had no idea I was missing: love. Not physical love," he specified, rolling his eyes at Glorfindel's lift of the eyebrow, "but love between true mates, and love between father and child."

"Does it not become boring after a few years?"

"Marriage is not boring when your mate is not boring. Val keeps me on my guard at all times. I never know what she will do next, whether it is getting a marriage proposal from the King of Rohan or deciding to go in Mirkwood and fight spiders beside Prince Legolas. And how do you want my life to be boring with all these elflings she gives me? Do you realize the honor that was bestowed on me to be the second father of Oropher, Gil-galad and Elros?"

"That is another thing! Do you really think Lord Elrond will let you leave Imladris now that he knows his twin brother is reborn?"

"He will, mark my word," stated Haldir with confidence. "If King Thranduil accepted to let us raise his father, Lord Elrond will let us raise his brother."

* * *

><p>In Elrond's study, both Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were trying to convince Elrond to just let Valerie and Haldir do that.<p>

"They are great parents, Elrond. Elros will have a happy childhood. In all elven realms, Valarie is the most experienced elleth to raise him."

"You can come visit us regularly," insisted Lord Celeborn.

"I now understand how Thranduil felt when he came to Lorien to claim his father," Elrond said, his face in his hands.

"But my answer to you will be no different, Elrond," Celeborn warned. "Thranduil settled for frequent visits to his realms, and you will have to accept the same."

"But I wanted to sail to Valinor and finally be reunited with Celebrian!"

"And Elros will join you there once Haldir and Valarie sail along with Oropher and Gil-galad."

"Your brother will not remember you for another 50 years, Elrond," insisted Galadriel.

"I know," he replied desperately.

* * *

><p>Arwen was working on her needlework in Valerie's boudoir while Valerie was nursing Elros.<p>

"You have brought great joy to my family, Lady Valarie. We will be forever grateful. My Ada spent ages longing for his twin brother after his death. We have no idea how or why, after having chosen mortality, he was allowed to the Halls of Mandos to be reborn."

"Could Elros have regretted his decision and asked the Valar to send him back to be reunited with his brother?"

"Perhaps. We will never know for sure until he remembers his passing and waiting in the Halls."

"Maybe the Valar can let your father know once he sails..."

"Yes, this is a possibility."

"Is Lord Elrond planning to sail soon?"

"He does not want to leave Middle Earth until Sauron is defeated."

"He could be here for a long time, then."

"I do not believe so. Mithrandir believes the One Ring might have been found. He still needs to do some research to confirm it. If this is the case, Sauron will make a move to reclaim it."

"How soon could the war begin?"

"Less than five years, if my father's estimate is correct."

This was a most upsetting thought.

* * *

><p>"Lord Elrond thinks Sauron will strike within the next five years," Valerie told Haldir that night.<p>

"He told you so himself?"

"Lady Arwen told me. Where do you think Sauron will strike first?"

"Gondor would make sense, it is closest to Mordor. But he could also strike from Dol Guldur."

"That would be bad for the Mirkwood elves!"

"Meleth, you do realize Dol Guldur is closer to Lothlorien than to Thranduil's realm, do you?"

"Do you mean we could get attacked first?"

"It is a possibility."

"Is our guard big enough to contain such an attack?"

"The elves would have to unite. Imladris would have to send us warriors. So would Mirkwood."

"I might have to travel to Mirkwood again to ensure King Thranduil is aware of our need for protection."

"A letter would suffice. Do you realize, Valerie, that you have given birth to a king from each important realm? They will all come to our aid when the time comes."

"No one will come for Gil-galad, Haldir. His kingdom of Noldor disappeared after his first death."

"Many Noldorin warriors are roaming in Middle Earth. Glorfindel being one of them. They will all remain to fight for their former king, trust me!"

"I always thought that the decision of staying in Middle Earth would be easy, Haldir, but now that I know the war is about to start, I do not know if I will resist the temptation of sending our children to the Grey Havens during the war. At least, we could send a messenger there if the elven realms fall, and they could sail safely to Valinor before Sauron sends his armies there."

"The thought of you and the children being in Caras Galadhon the day Sauron strikes from Dol Guldur terrifies me. If you changed your mind and now want to sail with them, I will support you."

"No, I do not want to be separated from you. I was thinking of only sending the kids..."

"And if we both die? They will have no one to take care of them?"

"If you die in battle, I will fade anyway."

"Not if you are in Valinor."

"Haldir, I am not leaving you! End of discussion!"

"Fine. I will find a way to make things easier for all of us. I have five years to find a solution."

"Haldir, do you realize that we have five years to complete the prophecy? We do not know if Elros if a king or the twin, which means we might have to have two other elflings within the next five years."

"Then we will wait for Elros to be a year old and you will bear the next one. Now come to bed, Meleth. When will Eros wake for his feeding?"

"He should sleep for another three hours."

"Three hours? That is not enough for what I am planning to do to you."

"It will have to be, Haldir. I have a big day tomorrow. Lady Arwen is organizing a picnic at the waterfalls and I promised her I would attend with all the kids. This is the part where I have to show the kids like in a circus to make sure Imladris will fight for them when the time comes."

"Is that what you did in Mirkwood?"

"Absolutely! And with great success, I might add!"

"This sounds boring."

"This is why it is my task, not yours! You are lucky to have me as your wife," she told him, pushing him on the bed.

"I am the only one who can put up with you!" Haldir replied, taking her lips before she could reply.

* * *

><p>Elros was now two months old, and Valerie considered her that her <em>Imladris Public Relations job <em>was complete. She had advised Lady Galadriel that she was ready to go back to Lothlorien if that was agreeable to the Lord and Lady of Lorien.

Valerie had spent many days meeting as many elves as possible, allowing them to talk and play with Oropher and Gil-galad, while others simply held and rocked Elros. That was when the Imladris ruling family was not around, as Lord Elrond and his children were monopolizing the baby each time Valerie brought him out of her suite. She hoped Lady Galadriel was right when she said Lord Elrond would not react like King Thranduil once they left Imladris.

* * *

><p>They had been riding for more than a week, and the delegation had reached the mountains halfway in their journey. The warriors prepared the camp for the night while the elflings were playing under the supervision of Faelwen and Valerie, who was nursing Elros.<p>

"Lady Valarie? You would want me to bring your children in the nearby woods for their biological needs before they go to bed?" asked Elrohir. The twins had decided to escort the Lothlorien elves to the mountains, and then go North to meet with the Dunedain Rangers.

"Thank you, Elrohir. I would really appreciate that. It is getting darker and I would feel more comfortable knowing they are with you."

She watched as Elrohir and Faelwen were bringing the kids towards the forest.

"Hurry up, Elros!" she whispered to her youngest son. She had to go too before the night fell. Unfortunately, Elros was a slow drinker who appreciated this link with his naneth. Everyone came back while Valerie was still nursing him.

Once all the elflings were in bed, Valerie took Faelwen apart and asked were exactly they had gone in the forest.

"Just over there, behind these trees. Lady Valarie, you should ask Lord Elrohir to go with you, just in case there is a wild animal out there."

"Faelwen, did you knock your head on a tree? I would never pee in front of strangers!" Valerie replied laughing. "It is not even that dark tonight. Stop worrying! I will be back in two minutes. Can you please try to rock Elros to sleep while I am away?"

She gave the child to Faelwen and ran to the woods. She soon found a little area hidden from the camp. As she was getting ready to go back to the camp, she thought she saw something shining in a nearby bush. Like two eyes watching her.

_Faelwen was right, there are wild animals here, _she thought_. _Could she run away without knowing if the animal would attack her? Maybe it was a pacific animal? Valerie doubted peaceful animals could growl like this. Whatever it was, its smell was atrocious. Valerie's heart started beating much faster, unsure of what to do. She had not brought her bow. She had nothing to defend herself with, and something wild and angry was growling at her.

Valerie decided to take the chance to run for her life, and turned her back on the animal. As soon as she turned around and started running, she felt something hit her from behind, and a dirty hand covered her mouth, muffling her scream of terror.

"Do not say a word, or I will cut your throat, she-elf!" the beast said in her ear in broken Westron. She could feel a blade applied against her neck. "You and I will move away from the camp, and you will not resist, or I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Valerie was petrified in fear. She had no idea what was sitting on her back, cutting her air supply. The hand against her mouth only had four fingers, and the skin did not feel or smelled like human skin.

Abruptly, she was turned around on the ground, and got a full view of her attacker. She had never met one in person before, but she had no doubt that this was an orc. The beast was the most horrifying thing she had ever seen in her life. It had dark grey skin that looked like it had been burnt, mutilated pointy ears and yellow teeth that looked sharp as razor blades. He was watching her with malice. She took in his appearance and stench within a second, before the orc applied the blade against her neck again, lifted her from the ground and dragged her deeper in the forest.

_Haldir!_ Valerie screamed in her mind. She ceaselessly repeated his name in her mind, hoping he would hear her through their link and be able to find her before it was too late.

The orc ran for at least two miles, cruelly dragging Valerie by her arm. She was now following him as best as she could, having realized that the beast was extremely powerful and her struggles only made it more violent towards her. The orc had already punched her in the face and in the gut many times, and she could feel her nose that been broken. She had wiped the blood from her face with her sleeve, and the front of her pale blue dress was damp with her blood.

The orc eventually found a cave in the mountain, and decided to spend the night there and play with his captive. He threw Valerie on a rock, and started drinking from a dirty water skin.

"Are you thirsty?" the orc asked.

Valerie was too thirsty to question what was in the water skin, and she took what the orc was offering. She took one sip and immediately spit it out of her mouth.

"You do not like blood, beautiful one?" he laughed. "It is human blood. Elven blood tastes so much better. I will drain you once I am done playing with you."

Valerie no longer had hope that Haldir would find her in time. She was petrified. She had always thought she was courageous, but she realized her terror was overwhelming, rendering her paralyzed and mute. She did not move from her spot when the orc came closer to her, and put his knife against her throat again. She felt some blood flow on her neck, and whimpered when he started touching her breast.

* * *

><p>Haldir was busy organizing the night watches when he felt Valerie's surge of fear. It was no little scare, like when she thought one of the kids would get hurt. She was absolutely terrified. He stopped talking to the warden in front of him and started looking for her in the camp. He could see all their children with Faelwen, but found no trace of his wife.<p>

"Have you seen my mate?" he asked Elladan and Elrohir who were seating with their grandparents.

"The last time I saw her, she was feeding Elros," Elrohir replied.

"What is wrong, Haldir?" asked Lord Celeborn.

"Valerie is terrified right now, as we speak, and I cannot find her!" he said, panic rising in him too.

Elrohir was on his feet in a second, and walked to Faelwen.

"Faelwen, where is Lady Valarie? Did you see her after we came back from the woods?"

"Yes, my Lord. Lady Valarie went to the spot we went earlier for the same reason than we did go."

"She is in the woods," he said to Haldir who had followed him. The two of them ran to the spot, and could find no trace of Valerie. But they could feel the familiar smell of orcs. Valerie had been taken by one or more of Sauron's fowl beasts.

"Not right now," Elrohir told Haldir who had started to run behind them. "We need more weapons, and we need to let the others know what happened. It will only take a few minutes, Haldir. If she was not killed on the spot, it means we have a bit of time to follow them."

"She is scared, Elrohir! She is calling for me!"

"Valerie is strong, she can wait a few more minutes, Haldir."

The ellyn ran back to the camp to share the bad news.

"I will go with you," decided Elladan to Haldir who was gathering his weapons. "Elrohir, you stay here to protect their children and our grandparents."

"Why?" asked Elrohir. "I have the right to go too! She is as much my friend as she is yours!"

"Elrohir!" cut Galadriel. "You stay here to protect her children. It would be a comfort to her to know you are here to take care of them."

She knew why Elladan wanted his brother to stay behind. Centuries ago, their mother Celebrian had been abducted by orcs, and had been tortured and raped by them for weeks before the twins had found her. Elladan had found her in a cave, and had had time to hide her body from his brother's view, keeping for himself all the horror that her state had caused him. Galadriel knew there were possibilities that Haldir and Elladan would find Valerie in the same state, and keeping Elrohir away would be best. To this day, he still had not realized the extent of his mother's injuries, and seeing a tortured Valerie would steal that innocence away from him.

"Do you want me to come as well?" asked Orophin.

"No," Haldir replied. "Elladan and I will suffice."

"I want to go too!" said Adam's little voice from behind them. He had gone out of his bedroll, bow ready, and wanted to go to his mother's rescue.

"I will teach you how to avenge your mate when you are a little older, my son," Haldir told him, holding the boy against him. "For now, I need you to help Elrohir protect our family. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, Ada." Adam went to position himself in front of his little brothers, bow ready to shot anything suspect he would see in the forest.

Haldir and Elladan decided to follow Valerie's abductor on foot, knowing a horse would slow them down between the trees. Following them proved more difficult than they expected, the light of the moon being scarce in the forest. After an hour, they found a spot soiled with red blood, and they knew it was Valerie's since orc blood was pitch black.

"She is hurt!" Haldir realized. He could feel that Valerie's mind was numb, and that she was exhausted.

"Mellon, you must prepare yourself. You have no idea what these beasts can do to an elleth."

"No, not Valerie. They cannot hurt her that way!"

"You wish they would not hurt her that way, just like we wished my mother would not be. But she was, Haldir, and her mental and physical injuries were so important that my father's healing powers were not enough to restore her health. She sailed to Valinor a few weeks after I found her in that cave."

"Please stop! I cannot imagine this happening to Valerie. The thought drives me mad!"

"We will find her in time to spare her weeks of torture, Haldir. But there are things that can be done very quickly to an elleth…"

"I told you to stop!"

They ran in silence for a while, when Haldir suddenly felt Valerie was closer to him.

"They have stopped running," he told Elladan.

"What is she feeling right now?"

"Numb. Wait… she is… completely disgusted… nauseous…"

"We do not have much time left, Haldir. Stop concentrating on her emotions and try to locate her thoughts instead. Can you still communicate with her?"

"No, she has not spoken to me in a while now."

"Try to read some of her thoughts, right now, maybe you can see where she was taken."

Haldir concentrated on her current thoughts, and discovered her mind seemed frozen. He only saw brief pictures of a dark cave viewed from the ground, and the ugly face of an orc talking to her, but she no longer understood what the beast was saying.

"She is in a cave with just one orc."

"Look over there, Haldir, this could be the opening of a cave," Elladan said, pointing a dark spot in the mountain.

"There is another one over there too," Haldir showed his companion. "Take the first one, I will go in the second. Call me if you find her!"

They separated and each started running towards an opening. Haldir tried to keep his connection with Valerie, but there was no answer at the other end, exactly like when she was purposely blocking him a few years before. Except this time, he knew it was not done on purpose. What was happening to her was causing damage to her fëa.

When he got closer to the cave he had chosen, he started hearing the croaked laughter of an orc. From afar, he signaled to Elladan his cave was the right one, and the young Lord started running towards him. Haldir could not wait for him to arrive, and he entered the cave silently, his sword ready to strike.

The sight was both worse and better than he had expected. Worse because Valerie lay half-naked on the humid rocks, her face turned towards the entrance of the cave, an orc caressing her naked chest. Better because it was obvious the orc did not have time to rape her yet.

Although Valerie's face was turned in his direction, she did not seem to see him. Her eyes were empty, lifeless. He would have thought she was dead if not for her ragged breathing.

"I will show you what I do to delicate little she-elves like yourself," the orc told Valerie, appreciating his total control and power over the defenseless elleth. "I will take my pleasure, kill you, drink your sweet little blood and cut your hair to bring it back to my friends. Otherwise, they will think I am lying when I tell them about you!"

"Remove your dirty hands from my wife," an angry voice said in his back, and the orc felt an elven blade against his throat.

He slowly removed his hands, and directed by the blade, the beast went at the other end of the small cave. He watched as the blond elf warrior kept his blade on his throat and tried to speak to his mate. Another elven warrior entered the cave, took in the scene and went directly to the elleth that was still lying on the rocks.

"Valarie," Elladan called her. "Valarie, we are here. We have found you!"

He put her clothes back in order, noticing how the front of the dress was stained with dried blood. He quickly assessed that the swelling of the elleth's face was due to a broken nose and cheekbone, that she had multiples contusions on her stomach and had many blade cuts on her throat.

Elladan sat her on the floor, and tried to make eye contact with her.

"It could have been worse, Haldir," Elladan said to calm down the Marchwarden, whose rage was rising as he was making the same assessment of her injuries.

"She is now damaged goods!" the orc smiled in satisfaction. He knew he was going to die, might as well enrage the two warriors to ensure his death would be quick. He spit on the she-elf.

A second later, his head was flying across the cave, and landed near Valerie. Black orc blood was spilled all over her dress, face and hair.

"Haldir!" yelled Elladan. "Do you really want to make things worse?"

"Give me my wife!" was the only reply that he got.

Haldir was finally holding Valerie in his arms, but she did not realize it. Her eyes were still dead, and he could not make a connection with her.

"What is wrong, Elladan?"

"She is in a state of shock, Haldir. Her fëa partially left her body so she would not realize what her body was going through. It is a defense mechanism that is rarely seen in a warrior, but that is quite frequent for the other elves going through physical pain and great fright. I found my mother in that state back then…"

"Will Valerie be okay?"

"I cannot tell, Haldir. We need to bring her to my grandmother. But first, let's remove that stinking orc blood you spilled all over her."

Elladan removed his cloak and used it to wipe Valerie's face and hair while Haldir was rocking her.

"I am sorry I have not found you quick enough to spare you this, Meleth," Haldir told her, full of sorrow. He had spared her the rape, but not the beating and the disgusting touches. "It is the second time I failed you."

"When else did you fail her?" asked Elladan.

"When she went to Mirkwood, she got attacked by a spider when crossing the forest."

"You were not there, Haldir. How could you have failed her?"

"I promised her I would always protect her. Twice she has been attacked and I was not around."

"Valarie is an independent elleth, Haldir. She will not accept that you control her every movement to ensure she is facing no danger. And tonight? She left by herself to go in the woods, without any protection and without telling you. She has not been prudent, Haldir. Tonight, she is the one who did the mistake. Not you. Give me your cloak," he asked Haldir. "Her dress is damp with blood, she will get cold. And it might be best if we hide her injuries from the others when we get back to the camp. Your children need not to see this."

They walked back to the camp, Haldir carrying Valerie in his arms. He refused to let Elladan carry her for a portion of the way. His fright had been too great, and his guilt was overwhelming. He needed her against his chest, to both comfort her and himself.

Everyone was awake at the camp when they finally arrived. The sight of Haldir carrying his fully cloaked non-responsive mate caused great sorrow to his children and friends. Emily, Thomas and Adam, in particular, fully understood the gravity of the situation. Faelwen was softly crying, Elros in her arms, feeling guilty not to have insisted that Valerie took a warrior with her to go in the woods.

Lady Galadriel asked Haldir to bring Valerie closer to the fire and asked everyone to give them some privacy and bring the children elsewhere. Only Haldir and the twins stayed with her. Elladan started listing her physical injuries as the Lady was opening the cloak to have a look for herself.

"Valarie? Can you hear me?" When she did not get a response and no visual acknowledgement either, she asked for how long Valerie had been in that state.

"At least since we found her, my Lady," replied Haldir.

"I need to call her fëa back before we take care of her injuries."

* * *

><p>Valerie was in darkness. She did not feel her body at all. There were no lights, sounds or smells. Her soul was in complete void. She did not mind; this peace was much better than being raped by an orc! Valerie marveled at this new type of unconsciousness. Being unconscious but somehow conscious of it at the same time was not possible for a human, but obviously was for an elf. How practical in the current circumstances!<p>

She vaguely wondered if she was dead or not, but remembered that a dying elf was going to the Halls of Mandos, meeting the Valar Mandos in person, who would guard his spirit until it was time to be reborn. Since she was utterly alone, with no sign of a Valar being around, she was probably still alive. Unless half-elves were not allowed in the Halls, and that she would be stuck in this darkness for an eternity. Suddenly, this place was not so nice anymore. How long had she been there? She had completely lost any sense of time. She started being scared. She did not want to stay in this place forever.

How could she get away from there? Where were Haldir and the children? Were they searching for her?

* * *

><p>Galadriel put her hand on Valerie's forehead, trying to locate the portion of her fëa that was still present in her body. Once she found it, she started a silent conversation with Valerie's soul.<p>

"_Valarie, my child, can you hear me? Come back from where you are. I need to talk you."_

At first, Valerie did not answer, and it took Galadriel a few minutes before she could find a thought that belonged to Valerie.

"_Valarie, I know you can hear me. Talk to me. Please! We all are worried about you."_

"_Is the orc gone?"_ was all Valerie said.

"_Yes, my child, he is gone. Haldir killed him."_

"_Did the orc…" _the thought was causing too much agony in her soul to even finish asking the question.

"_No, he did not rape you, Valarie. He beat you, touched you a little, but no rape."_

"_Did Haldir… see anything?"_

"_Yes, my child. He did."_

"_He will never want to touch me again."_ Galadriel realized the grief this thought caused to Valerie.

"_You do not know Haldir very well if you think that. Now, I want you to come back with me."_

"_No. Not now. I need time before I face him."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I cannot stand… my own body anymore."_

"_Valarie, stop being childish immediately. I do not recognize the strong elleth I have known for many years. You will come back with me and get back to your mate and your children who are worried sick about you. You are not a maiden, for Elbereth's sake. You could have gone through worse than this! My own daughter Celebrian has gone through much worse than this. You are no less courageous than her. Come back with me now!"_

After much more reasoning with Valerie's spirit, Galadriel finally succeeded to bring back Valerie to consciousness. She did not look at Haldir, but only at Lady Galadriel.

"Wash…" she asked weakly.

"I will do it, my Lady," Haldir interrupted. Valerie looked at him in distress, but he insisted. He knew that if he did not show her immediately that he was not disgusted by her, it would be months before their relationship would be back to normal.

Faelwen brought him one of Valerie's dresses, and he left the camp to go to a nearby stream. There, he thoroughly washed her with soap, and he could feel that she was happy to be cleaned. It was the first positive emotion he had received from her in hours. She was still stiff in his arms, still shocked, but at least, she was more responsive than before. He put the new dress on her, and burnt the other one. He doubted Valerie would have ever accepted to wear it again.

"Haldir..." she whispered. "He touched me…" And she threw up on gown, over and over again.

Haldir patiently washed her again, and called for Faelwen to bring another dress.

"I love you," he kept telling her, rocking her in his arms. "All will be well. We will only go back to the camp when you feel ready."

"Do they all know?" she asked with a little voice.

"Yes, Meleth. But there is nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone loves you. They all are relieved that you are well except for some minor injuries. Lady Galadriel, Elladan and Elrohir are waiting for you to look at those."

In the background, Haldir could hear Elros cry in hunger. It was way passed his usual night feeding time.

"Elros needs you too, Val."

"I do not think that I can feed him."

"You have too. He is a baby, he needs his mother. You are clean, Meleth. Do not let this event ruin your life, and certainly not Elros' life."

"I will try."

"Good. Faelwen," Haldir called in the night, "can you please bring Elros here?"

Faelwen brought him the child and left, knowing they needed to be alone. Elros stopped crying the minute he felt the familiar chest of his mother. Haldir helped Valerie position him properly, and Elros started to pull milk of her breast hungrily, with little sounds of satisfaction.

"You see, my love, all will be well," Haldir told a still uncertain Valerie. "You will recover, and all will be back to normal."

"Nothing will ever be back to normal, Haldir. Now I know the creatures that you are fighting at the borders. I know what they want to do females. It is not something I could ever forget. I cannot even begin to imagine the nightmares I will have about our kids being abducted by orcs."

"You will learn to live with that, Val. Like everyone that has encountered orcs. Today, one of my worst nightmares came to life. But it ended well. You were saved on time. You are safe and sound."

Haldir eventually brought Valerie and Elros back to the camp, where Lady Galadriel and the twins took care of her injuries. Valerie fell asleep in Haldir's arms, their children surrounding them.

Haldir did not sleep for the little that was left of the night. He was mentally preparing himself for what he would do the next time he encountered orcs. They would pay dearly for what had happened to Valerie.

Close to him, the twins were not sleeping either. They knew exactly what Haldir was thinking of. They too had spent centuries avenging their mother.


	19. Chapter 19 Warriors in hiding

_Chapter 18 ended with:_

_Haldir did not sleep for the little that was left of the night. He was mentally preparing himself for what he would do the next time he encountered orcs. They would pay dearly for what had happened to Valerie._

_Close to him, the twins were not sleeping either. They knew exactly what Haldir was thinking of. They too had spent centuries avenging their mother._

Chapter 19: Warriors in hiding

20 months old Elros was sitting on the floor, playing with his cousin Arawen. Since they only had been born a few months apart, they were usual playmates. Valerie and Nellethiel were having breakfast together, as was their habit when both their husbands were at the borders. Valerie's other children were going about their business, somewhere else in Caras Galadhon, and she would not see them until their stomachs called them home for the mid-day meal.

"Nana? Thirsty!"

Valerie ignored her son's request and kept talking with Nellethiel about the upcoming birth. She was due any day now, and Haldir was supposed to be back from the borders during that week.

"Nana! Juice!" insisted Elros.

"Can I have some juice, please?" asked Arawen, smiling condescendingly at her younger cousin.

Valerie gave her a glass of apple juice, and waited for her son to say please before she gave him his glass.

"This elfling has so many people at his service that he is not even bothering with minimal politeness anymore," she told Nellethiel.

"Val, you gave birth to former kings! What did you expect? It is absolutely normal that everyone gives them whatever they want at all times!"

"People do not realize that they will not remember their former lives before their majority! Their egos will be abnormally inflated way before they reach that age! How I am supposed to raise them under these circumstances?"

Nellethiel looked at her sister-in-law with uncertainty. Since her attack of her way back from Imladris almost two years before, Valerie had been a different. She was more serious, overprotective and less hasty in taking decisions and making judgments. Rumil had told her Haldir was also different when he was on border duty. He was still very careful with the lives of his wardens, but was taking much risk with his own life, putting himself in danger to kill as many orcs as possible. He simply was lethal.

"What do you think will happen with the next child? Do you think it will be another king?" Nellethiel asked to change the subject.

"I hope not. I hope Elros was the last king or even better, the twin of the prophecy."

"Are you not getting tired of being pregnant all the time? I mean, you now have six elflings to raise for the next fifty years!"

"Nellie, my eldest children are between 11 and 16 years old. They are pretty independent. No doubt that Emily will be of age on her 18th birthday. And both Thomas and Adam look like they will also reach their physical and mental maturity at 18. So all in all, I only have three elflings that are pure elves and that will need me until they reach 50 years old. So I can have more elflings."

"So why are you hoping that the prophecy will soon be over?"

"Because I would like to have more elflings."

"I do not follow your reasoning! Do you, or do you not want more elflings?"

"I want to have one of my own! No more prophecy elflings! Elbereth knows how much I love all my children dearly, do not misinterpret my wishes, but I really want a child from Haldir, with his genes and mine mixed. And there is so little time left!"

As per Lord Elrond, the war with Sauron would happen within the next three years. In all elven realms, small armies were getting ready for attacks on all fronts. The elven leaders had all agreed that as soon as signs of the upcoming attacks would be seen in Middle Earth, the ellith and little elflings that had been born these past few years would be sent to the Grey Havens, awaiting news from the battlefronts. In case of a defeat, a messenger would be sent there to ensure they all sailed before Sauron destroyed the Western realm. Another ship would wait until the last minute to bring to the Undying Lands any survivor of the war who could make it in time. In case of victory, the messenger would organize the return of all the ellith and elflings to their respective realms.

Valerie, Nellethiel and Idril were planning to stay in Caras Galadhon with their children, and ensure they would go to the Grey Havens only if they heard all hope was lost. Their husbands were against it; they wanted their families in the Grey Havens, but Lady Galadriel was supporting their wives and Lord Celeborn was not taking sides.

In the meantime, the nervousness was palpable in Caras Galadhon, and everyone was making decisions as if the end of time was imminent.

"Haldir also wants this child?"

"Yes. We have not talked about it, but I know it is a thought he tries to hide from me. He wants a child of his own blood very badly."

"Then let's hope the one that will be born this week will be the last one of the prophecy. Val, do you think Emily and Lord Erestor will get married before the war?"

"A year ago I would have said yes," answered Valerie with concern. "They were exchanging letters on a monthly basis. But since then, Lord Erestor has been sending much less missives than Emily, and I can see she is worried."

"What is she telling you?"

"Absolutely nothing. Emily is very secretive, headstrong and proud. She does not want to tell me what is going on in that head of hers."

"Hum! That reminds me of someone I know! Wait a moment! Isn't her mother exactly like that?" inquired Nellethiel with a saucy smile.

"I guess the apple did not fall far from the tree."

"Did you know that a messenger arrived from Imladris this morning? He was bringing a missive from Lord Elrond to Lord Celeborn. Maybe he also brought a letter for Emily?"

"I hope so. She has been very depressed lately."

"Nana?" asked Elros.

"Yes, baby?"

"Where Ada?"

"Ada is at the borders. He will be coming home soon."

"Baby home soon too?" he asked, touching her swollen belly.

"Yes, Elros. The baby will be here soon too."

Nellethiel watched them as Valerie dragged her son on her lap and started tickling him while Elros screamed in delight.

"Val? Once the baby is born, you and I need to have a serious discussion."

"About what?" Valerie asked, paying little attention to her sister-in-law.

"About... this little secret of yours. Your special training."

Valerie froze. "I do not know what you are talking about, Nellie."

Nellethiel burst out laughing.

"You are a very good liar, Val. A very good one. What I do not understand is how you can hide it from Haldir."

"Nellethiel, just say what you have to say. Your insinuations are tiresome," Valerie replied stiffly. She hoped her sister-in-law had not discovered her secret.

"I want in, Val."

"In what?"

"I want Lady Galadriel to train me too. I will not go hide like an elfling in the Grey Havens. I want to fight beside my husband when the time comes, just like you and the Lady are planning to do."

Valerie was speechless. Nellethiel had not only guessed that she was being trained, but she also understood her motive. Lady Galadriel was spending four afternoons a week training Valerie to fight with elven blades. The Lady had been a warrior in the previous Ages, and had kept her weapons and armors. Valerie had decided that she would share her husband's fate a long time ago, even in war time. Since she did not want to be a burden on the battlefields like when the orc had kidnapped her, Valerie had asked Lady Galadriel to make her a real warrior.

"Do not look at me like I have discovered a great secret. The only reason why no one here discovered it is because they cannot even conceive an elleth would like to go to battle! This is completely out of their paradigm. Val? Get over it! Tell me everything now or I will tell Haldir when he arrives!"

Valerie eyed the elflings playing on the floor.

"Are you telling me you think our children will go tell their adar? Find a better excuse!"

"Alright, you little pest! Yes, Lady Galadriel has been training me. How did you find out?"

"You train harder when Haldir is at the borders. You have little injuries sometimes, and I guess the Lady takes care of them because you never come to me for help. But I still see them when we go bathe at the lake, or when I perform a pregnancy examination. Elven blade scars, Val! I know enough about them to recognize one when I see it! You are lucky they all heal before Haldir is back from the borders!"

"You are right. It is twin elven blades. Lady Galadriel is teaching me how to use them. I suck at sword fight; sword are too heavy for me. Twin blades are used in Mirkwood more than here, and it has become my specialty. I also keep working hard on my archery."

"When did you start training with the blades?"

"Right after we came back from Imladris. I asked the Lady to train me so I could defend myself against orcs. I also want to participate in the war and stay beside Haldir. I will never leave his side. Ever."

"How do you hide it from him?"

"I close our bond – but only on this matter. I do not believe he sees there is some blocking happening. I bombard him with thoughts and feelings at all times so he does not realize that I am hiding something."

"Good strategy. I assume the Lady does the same with Lord Celeborn?"

"Yes."

"And how do you explain your many hours with the Lady when Haldir is around?"

"I told him that we work on some major tapestries picturing the history of our little kings."

"I would hope that Lord Celeborn and Haldir are perceptive enough to realize there is no tapestries being hanged on the Lady's boudoir walls?"

"Actually, there are."

"How do you manage it?"

"Someone else is doing the needlework for us. The tapestries are well advanced, actually."

"Who is doing them?"

"Idril."

"Idril? You told your secret to Idril and you did not tell me?" asked Nellethiel, insulted that Idril had been in the loop and not her.

"I would have told you if you were any good in needlework! Unfortunately for you, it is not your forte!"

"No, but I am sure fighting with a sword would be! I want in, Valarie!" she warned again.

"It might be too late. There is too little time left. I am years ahead of you in archery, and almost two years ahead with the blades."

"Do not underestimate me. I can work harder than you do. I only have one child, and will not have another one until the war is over. Please convince the Lady to train me with you! I can start while you recover from the birth. Tell her I swear I will be a good, dedicated student! I want to fight beside my love too, Val. I can be of great help on a battlefield. Both as a healer and warrior."

"I know you will be, Nellethiel," a new voice added to the conversation.

Valerie and Nellethiel stood up to welcome Lady Galadriel in the talan.

"Please sit, Valarie. I do not like to see you standing while you are about to give birth."

Lady Galadriel seemed to assess Nellethiel's seriousness. Nellethiel felt the Lady brush her mind, searching for her motive and determination. Satisfied with what she found, the Lady finally smiled to the two sisters-in-law in front of her.

"You certainly took more time than I expected to figure it out, Nellethiel. As Valarie's pregnancy was progressing, we reduced her training hours and had to adapt the training to her physical limitations. I had hoped to train you during the extra time, but you were undecided for months!"

"You knew I would want to join, my Lady?"

"Yes, Nellethiel. I knew Valarie's arrival would cause a lot of changes in your life. You have found a sister, a friend that opened your horizons, made you a midwife before you became a mother yourself. For years, I have known you could be more than what you were limiting yourself to. As you watched Valarie make her way in life, you discovered you could do the same, and followed her trail. You can become a warrior, Nellethiel, but as Valarie stated, you will need to work twice as hard if you want to be ready. Are you willing to make such sacrifices?"

"I will train hard, my Lady."

"There are other sacrifices too. You will need to block Rumil's connection to you regarding this, guard your thoughts at all times. Lie about the bruises."

"I can do that, my Lady," Nellethiel said with assurance.

"Well, I guess we will have to ask Idril to work twice as hard on the tapestries," Valerie concluded. "Unless we find another alibi?"

"We cannot have another elleth involved. Idril will have to slightly increase her pace when we say that Nellethiel is starting to help us on the project. Good day, Ladies," Galadriel said while she was taking her leave, "I am expecting to see you both in my private garden tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>Haldir was walking back from the Eastern border, where he was now spending most of his border time while Rumil was mostly at the Northern ones. These two borders had seen an impressive amount of orc and gobelin attacks in the past two years, from Dol Guldur in Mirkwood and from the mountains as well, and they required attentive surveillance at all times. All the wardens knew war was upon them, and Haldir could feel his warriors were growing impatient to march to battle.<p>

Very few of his wardens had had elflings for that reason, but his ranks included at least ten fathers now, including himself and his brother Rumil. He increased his pace, knowing Valerie was about to give birth again any day now. Oropher's birth was still very clear in Haldir's memory, and although the next two had gone very well, he still dreaded each birth would take Valerie from him. He was hoping the baby was the last elfling of the prophecy, so he could start convincing her to leave Lothlorien and go to the Grey Havens with their children until the war was over. He knew Rumil was having the same kind of conversations with Nellethiel when he was in Caras Galadhon.

When he arrived at the city gates, his sons Adam, Oropher and Gil-galad were waiting for him with his brother Orophin. Orophin was fully geared to go to the borders for his month of duty.

"Ada!" screamed his youngest offspring, running towards him.

Haldir lifted them both from the ground and kissed their golden blond and white hair. Adam came closer and gave him an elven handshake. He had grown very mature lately, and Haldir knew he would try to convince him to stay in Lorien for the war. He was only eleven but was already a great bowman. He did not realize the probabilities of his father allowing him to participate in the war were next to none.

Haldir gave a brief summary of the last month to his brother, and Orophin left for the Eastern border. Haldir then brought his sons with him when he went to give his report to Lord Celeborn. While he was in the royal talan, the Lady invited them to look at the tapestries that she had been working on with Valerie. The tapestry recounting Oropher's life was complete, and the one describing the life of Gil-galad was half done. Haldir was very impressed with his wife's needlework. He had no idea she was that talented.

* * *

><p>Beleg was walking towards a little pond on his way back from the border. His one-month border duty was complete, and he longed to take a dip in the cool water to get rid of the dirt and the tiredness he was feeling in every muscle and bone in his body. He swore to himself when he saw that an elleth was already sitting by the pond, reading a letter. A red-haired elleth.<p>

_What is Lady Valarie doing here all alone? _he wondered. But then he realized the elleth was not pregnant while he knew the Marchwarden's wife was about to give him another elfling. It meant this was the Marchwarden's daughter, Emily. He observed her for some time. The little elfling that had arrived in Lorien years ago had become a beautiful elleth, about to become of age. Beleg had heard many wardens discuss the beauty of Lady Valarie and her daughter, out of earshot of the Marchwarden and his brothers, of course. But Beleg had to admit the wardens were right. This elleth was promising to become a stunning elleth, and she was already a notorious scholar!

Beleg then realized that the young elleth was crying while reading her letter. He wondered what to do. Should he just leave her be, or go introduce himself and offer his help? He decided for the latter, as he could not let the niece of his great friend Orophin alone when she so obviously was in distress.

"Lady Emily? Can I help you? Do you need me to go fetch someone for you?"

Emily looked up, stunned not to have heard someone approach. She recognized a warden that she had seen many times with her uncle Orophin. She wiped her tears quickly, and gave him a small smile.

"No, thank you. I will head back home soon."

"Did you... get some sad news in this letter?"

"Yes. I keep reading it, and unfortunately, against my hopes, the words remain the same."

"Do you mind sharing with me what the sad news is? Maybe I can help?"

"I do not even know your name, warden. Why would I share this burden with you?"

"My name is Beleg. Orophin has been my mentor during my warden training many years ago. He regularly speak to me about his niece and nephews. I know a little about you, Lady Emily."

"I personally know nothing about you. Nothing. So if you do not mind, I would appreciate some privacy," Emily answered with annoyance.

Beleg smiled. The elleth had the same fiery temper as the one that made the renown of her mother. He had a silent thought for the Marchwarden who was living with two such females.

"If my presence is not required... I will make myself scarce."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>It was early in the evening, and Haldir was watching his wardens at the practice field when Valerie suddenly arrived, walking swiftly while supporting her stomach.<p>

"Haldir? Haldir!" she screamed from across the field. All the wardens stopped their training to watch their worried Marchwarden meet his wife half way.

"Emily did not come home yet. I have not seen her since this morning."

"Did you search in the library?"

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Yes, and everywhere else where she usually goes. And before you inquire, I have also asked everyone that knows her if they have seen her today, and no one did since this morning when she was given a letter from Imladris."

Haldir frowned. He was aware that Lord Erestor's missives to Emily had become scarce and that his daughter was worried about it. He knew Emily well. If the news had been good, she would have had dinner with them that evening. Something was definitely wrong.

"I need a few wardens to search for my daughter," he said to his soldiers. "She has not been seen since this morning and does not seem to be in the city."

All the wardens present offered their help.

"I have seen her," said Beleg who had been practicing near the Marchwarden. "It was this afternoon, near the pond."

"Speak," requested Haldir.

"She was sitting by the water," he said in a low tone so he would be only heard by the captain and his wife. "She was reading a letter... and crying."

"And you did nothing?" asked his unhappy commander. Valerie put a hand on Haldir's arm. It was not up to his wardens to comfort Emily in times of need. The poor Beleg probably would not have known what to say or do.

"She asked me to leave, Marchwarden. She seemed in control of herself. I did not think she would still be there at this hour!"

"Thank you, Beleg," Valerie told the warden who was now feeling guilty. "We really appreciate your help."

She turned around and left the practice field in a hurry. Haldir looked at Beleg with cold eyes.

"Beleg? A word of advice. Next time you see a young elleth that needs help, you do not leave her side until she is safe with someone who can take care of her. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Marchwarden."

Haldir turned his back on his wardens and ran after his wife who was already on her way to the pond.

They found Emily quite easily. She was lying on the ground, watching the stars, the letter still in her hand. When she saw her parents towering over her, she started crying once more.

"He does not want me anymore."

Valerie sat on the ground and took her daughter in her arms while Haldir took the letter from Emily's hand and tried to read it under the moonlight.

After formal salutations, Lord Erestor was informing Emily that it would be much preferable to postpone their binding until she reached her elven majority at the age of 50. He was certain that Emily would understand the reasonableness of his decision, and was waiting for her reply. Followed a long list of books he was suggesting she should read on elven history, as she had requested in her previous letter.

"He dumped you?" asked Valerie in dismay.

"He is not letting her down. He is saying he wants to wait until she is 50, my love," Haldir specified.

"What? But Emily will be of age in less than two years! He wants her to wait for him another 34 years?"

"I do not want to wait 34 years," cried Emily. "This is forever."

Haldir tore the letter in pieces, deciding it would be best to destroy it. Emily would read it over and over again and only hurt herself even further. 34 years for an elf seemed like a short time, but for Valerie and their half-elven children, who did not yet grasp the concept of their immortality, 34 years seemed like half a lifetime. To them, this was the equivalent of being rejected. Haldir looked at his daughter, who was crying in despair, and his heart broke. He went down on his knees beside her, and took her from Valerie's arms.

"Emily, I truly believe he is your fëa-mate. There is no getting around this! He will never be able to bind himself to another. He will eventually come back to you, sweetheart, and you will have your forever with him."

"I do not see why she should wait for him like a dutiful little girl," spat Valerie, angry at the Imladris scholar. "Is she supposed to put her life on hold for him? Emily is not good enough for him now? Look at her, Haldir! She is mature already!"

"He does not know that. He has not seen her lately. And he probably gets pressured by his friends to abide by elven traditions. All in Imladris will still consider Emily an elfling until she is much older, as opposed to elves here, who see her daily and can only realize she will soon be of age."

"If he cannot stand his ground under the pressure on his friends, than he is not worthy of our daughter, Haldir!"

Emily knew her mother's words were harsh. But she could only come to the same conclusion. Erestor either did not love her enough, or loved her but had no spine. Both possibilities were not comforting at all. Her anger started to rise.

"You are right, Mother," she said, drying her tears. "I will try to go on with my life, and we will see where life leads us, Erestor and I. Maybe I will accept him in 32 years... and maybe not."

Haldir knew his daughter would be longing for her fëa-mate for many years to come. But he also knew his daughter was as strong-minded as his wife. If she wanted to go on with her life, she would. Lord Erestor was lucky not to live in Lothlorien – the view of Emily happy without him, and being wooed by other ellyn would have been quite torturing for him.

"It is late, daughter. I think we should go home now."

"Are the boys in bed?" asked Emily who wanted to avoid being seen in this state by her little brothers.

"Not Thomas and Adam. They were worried about you," answered Valerie. "But do not fear, they will not be making fun of you. No one will."

"Everyone here knew that Erestor and I were to get married soon. Now everyone will know of my misfortune."

"And everyone will support you. I would be surprised if Erestor does not get many disapproving letters from the people he knows here," Haldir commented.

He lifted his daughter from the ground, and carrying her as if she was as light as a feather, he brought her home, Valerie following them, still fuming about this whole situation.

* * *

><p>Valerie's contractions started two days later, in the middle of the night. Thomas brought all his brothers to Lord Aradan's talan, where they were welcomed by Lady Idril, who asked them to remain silent for the rest of the night as her son had just fallen asleep after hours of crying.<p>

"Should I go get Aunt Nellethiel?" Emily asked, worried to see her mother in pain. Weeks ago, she had asked to attend the birth, as she had thought she would soon be married to Lord Erestor and give him an heir. The events of the past days had proven her wrong, but she had decided the attend the birth nevertheless, despite the extinction of her deepest hopes.

"No, Emily. Let Nellie sleep a little more, she can do nothing during this phase."

Emily stayed in her parent's room for an hour, reading a book aloud and bringing water to her mother. Her ada was supporting her mother while she walked around to speed up the birth. Emily watched, fascinated, her mother suddenly stop and grab Haldir's shoulders for support to endure a contraction much stronger than the previous ones.

"Breathe, Meleth," Haldir was encouraging her. Valerie was moaning, her face against his neck, and he was massaging her back.

"Emily?" Haldir called once the contraction was over. "I think it is time for you to go get your aunt. Also, please go to the royal talan and let the Lady know the birth will happen soon."

Emily admired her father's calmness and assurance. He was greatly reassuring her mother with his positive attitude. Valerie gave a small smile to her daughter, and Emily left the room.

"Would you like to lie down, Val?"

"Yes, I am tired of walking around."

Haldir helped his wife to go back on the bed, and massaged her back while she was lying on her side.

"This one is going fast, is it not?"

"Yes," mumbled Valerie during another contraction. She crushed his hand, trying to draw strength from him.

"The faster the better," he replied in a low tone.

"Please tell me you are not worried!"

"I will never forget Oropher's birth, Meleth nin."

"You should remember the births of Gil-galad and Elros instead."

"I do. But I hate to see you in pain."

"Temporary pain resulting in a great joy, Haldir. I accept it willingly. Trust me," she said, pulling his face to hers to give him a quick kiss.

"I love you," he told her, watching her tired face and her hair damp with sweat. "You are beautiful."

"Stop lying, Haldir. I look like a mess."

"A beautiful mess."

She laughed, but stopped a second later when another contraction started.

"I cannot wait anymore, Haldir. I need to push."

"We do not know if you are fully dilated yet."

"I care not. I cannot resist the urge to push!"

"Push then, you hard-headed elleth!" _Why was Nellethiel taking so long?_ he wondered.

He helped her to sit in the bed and supported her back while she started to push. Nellethiel and Emily arrived some time later, and the baby was already halfway in the birth canal.

"I will assume that you are fully dilated," Nellethiel said with sarcasm. "I want you both to listen to me carefully. For the next birth, I want to be called when the contractions start. Each birth is faster than the previous one, and I always want to be there when the baby comes out. Is that clear?" she asked, mostly for Haldir as she knew her sister-in-law would always do as she pleased.

Haldir nodded his understanding.

"Emily, start preparing cloths to wipe the baby."

"Why would we wipe him?" Emily asked.

"He will be a little bloody," replied her aunt with patience.

Emily suddenly remembered Oropher's birth, and how much blood had been on her aunt's dress. She started to regret her decision to attend the birth.

"Do not be afraid, my daughter," Haldir told her. "All will be well. Just prepare the cloths as your aunt asked."

Emily sat down on a chair nearby, and watched her father and aunt encourage her mother to push harder and longer until she started to see a light little head.

"This prophecy elfling is from Lothlorien!" Nellethiel said with satisfaction. "The baby is silvery blond!"

Haldir was happy to hear this, and caressed Valerie's hair.

"Thank you in advance, Meleth, on behalf of our realm. Ours was the only realm that did not have a prophecy child yet," he told his wife. "There seems to be no limit to the joy you bring me. You are everything to me."

Haldir and Valerie exchanged a loving glance. Emily saw them and averted her gaze, wanting to give them some privacy. Her parents' love for each other was strong, and although she heard quite regularly the physical consumption of this love during the night, she rarely saw them in such an intimate situation. She swallowed hard, feeling the tears coming to her eyes. Two days ago, she was still hoping to share such a love with Erestor. And now... she was facing emptiness of the heart and soul. She forced her attention back to the current situation. There was enough action here to keep her mind from going to dark thoughts.

Valerie kept pushing, and the elfling's head came out a few minutes later, quickly followed by the rest of his body. Haldir helped her to lie down on the bed again, while Nellethiel was removing the mucus out of the elfling's mouth and nose. When she was done, she gave the baby to Emily for cleaning while she was taking care of Valerie.

"Hello, little brother!" Emily told the child while washing him. Nellethiel was right, the little ellon had silvery hair like most of Lorien's citizens. When he opened his eyelids, she found herself staring at familiar eyes.

"Ada?" she called Haldir. "The baby..."

"What is it, Emily?"

"The baby... he has your eyes!"

"What?" Haldir asked, coming closer to look at his newborn son. But he had to admit this baby looked very much like him.

"What does it mean?" he asked the Lady who was finally entering the bedroom. "Was the prophecy over with Elros? Is this child of my own blood?" he asked, hopeful.

"Impossible," Galadriel replied. "The prophecy did not end with Elros."

She took a look at the elfling in Emily's arms and smiled.

"But he is of your own blood, Haldir."

"I do not understand."

"Your new son is your reborn father, Haldir. Finalfin, Marchwarden for a millennium before you accepted the position after his death."

"This is your father?" asked Valerie from her bed. Haldir was too stunned to reply. Nellethiel was also frozen on the spot. Emily brought the child to her mother and put him in her arms.

"Hello, Finalfin," she cooed to her new son and father-in-law. _This __will be strange, _she thought.

Lady Galadriel read her thought and giggled. "Strange indeed! Wait until I tell my Lord. He was very close friend with Finalfin. He will be so pleased to know he was released from the Halls of Mandos!"

Nellethiel suddenly unfroze and ran out of the room, searching for Rumil to tell him the wonderful news.

"Haldir?" Valerie called. "Come here," she said to her husband who still standing still in the middle of the room. He eventually walked to their bed, in shock. She moved to leave him some space on the bed so he could sit down.

"Look how perfect he is," she said, putting the child in his arms. Haldir looked at the elfling attentively, as if searching for confirmation that he really was Finalfin, his late father. He could not deny it. Physically, this child looked like himself, and he remembered that between Finalfin's three sons, he had been the one that physically resembled his father the most. He also felt something familiar in the fëa of this child.

"This is my father," he confirmed.

"Yes, Haldir, it is your father," the Lady confirmed. "And you know what this means?"

Haldir looked at her questioningly.

"The prophecy is complete," Valerie said. "This was the last reborn elfling."

"Exactly," Galadriel confirmed. "Oropher and Gil-galad were the kings. Although Elros became King of Numenor after he chose mortality, in the prophecy, he was the twin. And now, Finalfin is the father of the prophecy."

"_Now hurry to have the next one if this is still your plan," _Galadriel said in Valerie's mind. _"War is upon__ us."_

Nellethiel came back in the room, pulling a half-asleep Rumil behind her. He saw Haldir with a baby in his arms, and went near him to peek at the child.

"Sweet Elbereth! This is Ada!" he said, putting his hand on Haldir's shoulder for support.

"Yes, Rumil. Will you send word to Orophin at the Eastern border? He would certainly like to join us for this incredible moment."

"I will."

Lord Celeborn arrived at that moment, curious to know about the elfling. When he saw Haldir and Rumil overwhelmed with emotion, he understood the child was very important for Lothlorien and for the Marchwarden's family.

"Who is it?" he asked his wife.

"Finalfin."

"Finalfin? Elbereth, this is good news! I never thought I would get to see my friend again!"

"I am also thinking of your mother," Nellethiel told Haldir and Rumil. "She sailed to Valinor after his death. Maybe we should send a note informing her about his rebirth when the next ship sails."

"I do not think it is a good idea," Valerie added. "Imagine none of us survive the war. How will she feel, alone in Valinor, waiting for all of you to come back and hearing about your deaths, including her reborn husband?"

"Your mother waited a millennium for her mate to be reborn. She can wait a few more years if it will spare her despair if things go wrong in Middle Earth," decided Lady Galadriel.

Finalfin was passed from arms to arms, until he started crying from hunger. Everyone left the room except Haldir.

He watched as his wife was nursing their newborn son. She had given him many great joys during their years together, but this one made it to the top of the list.

He had witnessed his father's death in battle, and had always wished he had been able to do something to protect him. Although it had not been his fault, the guilt had followed him at all times during the following two centuries. Now many centuries later, the guilt had disappeared, and was replaced today by the joy of seeing his father get a second chance at life.

"Meleth nin, today is the second best day of my life. The first being the day you accepted to bind yourself to me. I will be forever grateful for this. You are dearer to me with each passing year."

"We conceived him together, Haldir. I love you. You are my life!" she replied.

He started to kiss her sweetly while caressing his father's hair.

"I would have accomplished this prophecy with no other. You were meant for me, Meleth. An eternity with you does not seem enough time to enjoy your presence in my life. In fifty years from now, when all our children will be adults, I will have a little more freedom to show you how much I love you."

"In more than fifty years, Haldir. This family is not complete yet."

"What do you mean? The Lady said the prophecy is over!"

"Exactly. So now, we can have a child of our own. The child you have been secretly dreaming of for years now."

"You read that in my mind, did you?"

"Yes, my love."

"I do not want you to have another elfling just to please me. The arrival of my father is giving me great joy."

"But I want a child from you, Haldir. One of our own. I want it as much as you do."

"You are certain?"

"Absolutely."

"Then we will work on it as soon as Finalfin is a few months old, love of my life."

* * *

><p>Nellethiel took a well deserved break, and sat down on the grass to watch the Lady spar with Valerie. Nellethiel distractedly rocked the little basket in which two-months old Finalfin was sleeping. All her muscles were aching, even some she had no idea existed in her body.<p>

_Maybe I should have chosen elven blades instead of the sword, _she thought as she admired her sister-in-law's agile movements to avoid being hit by Lady Galadriel. The Lady was a hard teacher, giving no chances and asking for total concentration on the training. Despite this, Nellethiel did not regret her choice, not even a second. She did not realize it, but just like Valerie, she was becoming more serious and less impetuous. Becoming a warrior did bring personality changes…

Nellethiel jerked her head when she heard Valerie's cry.

"Oh my Lady, I am so sorry! I did not mean to hurt you!"

"Stop apologizing, my child!" the Lady replied. "It is a small cut. This is the first injury you give me, and we should celebrate that! It means you are almost ready to fight on a battlefield! But I would have hoped that Prince Legolas could teach you some of his moves. Elven blades are not my specialty, but they definitely are his!"

"I do not think I will go back to Mirkwood anytime soon, my Lady."

"I know. Nellethiel, are you ready to continue?"

"Do you not want me to take care of that cut?"

"Stop finding excuses and show me your blocking moves," the Lady replied with a laugh.


	20. Chapter 20 The Fellowship in Lothlorien

**I would like to take this opportunity to answer some questions on _The Prophecy_.**

**To Lintered, Gunitatsuhiko and Lady Munuialwen: I am glad that you like Emily and Erestor, and YES, I will eventually describe why he decided to postpone their binding. **

**To ccgnme, Mellie Erdmann and liseylivesforfantasy and any reader who wonders if Haldir will die like in the movies: you wondered if I would follow the movie plot or the book plot. The short answer would be: both. The movies did not show the battles that happened in the elven realms of Mirkwood and Lothlorien. Lothlorien was attacked three times before the elves attacked the fortress of Dol Guldur in the South of Mirkwood. It would be unlikely that Lord Celeborn would have sent his Marchwarden to Helm's Deep if Lothlorien was to attack Sauron's fortress. But I like the idea of the elves sending troops to Rohan... You will see what I mean in Chapter 21 (almost complete by now). Stay tuned!**

**To QueenSword, lunarwitch16,safa56bmc and forestreject: thank you for your reviews. Reviews keep me going! It is very encouraging to see that some readers are enthusiastic about what I write. **

**Oh, and Mellie? Don't worry, this will be their last child... :-)  
><strong>

**Now, back to the story...**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 19 ended with:<em>

"_I know. Nellethiel, are you ready to continue?"_

"_Do you not want me to take care of that cut?"_

"_Stop finding excuses and show me your blocking moves," the Lady replied with a laugh._

**Chapter 20: The fellowship in Lothlorien**

"I am almost done with all this needlework," warned Idril. "Two years and half ago, you returned from Imladris with a small Elros and started your training with the Lady. Finalfin is 18 months old, Valarie! And you have another child on the way again! Do you realize how long it has been since I started these tapestries?"

"As it already been that long?" asked Valerie in dismay.

"Yes, believe me and my poor fingers! I think I will be done with the last tapestry, Finalfin's history, within the next three months. What will you use as an alibi then?"

"I have no idea! Nellethiel is now a good sword fighter. I guess we could start going for long rides in the woods together and practice when we are alone, far from Caras Galadhon. Faelwen will wonder why she needs to babysit our children so frequently if we go for picnics. She knows how they love picnics. It would be suspicious if we do not bring them."

"You are right."

"We might have to tell her, I guess."

"It is a risk. The more people know of your secret, the highest the chances that word will spread."

"Faelwen is our sister-in-law, she would not tell Orophin."

"Maybe not consciously. But I doubt she can block her thoughts when Orophin is around. Faelwen is... a nice little elleth. But..."

"I know," sighed Valerie. Idril did not want to insult Faelwen, but she was naive and pure. There was no way she could keep from Orophin such a secret.

"I will do it."

"Do what?"

"Watch Elros, Finalfin and Arawen while Nellethiel and you are training. They will keep company to my son."

"You would do that for us?" asked Valerie, amazed to see everything Idril was willing to do to support their project.

"I wish I had your courage. Going to battle like this? I admire your determination and strength. For my part, just staying in Caras Galadhon while the war comes nearer is difficult. But I will stay!" Idril said with resolve. "I will not run to the Grey Havens!"

"War is upon us. Did Lady Galadriel tell you about this fellowship that left Imladris two weeks ago?"

"Yes. But she did not tell me what their purpose is."

"Same here. But Haldir believes it has something to do with the war. Why else would people from different races unite for a dangerous quest?"

"I agree. Imagine poor Prince Legolas! Traveling with a dwarf! A dwarf!"

"Idril, why do elves hate dwarves?"

"I do not remember. We just cannot stand them! I am happy they are not coming here! Having a dwarf in our woods would be a disgrace!"

"I wish Haldir was here. He has barely come home in the past six months. Any other ellon would wonder if the milkman is not the father of my child!"

"What?" asked Idril, scandalized. "How could you be pregnant from someone else? And what is a milkman?"

"Forget it, my friend. It was only a silly joke from my world."

* * *

><p>The ellon was lying in the ground, leaning on his elbow, watching Emily as she read aloud a book about the fall of Gondolin.<p>

"I did not know any of this when I met Glorfindel in Imladris almost three years ago. If I had known, I would have asked him many questions. This story is amazing! Very sad, but amazing nevertheless! I had no idea I had met such a great warrior! And I thought my ada was the greatest warrior around!"

"The Marchwarden is currently the greatest warrior of Lothlorien, one of the best in Middle Earth," defended the warden, proud of his commander.

"I did not mean to insult him," laughed Emily. "Should I not be the one defending him? Anyhow, I wonder if I will ever meet Glorfindel again."

"Perhaps if you go back to Imladris?" the ellon tentatively asked.

Her smile disappeared abruptly.

"You know of my situation, Beleg. You know I will not go to Imladris."

"Maybe not as Lord Erestor's wife, but as a visiting scholar? I do not see why you could not."

"I have no wish to meet this ellon ever again."

Beleg decided to change the subject altogether.

"I have heard your coming-of-age celebration will be exceptional!"

"You heard right! You can count on my mother to throw the biggest party ever seen in Lothlorien. I just hope my father and uncles will be able to attend."

"I am sure they will not miss that! The coming-of-age of the Marchwarden's only daughter! I myself have asked for a special permission."

"Really?" she asked, flattered.

"Yes. And I was hoping that you might... save the first dance for me?"

"I am sorry, it will not be possible."

When she saw his disappointment, she realized it looked like she had already promised the dance to another ellon. She liked Beleg very much. Like all the wardens, he was now coming very rarely and always briefly to Caras Galadhon, but when he was there, he always spent a lot of time with her. She was looking forward to his permissions when he was away. He had become a great friend to her, especially after he had seen her cry alone over her lost relationship with Erestor.

"Beleg? Are you not aware that the first dance is always reserved to the elleth's father?"

"I did not remember. The last coming-of-age celebration I attended was centuries ago. Yours will be the first one since then."

"Would you then accept to have the second dance?"

"Gladly!"

She looked at him, and decided to ask the question she had been keeping to herself for months.

"Beleg, do you think people believe I am not truly of age? That my parents should have waited until I am 50 years old like a normal elfling?"

"If it is the case, I have never heard anyone say so. Emily, look at yourself! You are very mature and responsible. Physically, you are fully developed. No one in their right mind can look at you and think you are an elfling. You are..." He decided to stop right there before he said too much.

"I am what?"

"Mature."

"You already said that."

"Then I have nothing more to add." She looked at him wickedly. The next second, he barely avoided the book she had thrown in his direction.

"You will regret this!" he screamed, jumping to his feet and starting to run after her as she was trying to escape his pretended wrath. Of course, he caught her quickly and snaked his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground while she writhed and screamed for help. He suddenly realized how inappropriate his conduct was, and let her go immediately.

"I am sorry, Emily, I should not have-" he started.

"I care not what people think," she interrupted. It had been weeks that their friendship was changing to something else, something she wanted to explore, although she still had some guilt about the possibility. After all, she knew perfectly well that her fëa-mate was Erestor, despite his rejection.

They stared at each other for some time, before Beleg turned his eyes away.

"Then we will talk when you will be of age."

"The very night of the celebration," she commanded.

"Yes, impatient elleth."

* * *

><p>"Valarie! Haldir, Orophin and Rumil are back from the borders! They are escorting a group of people, there is even a dwarf! A dwarf!" cried Nellethiel.<p>

_What is wrong with elves and dwarves? _wondered Valerie for the second time. _Wait a second! A company with a dwarf? That must be the fellowship! What are they doing here?_

"The Lady asked that you join her in the council room."

"Immediately?"

"Yes. They are about to arrive at the royal talan, and the Lady wants you beside her."

"Can you bring Finalfin and Elros to Emily? She must be in the library."

"Or with Beleg?"

"I know not. The poor warden does not know what he is getting himself into if he pursues a relationship with her. She is seventeen, he is 700 years old, and she is leading him like we do with our mates."

"Did you ever ask yourself how, as powerful ellyn as they are, our husbands are abiding by our desires without even noticing it?" asked Nellethiel with a grin, taking her nephews by the hand to bring them to their older sister.

"Perfect finesse is the explanation! You will join us in the council room?"

"No, the Lady only asked for you."

Valerie hurried to the royal talan, and was standing by the Lady's throne when the most pathetic company entered the room, lead by Haldir and his brothers. Haldir immediately acknowledged her presence by sending her a wave of love, but he was weary, she could tell by his somber mood. Something was bothering him greatly, and he hated bringing these people close to his Lord and Lady. She could even tell that he was purposely placing one of the halflings as far as possible from her.

Valerie looked at the group with curiosity. Two men, four halflings, Prince Legolas and _a dwarf_. The dwarf did not look scary or aggressive. Why did elves hate dwarwes so much? Valerie wondered why they were in Caras Galadhon. Lady Galadriel had spoken to Lord Elrond using her mirror, and he had said their course was leading them south, on the West side of the mountains. And where was Mithrandir? It had been a while she had not met him, and she would see him with great pleasure.

During her inspection, Lord Celeborn had asked where was the wizard. Lady Galadriel mentioned that she could sense him no more.

"Alas," said the man who seemed to be the leader of the group, "Gandalf the Grey fell into shadow. He remained in Moria and did not escape."

Valerie felt tears prickle in her eyes, distressed, as everyone in the room was. Gone was the wizard who had opened the portal between her world and Middle Earth. The man who had given her the opportunity to meet Haldir and have many elflings with him. She wiped the tears off her face, noticing the grief on the prince's face as they were describing the events following their departure from Imladris.

Lady Galadriel eventually allowed the group to go rest, and they left, following a servant.

"Valarie, will you please go speak with the prince? You are a very dear friend to him. He immensely needs some support right now."

"Yes, my Lady."

* * *

><p>Prince Legolas was sitting by the fire where Sam was preparing breakfast. He was lost in his thoughts, still grieving after hearing the songs of lamentation the Lothlorien elves had sang during the night. He lifted his head when he started hearing laughing elflings voices coming closer.<p>

Two elflings suddenly erupted in the clearing, stopping dead on their tracks when they saw the entire company watching them. Legolas recognized them immediately.

"Good morning, Oropher and Gil-galad," he said softly, making sure he did not scare them. "Do you remember me?"

Neither of them recognized him. After all, Oropher had only been two when they had traveled to Mirkwood.

"I am Legolas, from Mirkwood."

"Mirkwood?" asked Oropher. "There are huge spiders in Mirkwood. One of them almost killed my nana."

"Yes. Where is your nana?"

"She is coming. She has to carry Finalfin, he is just a baby, he cannot descend the staircases properly."

"Nana has another baby in her belly," proudly announced Gil-galad.

Valerie finally arrived in the clearing, holding Finalfin on her hip and taking Elros by the hand. She smiled at the group and came closer.

"Valarie, is it such a pleasure to see you again!" welcomed Legolas. "Please have a seat!"

Valerie sat with relief, her back killing her after having carried Finalfin from the top of the greatest mallorn to the pavilion of the fellowship all the way on the ground.

"My friends, please allow me to introduce you to Lady Valarie, wife of Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien, and the most famous mother of Middle Earth. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Legolas said, pointing a dark-haired man who looked very filthy.

_This is the man Arwen loves? s_he wondered. He looked desperate and tired. Taking a closer look, she realized the man was good-looking, but it was hard to see under all this dirt. Actually, the whole group was filthy, even Legolas.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Aragon. I have heard a lot about you. Your Imladris family is missing you dearly."

"I have heard about you too, Lady Valarie. My brothers Elladan and Elrohir have great affection for you."

"This is Boromir, son of Denethor, the steward of Gondor."

The man simply nodded, and ignored her for the rest of the conversation.

_Jerk! s_he thought.

"These are our halfling friends, Frodo, Samwise, Merriadoc and Peregrin."

The hobbits greeted her and looked at her and her children with curiosity.

"Last but not least, Gimli, son of Gloin."

"Mae govannen, Gimli."

"It is an honor to meet you, Lady Valarie. The elf told us about you and your children once. I had then no idea I would ever meet you in person. Which one of these elflings is the elf's grandfather?"

Both Valerie and Legolas looked at Oropher, but the seven-year old elfling was too busy trying to catch a butterfly to pay attention to the conversation.

"Would your sons be interested in having breakfast with us?" asked the hobbit called Samwise.

"Thank you, but they already had breakfast," started Valerie.

"Sausage please!" Elros asked at the same time.

Seeing his brother was going to get food from the little man who was cooking, Gil-galad asked for some breakfast too.

"I am sorry, Samwise. The stomachs of my sons are bottomless. You are lucky Adam is not here."

"Did I hear someone say my name?" asked the thirteen-year old soon-to-be warrior as he entered the clearing. He had his bow in hand and his quiver on his back, full of red-feathered arrows, a most unusual color in Lothlorien. He had spent many hours dyeing them with Emily's help.

"Thank you, Adam. Now everyone will think that the Marchwarden and I do not feed our children!" deplored Valerie with a grin.

"I heard Lord Elrond complain many times about the same when I was being raised in Imladris," Aragorn replied.

When all the children were settled around their mother, Valerie started to introduce them to everyone.

"This is Oropher Haldirion, former King of Mirkwood," she said to Gimli, designating the elfling as being the grandfather of the prince, if their similar looks had not been clue enough for the people that were meeting him for the first time.

"This one is Ereinion Gil-galad Haldirion, former High King of the Noldor." The white-haired elfling did not even look at anyone, too busy fighting with Pippin to have the biggest piece of sausage Samwise was cooking in his pan.

"Lord Aragorn, you will be particularly pleased to meet Elros Haldirion," Valerie said, pushing the elfling towards Aragorn.

"This is Lord Elrond's twin brother?" asked Merry.

"Yes. And he is also Aragorn's ancestor. Elros was the first King of Numenor after he chose to become mortal."

"Mae govannen, Elros," Aragorn said to the child. "You want to come sit with me?"

Elros looked at his mother to see if sitting by this stranger who looked a bit dangerous was safe. That did not escape Aragorn, but he understood he could be scary for younglings. Elros went to sit beside Aragorn, who shared his plate with him.

"And this is my youngest son, Finalfin Haldirion."

"Is this one a king too?" asked Gimli.

"No. He was Lothlorien's Marchwarden before my husband. He is also his father. My husband's father, I mean."

"Poor child!" said Pippin. "Your husband will be able to punish him the same way he has been punished in his childhood! Sweet revenge!"

"So far, Finalfin has been a quiet child who did not give us any reason to punish him," Valerie said, feeding her youngest son little pieces of fruit. "And I do not believe this thought has even crossed my husband's mind!" she burst out laughing. "But I will share your suggestion with him!"

"And who are you, young man?" asked Merry to Adam.

"I am Adam."

"Are you a king?" asked Pippin.

"I wish I was!"

"Adam is my youngest child from a previous marriage."

"Legolas told me elves only marry once," Sam said.

"They are not elves. Did you not see their ears?" Boromir said condescendingly to the hobbit. Valerie could not help but notice the insolence of his tone.

"Lady Valarie and her first three children are half-elven, Boromir," Legolas said angrily to the Gondorian. "Lady Valarie is honored in all elven realms! Lothlorien is her home, and you insult her here!"

"Boromir, your conduct is inexcusable, and I demand an apology," added Aragorn.

The man stood from his seat, and facing Valerie, coldly said: "Lady Valarie, please excuse my words. They were not meant to insult you."

He turned around without waiting for her acknowledgement, and left the clearing in a hurry.

"Well, I did not mean to interrupt your breakfast for such a long time. Legolas, I came to ask you if you would like to join us. I am bringing the kids to the river."

"Can we join?" asked Pippin.

Valerie hesitated for a few seconds. She wanted to discuss alone with the prince, as Lady Galadriel had asked her to do. But she could not refuse such a nice distraction to the weary travelers.

"Yes, Peregrin, you and your friends can join us." Valerie looked at everyone, but only Merry and Pippin accepted her invitation. Frodo wanted to sleep, Sam would stay with his master, Aragorn and Gimli wanted to train, and Boromir had not come back yet. Not that Valerie wanted to spend the morning with him at the river!

Bringing everyone to the river had been a challenge, but Valerie was now seated on a large rock, watching her children who were playing with the hobbits and the prince in the water. After an hour, Legolas came to sit beside her.

"It is such a pleasure to play with young elflings after the events we just went through. I was not sure if we should continue the quest after Mithrandir's death, but now I know why we must continue. To save all the innocence that remains in Middle Earth."

"We all play a role in the fight against Sauron. I must admit I am scared for your safety, Legolas. Please make sure to always be prudent."

"You sound like my mother, Eru bless her fëa."

"I am a mother, in case you have not noticed. I worry about you. You are a dear friend, Legolas."

"Do not worry for me. My heart is still grieving for Mithrandir, and probably will for many decades to come," he said sadly.

Valerie took his hand, trying to bring him some comfort. But he stayed silent, reliving Mithrandir's last moments over and over again.

She made her decision without thinking about the consequences, trusting the prince would respect her wishes. She had to change his thoughts for happier ones.

"Legolas, I have a secret I would like to share with you."

"A secret? You have all my attention, Valarie!" Legolas said with a little smile.

"I need your help. But it needs to remain an absolute secret."

"Is your husband aware of your secret, Valarie?"

Her hesitation answered him.

"I am sorry, I cannot accept to be the recipient of such a secret."

"Stop being such a respectable princeling! Lady Galadriel knows about it!" Valerie said to tempt him.

"Alright, tell me this secret of yours."

"Lady Galadriel has been training me to fight with elven blades."

Legolas looked at her, puzzled. "What for?"

"What for? Can you not imagine why?"

"You cannot be serious, Valarie! Please tell me you do not intend to fight?"

"Yes, I do."

"Is Lady Galadriel out of her mind?" Suddenly realizing what he had just said, he blushed violently. "Please do not tell her I said that."

"She will read it in both our minds, sooner or later. So I suggest... that you participate with us. Otherwise, the Lady will not be pleased!" Valerie knew the Lady would not be angry at Legolas for his comment, but she thought he would collaborate more if he felt there was a risk!

"What do you want from me?" he asked with worry.

"Well... the Lady says she taught me all she could. I need your help to have a perfect technique. I was told you are the best blade fighter of Middle Earth."

"Please do not ask me this! The Marchwarden would kill me if he knew."

"He will not know, Legolas. He has no idea. And when he finds out, he will think only the Lady has trained me."

"I am sorry, I cannot."

"Whatever you say or do, you will not stop me from going to battle. Would you not be reassured to know that I will be better prepared to face Sauron's beasts with your help?"

Legolas sighed heavily, putting his hand on his forehead as if to fight a headache.

* * *

><p>"I told you I could not!"<p>

Valerie stared at Legolas in disbelief. Two days before, they had agreed that he would at least test her skills. She had finally managed to meet him alone, leaving the kids with Emily, and avoided being seen leaving the city, with her elven blades hidden in a cloth so no one would suspect what she was carrying. She had nearly been caught by Orophin on his way back from the Eastern border.

And after she had taken all these risks, the prince had barely sparred with her, attacking her like he would have for an elfling that was starting his training with wooden blades.

Half-insulted, Valerie had demanded that he fought with her like any other warrior, and had received his poor excuse.

"Prince Legolas, you have no idea what I had to do to be here today. You will spar with me or no longer call yourself my friend!"

The prince looked at her pleadingly, his blades lowered in a surrendering position. Valerie would not admit defeat so easily. She knew that underneath the gentleness he was displaying towards all ellith and elflings he was meeting, no doubt a result of his royal education, he was a fearsome warrior. She only had to bring out that side of him.

"Fight with me!" she screamed, attacking him suddenly. He barely avoided the blades that had almost cut his shoulder, and blocked the next blow that had been aimed at his neck.

"Are you mad?" he yelled back at her.

She did not bother replying, and tried to hurt him for the third time. Understanding she was going to attack him ceaselessly, he stopped defending himself and attacked the red fury in return. At first, he tried to fight nicely, but her treacherous blows and one surprising kick in his stomach convinced him that she was no novice. Impressed, he increased the violence and force of their fight until he felt he had seen all she could give.

He lifted a hand, and they both struggled to catch their breaths.

"That was... unexpected," he said, still breathless. "And I cannot believe you spar like this while you are with child."

"It has only been a couple of weeks, Legolas. It does not even show yet," she answered, negligently dropping her blades on the floor, and sitting on the ground to rest.

Legolas picked the blades from the ground, and handed them back to her.

"A warrior is never negligent with his weapons," he chided.

"Are you kidding me? These blades come from an old shed nearby the training area. When I found them, their previous owner had neglected to wipe them properly, and they were stained! These were obviously used for training and abandoned centuries ago."

"Lady Valarie," he insisted, "these are your very first blades. Forever their memory will remain in your mind. If their previous owner has shown them disrespect, it does not mean you have to do the same."

They glared at each other for a long time, before Valerie took the blades from him and carefully wrapped them in her cloth.

"When can you make yourself available for your training?" he asked.

"Was this not training?"

"No, Valarie, this was just an assessment of your skills. I have a few things I want you to practice."

"How long will you be staying?"

"Maybe another week or two."

"Then I will try to make myself available as much as I can over the next few days. Will you attend my daughter's coming-of-age celebration?"

* * *

><p>This was a celebration people would not easily forget. Everywhere Valerie looked, elves were laughing and talking animately, as if they all had forgotten that Sauron's forces were ready to strike. The fellowship was also in attendance, even the condescending son of Gondor, who was drinking wine in a corner with Aragorn and Gimli. The hobbits were dancing and drinking at the same time, abundantly splashing wine on their clothes and on their annoyed neighbors'. Prince Legolas, who had been carefully avoiding Haldir all evening, was sitting with Lady Galadriel.<p>

In the middle of the clearing, Haldir was dancing with Emily, pride written all over his face. Emily was absolutely astounding in her blue dress, her long red hair up in complicated braids and her cheeks red from both the dance and the attention she was attracting as the star of the evening.

Paintings of Emily at various ages were hanging all over the clearing. A Lorien artist had painted them, copying old pictures Valerie had brought with her when she had crossed the portal. She could not believe how quickly Emily had turned 18. The time she had held her daughter for the first time in her arms felt like yesterday.

She waved to her son Thomas, who was on a stage with his minstrel friends. All evening, they had been alternating between elven music and music from their world. Valerie had spent months remembering songs that Emily used to listen to, and singing them to Thomas who in turn taught them to his friends. She had also translated the lyrics, but Thomas and his friends had decided to change them – a lot – since elves were not used to such meaningless words. The result was not bad, at least Emily had recognized most of them, and the elves had quickly gotten used to the rapid rhythm of modern music.

Valerie had also spent time with the cooks, asking for specific meals to be prepared, to introduce modern food to the elves. Together, they had managed to prepare delicious stuffed pasta with various sauces, canapés, delicately cooked fishes and roasts, and even some sort of sushi. Judging by the speed at which the food was disappearing, the Lothlorien citizens liked the experience.

"This celebration is doing a lot of good to our people, Lady Valarie," said Lord Celeborn's voice from behind her. "And your daughter is delightful."

"Thank you, my Lord. To the last minute, I was afraid someone would say it did not make sense to recognize her as being of age since she has not officially reached elven majority."

"It was my decision, one I did not even hesitate to make. Your daughter is of age, this is certain."

"Not everyone thinks like this, my Lord. I recall an ellon in particular who did not think so."

"This ellon will probably regret his decision for a long time to come."

"I hope so."

"Dear Valarie, do not let anger poison your mind. Oh! Did you see? Your daughter chose the warden Beleg as her second dance partner tonight."

"They are friends. Close friends, I would say."

"She will never be able to forget who her true fëa-mate is, I hope you realize that."

"I do, my Lord. I know that she will not be able to bind herself to someone else than Lord Erestor. Just like I could not ever be with someone but Haldir. It will just be... inconceivable to her."

"When she discovers that, she will need your support, more than ever."

On the dance floor, Emily was all smiles in the arms of the blond warrior, oblivious to her mother's worry.

* * *

><p>The celebration was now over, and Emily was walking in the woods with Beleg.<p>

"It was the best gathering I have attended in a long time."

"I know, my mother went beyond anything I had hoped for."

They kept walking in companionable silence. Emily had been expecting this moment for a few days, had even dreamed about it. As of tonight, she was now considered an adult. She did not feel any different than yesterday, but it seemed to make a whole world of difference for the elves. Beleg snaked his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. It was the closest she had ever been to an ellon outside of her family. She both liked and apprehended this proximity.

He gently pushed her against a tree, and put his hands on the tree trunk, on each side of her head. He looked at her with unreadable eyes. Her heart was beating so fast, he must have heard it too. She did not want to show him how nervous she was, and settled for impertinence.

"Are you going to watch me all night, or will you kiss me?"

"Still impatient? Don't you want our first kiss to be perfect?"

"I would certainly hope that it will be perfect. If only it could happen!"

His face came closer to hers, until their lips were only a few millimeters apart. This time, she could read desire in his eyes, strong male desire, and it scared her a little to know it was directed at her. Was she really ready for this? Could she satisfy this experienced ellon? She closed her eyes to stop seeing his burning gaze, and she shivered as she felt his lips gently touch hers.

At first, his kisses were very chaste, caressing her lips slowly. Her heart was still beating as fast as before, but she started feeling fire in her lower stomach. She wanted him to continue, to kiss her more deeply, as deeply as in her dreams. She put her arms around his neck, and pushed herself against his chest. When she started responding to his kisses, he suddenly became more passionate. He slowly licked her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to him. He tasted of the sweets that had been served in the late evening. They kissed for the longest time, before he moved back to look at her once more.

"If you knew how long I have waited for this. You are beautiful, Emily." He latched his mouth to her neck, and trailed kisses from her ear to her shoulder.

"Beleg," she moaned.

He cupped her face with his hands.

"Emily... We need to talk."

"No talking... Kiss me again!"

"We need to talk," he insisted.

"About what?"

"About our mates."

She pulled away from him. "You have a mate?" She asked in disbelief.

"No, I do not. Well... I probably have one, somewhere, but I have not met her yet. Maybe she is not even born... Maybe she is in Valinor... And you have... Lord Erestor. Although he wishes to wait, foolish ellon that he is, the fact remains that he is your mate. Which means that we are not fëa-mates, Emily."

"I understand. Does that mean that you do not want me?"

"Of course not! I want you! I really do!" he added with a husky voice. "I merely just want to point out that we can be lovers, Emily, that we will probably love each other greatly, but... we will never bind. Someday, somewhere, one of us will eventually bind with another."

"I do not want to bind with Erestor."

He did not laugh at her statement, although he knew how her mind would change the day she met Erestor again. The pull between fëa-mates was just irresistible. He gently caressed her cheek, and putting his hand behind her head, pulled her face to his to kiss her again.

He brought her back to her talan an hour later. He could tell her parents were still awake, as there was still light in the main rooms. They were probably waiting for Emily to come back home before going to bed.

* * *

><p>"Sweet Eru, Val! It had been so long since the last time we made love," Haldir whispered in her ear. He did not want to wake the kids, and get caught having sex in the kitchen.<p>

"One month, my love, no more than usual," Valerie replied, her face against his neck, still recovering from her climax. "Maybe you should get dressed, Emily will probably come home soon." Valerie still wore her gown. In their urgency to make love, Haldir only had lifted her skirt.

Just as he had finished adjusting his leggings, Emily entered the talan. Although she had not caught her parents in the act, she recognized the signs of recent sexual activity. Her mother's face and neckline were pink, her eyes were dreamy and her lips slightly swollen. Her ada wore a satisfied and possessive grin.

"I assume you had a nice evening with Beleg?" Valerie inquired.

"Yes, I did. And I see that you did too. Your lips are swollen!" she replied, thinking this would stop the interrogation she felt coming.

But her mother only laughed. "If you could see yours!"

"I know you are an adult now, daughter of mine, but I would appreciate knowing if all went well with Beleg," Haldir mentioned.

"We only kissed, all right? Beleg is an honorable ellon."

"Glad to hear. Maybe I will not send him for border duty for half-a-year."

"Ada!" Emily protested.

"Your ada is only jesting, Emily. You can go to bed now."

"Who is my visitor tonight?" asked Emily. Her little brothers were rotating sleeping in her bed, a little pleasure she had been offering them since their births.

"Elros. He tried to remain awake until you arrived, but fell asleep after ten minutes!"

"As always! Well, I am tired too, so I will bid you goodnight!" Emily kissed and hugged both her parents. "Thank you for the celebration. I could not have asked for anything closer to my wishes. And Ada? I am so glad you could make it."

"You are welcome. Now go!"

Once their daughter was in her room, Valerie turned to Haldir. "Don't you dare inflicting some sort of punishment to that warden, Haldir. Our daughter is of age, she can do as she likes now."

"I know. But seeing her with another ellon than Erestor is strange. They are mates, for Eru's sake."

"She is free to choose lovers until he finally decides to recognize their bond, Haldir. And it will be stranger for her than for you, believe me."

* * *

><p>"He is killing me!" Valerie whispered two weeks later to Nellethiel, trying to avoid being heard by the elflings. "I am never good enough, I have to practice the same moves over and over again until he is completely satisfied. He is a slave driver!"<p>

Both ellith were sitting by the river doing some laundry, with Arawen, Elros and Finalfin playing close by.

"The Lady is no better with me! Since you have been training with the prince, she has some free time on her hands, and is forcing me to train twice as hard!" Nellethiel sighed.

"You think that, with the war getting closer, they both fear for our safety, and try to give themselves some last minute comfort that we will be okay?"

"Do you think you are ready?"

"I thought I was! Until the prince showed me all me weaknesses!"

They kept washing the little clothes of their elflings in silence, not realizing their children were very silent themselves.

"You know, I went to see some wardens train last week," Valerie continued. "I compared their sword fighting techniques with yours, and I think you are pretty good. I wish I could compare mine with theirs, but elven blade fighting is not favored in Lothlorien. Maybe if..."

She was suddenly interrupted by a yell from Arawen. "Nana!"

They turned around to see Finalfin being dragged in the forest by a strange creature while Elros and Arawen were frozen on the spot.

Valerie jumped to her feet and started running after the creature that was abducting her son, Nellethiel following shortly behind. Soon enough, they found themselves alone, hearing Finalfin's screams ahead of them, and Elros and Arawen crying far behind.

Valerie stopped running. "Nellethiel, we cannot let the other two alone. That creature could take them too. Go back to Elros and Arawen, and go to the city get some help. I will try to follow it, I can still hear Finalfin."

Nellethiel nodded and ran back to the remaining children, while Valerie rushed forward. She felt that she was gaining on them, as she could hear her son more clearly now.

The creature had stopped and climbed a tree. Valerie started walking soundlessly as she was getting closer to said tree, and she saw the creature that had taken her son. It seemed like a hobbit, but very slim and bony, hairless and almost completely naked but for a rag around its waist.

"If it does not stop crying, we will hurt it, yes Precious! We will hurt it!"

Finalfin had stopped crying, wide-eyed and frozen in fright.

From below, Valerie regretted dearly not to have brought her bow with her. She could have killed the thing on the spot. How was she supposed to know that they could be attacked within the borders of Lothlorien? How had the creature entered the forest without being noticed by the wardens? She looked around and saw that her only possible weapons were rocks.

_Great!_ she thought. She perfectly remembered how her aim had sucked as a human, and how much teasing she had received in gym class. She had never exactly tried to throw something at someone since she had become half-elven. _This is the moment of truth, _she told herself, grabbing two rocks the size of baseballs.

"How can we use the baby elf, Precious? Maybe they will give us back the Precious in exchange for his life? Yes! We will only give him back if they give us back the Precious!"

Valerie had no idea who or what was the precious, and told herself she did not give a shit as she threw one of the rocks in direction of the creature's head. She hit it precisely between its eyes. It fell to the ground and immediately sprang to its feet, looking for the menace.

Valerie could see now it was a short male, all bones and nerves. And dirt. And stench.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Valerie spit, and she threw another rock at him. He jumped aside to avoid the rock and sprang to attack her.

Valerie braced herself but could not avoid being projected to the ground as the little man landed on her chest. He snaked his hands around her throat and started to strangle her. She punched him on the chin, and his grip loosened slightly. Her left hand grabbed a rock and, gathering her strength, she hit him hard on the temple. His body jerked and his hands left her throat.

She only had a few seconds to breathe and stand up. She saw that Finalfin was still in the tree, crying for her. The man threw himself back at her, and quickly jumping aside, she took him down with a sweep kick. He sprang back up and they struggled in hand to hand combat for a while, until they started hearing voices coming closer to them.

"They are coming, Precious... Get the baby elf and go!"

Valerie grabbed him and locked him in her arms so he would stay there until help arrived.

"You will not take my son!" she warned him.

As the voices were getting closer, the man started to struggle more violently, trying to escape before being caught. He gave her a strong punch in the stomach. Having completely lost her breath, Valerie loosened her grip and the creature escaped right before Orophin entered the clearing with Nellethiel and some wardens.

Orophin had had enough time to see the creature, and the blow it had given his sister-in-law. He ran after it with all his fellow wardens, while Nellethiel went to see if Valerie was alright.

"Get Finalfin," Valerie whispered once she could breathe normally. Nellethiel helped Finalfin to come down the tree, and went back to Valerie who was white as a sheet.

"What is wrong, Val?"

"My stomach hurts..."

"Did you receive a blow there?" Nellethiel asked, in healer mode.

After Valerie nodded, Nellethiel pushed Finalfin a little away, and turning to Valerie, lifted her dress to see if there was some bleeding. She prayed the Valar that her sister-in-law would not lose the child that had been so desired. She felt some wetness between Valerie's thighs, and bringing her hand up, she saw some pink liquid on her fingers.

"What does that mean?" asked Valerie with a small voice.

"There is a little blood, Val. You are not miscarrying as we speak, but... it would be best if you stayed really quiet for the next few days. Let us hope that the baby will cling to you womb..."

The warriors came back without the creature.

"It escaped," spat Orophin, clearly enraged that the man had managed to disappear. His face changed when he saw Valerie's expression and Nellethiel wiping her hand in her skirt.

"The baby?" he asked.

Nellethiel's pained expression was answer enough. He picked up Valerie in his arms, and carried her to Caras Galadhon while Nellethiel carried Finalfin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would like to hear your opinion on the matter of Emily/Erestor/Beleg. Do you think she should eventually forgive Erestor, or turn the page and give a chance to Beleg? Please review and let me know!**

**In the next chapter: the War of the Ring starts!**


	21. Chapter 21 The Battle of Helm's Deep

_Chapter 20 ended with:_

_The warriors came back without the creature._

"_It escaped," spat Orophin, clearly enraged that the man had managed to disappear. His face changed when he saw Valerie's expression and Nellethiel wiping her hand in her skirt._

"_The baby?" he asked._

_Nellethiel's pained expression was answer enough. He picked up Valerie in his arms, and carried her to Caras Galadhon while Nellethiel carried Finalfin._

**Chapter 21: the battle of Helm's Deep**

"The creature Gollum has followed you in our forest. This morning, he attacked an elfling and his naneth. I will not tolerate that your presence brings such danger to innocents!" Lord Celeborn said to Aragorn, Legolas and Frodo, who had been called in the council room.

"We hoped he had not entered the forest, my Lord. We are very sorry for all the evil that we have brought here with us," apologized Aragorn.

"Your stay here has to come to an end. Continue your quest. Decide on your next move with your friends tonight. We will make arrangements to provide you with all you need for the rest of your journey. And if the creature does not follow you, my warriors will track it and kill it without mercy!"

Aragorn and Frodo left the council room to inform their friends of the latest events, and to decide what their next course should be. Legolas stayed behind, worried about the elleth and elfling that had been attacked. There were two handfuls of mothers in Lothlorien, and he dreaded that Valarie had found herself in trouble again.

"Who was attacked, my Lord?" asked the prince.

"The creature took Finalfin, and Lady Valarie followed them and fought for the life of her son."

"Were they hurt?"

"Finalfin is fine, although I fear he will have nightmares for the next decade to come. Lady Valarie... we fear for the child she is expecting."

Guilt flooded in the prince's heart. The entire fellowship had known that Gollum had been following them in Moria. They had brought him here, and because of them, his friend Valarie might lose her child. They should never have come here. They should have kept the evil that followed them everywhere far away from innocent people.

_Do not torment yourself, young prince, _Lady Galadriel's voice echoed in his head. _Valarie does not have resentment towards you and your friends._

"Where is she, my Lord?"

"In the healing talan. Prince Legolas? I want your decision about your next course tomorrow at dawn."

"Yes, my Lord," said Legolas, recognizing a dismissal.

He bowed to Lord Celeborn, and hurried a few levels below, where he knew he could find his friend. As he crossed a suspended bridge towering over the main gate, he saw the Marchwarden arrive in Caras Galadhon. Haldir was riding a war stallion, fully armed, and his expression was a mix of determination and worry. He dismounted quickly, threw the reins to a warden guarding the gate and quickly made his way to the same talan where Legolas was heading.

Legolas sighed, understanding it would be best to leave husband and wife alone. He turned around and went to join his friends in their pavilion, knowing he was needed for the discussion to come.

* * *

><p>Nellethiel left the healing talan where she had been caring for Valerie. Not that there was much to do, other than pray that Eru would allow Valerie to keep her child. And Nellethiel had prayed while she had comforted her sister-in-law, brushing her fiery hair and holding her hand.<p>

Once alone, Valerie just stared at the sky through the window, and let her tears fall freely. She had not wanted to cry in front of Nellethiel, but she was so scared to lose this child! Haldir's child!

She wiped her cheeks quickly when she heard the door open. Haldir entered the room, worry written all over his features.

"Haldir?" asked Valerie. "What are you doing here?"

"Lord Celeborn sent me a note at the border, briefly explaining what had happened. I rode like the wind to come see for myself how you feel."

He sat beside her and started caressing her forehead.

"I am sorry, Haldir. We might lose the baby."

"Do not be sorry, Meleth. You protected my father, that is the most important thing. It is I who needs to apologize. When the fellowship arrived a few weeks ago, during the first night, I felt a presence, and my wardens and I tried to catch whatever it was, but the creature avoided all our traps. We never thought this Gollum would come close to Caras Galadhon and attack our people."

He lightly caressed her stomach. "Tell me what happened."

"The creature took Finalfin, hoping we would give something precious in exchange for his life. Do you know what he was talking about?"

"I did not want to tell you, but I think you deserve the truth. The hobbit Frodo... He is carrying a ring. The One Ring."

"Sauron's ring?" asked Valerie in disbelief.

"Yes."

"What is he doing with it?"

"The fellowship is heading for Mordor, to destroy it in the fires of Mount Doom."

"This is folly! They will all perish!"

"Sauron will never be defeated until this ring is destroyed."

"It feels so much different when you actually know the people that are being sent to their death!"

"We need to hope, Val. Hope that the fellowship will succeed, hope that when Sauron unleashes his hordes on Lothlorien, we will be victorious."

"Hope that I will not miscarry."

"What happened exactly?" he asked again.

"I fought with the creature," continued Valerie while Haldir caressed her neck, where bruises were revealing that Gollum had strangled her. "We fought for a long time, and when Orophin arrived, Gollum wanted to escape at all costs, and I was not careful! He punched me in the stomach."

"And?"

"Orophin and the other wardens went after him..."

"I meant what happened to you next, Meleth. I am perfectly aware that my wardens have once again failed to catch the creature."

"I bled a little. Orophin carried me here, where the Lady and Nellethiel have ordered that I rest for a few days."

"Are you still bleeding?"

"It stopped earlier today. But I still have cramps."

"What are the prospects?"

"Nellethiel says that if I have not miscarried by tomorrow morning, I will more than likely keep the baby."

"Then I will spend the night here, with you. And tomorrow morning, we will rejoice that our baby has survived this ordeal."

Valerie took his hand. "How is it that you always find the right words to soothe my heartache?"

"Our hearts are one and only heart," he said, lifting their joined hands and kissing her fingers delicately. "They will beat in unison for the rest of eternity... whatever trials the Valar send our way."

"I love you, Haldir."

"Love you more."

* * *

><p>Legolas watched the Marchwarden as he left the healing talan and made his way to the royal talan, where Lord Celeborn was waiting to give him orders relating to the departure of the fellowship. The night before, they had decided to leave Lothlorien and make their way to Gondor. They would leave the next day at dawn.<p>

Legolas walked to the healing talan and knocked on the door. Emily answered, and he marveled once again at how she had grown into a beautiful young elleth since the last time he had met her, after her mother's return from Mirkwood. Her resemblance with her mother was astounding. Her piercing green eyes scanned him with mistrust.

"Prince Legolas?" asked Emily. "Can I help you?" She looked suspiciously at the package he was carrying.

"Mae govannen, Lady Emily. I would like to speak to your mother, if she accepts to see me."

"My mother is on strict bed rest, my Lord," she replied with assurance. Haldir must have had posted his daughter as a guard to protect his weakened mate.

"Let Prince Legolas in, Emily," called Valerie from inside the healing talan.

"But, Mother..." opposed Emily.

"And would you please bring your brothers to visit me? I miss my boys. Thank you, sweetheart."

Emily looked at Legolas with a warning glare, almost comical for such a young elleth. This one would become as intimidating as her ada very soon.

"She needs to rest, my Lord. No anxiety, no stress."

"Yes, Lady Emily," Legolas replied, fighting his urge to push her aside and enter as Valerie was bidding him to do from her bed. He knew that if he did that, the Marchwarden himself would appear within minutes to throw him out of the healing talan.

He entered the room after Emily finally left. Knowing he had very little time before the daughter's return, he rushed to Valerie's bedside.

"Valarie! What are the news?"

"So far so good, Legolas," Valerie replied, pointing the chair where Emily had been sitting moments before. "The baby seems determined to be born in due time."

Legolas sat down, putting his package on the floor. "I would never have forgiven myself if... something had happened."

"Do not feel guilty, mellon. This was not your fault. You cannot be held responsible for the evil that Sauron has sent after you. What is in this package?" she asked to change the subject.

"Are you still planning to fight after this?" he asked, changing the subject too.

"More than ever."

"You are not afraid to lose the baby?"

"I am not afraid to lose the baby on the battlefield. If I lose him there, it will be because I lost my life. I will fight to the end to protect those I love, Legolas."

"Then let me show you what is in my package," Legolas said, picking it up from the floor. "I am sorry, I did not have time to get proper gift wrapping."

"A gift? For me?"

"Yes! Open it!" he said, putting the package on her lap.

Valerie unwrapped the cloth, and saw shiny new elven blades with carved designs on the handles.

"What is this?"

"Your new blades."

"Where did you get them?"

"I asked the blacksmith to make them on the day that you so disgracefully treated your old ones. I understood that you could not ask him to forge new ones for you, it would have seemed suspicious. So I did it for you. He thinks I needed new blades for my quest."

"Legolas, I am... so grateful! I do not deserve such a friend! You have accepted to keep my secret to yourself, trained me, made me a better warrior, and now this?"

"You deserve everything we all offer you, Valarie. You gave us all more than we can ever repay you."

"I do not want repayment! They are my children. I love them!"

"I was not only speaking of the prophecy elflings. I am also talking about the elven unity we have not enjoyed since the last fight against Sauron. This is priceless. Thank you."

"You are welcome. Thank you for the blades. They are... magnificent."

"Kill dozens of orcs with them, Valarie. Count them. I want to know exactly how many you killed next time I see you."

"Is this a contest?"

"You bet it is!"

"Tell me, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow at dawn. Lord Celeborn will give us boats to go on the Anduin."

"This is farewell, then. I will not be allowed out of this bed by tomorrow."

"Goodbye then, Valarie. Good luck."

"Be safe, Legolas."

"Do you want me to bring the blades to your talan?" Legolas asked, wrapping the blades back in the cloth.

"No! Bring them to Nellethiel. She will know where to put them."

The door boomed open, and all of Valerie's children entered the talan.

"Mom!" Thomas cried, "Ada told Emily that the baby will survive?"

"Yes, my son. Nellethiel thinks the pregnancy will follow its course."

"Nana!" requested Finalfin who was reaching out for his mother, firmly held by Adam.

"Can I, Mom?"

"Yes, put him beside me on the bed."

Legolas smiled to Valerie above her children's heads, and waved goodbye, closing the door behind him.

The next morning, the fellowship left Lothlorien to pursue their journey.

* * *

><p>"Mithrandir believes Saruman will soon strike Rohan will his army of Uruk-hai," Lady Galadriel told Valerie and Nellethiel as they were working on a tapestry of the fellowship. They were sitting on the grass, in the middle of a public garden. Elves were nodding and bowing to them as they were strolling in the garden on this sunny afternoon. The three of them did not enjoy needlework, but needed to perform some in public once in a while to maintain their alibi.<p>

The fellowship had left Lothlorien three days before, and Mithrandir had done the same right after them, after recovering from his fight with the Balrog in Moria. They had fought at the summit of Mount Silvertine for three long days, and the wizard had died after killing the demon, only to relive as a white Istar. The Lady had felt his agony, and had sent Gwaihir, Lord of the Eagles, to fetch him and bring him back on the day the fellowship had left Lothlorien. There, the Lord and Lady had taken care of his injuries.

"Rohan does not have enough soldiers to face such an attack," replied Valerie with worry. "When I went to see them years ago, I brought them your word that the elves would not let them down. But even us cannot face such a threat!"

"I have spoken with Elrond. He already sent here all the warriors he can spare, they should be here at dawn tomorrow. We will also send wardens to Rohan."

"But is it not risky to send our warriors to Rohan?" asked Nellethiel. "Rumil says there is now a lot of activity around Dol Guldur. They are also getting ready to strike."

"If we do not send help to Rohan, the Uruk-hai will march North and attack Lothlorien. By sending warriors now, we are decreasing the number of enemies that will come here later."

"Who will lead the warriors going to Rohan?" asked Valerie.

"My Lord is still undecided," replied the Lady.

"Should it not be Haldir?" inquired Nellethiel. "Why would the Lord not give this important task to the Marchwarden?"

Valerie's heart sank. Their plan had been that Nellethiel and her would fight beside Galadriel, protecting their Lady against any threat. But the Lady was not planning to go to Rohan, so how could Valerie convince Haldir to bring her with him? There was no way he would accept that. Reading her thoughts, the Lady reassured her immediately.

"Haldir will not lead the combined elven army going to Rohan, my child. His priority is to protect Lothlorien. Celeborn is hesitating between Rumil and Lord Glorfindel, who is currently leading the Imladris warriors that are on their way."

"Rumil?" repeated Nellethiel in disbelief.

"Your husband is the second-in-command, Nellethiel. He is a skilled warrior. He would be affronted to remain here instead of leading the Lothlorien troops," the Lady explained.

Valerie remained silent. She would probably have been the one complaining if the Lady had said Haldir was to lead the elven army. She simply put a comforting hand on Nellethiel's.

* * *

><p>The Imladris army had finally arrived, a group of 200 warriors that would join the hundred Lorien wardens Haldir could spare. They all hoped these warriors would come back safe and sound before Sauron unleashed his Dol Guldur army on the Golden Woods.<p>

Rumil was standing in the front of the elven army, proud to have been chosen as Captain. Nellethiel and Valerie were standing at the forest line, watching the departure with anguish. Haldir was giving his brother his last advices and directives, and Rumil was listening with great attention. It was his responsibility to come back with as many warriors as possible. The army would only have a week to reach Helm's Deep, which meant they would run almost night and day until they reached their destination. Once Haldir was done, the brothers hugged each other, and Haldir went to stand beside Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

Lord Celeborn started talking to the soon departing warriors, praising their courage and giving them his blessings.

"May the Valar guard you, children of Eru. Fight bravely and honorably. Protect the innocent. Know that our prayers are with you. May you come back to us victorious. Farewell!"

The moment Lord Celeborn had finished his speech, Rumil pointed his blade as a salute in the direction of the Lord, Lady and Haldir, and all the warriors did the same in one single movement. They started marching South without a glance back.

Nellethiel broke into silent sobs, and Valerie took her in her arms.

"Can you fell how proud and happy he is, Nellie? Please find comfort in that. This is the apotheosis of his military career."

"I know! But what if he does not come back? What if he dies?"

"You knew it was a risk when you bound yourself to a warden, Nellie. Let us hope all will be well."

"But what will happen to me if he dies? I will fade!"

"I would never let you fade in Middle Earth. Arawen and you would sail to Valinor, where you would both wait for Rumil to be released from the Halls of Mandos. You are immortal, Nellie! One day, you would be with him again."

"You are immortal too, Meleth," said Haldir's voice behind them. Valerie rolled her eyes. How many times would he repeat that statement, and how many times would she answer that it was still inconceivable for her?

"I will not answer that," she replied while her husband was giving a quick hug to Nellethiel.

"Be courageous, sister."

* * *

><p>"I will not accept that, Valerie!" Haldir screamed at her. For the hundredth time, they were discussing what to do with their children before it was too late.<p>

"If we send them to the Grey Havens, the other elven realms will not feel compelled to send us help."

"Imladris already sent help, and we chose to send them to Rohan. And Mirkwood will probably be attacked too, so King Thranduil will keep all his warrior in his realm. No one else will come, Val!"

"I am sure the King will send help," Valerie said with a confidence she was far from feeling. And Haldir could read her lack of certainty directly in her head.

"This is insane! You are insane! I am Marchwarden, for Elbereth's sake! I command hundreds of warriors on a daily basis, and you have the nerves to tell me I cannot decide what to do with my own children? I want them sent to the Grey Havens immediately, along with you, Nellethiel and all the other ellith and elflings that are still in Lothlorien."

"No."

"You are challenging my orders?"

"I am no warden of yours. You cannot order me around."

She saw the anger flare in his eyes, and felt the surge of violence in her mate. He turned around, and hit the wall with his fist, hard enough to make a hole. Haldir looked at the hole in dismay, unable to conceive he had lost control in such a way.

"Haldir?"

He turned around and gazed at her icily. "I have not said my last word. I will not let you be responsible of our children's death."

He left the talan on these grim words, and Valerie fell on the floor, crying in distress. "Please Thranduil," she called, "do not let me down. You had promised you would protect your father. I have always counted on you to provide protection to my elflings. Elbereth, please tell me I have not made the wrong choice and will be responsible for my children's death..."

* * *

><p>But Thranduil had kept his word, for a week later, twenty seasoned Mirkwood warriors arrived at the Eastern border. They reported that orc armies were gathering in Dol Guldur, as they could see the light of many fire camps in the plains near Sauron's fortress in Mirkwood. Haldir pondered the implications of such ill news. Sauron would strike any day now, and the elven army sent to Helm's Deep would not be back on time to fight with them. All he had was his a few hundred wardens, and twenty Mirkwood warriors – or so he thought.<p>

For the warriors refused to obey his command, and told him they were under strict orders from King Thranduil: they were to report to Lady Valarie and obey her commands. Haldir had no time to fight with them on this matter, he had battle plans to prepare. He sent the king's warriors to Caras Galadhon, and hoped his wife would do good use of their presence. Somehow, he knew she had been counting on this and would use them to protect their children. _I should have trusted her after all, she always finds a way to do the right thing, even if her methods are contrary to my own, _he thought, before he called his most experienced soldiers to a meeting to discuss various strategies.

Valerie's relief was considerable when the captain of the Mirkwood delegation knocked on her door. She recognized him from years before; he had been part of her escort during her journey to and from Mirkwood. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek, which made this experienced warrior blush like a young elleth.

"I am sorry, I have behaved inappropriately, but I am so happy that you are here!"

"I forgive you, my Lady. But I would not have forgiven you so easily if you had done it in front of my soldiers!" he said with humor. "I am a bonded ellon, after all!"

Valerie laughed heartily with him, and they started discussing how the Mirkwood warriors would protect the prophecy children. Once they had agreed on a plan, Valerie sent for Idril, Nellethiel, Emily and Thomas.

"I would like to present you our plan," she told them once they were all gathered in the kitchen. "I know everyone's wishes were to stay in Caras Galadhon for as long as possible, and I think the time as come to depart for most of you. As per the captain, the Dol Guldur forces will strike any day now, and our army sent in Rohan will not be back on time."

At this news, Emily, Thomas and Idril started showing distress. "Do not be scared, for the Mirkwood soldiers' only mission will be to protect you at all costs," Valerie said. "You will leave tomorrow at dawn, and ride to the Western border, where you will camp and be ready to leave Lothlorien if needs be."

"Are you not coming with us?" asked Thomas.

"No, sweetheart. I am counting on you and Emily to stay with your little brothers. Reassure them, comfort them when they are scared. Both of you, make sure Adam remains with you at all times. We all know he will want to stay and fight. Your ada and I know you will not disappoint us. Idril will be there with you. She will bring her son and Arawen."

"Nellethiel is not coming either?" inquired Emily.

"No," the healer explained. "I must stay to take care of the wounded." _And to fight, _she added for her own benefit.

"And you? Why are you staying?" asked Emily to her mother, as if she was conducting a police interrogation.

"I will assist Lady Galadriel in the evacuation of the civilians that are still in the city. Organize the transport of precious artifacts..." Valerie thought her daughter would not realize she was being lied to if she gave her lots of details. Emily was not fooled, but decided to wait until she would be alone with her mother to pursue the matter.

"So, my children, please go pack your own belongings. Only bring the necessary. One set of warm change clothes for each of you, lembas, lots of water."

"What will happen once we are at the Western border?" Thomas was frightened but was trying to hide it. No one could blame a 16 year-old for being scared in times of war.

"We will wait for a scout to bring back news of the battlefront. If we need to, we will leave Lothlorien, take the Caradhras pass and flee to the Grey Havens," the captain explained.

"We will never see you again?" asked Thomas in disbelief.

"Thomas, I will see you if our side wins. I will myself go get you at the Western border. If we lose... then you will sail to Valinor. And one day, we will be reunited, when my fëa is released from the Halls of Mandos."

"No!" he screamed, and Valerie tried to take him in her arms, but he went to his sister Emily for comfort. A sister that was looking at Valerie with despair, tears flowing on her face.

Everyone left the talan but the mother and her two children.

"This is it? You brought us all this way here so we would become orphans? You are abandoning us?" Emily yelled at her mother.

"I am sorry! I still think I have made the best choice for you. Are you not happy in Lothlorien? Happier than we were in our world? You will live for the longest time, longer than you can imagine. You will have a wonderful life in Valinor. But... do not forget that even if the odds are against us, your ada is commanding our army, and he will fight hard to protect us. He wants to be victorious, he will not accept anything else. I can read it in his mind."

"Ada!" suddenly cried Thomas. "We have not even said goodbye to him! I had no idea I would never see him again."

Valerie's heart was flooded with grief, as she knelt on the floor and took Emily and Thomas in her arms. They cried for the longest time, before Valerie shook herself and started packing for her children's journey.

At the Eastern border, Haldir had felt his mate's devastating grief. He knew she was getting ready to send their children away.

Sitting under one of the talan's windows, Adam wiped his face. He had heard the whole conversation. And he was not going to let his mother send him away like a feeble child.

* * *

><p>Rumil was standing on the wall, along with a hundred elven warriors who were ready to shoot, arrows nocked. The rest of the elven army was standing on the ground behind the wall, bows ready to shoot a volley of arrows that would fly above the wall and hit the uruk-hai army that had stopped in front of the fortress.<p>

They had arrived a few hours earlier, warmly welcomed by King Theoden, relieved that the promise of help in times of war made by Lady Valarie of Lothlorien had been kept by the elven realm. Their arrival had brought much hope to the members of the fellowship who where at Helm's Deep. Rumil had been disappointed to hear the fellowship had split, and had wondered if the fact that the hobbits Frodo and Sam were to attempt to destroy the ring alone meant that all hope of victory against Sauron was lost. How could such insignificant beings accomplish such a difficult task? - he had asked to Glorfindel while they had been resting before the battle. The Gondolin Lord had been as hopeless as him to hear this news.

Under a cold and heavy rain, Aragorn was encouraging the elven warriors to show no mercy to their attackers. Near him, Rumil heard Prince Legolas indicate the exact location where their armors were weak. The prince was standing beside the dwarf Gimli, axe ready, waiting for the first uruk-hai to show its face on the wall to destroy its skull with one strong blow.

Rumil thought of Nellethiel and Arawen while he watched their enemies. He seriously doubted he would ever see them again. 10,000 beasts were facing the citadel, spears and swords in hand, screaming insults in the black speech. The number of uruk-hai and orcs was significantly higher than what he had expected, and he exchanged a glance with Glorfindel, who was standing on the wall at the end of the elven lines. They both knew the odds were against them. Rohan only had 2,000 men, some very old and some too young and inexperienced. And it was not 300 elven warriors that could take down 10,000 angry uruk-hai.

To his left, an old man's feeble arm could not hold the nocked arrow in place anymore, and it flew towards Saruman's army, where it killed an uruk-hai, more by chance than by design. Rumil sighed. This was it. The beginning of the battle of Helm's Deep.

The assault began. Rumil yelled to start shooting the uruk-hai, who were installing ladders to climb on the walls. At first, the arrows successfully contained the attack, and many repulsive beasts lost their worthless lives while climbing the rampart. Soon, much too soon, the elves ran out of arrows, and drew theirs swords to fight as their attackers were finally attaining the wall. Gimli was screaming in joy to see he would finally start fighting too.

They bravely fought for hours. The rock of the wall floor was extremely slippery because of the rain and the blood. Rumil was killing uruk-hai and orcs ceaselessly, trying to keep an eye on his warriors at the same time. As per his quick estimate, about half of the elven army was already eliminated, and many warriors were still fighting despite being wounded, but for how long? He searched for Glorfindel, and saw that the Balrog Slayer was still standing, fighting with his sword in his left hand, the blood on his right arm clearly indicating that he was wounded.

There was a sudden booming noise, and the soldiers realized with dread that a portion of the wall had exploded, sending rocks, men and elves flying high in the air. Rumil heard King Theoden signal a retreat call. He gave orders to carry the wounded inside the citadel and stayed on the wall for as long as possible, as was his duty of captain of the elven army. He saw Glorfindel was also staying on the wall, ensuring that the elves and men around him were retreating rapidly, bringing wounded soldiers with them. Busy making sure everyone was safe, Glorfindel did not see a new wave of uruk-hai climb on the wall. Rumil gathered a few elves and they made their way to go help the Gondolin Lord, who seemed to be about to lose his second life, but they arrived too late and saw their friend be hit in the back. The Gondolin Lord fell, and a beast hit him again in the leg, effectively severing half of it with the force of the blow. Glorfindel screamed in pain, and lost consciousness when Rumil arrived with his warriors. Enraged by what they had just witnessed, they killed many uruk-hai until Rumil realized they were late and the doors of the citadel would be closing soon.

Lifting Glorfindel's body on his back, Rumil made his way to the doors, protected by his wardens. Aragorn and a Rohirrim soldier closed the massive wooden doors behind them.

"Aragorn! We need a healer for Glorfindel!"

"There are no healers, Rumil! Lady Eowyn is in the caves with the other women and children," the Ranger replied after examining briefly the Gondolin Lord that had trained him as a soldier during his childhood in Imladris. He knew Glorfindel's wounds were severe and life-threatening. But the odds that any of them would still be alive by dawn were extremely slim. "Let me speak with King Theoden and I will come back to help you."

Rumil and his soldiers started taking care of their wounded, while listening to the discussions that were taking place at the other end of the room. King Theoden was defeated, not willing to fight anymore. Aragorn was trying to convince him to go face their attackers, ending the battle with honor.

Rumil stopped listening and concentrated all his attention on taking care of Glorfindel. He had tended many wounds, but never of this magnitude. Only Nellethiel could have properly taken care of this atrocious leg wound. Rumil courageously stopped the blood with a tourniquet, and was able to see the wound better once the blood supply was cut. He worked for an hour, stitching and bandaging to the best of his abilities, wondering all along if his friend would ever walk again.

At dawn, King Theoden and all the survivors got ready to leave the citadel and fight until the last one fell on the battlefield. Rumil spoke to his soldiers in Sindarin, encouraging them to kill as many beasts as possible, deserving a place of honor in the Halls of Mandos.

With one last look at Glorfindel, still unconscious on the floor, Rumil took the lead of the hundred elven warriors that were still standing, and left the safety of the fortress.

* * *

><p>At that same moment, in Lothlorien, Valerie, Nellethiel, Idril and their children were gathered at the city gates, where the Mirkwood warriors were also getting ready for the journey. They were staying respectfully aside, giving some privacy to the families.<p>

Valerie could barely contain her tears, and tried to hide her distress to her younger children. She kissed Thomas and Elros, and they both climbed on a stallion, Elros sitting in front of his brother. She held Finalfin and put him on the horse Emily would be riding. She did the same with Oropher and Gil-galad, who would each be sharing a horse with a warrior.

Close by, Nellethiel was crying and crushing Arawen against her chest. Idril was crying too, holding her son in her arms. The wife of the First Councilor was sad to see her friends separating from their children, and could only imagine how awful it must be for them.

Emily waited for Valerie to finish saying her goodbyes to her little brothers, and walked to her mother. She held her tight, knowing her life was even more at risk than Thomas knew. During the night, she had joined Valerie in her bed, and had pulled the truth out of her. She was so proud of her mother! She had told her she did not think she could ever display such courage. Her mother had replied that she would need a lot of courage to bring her little brothers to the Grey Havens. And Valerie had spent most of the night telling Emily of everything she should do to raise her little brothers should their parents not survive the war. Emily had sworn to make it all happen. She gave a last kiss to Valerie, and jumped on the mare on which Finalfin was already seated.

"Where is Adam?" asked Valerie, realizing one of her sons was missing.

"I have not seen him since last night," answered Emily.

"This is your warrior son, Lady Valarie?" asked the Mirkwood captain.

"Yes, it is."

"I think we all know where he is, my Lady," he replied, exchanging a knowing smile with his warriors.

"Where is he?" asked Valerie, oblivious to something they thought so evident.

"He is hiding, my Lady. The young ellon is planning to fight."

"But he is too young!"

"Too young for sword-fighting with orcs, but the elfling has the deadliest aim with his bow. I have seen him train. He can be an asset, my Lady."

"No! We need to find him!"

"We will not find him easily, my Lady. It could take days. Days that we do not have. I am sure he will reappear once we are far. Then, you will need to make a decision. But for now, we need to leave to protect the other elflings."

Understanding she would not win with her stubborn son, she accepted the captain's suggestion. She walked between the horses, touching her children here and there while Nellethiel was installing Arawen in front of another warrior.

Valerie hugged Idril last.

"I love you dearly, my friend. Thank you for all you have done for me in the past years while I was training. It would not have been possible without your help."

"I love you too, Val. Swear that I will see you again!"

"I will see you again, in Middle Earth or in Valinor if I lose my life. Please be there for Emily. She will need your support should Haldir and I perish..."

"You do not even need to ask. I will look after them as if they were my own elflings."

Idril jumped on her horse, placing her son in front of her. Seeing everyone was ready, the captain gave the signal for departure. Valerie and Nellethiel watched the group leave, hardly seeing through their tears. The last thing Valerie saw was Emily sending her a kiss...

* * *

><p>Adam watched his family as they were traveling under the protection of the Mirkwood warriors. He had been hiding in the trees an hour away by horse. He knew he could not signal his presence, for he would be forced to follow them. This was not his plan. He would fight, fight with his ada and uncle Orophin. So he watched his brothers and sister as they made their way to the Western border, hoping he would see them again one day.<p>

Once they had disappeared from his sight, he lied down on a huge branch, and cried softly, in private. He strongly believed a thirteen year-old young ellon should not cry in public if he wanted to be allowed on the battlefield. He wiped his face when he heard the sounds of hoofs on the dry ground.

He hid himself behind the leaves of the Mallorn tree, and watched the rider as he was following the group. At the speed he was riding, the ellon would soon reach them! Adam was caught by surprise when he saw it was his ada that was riding the horse with such speed. It only meant one thing – he had to move. His father would not be easily fooled and would find him quickly. He had to disappear until the attacks started.

* * *

><p>"Captain? We are being followed."<p>

"We are still in Lothlorien. It cannot be the enemy. Someone must need to tell us something or maybe the elflings forgot something. Turn around and go see who is following us."

The warrior left the group and turned back. After a few minutes, he met the Marchwarden himself.

"Mae govannen, Marchwarden! May I help you?"

"I wish to say goodbye to my children. You left Caras Galadhon earlier than I expected."

Without any further words, Haldir left the warrior and pushed his stallion to gallop faster. He only had a few hours left before he had to be back at his post. Against his better judgment, he had left his wardens to see his children one last time before the battle.

"Ada!" Gil-galad screamed when he saw Haldir. The Mirkwood warrior had trouble keeping him seated in front of him, as the young elfling started to struggle to jump down the horse. Haldir grabbed his white-haired son from the horse.

"Gil-galad, my son!"

Within minutes, he was resting in his knees and was encircled by all his children, Emily bent on his back with her arms around his neck. His sons were in front of him, battling for space in his embrace. He caressed them and kissed them, in front of stupefied Mirkwood warriors who had never seen the terrible Lorien commander in such private moments. Haldir noticed his niece Arawen was looking very sad, sitting on the horse of an unknown warrior.

"Arawen, brother-daughter, come to me too," he said, and when the warrior put her on the ground, she ran to her uncle to get her share of affection.

"Where is Adam?" he asked to his daughter, whose curly red hair was flowing on his shoulder.

"He is hiding. We had to leave without him."

Haldir swore in English, earning chuckles from Emily and Thomas.

"I should have known. A warrior child with Valerie's blood flowing in his veins will not accept to be left behind despite his age! I have to find him!"

"Ada, you cannot waste precious time searching for this pig-head," Emily replied. "You already wasted much time by coming here to say goodbye."

"It was not wasted! I would not have fought well with the sadness of not having said farewell to my children. We will be victorious, I am certain of that. The Valar will not let us down! And we will soon be reunited, I will come get you at the Western border myself."

Thomas, Emily and Haldir started to put the youngest children back on their horses, but before jumping on her own, Emily stopped Haldir by grabbing his arm.

"I promise Mommy that I would take care of them all, Ada. If something happened to both of you, I will make sure they have a happy life, and that the kings will be trained to be the warriors they are supposed to be."

"Thank you, daughter, I know I can trust you. But I am convinced it will not be necessary, and that you will get to live your own life happily without having to raise your unruly little brothers. I will see you soon," he said as he helped her on her horse.

He watched her face intently, reminded of his mate which he would not have the luxury to see now, as he needed to ride back immediately to the Eastern border.

* * *

><p>The sunrise was beautiful, as if nature was unaware of the desperate battle of a few men and elves that were facing thousands of evil beasts. Rumil noticed that a forest had appeared in the valley during the night, and wondered what kind of magic had created such a change of scenery, and for what reason.<p>

The sound of a Rohirric horn was heard, and all warriors, good and evil, turned West and discovered Gandalf and fresh troops of Rohirrim. Pursued from the South by Theoden and a few hundred warriors, and from the West by Gandalf and his thousand soldiers, trapped by the cliffs on the East, Saruman's army had no choice but to escape North, entering the forest that had appeared during the night.

The Rohirrim and elves watched with unease the evil army disappear in the forest. Once the last uruk-hai had entered the forest line, the trees started moving, and snapping sounds and screams of terror and pain started to be heard. Everyone watched and listened as the Ents were effectively destroying Saruman's troops. Once the movements and sounds stopped, the victorious soldiers started cheering.

* * *

><p>Glorfindel had regained consciousness, but had been in severe pain. Lady Eowyn had given him some potion to ease the pain, and Glorfindel was sleeping peacefully while the elves around him were discussing their urge to leave Helm's Deep immediately. They all knew Lothlorien would be attacked soon, and could not waste any time here. But none of them could leave without knowing what would happen to the bodies of their slaughtered brothers.<p>

The celebrations were well under way, and very few of the Rohirrim noticed how grim the elves appeared to be. King Theoden did perceive it after a while, and searching for Rumil, found him at the bedside of the Gondolin Lord.

"Is he going to survive?" the king asked.

"Your niece believes he will, my Lord. His future walking capabilities are less certain," Rumil replied.

"I cannot help but notice your warriors are not celebrating with us, Captain."

"We are anxious to get back home, my Lord. Our realm will be attacked soon, if it was not already. We are only a hundred left, but we could make a difference on the battlefield."

"Do you wish to leave tomorrow, then?"

"It would be our intent, but for the bodies of our brothers. We must see that they are buried properly."

"I would be extremely ungrateful if I would not take care of this, Captain. My men will see to the burial of your warriors. We will save the best burial site for them. Please have someone describe to my steward what should be done to respect your elven traditions."

"I am very grateful, my Lord."

"Will you leave the wounded here?" Theoden asked, eyeing Glorfindel and the few warriors that were not standing.

"We have no means of carrying them. We traveled on foot, as all the horses were needed in Lothlorien for the battle."

"I will provide you with horses to carry the wounded. And do not affront me by sending the horses back!" the king added. "I cannot send men to your help, but horses, I have plenty."

"Thank you, my Lord."

King Theoden left to find his steward and his niece to get their departure organized, and Rumil translated his discussion to the elves surrounding him. They were relieved to hear the various news, and eventually left the wounded to go celebrate with the Rohirrim.

The next morning at dawn, the remaining hundred elves left the fortress of Helm's Deep, bringing twenty horses to carry their wounded. Rumil shared a horse with Glorfindel as his friend was still under the influence of Lady Eowyn's strong sleeping draught. She had recommended to keep Glorfindel sedated until their arrival in Lothlorien, unless they wanted to make his life extremely painful and miserable. Rumil was planning to follow her orders closely.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked this chapter. In the next chapter, the Dol Guldur armies attack Lothlorien, and Valerie and Nellethiel will go to war!


	22. Chapter 22  The Battles of Lothlorien

_Thank you to Lady Minuialwen, ccgnme and Mellie Erdmann who have taken a few minutes to review chapter 21. Mellie, I believe you will be even more impressed by Adam in the next chapter..._

_Chapter 21st ended with:_

_The next morning at dawn, the remaining hundred elves left the fortress of Helm's Deep, bringing twenty horses to carry their wounded. Rumil shared a horse with Glorfindel as his friend was still under the influence of Lady Eowyn's strong sleeping draught. She had recommended to keep Glorfindel sedated until their arrival in Lothlorien, unless they wanted to make his life extremely painful and miserable. Rumil was planning to follow her orders closely._

**Warning: Graphic sex in this chapter**

**Chapter 22: the battles of Lothlorien**

Haldir was with Orophin and Meldiron, two of his lieutenants, as he watched troops from Dol Guldur getting nearer the Easter border of Lothlorien. It was the middle of the night, and orcs were always fighting after sundown. He evaluated their numbers to a thousand, well armed and approaching in perfect order. The sound of their drums suddenly stopped, and the orcs positioned themselves for the attack. They had no catapults, no cave trolls, no spiders. It was just an army of vicious orcs, much larger than he had expected. He wondered if Dol Guldur had sent most of its troops for a single attack, or if this was a first wave while additional warriors were waiting to crush Lothlorien in multiple waves.

"Do we let them in the forest, or face them in open combat in the valley?" asked Orophin.

"What do yo think, brother?" Haldir asked, to see if Orophin had in mind the same strategy than he had. If something ever happened to Haldir in Rumil's absence, one of these two would become Marchwarden. Haldir knew Meldiron was ready, but had doubts about Orophin, who took too many risks, at least from Haldir's point of view.

"I think we should get out of the woods and face them in hand-to-hand combat. They would not be expecting that, it would confuse their leaders."

"Meldiron?"

"We have fought 3 to 1 in the past, but that was always a hundred of them against us. They have sent ten times more orcs than usual. We would be victorious in open combat, there is no doubt in my mind, but we could potentially lose up to 50 wardens. My heart bleeds at the thought."

"We cannot afford to lose 50 of our 400 wardens. We have no idea how many of our warriors will come back from Rohan. We have to consider the possibility that none of them will return. In that case, 350 wardens is too little to face other massive attacks from Dol Guldur," Haldir replied.

"350 or 400 will not make much difference in that case, Haldir," Orophin pointed out.

"I will not risk the lives of 50 of our brothers, Orophin! Please have our warriors wait for my signal before killing the first lines with volleys of arrows. Make sure all their leaders are killed in the first wave. Let's force them to enter our woods. Lothlorien frightens them, as none ever came out alive to tell the tale. We have enough arrows to destroy half of them. The other half will have to be killed by sword."

"It will be quite a mess," commented Meldiron. "We never slaughtered 500 orcs within the forest."

Orophin, accepting his brother's decision, adapted his recommendations to the new plan. "We should separate them. Otherwise, Meldiron is right, it will be extremely difficult to follow them and kill them all without having some slip through our net and reach Caras Galadhon."

They shivered at the thought. Meldiron was single, but the brothers' wifes were still in the city, along with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

"Alright, Orophin. Please make sure that once the orcs enter the woods, each unit will guide a portion of the orcs in different areas of the Eastern forest."

"Will this be enough?" asked Meldiron.

"I have spoken to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel a few weeks ago," Haldir replied. "Would we be attacked by an army bigger than usual, the Lady will bring us light. I am sure she is aware of the situation, and that she is already taking care of it. The orcs will be blinded, and it will give us an extra advantage."

"Alright, Marchwarden. May the Valar protect us," Meldiron said before he went to join his unit, at the south end of the line.

"Be careful, brother. I already have a brother away from me, I do not want to worry about you also," Haldir said, holding his brother briefly.

"Worry not. I now have too much to lose to take as much risk as before," replied Orophin, before he made his way to the north end of their line.

Haldir stayed in the middle, ensuring that his 400 wardens were well positioned and hidden from the orcs' view. He started to wait for the orcish captains to get closer to the Golden Woods.

* * *

><p>"Today is March 11th. Remember that date, Valarie."<p>

Valerie lifted her head to look at Lady Galadriel, who had just entered one of the healing telain. "It is today?" she asked, unsure if she should be glad or afraid.

"What is supposed to happen today?" asked Faelwen, who was helping Valerie roll some cotton bandages for Nellethiel, who was getting supplies ready if some wardens were hurt should Lothlorien be attacked.

Nellethiel stopped mixing the herbs in her bowl, also wondering what the Lady meant with that statement.

"Orcs have arrived at the Eastern border. The battle will start shortly."

"But we have no time..." started Valerie, before she noticed how the Lady was warning her with a glare.

"Faelwen, would you please join Lord Celeborn and inform him of the situation? He is in the stables. Please tell him horses will not be required for this battle," commanded the Lady.

Faelwen, worried for the safety of her husband who would fight that day, left the talan to go to the stables.

"We will not fight, my Lady?" asked Nellethiel. "After all this training?"

"Do not be so eager to fight, my child. Battle is an ugly thing, especially against orcs. Worry not, you will fight. But not today."

"There will be other battles, my Lady?" inquired Valerie.

"Yes. This is the first one of many to come. Now is not the time to show up on the battlefield. Just be ready for the wounded that will arrive in a few hours."

"Will you stay with us?" asked Nellethiel, in healer mode. She had so much to do! The other healers were still unaware, and many of them would need her guidance in the next few hours.

"I cannot. Haldir asked me to enlighten the woods during the battle. It will require much strength. I will go watch the fight in my mirror, and do what I can to help our wardens. Valarie, will you join me?"

"Yes," Valerie eagerly replied. She would have been worried for hours without this invitation.

* * *

><p>The Lady had been right. The battle had been an ugly thing, and Valerie was not so eager anymore to fight. How could one see such scenes and go to battle over and over again? This was no modern world fighting, with planes, guns and bombs! This was hand-to-hand combat, with all the blood and screams you could imagine! At least, Haldir was safe and sound, and only 20 injured elves were expected in Caras Galadhon. A miracle under the circumstances, although they all could be thankful that Lady Galadriel had been able to conjure light in the middle of the night! Orcs had been blinded and afraid of this magic, and their distress had greatly helped the wardens to kill them all.<p>

The Lady also had been nice enough to search for Adam in her mirror, and Valerie had seen her son hiding nearby the Eastern border, watching the fight from afar. He had not seemed as disturbed as his mother by the sight of the battle. She put it on the account of his complete lack of sense of self-preservation. She wished he would remain away from the next battle, but she somehow doubted it. _Adam has probably used this experience to observe, and will prepare a plan to participate in the action next time the orcs show up at our borders, _she thought, wondering if she should not send word to Haldir about their son's presence at the border.

Orophin arrived a few hours later with the wounded, and spent an hour with Lord Celeborn to make his report. Valerie was disappointed that Haldir had not come himself, but understood the Marchwarden needed to remain with his soldiers for the next assault. When Orophin was done, he went to the healing telain to see if some wardens would go back to the borders shortly. There he met Nellethiel, Valerie and his wife Faelwen.

"How is Haldir?" asked Valerie with concern.

"Whole! Do not worry for him. This was a more difficult battle than we expected, but we were victorious, and no ellon sustained a mortal injury. Nellethiel, will some wardens be able to come back with me to the borders?"

"Maybe one or two, Orophin. The rest will need at least two or three days, and these three," she said, pointing at the concerned ellyn who were being attended to by the other healers, "will not be seeing a battlefield before a week."

"Good. I will report that to Haldir. Faelwen," he said to his wife, "can I speak with you for a moment? In private?"

Faelwen followed him outside, and Valerie and Nellethiel looked at each other, wondering what Orophin wanted to tell Faelwen that could not be said in front of them. They both were bandaging the injuries of wardens, but were trying to listen to the hushed discussion taking place outside. They heard their names, multiple times, but no more. Eventually, they heard Faelwen cry softly, and acquiesce to whatever Orophin was asking. When their sister-in-law came back in the tent, it was to tell them goodbye.

"Orophin is sending me to the Mirkwood warriors at the Western border. He wants me to join your children, and be ready to leave for the Grey Havens if things turn in our disfavor."

"Why were you talking about us?" asked Nellethiel with curiosity.

"I said that you two are remaining here, and asked why I had to leave. Orophin said I do not have your courage to remain around at this time. He also said his brothers are fools to allow you to stay in Caras Galadhon."

"Well, Rumil is not here to tell me to leave," said Nellethiel with slight anger. Who did Orophin thought he was to allow himself to make such judgments on his brother while he was away and could not defend himself?

Valerie stilled Nellethiel's reaction with a hand on her arm.

"Good luck, Faelwen," she said, taking her sister-in-law in her arms. "May we see each other soon! Please give word to Emily and Thomas that our wardens have successful fought off the first attack from Dol Guldur."

"I will. Goodbye Nellethiel," Faelwen added, turning to her other sister-in-law. "Please do not be offended by Orophin's comment. The three of us know that you both have a strong character, and that your husbands act accordingly. Orophin knows me well. He knows I would have eventually panicked and become a liability."

Valerie and Nellethiel glanced at each other. They had, in fact, discussed what would happen to Faelwen when the time came for them to fight. Would she remain alone in Caras Galadhon with the healers? She would not have been comfortable with that decision. The fact that Orophin was sending her away with Idril and their children was a relief.

"I do not know what you two are planning to do, but please, please, be cautious! I know you are determined to do something crazy, and I do not want to lose you," Faelwen said, surprising them with her clairvoyance.

* * *

><p>Four days later, Adam was hiding at the complete end of the line of wardens. He could see that another attack was imminent, and this time, the orcs had brought additional weapons: they had flammable arrows, and he knew they were planning to burn the Golden Woods to the ground. That these beasts could think of destroying the Mallorn trees was outrageous. These trees were centuries old! He felt anger flare in his heart, and he decided that he would fight this battle instead of simply observing. He made a big detour to get closer to his ada, who was always positioned in the middle of his soldiers to be able to clearly see the enemy line.<p>

When he got closer, he saw his ada was animately discussing with Lord Celeborn, who had arrived at the border the day before. They seemed infuriated that the orcs would try to burn the woods, endangering the lives of the wardens who would not be able to remain hidden in the trees, and destroying the exceptional wildlife of Lothlorien by the same token.

They decided that half the elven army would come out of the woods, while the other half would remain in the trees and try to stop the various forest fires that would be doubtlessly starting soon. The orcs would be puzzled to see the elves out on the battlefield, and perhaps many would forget to shoot their arrows in the forest... This being decided, Adam saw that his ada and Lord Celeborn were getting ready to lead the wardens who would be out in the open. Adam suddenly understood why the wardens had such admiration and trust in their commander. Haldir never put his wardens in a situation where he would not face the same fate. If his soldiers were going in the valley to sword-fight with Sauron's foul beasts, Haldir would stand with them, and in the first line.

Adam watched as the selected elves were getting ready to leave the safety of the trees. In one movement, they all came out of the woods, forming a perfect line of archers, arrows nocked. Far away, the orcs seemed surprised, and many in their front lines shifted nervously. One arrow flew from their line, illuminating the sky with its fire. It did not reach the forest line nor the elves, and the flame extinguished itself on the earth. This event signaled the start of the battle, and at Haldir's command, volleys of arrows killed most of the front lines of the Dol Guldur army.

The orcs started running towards their opponents, and the elves calmly waited for them, swords ready. Some orcs stayed behind and shot their inflamed arrows, many of them reaching the trees, setting them on fire. Adam watched as the wardens that had remained in the trees were trying to extinguish them with their cloaks, as they had no water nearby...

The battle had started, and Adam's heart was beating wildly in his chest as he watched his ada, his Lord and many wardens he admired and loved sword-fight with the ugliest creatures he had ever seen. Everywhere, blood was being spilled, screams were heard, limbs and heads were flying. He saw one, two, three wardens fall... In the trees, the hidden wardens that were not putting off the fires were shooting arrows to protect their brothers in arm. Adam drew out an arrow, and got closer and closer to the tree line, never realizing that some wardens had seen him, including his uncle Orophin, who was leading the hidden warriors. Orophin gestured to a warden to protect the elfling who had managed to get so close to the battlefield.

Adam, arrow nocked, only hesitated a few seconds before he killed his first orc, a beast that was getting ready to shoot another inflamed arrow on Lothlorien. He paused, amazed at how easily he had killed his first enemy. He nocked a second arrow, and carefully selected another orc that was fighting with Beleg. The warden was surprised to see his opponent suddenly dead, and his hesitation almost cost him his life when another orc used his distraction to attack him. Beleg recuperated quickly and kept on fighting while Adam realized that the hidden wardens were only shooting the orcs that were not in single combat or protecting the wardens that were outnumbered.

The young ellon kept an eye on his ada and Lord Celeborn, making sure that their lives were never at risk while he killed the last orcs that were shooting inflamed arrows. _There, _he thought, _that should give a break to the wardens that are fighting the fires. _During that time, he did not realize that Haldir was now facing three orcs, and two others were coming at his back. Haldir felt the danger but did not have time to protect himself. He simply heard two screams and the noise of two bodies falling behind him. After he finished off the three orcs he had been fighting, he saw two other orcs had been behind him, both killed by red-feathered arrows. Adam's arrows.

He did not have time to digest this any further, as the battle was still raging around him. An hour later, the battle was over, and Lothlorien had been victorious again. Unfortunately, this time around, many wardens had joined the Halls of Mandos. Lord Celeborn and Haldir were walking on the battlefield, trying to find survivors and organizing the transport of the wounded to Caras Galadhon.

"How many of our brothers have lost their lives?" asked Haldir to Meldiron.

"At least 50, Haldir. Almost 100 are injured, probably half of them can be taken care of here, the other half will have to be sent to the healers."

"This is insane! How could we have avoided this? How could we have eliminated this filth without losing so many of our brothers?" asked Haldir, extremely upset like all the other wardens around him. They had never lost so many soldiers at the same time.

"Haldir," Lord Celeborn said, approaching his Marchwarden, surrounded by his lieutenants, "I know nothing I can say will make you feel any better. This day is the saddest day this realm has ever seen. But we need to recover quickly from this shock, and get ready for the next wave. The Nazgul in Dol Guldur will not stop there! Within the next few days, another attack will take place!"

"This time," Orophin said, "we will only have 300 wardens, some of them slightly injured today!"

"And we do not know if any warden or Imladris soldier will come back alive from the battle in Rohan," completed Meldiron.

Haldir looked at them all, perfectly hiding how distressed he was by this prospect. He could not afford to show his wardens how desperate their situation was, although Lord Celeborn, Orophin and Meldiron were perfectly aware of it.

"Let's clean this battlefield," he said, "I need some time to think. Make sure the orc carcasses are burned, and cleanly align the bodies of our lost brothers. We will not have time to bring them to the city for a decent funeral."

"We will bury them here, Haldir," decided Lord Celeborn. "Ensure the bodies will be covered by cloaks until we have time to properly dispose of their remains."

"Orophin, make sure all wardens recover their arrows."

Haldir watched as his Lord and lieutenants were leaving. He walked around the field again, and saw an orc with a red-feathered arrow in his forehead. It reminded him that he had been saved by his son during the battle. Without Adam, he would just be another lifeless elf that would be moved to the forest line and covered in a cloak until there was time to bury his body. Valerie would have been a widow, and he would have left 7 orphans and an unborn child. He tried to remove the arrow from the orc's forehead, but it was too deep and it broke between his fingers. He took the feather, and started walking towards the forest line.

"Adam Haldirion!" he called many times until he started seeing his son in a Mallorn, obviously scared that his ada would punish him for his active participation in the fight.

"Adam!" he called again, this time in a low tone, and extending his arms for his son to understand he did not mean to punish him. Haldir knew how a warrior felt after its first battle, and he wondered how such a young elfling, not even 13 years old, would feel after having witnessed the worst battle in ages.

"Ada!" Adam screamed, jumping down the tree directly in Haldir's arms. "I was so scared that you or Lord Celeborn would get hurt!"

"I would have, my son, I would have if not for you, who killed those two beasts that were ready to kill me in my back!" They held each other for a long time, relieved that they were both alive.

"Bring this young warrior on the battlefield, Marchwarden," said the warden who had been charged with the task of protecting Adam. "He has killed many enemies today, and should be recognized by all for his contribution."

"Would you like that, my son?"

"I want to stay with you, ada."

"Follow me, then."

* * *

><p>Rumil and the hundred elves that had survived the battle of Helm's Deep arrived in Caras Galadhon at the same time than the wounded from the Eastern border. There were not enough beds in the healing telain to contain all the wounded, and many of them were simply lying on their cloaks, directly on the ground under the trees. Rumil saw his mate giving orders to many healers running around, while Lady Galadriel was helping a warden that had received a severe wound on his chest. Nearby, he saw Valerie giving water to another warden whose injury could wait for the healers to be available.<p>

"Val!" he called, "what happened?"

"Rumil?" Valerie asked, delighted to see her brother-in-law safe and sound.

"Rumil?" screamed Nellethiel, turning around wildly to see if she had heard right. When she spotted her mate, she dropped what she was doing and ran to him, almost knocking him on the ground in her haste. They held each other for long minutes while Valerie was doing the triage of the elves that had arrived from Rohan. They explained that the battle of Helm's Deep had taken place 12 days before, and that most of the wounded were now on the mend. Only five still needed medical attention, amongst them Lord Glorfindel, who was still sedated.

"You kept him under sedation for 12 days?" she asked Rumil in disbelief.

"We had to ride, can you imagine how it would have been for him if we had not done it?" Rumil defended himself.

"Did you feed him?" asked Nellethiel.

His lack of response was answer enough. Obviously, they could not have kept him sedated and fed him three times a day. "We did what we could! It was more urgent to bring him back here. Wait until you see his wound!"

Lady Galadriel and Nellethiel asked Rumil to bring Glorfindel to a bed, and immediately started removing his bandages. Valerie brought Rumil and the other wardens to the kitchens, where she organized the preparation of their first hot meal in days. She gave them the little news she had gotten from the Lothlorien wounded, telling of the two attacks and of the death of 50 of their brothers. The wardens and Imladris soldiers were deeply saddened by the news, but had an even worse dead count to report, as 200 elven warriors had lost their lives at Helm's Deep.

Rumil gave the night off to the warriors, asking them to be ready to go to the Eastern border the next morning to join the rest of the army that was waiting for the next wave. Before going to bed himself, he went to the healing telain, where he was told by Nellethiel that Glorfindel's ligaments had not properly healed and that he would limp and feel some pain for the rest of his eternal life.

* * *

><p>"It is time," Lady Galadriel told Valerie and Nellethiel five days later. "A falcon brought me a missive from Thranduil. Mirkwood has been attacked on March 15th, the same day than our second attack. They were victorious also. The Nazgul in Dol Guldur will try to erase these three defeats. I have seen in my mirror that the Nazgul has sent today another host to attack us. They will be here within the next two days."<p>

"What about the wounded that are left?" asked Nellethiel.

"Leave them to the care of the other healers. We now need you on the battlefield."

"When do you want to arrive at the border?" asked Valerie. "If we arrive too early, our husbands could try to send us home."

"We should arrive before nightfall on the 22nd. We will leave in the afternoon, fully geared, and take our horses to get there faster," decided Lady Galadriel.

"Take care of the wounded for as long as you can," Valerie told her sister-in-law, "I will prepare your weapons and your armor."

Before nightfall on the 22nd, wardens at the Eastern border started hearing the sounds of three horses. Minutes later, they were astounded to see three ellith enter the clearing where their Lord, their Marchwarden and his lieutenants were giving orders to form a line out of the forest line, as scouts had reported that another Dol Guldur host would reach Lothlorien during the night.

Haldir lifted his head from the plan he had been studying to see three mounted warriors arriving in the clearing. Lady Galadriel on her white mare, a sword sheathed on her hip, followed by Nellethiel, who also had a sword on her hip. He heard Rumil gasp quite loudly behind him. He knew very well who would be the third elleth behind Lady Galadriel and Nellethiel. His mate entered the clearing on her own mare, but unlike the other ellith, she did not have a sword. Haldir clearly saw the handles of two elven knives on her back, along with her bow and quiver.

The three ellith were wearing dark tight leggings, clearly showing the shape of their legs while they were sitting astride their horses instead of riding sidesaddle like ellith usually did. They were also wearing an armor with pieces on the forearms, shoulders and torso, although Valerie's armor was not as covering since her stomach had grown since the last time Haldir had seen her. Lady Galadriel and Nellethiel had a shield attached to their saddle, while Valerie did not. Her choices of weapons did not allow for that. The ellith had braided their hair like the wardens did.

It took a long minute before the soldiers recovered from this unexpected sight. Only Lord Celeborn had ever seen an elleth dressed as a warrior, ready for combat. Therefore, he recovered first. He moved to welcome his mate, taking her hand in his.

"I see you have decided to fight like you did in the First Age, my love," he said while gallantly helping her dismount.

Rumil was too stunned to help Nellethiel dismount, and Valerie had jumped down her mare before Haldir could move.

"I hope we do not interrupt anything," Galadriel started. "We thought you would appreciate three more warriors for this fight."

Rumil glanced at his brother. Certainly, he would not allow this? If Lord Celeborn thought the Lady belonged on a battlefield, it certainly was not the case for his mate and his sister-in-law!

"If you will excuse us, my Lord, my Lady," Haldir said, grabbing his mate by the arm and dragging her out of earshot. Rumil looked at Nellethiel, his face clearly expressing his displeasure, and his certainty that this folly of theirs was about to be cut short by his older brother. As Marchwarden, Haldir had every right to send back the two ellith to Caras Galadhon. If only he could hear Haldir's reprimand to Valerie! Why was his brother whispering?

"Did you really think I would not discover this little stratagem of yours?" Haldir was asking Valerie.

"Who told you?" She needed to know who had betrayed her. Idril? Prince Legolas?

"You betrayed yourself, Val! Did you really think I would not notice the sudden toning of your body? The sharpening of your reflexes? The old bruises your body wore, incompatible with all this time spent doing tapestry? And what about the sudden blocking of our link at various times in the past two years, despite your promise to never do it again? Do you think me a fool?"

"No, I do not think you are a fool. But I do wonder why you did not say anything if you knew!"

"I had no idea where you were going with this. And I certainly did not expect you to drag Nellethiel into this!"

"We want to fight, Haldir! Believe me, we are ready! The Lady says so. Even Prin..." Valerie swallowed the rest of her sentence. She could have beaten herself when she saw understanding in Haldir's eyes.

"Prince Legolas gave you your blades training?" he asked icily.

"Lady Galadriel did most of the training. He only helped me to improve my technique. Haldir, I am sorry! I know I should have told you, but I was afraid you would refuse. I want to fight by your side! I want to protect our realm as much as you do! Please do not let the traditions of Middle Earth block this wish that I have! You know that in my world, my gender would not be reason enough to send me back with the other females. Prince Legolas says I am a good warrior. You know of my archery skills. Let me fight with you!" she argued.

"How good is Nellethiel?"

Valerie sighed in relief, knowing the battle was half won.

"She is good, Haldir! When she fights, she loses her sense of humor and becomes brutal! She is strong, determined and fierce. Haldir, you know the Lady would not have brought us here if she thought we would be a nuisance on the battlefield."

"I want you to know that I am not comfortable with this," he stressed in a hard voice. "But I have always trusted the Lady, and will no stop today. I will allow both of you on the battlefield. Please stay around the Lady. Protect her. We cannot lose her! And Lord Celeborn will not fight properly if he thinks his mate is in danger. Now, I must try myself to fight without watching you all the time. So will Rumil," he concluded, turning his back on her and going back to his lieutenants.

He stopped on his track, and came back to Valerie. He pulled her closer, bringing his lips to her ear, and whispered: "And once this battle is over, I will show you what victory sex is."

On these last words, he joined his lieutenants and casually told them that the three ellith would be allowed on the battlefield.

"Are you out of your mind?" Rumil asked his brother in front of many warriors.

He looked down, unable to maintain his challenge under Haldir's glare. When Haldir left the clearing, leading the march to the forest line, Rumil sent an angry look to Nellethiel and Valerie, and he followed Haldir with the other wardens.

* * *

><p>"I wish I could wipe that grin off your face," Valerie said to Orophin who was standing beside her. They were standing in a long line of archers, the front line of the Lothlorien warriors. Right behind her, Nellethiel was standing beside Lady Galadriel, sword ready. Somewhere in the trees, she knew her son Adam would be carefully watching the battle and protecting his family from afar. The young elfling had many quivers with him, ensuring he would have as many arrows as needed to kill the beasts that were now approaching Lothlorien.<p>

"I am smiling because I cannot believe the extent of your temerity. I am so happy that whatever animates your fëa has only contaminated Nellethiel and not my sweet Faelwen!"

"Thank you for the pejorative word. I feel like I have a disease that I am spreading around!"

"You do realize that only Haldir and Lord Celeborn have enough strength to accept that their mates are warriors? Nellethiel will not have an easy conversation with Rumil once this is over."

Valerie glanced at her other brother-in-law, who was glaring at her at the other end of the line of archers.

"It seems that he will be blaming me."

"Of course he will! Never would his good-tempered healer of a wife showed herself on a battlefield if she had not spent years watching you live your live as if nothing was impossible!"

"Arrows ready!" yelled Haldir to the archers.

Without looking at her mate, Valerie nocked an arrow, and aimed at the line of beasts that was getting closer and closer. She needed to act like a soldier, without thinking of Haldir who was exposed in the middle of the line, of Adam in the trees, and all the other loved-ones around her. She had to concentrate on killing as many orcs as possible, while not getting hurt. This was what the Lady had taught her to do, and she would not disappoint her.

"Fire!"

Valerie released arrow after arrow at the beasts that were now running towards them, their front line being decimated with each volley of arrows, but new orcs were always replacing the fallen ones. Valerie's heart was beating wildly as she realized that the orcs would reach them soon, that there would still be an incredible number of beasts that would not be killed by the line of archers.

"Swords ready!" Haldir commanded at the top of his lungs.

Valerie put her bow on her back and drew out her knives. Around her, she heard the sounds of swords being drawn by the soldiers around her. She prayed for the safety of Nellethiel and Lady Galadriel that were behind her. She needed to somehow get back to them, and protect the Lady as Haldir had commanded.

An orc suddenly jumped in front of her, and she yelled in surprise as she impaled a knife in his stomach at the very last second. He screamed in pain right in her face, his fetid breath almost making her vomit. She pushed him off her knife, and in one single movement, sliced both arms of another beast that was facing her. She was thoroughly splashed with black blood, and crossing her knives like Prince Legolas had trained her to do, she beheaded the orc more easily than she had thought possible.

She suddenly remembered that she had to get closer to the Lady, and slashing orc flesh left, right and center, she was able to back away and position herself behind Lady Galadriel, also covered in orc blood, who was widely smiling with a strange light in her eyes. Nellethiel had a scared look upon her features, but was valiantly fighting with all she had.

Valerie spent the next hour following the Lady everywhere she went on the battlefield, losing the count of her killings in the mess. At some point she had felt a burn as an orc blade inflicted her a minor cut on her left shoulder, but she was now feeling that it was more difficult to raise her left arm than before. Was the battle almost over? Beside her, Nellethiel was breathlessly fighting against a smaller orc, her face worn out. Lady Galadriel quickly finished the orc, and putting her hand on Nellethiel's shoulder, she asked her to retreat to the forest line. Nellethiel did not argue and started running to the trees, limping slightly. _Rumil will never forgive me if Nellie is wounded!_

She looked around the battlefield, realizing that there were now very little orcs left, and that they were trying to escape. She heard Haldir's voice commanding to encircle the remaining beasts, and to kill them without mercy. The wardens that were not busy complying to this command were ordered to finish off the wounded orcs on the ground, and to help their injured brothers back to the tree line.

Valerie felt her husband's eyes watch her for a few seconds, assessing both her physical and mental condition. Reassured, he turned his attention to his son, who was coming out of the trees, looking for his mother. There was an impressive number of orcs that had been killed by red-feathered arrows. He caught Adam's gaze and pointed at Valerie, who was now in Lady Galadriel's arms. His son started running to his mother.

"We did it!" Valerie was yelling, jumping up and down in front of the Lady.

"I never doubted that we would, my child. Put away your knives before you hurt me!" Galadriel added with a grin. Valerie complied, but was still uncontrollably excited. It was something Galadriel was familiar with, the exhilarating feeling of your first victory. She had felt it herself, and had heard about it numerous times from her wardens. To calm Valerie down, she took her in her arms, and forcing her to remain immobile, started caressing her back and whispering her pride at what they had accomplished with Nellethiel.

"Mom!" Valerie's newfound calm vanished in an instant when she heard her son call for her. She broke free from the Lady's embrace and ran to her son, lifting him high despite his weight and her burning shoulder.

"I watched you, Mommy! Once, there was this orc, and he was getting close to you, and..." Galadriel turned around to evaluate the extent of the Lorien victory, their losses, and the mood of her mate. She spotted Celeborn not far, giving orders to burn the stinking carcasses of the beasts that had arrived from Dol Guldur only to find their doom.

"Celeborn," she called softly. He heard her call in his heart, and walked to her swiftly, and gently taking her face in his hands, and kissed her passionately.

"Beloved! You have not lost any of your skills! You were impressive!"

"It was strange not to fight by your side, but I had two protectors that took their task very seriously."

"I saw it, and was able to concentrate on the fight with Haldir instead of simply watching you to entire time! If I may suggest something... one of your protectors seem to be in great need of your help..."

They both watched the tree line, where Nellethiel and Rumil were obviously having an argument.

"Not all ellyn can accept to have a warrior as mate, Galadriel. Are you sure you made the right decision?"

"It was her decision. She needs to live with its consequences," she replied with some sadness. "But I will go help," she decided, seeing that Rumil was getting angrier by the minute. She smiled to her husband and walked towards the couple in great need of her wisdom.

Haldir felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see his Lord giving him a warm smile.

"Once again, Marchwarden, you have lead our troop to an outstanding victory. I do not believe a warrior and commander such as you ever existed before."

Haldir almost blushed under the praise, but accepted it with his usual modesty. "Our wardens are trained well, my Lord, and are ready to lose their lives to protect our realm. And this is due to the love they feel for our people, and for their Lord and Lady."

"And their Marchwarden, Haldir, do not forget yourself in this list. They would follow you to Mount Doom if you asked them! Now, let me take care of everything. Your lieutenants and I will make sure that your orders are followed. You have made a promise to your mate, and from the looks of it, she is in great need of regaining her composure."

Haldir blushed this time.

"What? You think I do not know what you told her before the battle?" the Lord laughed heartily. "Send your son to your brother, and take your wife away. I do not want to see you both before at least an hour. Go!" insisted Celeborn when he saw his Marchwarden was reluctant to leave the battlefield.

Haldir quickly decided that if Lord Celeborn was offering, it was a form of reward for his accomplishments during the last three battles. He bowed to his Lord, and walked to his wife and son. He congratulated them for their deeds, and steering them towards Orophin, he left Adam in his care, dragging Valerie in the woods.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, confused, her mood still extremely volatile, alternating between pride, fear and excitement at an incredible rate.

He did not answer, pulling her hand until they reached a small clearing, which seemed to meet his approval. He gently pushed her again a tree, and started to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. His lips forced her mouth open, and his tongue battled for dominance with hers.

Valerie's emotions suddenly switched to raging desire, and Haldir felt it like a lightning through their bond. He swiftly removed the armor pieces she was wearing, and kissing her again, slid his hand in her leggings. Without further preamble, he inserted a finger in her slit, gathering the moisture that he could already feel on his digit, and started to repetitively stroke her swollen bud. Valerie had been taken by surprise, but she now knew exactly what she wanted, and she wanted it immediately.

"Yes!" she moaned in his mouth. "Make me come!" It only took him a minute to bring her to completion, and he let her ride the wave until her cries stopped. Determined to benefit from her current state of arousal, he dropped to his knees in front of her, and pulling down her leggings on her boots, he forced her legs open. He started to kiss her legs higher and higher, teasing her flesh but never getting near the apex of her thighs. He could feel her legs trembling, but did not satisfy her until she verbalized her need again.

"Haldir! Please! You are driving me insane!"

He teased her entrance with a finger, knowing he was only making matters worse for her. He knew that her emotions were all over the place because of the battle, and when a soldier was in that state, any stimulation was felt tenfold. They would both have today some of the best sex they had had since they had met years ago, and he would make of this an everlasting memory.

"Haldir!" she complained. Valerie's legs were barely supporting her after the battle and the quickest release she had ever had. Her whole body felt over-stimulated, her skin hypersensitive to his touches, her heart beating wildly. Her nipples were erected despite the fact that he was not even touching them and that she was still wearing her short tunic. He was licking her thighs, and putting a gentle pressure on her opening. How could he be so cruel? She wanted to feel something in her! Her insides were aching for his touch, for his shaft forcefully thrusting in and out of her, rubbing the spot that always sent her over the edge. Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and pushed, sighing in relief when she felt two of his fingers enter her. She heard him chuckle, and then felt his lips suck on her bud while his fingers rubbed the exact spot he knew she liked.

She threw her head back against the tree trunk, caressing his head while he was pleasuring her with his mouth. In the haze of pleasure, she could feel his other hand gently caress the bulge where their child was growing. Her second climax hit her even harder than the first one, and she moaned helplessly for the longest time, her whole body weakening from the onslaught of ecstasy.

Haldir stood, supporting her weight as she watched him with dreamy eyes.

"I love you, Val," he said with restrained passion. "You are the craziest elleth I have ever met, but only the Valar knows that no other could keep me under her spell like you do."

With great care, he opened her tunic ans started to caress her breasts, slightly heavier because of her pregnancy. He gently turned her around, putting her hands against the trunk while he bent her forward. He pulled down his own leggings, and taking his shaft in his hand, positioned himself on her wet entrance.

"Take me," she whispered as she dragged his head closer to her, trying to kiss him over her shoulder. "Make me yours again."

"You are mine," he groaned, and in one quick movement, he entered her to the hilt. The flash of sensation was overwhelming from the start. How his body was eager for release! All the tension of the battle, all his worries suddenly disappeared as he was moving inside of his mate, his hardened length being caressed by her silkiness and tightness. He snaked an arm around her chest, both to help her stand and to crush her against him to minimize the rebounds of his plunges into her body. With his other hand, he lifted one of her legs to move more freely and have access to her swollen bud again.

"Haldir, I do not think I can stand another orgasm," she sighed, not realizing she was already well on the way for another.

"Stop that busy mind of yours, and just feel!" he commanded, eager to have his own release but determined to climax at the same time than his mate. She leaned her head back on his shoulder, and he started nibbling the skin under her ear. He had difficulty concentrating on everything he was doing, with the pleasure raging in his body and the sound of her melodious cries.

He knew she was on the edge again when her breathing suddenly stopped and her body arched against his. He gave two more deep thrusts, and she cried out his name, her legs giving out on her. Haldir supported her weight completely, and came violently when he felt the pressure of her spasms on his shaft.

They felt their fëar mingle into one, feeling the other's pleasure on top of their own, sensing their deep love and awe that they shared such a rare destiny. Even after Haldir had been drained of all his seed, and that he had laid their still joined bodies on the forest floor, they still felt this overwhelming sensation of communion of body, mind and soul.

"I have never felt like this before," he whispered in her ear.

"We are blessed, Haldir," she said breathlessly. "What have we done to deserve such an extraordinary bond?"

"I know not. But I pray the Valar that the people of Middle Earth will defeat Sauron, and that we will sail to Valinor with our children, and enjoy our bond for the rest of eternity."

"I want that too, Haldir."

"So we will have to attack instead of just defending ourselves."

"What?" she asked, lifting her head to look at her mate.

"We will assault Dol Guldur."

"Are you out of your mind? There are more than orcs there! There is a Nazgul, and spiders," she said with a trembling voice. The last time she had seen a spider, she had been badly bitten on her shoulder.

"Would you prefer that we wait here and resist assault after assault until there are none of us left standing?"

"You do not have experience fighting spiders."

"But the Mirkwood warriors do."

"They are protecting our children, ready to bring them to the Grey Havens if need be," she reminded him.

"And if I asked twenty of my wardens to take over that duty, would you ask the Mirkwood Captain to bring his soldiers with him, and prepare a strategy with me?"

Valerie could sense her mate's determination. He would bring his wardens to Dol Guldur, whether he had the help of the soldiers of King Thranduil or not.

"Fine," she agreed. "But I want Beleg to be one of the wardens."

"Ever thinking of your daughter's well-being, are you?" Haldir chuckled.

"I will send word to them when we get back."

An hour later, when they went back on the battlefield, they caused great surprise when Haldir presented his proposal to Lord Celeborn. But the Lord liked the idea, and soon enough, all the uninjured wardens were animatedly getting ready for the assault, proud to take the lead in this war against evil.

Two days later, on March 25th, the Lady and the Lord felt a great change in their fëar, and announced to overjoyed wardens that the One Ring had been destroyed in Mount Doom, and that Sauron's power had fallen. It was now up to them to destroy Sauron's last great fortress and all his servants that were still alive.

The Lothlorien army began marching to Dol Guldur, and reached the fortress on March 28th. Despite all the advices from the Mirkwood soldiers, the battle was more difficult than anticipated. Most wardens had never seen giant spiders, and even at five against one, they had difficult protecting themselves against the numerous legs and giant stings. The ones who were not fighting spiders were slaughtering good old orcs, but the elves were really outnumbered.

Nellethiel was standing in the back, with the other healers who had made the journey. She had made that decision after various discussions with Rumil, who was not comfortable at all fighting while his mate was risking her life on the same battlefield.

As Haldir was more open-minded, Valerie was back on the battlefield, fighting orcs beside Lady Galadriel, not getting anywhere close to the spiders. On her side of the line, things were getting easier, and she was waiting for commands from Meldiron before moving with her unit.

Far away, she could see Orophin attacking a huge and vicious spider with two other wardens. Another spider arrived behind them, and Orophin was hit by one of its fury legs, and Haldir's brother rolled on the ground, where the spider bit him high on the shoulder, near his neck. Orophin screamed in agony, and Valerie turned to Meldiron to see if he would give orders to go help Orophin's unit. But Meldiron was turned towards the other side of the elven line, being assaulted by both spiders and orcs.

"Where is the Nazgul?" whispered Meldiron.

"He is gone. He disappeared at the same time than his Master," Lady Galadriel supplied. "What are your commands, Meldiron?"

Valerie watched Orophin who was still on the ground, convulsing in pain, but turned to watch Haldir's unit when she felt unease in her mate's mind. They were fighting orcs when suddenly, five spiders rushed towards them. Wardens started dropping like flies, unable to concentrate on fighting orcs while avoiding behind bitten by the enormous spiders.

"Haldir!" Valerie screamed when she saw her mate being hit an orc blade. She clearly saw the sword enter his side, under the armor, and come out from his back. The orc pulled his blade out, and Haldir fell to his knees, holding his stomach. Lord Celeborn ran to his aid, but was kicked by a spider, his body flying high in the air before crashing hard on the ground. He did not move after his hard landing.

"No!" screamed Valerie, who started running towards them, only to be stopped by Meldiron.

"Lady Valarie! Your task is to protect Lady Galadriel. Stay here and obey the Marchwarden's commands!" The lieutenant none too gently swung her back beside Lady Galadriel.

"Beloved Elbereth, Queen of the Stars, hear my call! Protect your children from these demons!" yelled Lady Galadriel, her arms lifted towards the cloudy sky. Her ring, Nenya, was now shining with a blue blinding light. Valerie turned her head back to the battlefield, trying to find Haldir who was no longer standing. She could feel through their bond that he was still alive, but in great pain.

"Almighty Manwë, King of the Valar, give your humble servant the power to destroy the evil left in the fortress of Dol Guldur!" the Lady screamed as the wind started to pick up and swirl around her. Afraid for the safety of her queen, Valerie got closer and became trapped within the small tornado that surrounded Lady Galadriel. Her voice was getting louder as she was praying the Valar, but Valerie could hardly catch her words with the wind noise growing unbearable to hear.

Valerie touched the Lady's arm, and felt a rush of energy like a lightning passing through her body. She suddenly felt everything Galadriel was feeling, the exhilarating power that was flowing in her hands, her immense strength and willpower, and an uncontrollable anger that was threatening to destroy anything standing in her way.

"Destroy the fortress," Valerie thought, feeling just as angry as the Lady was. "Or the spiders. Tear off their damned legs like we did when we were children! Burn the orcs like torches! Make them..."

Valerie's thoughts were interrupted when a ray of light issued from Nenya was projected on the dark fortress standing in front of them. With a thundering sound, the castle crumbled, rocks falling everywhere around. The orcs stopped to watch, and many lost their lives when wardens used their distraction to kill them without mercy. Lady Galadriel still had some energy in her ring, and used it to kill spiders that were wildly running around, attacking her people. When she fell to the ground, exhausted, there were only a few spiders left on the battlefield, in little enough numbers to be slaughtered by the Lothlorien wardens and the Mirkwood warriors.

"The thought of tearing off the legs of a spider would never have crossed the mind of an elfling. I thought your idea was a little cruel," the Lady said weakly to Valerie, who had picked Galadriel's upper body in her arms. Using her sleeve, she gently wiped the blood that was coming out of the Lady's nose.

"Maybe it was," Valerie admitted with a small smile.

"I think the battlefield is safe now. Please go see how our mates are fairing, Valarie. Celeborn is still unconscious. I am worried! When he wakes, please let him know what happened."

"I will," Valerie promised. She delicately put the Lady back on the ground, stood and started running towards the end of the battlefield, looking for Lord Celeborn and Haldir. She found Lord Celeborn first. The Lord was still lying on the ground, a shoulder obviously dislocated. He opened his eyes as she came near him, and immediately grimaced in pain, his hand trying to assess the extent of his shoulder injury.

"Valarie, where is Galadriel?"

"She is right over there. She is fine, but a little exhausted. My Lord, your wife called upon the powers of the Valar, and... she destroyed the fortress all by herself! She killed many spiders also!"

"I am glad this chapter of Sauron's history is finally over! What... what happened to you?" he asked as she helped him sitting down.

"I am unharmed, nothing happened to me!"

"You have this light in you, Valarie... Did the power of the Valar flow in your body too?"

"I... I think I touched Lady Galadriel..."

"You still have some of this light in you, my child. Can you please help me stand?"

"I will call for help, my Lord. Please do not move your shoulder. Nellethiel!" she called when she saw her sister-in-law nearby.

"Val! Thank the Valar, you are unharmed!" The healer was about to throw herself in Valerie's arms when she noticed who was sitting beside her.

"My Lord! Please tell me where you have pain."

"Valarie," the Lord interrupted. "Find Haldir. He is in a much more serious condition than I am."

"I have seen him already," Nellethiel answered. "He is being taken care of as we speak."

Valerie jumped to her feet and found the bed on which Haldir was lying. He was pale, his jaws tight, trying to suppress his moans. His tunic had been removed, and a healer was holding clean cloths on his wounds, one on his side and one in his back.

"Let me do this," she asked the healer. "Please take care of someone else. I will clean the wounds, and do the stitches myself. I have done lots of them in the past weeks." The healer nodded, and walked to another injured warden.

"Valerie," Haldir whispered. "I did not know where you were. I was afraid for you. Not long ago, I stopped feeling your fëa. I thought you had been slain!"

"I was with the Lady. I was touching her when she got the power from the Valar to destroy Dol Guldur. I was connected with her for a short time. Maybe this is why you did not feel me. But you feel me now, right?"

"Yes. Although... you seem to have this special light in you."

"Lord Celeborn told me the same. Now stop talking. We can discuss later. Close your eyes, try to go a healing sleep. You will need it once I start cleaning your wounds and start stitching your insides with some of your hair!"

_I want you back to normal as quickly as possible so we can have our victory sex,_ she thought.

Haldir started laughing, but groaned in pain as the movement of his ribs opened his wounds even more.

"Stop thinking such inappropriate thoughts," he chastised her with a grin.

"Stop reading my mind, silly ellon."

On April 6th, King Thranduil and Lord Celeborn met to divide the now freed Mirkwood forest. They decided to rename it Eryn Lasgalen, the Wood of the Greenleaves. The King was allowed to extend his territory North of the mountains, while Lord Celeborn claimed the southern part and called it East Lorien. A few days later, the Lothlorien army headed back to Caras Galadhon to celebrate with the elves that had been left behind in the city.

* * *

><p><em>This is not the end of the story! I believe there will be around 3-4 more chapters before The Prophecy ends. I have a few more surprises for you before I write the epilogue!<em>

_There has been more than 3,500 visitors and 12,250 hits on The Prophecy. Many of you have put my story in your favorites and are alerted when I publish a new chapter, so I think many of you appreciate my work. I would like to issue a challenge to my readers: please take a few seconds or minutes to send me a review to let me know your opinion. I really love ready your comments, and sometimes, it gives me new ideas... Can we reach 15 reviews for chapter 22? I would REALLY love that... :-)_

_Thanks to you all!_

_Annielle_


	23. Chapter 23 Minas Tirith

I would like to thank Liseylivesforfantasy, Superlils, southern apache, ccgnme, Glory Bee, Lady Milnuialwen, First Lady Lestat and Icebend28 who answered my review challenge. I really appreciate your are fantastic readers!

_Chapter 22 ended with:_

_On April 6th, King Thranduil and Lord Celeborn met to divide the now freed Mirkwood forest. They decided to rename it Eryn Lasgalen, the Wood of the Greenleaves. The King was allowed to extend his territory North of the mountains, while Lord Celeborn claimed the southern part and called it East Lorien. A few days later, the Lothlorien army headed back to Caras Galadhon to celebrate with the elves that had been left behind in the city._

**Chapter 23: Minas Tirith**

The people of Minas Tirith were gathered at the main gate and at the walls to watch the arrival of their king's betrothed. King Elessar had been crowned on the first day of May, and on Mid-year's day he would be wedded to the only daughter of the notorious Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Most citizens had never seen elves before the arrival of the king with the three elves who had been part of the war to free Middle Earth from Sauron's hold. People had been filled with awe when meeting them, their fairness and grace being beyond compare. All were wondering if their future queen would be just as remarkable.

The procession was slowly making its way in the plains, mainly comprised of elven warriors escorting a few lords and ladies. As they were approaching, King Elessar walked towards them with the Steward, Lord Faramir, and other preeminent Gondorian nobles.

The first one to dismount was a silvery blonde warrior of great height and strong muscular stature. He walked to the king, and after bowing respectfully, started discussing the arrangements for the arrival of the various elven nobles and their warriors with the king and the steward. The rumor that this was the Lothlorien Marchwarden started spreading in the crowd, and many women, younger and older, hoped to catch the eye of this impressive male specimen. The people of Minas Tirith watched the elves closely, surprised to see many elven children of various ages. There were also a few beautiful ladies, and many elven Lords, all of singular beauty. Many recognized the twin sons of Lord Elrond, who had fought with their king and who had left the city weeks ago to meet with their father and sister in Rohan. One of the twins was waiting beside a golden-haired warrior whose leg position on his mount spoke of an important leg wound, while the other was holding the hand of a fiery red-haired pregnant lady who looked exhausted and about to fall off her horse.

Satisfied that the Minas Tirith guards would provide adequate security for the elven people, the Marchwarden allowed the elven warriors to let the ladies and lords dismount. The twins avoided the crowd, and guiding the horses of the injured warrior and the pregnant lady, they made their way through the gate, followed by another red-haired young elleth and all the elven children. The crowd murmured in surprise when many people realized that the two red-haired ladies and the two older children, also with red hair, had human round ears. They were not elves! What were they doing with the elven people? Were they from a human town near Rivendell, or from Rohan?

Their attention went back to the group of elves, as they were curious to see who was their future queen. There were only three ellith left in the group, one golden dazzling lady dressed in pure white, one dark haired elleth clad in black and another dark haired lady of sublime beauty. King Elessar bowed to the golden lady and the regal ellon who was holding her hand – the rulers of Lothlorien, the rumor said – and then turned to face the beautiful elleth who gave him a shy smile. The king bowed to his future father-in-law, and with his approval, kissed his daughter's hand respectfully. She threw her arms around his neck, and the crowd cheered to see their future queen being so passionate with their beloved king.

The noble elves, led by King Elessar, walked to their guest accommodations on the last level of Minas Tirith, followed by the crowd who could not keep their eyes off these beautiful people. But once they all had disappeared in the guest aisle of the palace, the people went back to their various occupations, mainly centered around the king's wedding that would take place the next day.

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling better?" asked Elladan to Valerie, who was finally lying down on a comfortable mattress, a luxury she had not enjoyed during the month and a half journey from Lothlorien to Minas Tirith. The twins had brought Valerie and Glorfindel to one of the healing rooms of the citadel.<p>

"Yes. Thank you, Elladan."

"Are you still in pain?"

"My back is killing me! My very bones are aching, especially in the pelvic area. Did you notice how I walk like a penguin?"

"What is a penguin?" asked Glorfindel, sitting on a chair, moaning in pain as Elrohir was massaging his leg to help reestablish the blood circulation.

"Big polar bird that walks just like me," she sighed, massaging the right side of her huge belly. A few weeks before, the Lady had shared her suspicions that Valerie was carrying more than one elfling, which had been confirmed by Lord Elrond when he had arrived in Lothlorien.

"The babies are putting a lot of weight on your bone structure and ligaments," Elladan explained. "You should rest, Valarie. Attend the wedding if you want, but then, I want you on bed rest. You are a little more than 7 months pregnant, and your cervix is abnormally thin. You would not want to give birth prematurely, dear friend. Your young warriors would have a difficult start in life."

"I cannot wait to meet your sons," Elrohir said. "The strange energy that people are feeling when touching you definitely comes from these elflings. I am wondering what my grandmother's power did to them. Worry not!" he said when he saw the concern on her features. "I am sure it is a positive thing. But make sure that you rest. I will speak to the Marchwarden to make sure that he will hinder you from walking all over the city."

"I promise to be very quiet after the wedding. Do you have any idea where my children are?"

"Emily brought them to their rooms. They were weary, most of them should be napping by now."

Once the twins were satisfied that their patients were comfortable, they left the room to take care of their family. Valerie turned on her side to look at Glorfindel, who was relaxing on his chair, waiting for the pain relief remedy to take effect.

"We make a pitiful pair, do we not?" she asked softly.

"At least your predicament is temporary."

"I am sure things will get better, Glorfindel. You are walking much better than when we left Lothlorien."

"I will never be a warrior again."

"You will always be a warrior. One of the best in Middle Earth. No one will ever dispute that."

"She is right, my friend," Haldir said as he entered the room. "You will always have everyone's utmost respect." He sat on the bed beside his mate. "Did Elladan or Elrohir examine you?"

"Yes. Elladan said that the children have grown since the last examination, and that they both seemed very active despite the lack of space in my womb."

"Did he say anything else?"

"They want her on bed rest," Glorfindel mentioned wickedly, noticing she had conveniently forgotten to mention it to her mate.

Haldir frowned. His concern for her well-being had grown tenfold during the journey, and until she safely gave birth to her twin babies, he would not rest in peace.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall of Minas Tirith was crowded on this warm and sunny Mid-year's Day, the perfect day for a royal wedding. The guests had started to arrive early to secure the best seats. Many chairs had been reserved for the family members and elven nobles, on each side of the low platform where the betrothed would be standing during the ceremony.<p>

"Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, sovereigns of Lothlorien!" announced the king's herald when the rulers of the Golden Wood entered the hall hand in hand. They slowly made their way to the best chairs, dazzling the mortals in the room. All could feel the power radiating from the elven couple. The Lord gallantly waited for his wife to sit before taking place beside her, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"King Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen and his son, Prince Legolas Thranduillion," introduced the herald. People recognized the closest friend of King Elessar, and scrutinized his father, who looked like a younger brother. What better proof of the immortality of the Eldar?

"Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin, Captain of Imladris, Lord Erestor, Chief Counsellor of Imladris and Lady Tinwel of Imladris." The two ellyn and the dark elleth slowly made the way to their places, slowed by Glorfindel's laborious walk. Even his use of a cane did not seem to help. Many ladies promised themselves to help take care of this renown warrior who struggled to recover from his battle injuries. The other ellon did not seem available, the tall and elegant elleth holding his arm looking at the gondorian ladies with challenge.

Many elves entered the hall after them, including the sons of Lord Elrond and Gandalf, who sat on the Rivendell and Eryn Lasgalen side of the platform. The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien were still sitting alone on the other side, although numerous chairs were still empty beside them. Lord Faramir, King Eomer of Rohan and his sister Lady Eowyn were sitting with the gondorian nobles.

"Lady Emily Connelly Haldiriel, Lord Thomas Connelly Haldirion, Lord Adam Connelly Haldirion, King Oropher Haldirion of Eryn Lasgalen, the High King of the Noldor Ereinion Gil-galad Haldirion, the King of Numenor Elros Haldirion, and Lord Finalfin Haldirion."

The children of the Marchwarden of Lothlorien entered the hall, the kings amongst them wearing royal circlets in their hair. By now, the entire population of Minas Tirith knew that the warrior had married a half-elven woman who had had three half-elven children, and four more elflings which were pure elves but reborn from prior lives. One of them was King Elessar's ancestor, probably the dark-haired elfling, some whispered. King Elessar had specified to a few ladies that marrying an elf did not automatically made you a half-elven immortal. This had not decreased the popularity of the male elves that were walking all over the city.

The Marchwarden's only daughter led her siblings to chairs located behind the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. Those who were closer did not miss the dark look the young woman threw at the First Counsellor of Rivendell, who had been watching her with intensity. Afterwards, she carefully ignored him for the entire ceremony.

"Lord Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien and his wife Lady Valarie," the herald introduced next. The imposing warrior entered the hall in his ceremonial armor, his arm around the waist of his mysterious half-elven wife, supporting her as she walked with difficulty, her advanced state of pregnancy obvious to all. She was clad in a dark blue dress, making her skin look paler and her hair even more violently reddish. The warrior was leading her with great care and a loving demeanor, unexpected in such a ferocious soldier. They made their way to the platform, and Lady Galadriel stood to help the pregnant elleth sit in the chair beside hers while the Marchwarden stood behind his Lord and Lady, ever protecting them from harm.

Valerie did not look at the crowd gathered in the hall. She could perfectly hear the murmurs with her elven hearing. She listened to the many comments about the vulgarity of showing up in public at such an advanced stage of pregnancy.

Lady Galadriel gently squeeze her hand. "Do not listen to them, Valarie. Mortals do not understand our culture, how our children are celebrated and cherished. There is also some jealousy about your fabulous destiny... Just remember that our people love you and would never let anyone harm you."

"Thank you, my Lady," Valerie whispered. Since their shared experience on the battlefield of Dol Guldur, they had become much closer than before. They shared a bond that was going way beyond the trainer-apprentice relationship from before. Galadriel was sharing with her many of her thoughts and emotions, including her deepest worries that her mate Celeborn, who was not feeling the call of the sea, would not follow her to the Undying Lands. Valerie's love and awe for her Lady had become the deep caring of a daughter towards a beloved mother. "I guess I expected more from humans. Could they not just be happy for me?"

"They do not have enough time to develop such wisdom, my child. And the Gondor society is much more strict than the Rohan society. I must admit I fear for my granddaughter. Will Arwen be accepted by the nobles of Gondor?"

"Lady Arwen is a very clever elleth, my Lady. She will have them wrapped around her little finger before the end of the summer."

"Please rise for the King!" Everyone stood to welcome King Elessar in the hall. As he was walking down the aisle, he nodded to the people he recognized in the crowd, and bowed to the elven lords and ladies that were standing on each side of the platform. He stood in front of the minister who was going to perform the wedding ceremony.

The chattering of the crowd slowly picked up in volume as everyone was waiting for the bride. King Elessar started fidgeting, wondering what was the cause of the delay. The sudden silence of the crowd informed him that Arwen had finally made her appearance.

The blushing bride stood beside her father, in a pure white dress as required by the gondorian traditions. The dress was revealing her alabaster shoulders, and the long sleeves were tight around her arms until they reached her forearms, where they opened up to reach knee-length. The entire gown was covered in complex lace patterns with diamonds shining under the sunlight entering the hall by its multiple windows. Her black hair was tied in a intricate bun on her neck, leaving her upper head free for the crown that the king would put on her head right after the exchange of their vows. Her expression was both shy and delighted as she was guided towards the king.

King Elessar bowed to Lord Elrond, and gently took the hands of his betrothed. Their gaze never shifted from each other, even when the minister started the ceremony.

* * *

><p>The wedding feast was over and everyone was gathered again in the hall, talking animatedly, dancing and celebrating. Erestor's gaze was fixed on Emily, who had not missed one dance since the music had begun. He recalled all her dancing partners that evening: her ada, Elladan, Elrohir, King Elessar, Lord Celeborn, even a few young gondorian nobles who had been barely hiding their lust! But the ellon she had danced with most frequently was a Lothlorien warden named Beleg. Erestor had never met Beleg before Lady Arwen's escort had reached Lothlorien, but he had developed an immediate antipathy towards him.<p>

The warden was dancing with _his _future mate with a familiarity that proved they were regular dancing partners. His hand was located on her waist, sometimes moving up and down her hip like a caress. Emily even had once briefly rested her head on his shoulder. Erestor thought this behavior scandalous! Emily was his future wife! How could she be allowed to behave like this? He looked at the Marchwarden, hoping he would soon intervene. But to his dismay, Haldir was sitting beside his wife, drinking a glass of wine while discussing with Prince Legolas. He was paying no attention to the behavior of his daughter. Erestor met the gaze of Lady Valarie, who looked at him with a strange expression. She then turned her eyes to watch her daughter and smiled. She then looked back at Erestor, still smiling with what he thought was a bit of cruelty.

In the last four years, Emily had grown into a beautiful elleth, a bit mysterious like her mother, with her unusual features and character. He had been shocked when he had first seen her in Lothlorien many weeks before. He had been walking towards the guest talan where his friend Glorfindel was living when he had realized that he was following Lady Valarie with her two youngest sons, Elros and Finalfin. He had immediately recognized her tall figure, her long curly red hair and her swift pace. He had been about to greet her when an unknown warden had met the trio and taking Finalfin's hand, the ellon had slipped his arm around her waist. Shocked by Lady Valarie's behavior, Erestor had yelped quite loudly. Both the elleth and warden had stopped on their tracks and had turned to look behind them. Erestor's surprise had grown tenfold when he had realized that this was not Lady Valarie, but Emily. By his calculation, the elleth had celebrated her 18th birthday a few months before, but she definitely looked like a 50 years old elleth. Fully mature. Absolutely gorgeous. Curvy. A shot of lust had darkened his eyes, well noticed by Emily, who gave him an icy glare.

"Well, good afternoon, Lord Erestor!" she had said with a tone as cold as her gaze. "I hope you had a agreeable journey to Lothlorien."

"Lady Emily, it is a pleasure to see you. I was told that your entire family will be making the journey to Minas Tirith to attend Lady Arwen's wedding."

"You are well informed. My mother's latest pregnancy might slow our pace, but Lady Galadriel and Lady Arwen are quite adamant that we should all make the journey."

"I would like to speak to you... in private," he had requested, eying the warden who was still standing beside Emily, but that had removed his arm from her waist.

"I am afraid it will not be possible. I do not have time for myself nowadays with the preparations for the trip. Farewell, my Lord," she had then said. "Come on, boys, let's go home!" She had grabbed the hands of her little brothers who were looking at him like the stranger that he was, and had left the warden and him alone. The warrior had contemplated him quietly, until they heard Emily's voice call from an upper level: "Beleg! Do not make me wait until I am 50 years old!"

Erestor had known this pique had been directed at him, and it hurt him like it had been intended to. The warden had chuckled and left him without a word, and Erestor had soon heard them as they were heading for the Marchwarden's enormous talan.

Despite his efforts, he had not been able to be alone with her in Lothlorien, nor during their journey to Minas Tirith. He had briefly spoken to the Marchwarden, who had made it clear that he understood his prior concerns about Emily's age and stage of development, but that this had obviously been an unnecessary precaution. The fact remained that Emily was quite angry at him, and that as parents caring for their only daughter's wellbeing, his wife and him had no intention of forcing Emily into a now undesired union with him, whether now or in 32 years.

Erestor realized, as he watched her dance, that he ached for her. He had been for the past 4 years, as he was waiting for her to grow up. Dreaming of what he would do to her once she was an adult.

"A gold coin for your thoughts," Tinwel whispered in his ear. The cold beauty was one of Lord Elrond's advisors, and she had helped him instruct the lord's children in political matters for many centuries.

"She is beautiful," he sighed, still looking at Emily. The elleth behind him stared at the dancing couple.

"I give you that she is pretty."

"Pretty? She is more than pretty!"

"I do not like her unnatural hair color. And she is too plump for my taste."

"Plump? She is curvier than most ellith, but she is still slimmer than mortal women! Look around you!" He briefly wondered how she could diminish the very physical features that made him burn for Emily.

"I am sorry if I do not agree with your opinion. I might be biased. You know I never thought she was your equal in station. Look at her! A shameless little girl, enticing every male she danced with. If you had not listened to my counsel, you would have been married by now with this immature elfling! Believe me, it is a good thing you decided to wait until her elven majority before making a decision on your binding."

He turned to look at her, confused by the anger he could discern in her words. Encouraged by his lack of response, she came closer to him, putting her delicate hand on his chest. "Until then," she whispered so no one else would hear, "we could resume our relationship. You know I want it. And I know you are in need. You have abstained for many years now, and for a passionate ellon such as you, this is torture."

He swallowed. Yes, the last four years had been torture indeed, with many former lovers trying to bed him while he was struggling not to break his vow to make love to Emily only, once she was an adult.

"I remember how to pleasure you, Erestor. Meet me in my room tonight. You will not regret it." His uncertain air gave her much hope. It was very different than his usual adamant refusals.

"I will wait for you in my room, just give me a few minutes," she said, swaying her hips while she made her way to the door, knowing his gaze was following her every move.

Erestor took another sip of his wine, trying to clear his foggy mind. Since Lothlorien, his need for physical contact had grown to unbearable levels. He knew bedding Tinwel would only bring him temporary satisfaction. It was Emily he wanted under him the next time he made love. He turned to watch the still dancing couple. He had to speak to Emily, set things right and get their lives back on track. Because she obviously was ready for their binding. They did not have to wait another 32 years.

The music ended, and the dancers applauded the musicians with enthusiasm. This was his chance. He went on the dance floor and stood beside the couple.

"May I have the next dance?" he asked Emily. She looked at him with a face that meant she would rather dance with an orc.

"Lord Erestor, Lady Emily just promised me this next dance," quietly said the warden, speaking for Emily before she publicly humiliated the First Counsellor of Lord Elrond.

"Emily... No do this," he said in a tentative English so only she would understand him. He was not going to speak with her with this ellon witnessing his plea. "Please... Allow talking us."

Emily was looking at him with her mouth half-open. Despite his obvious grammatical mistakes, she was amazed he still remembered the little English she had had time to teach him four years before. She turned to Beleg, and asked him if he would mind waiting for their next dance. The warden bowed to her and went to join some friends nearby.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked in Sindarin, straight to the point.

"I am not sure where to start..."

"Why don't you start by apologizing for your unacceptable behavior and unilateral decision to postpone our binding?"

"At the time, it seemed like the best decision..."

"I would like to understand what happened, if you do not mind?"

"A friend of mine came into my office a few years back. I am afraid I had left one of your letters on my desk... She was later on very ashamed to admit she had read it, but she had felt it was her duty to inform me that most of Imladris thought it was quite scandalous for me to consider marrying an elleth that was so young. It was almost like... pedophilia."

Emily snorted. "And you should know that most of Lothlorien thought you a fool to want to delay our marriage."

The fact that she still talked about a delay in their marriage gave him hope that she still considered that they would eventually get married.

"I admit that I have been wrong, Emily. Please consider that your brothers and you are the first half-elven who were born full humans in another world. I had no way of knowing how long it would take you to reach your physical maturity. I thought it best to wait until your elven majority, so no one could dispute the fact that you were fully grown and that no one would consider our binding an ignominy. I wanted to protect us from opprobrium. But... I do not believe that we should wait anymore."

"Wait for what?" she asked. She knew perfectly well what he meant, but wanted him to actually say out loud that he still expected them to get married.

"For our binding."

"What makes you think that I still want to bind with you, Erestor?"

"Surely, you are not considering binding with this warden?"

"And why not? He is honorable, courageous and caring." Actually, Beleg and her knew perfectly well that they they would never bind, but Erestor did not need to know that, right?

Suddenly, Erestor realized things had progressed more than he had thought between Emily and Beleg.

"Did you have sexual relations with the warden?" he asked, anger flaring on his features.

"Define sexual relations," she asked him with disdain. "Not that this is any of your business..."

"Did he take your maidenhead?" he inquired, gripping her shoulders, bruising her under the light fabric of her dress.

They were standing face-to-face, glaring at each other, and the couples swirling around them stopped to watch what was happening. Emily looked away first, uncomfortable under his gaze.

"No, he did not," she whispered. "But it does not mean that you and I are still getting married, Lord Erestor," she continued more formally, having regained some of her prior composure. "Your rejection gravely offended me. Now release me immediately, my ada is on his way to challenge you, and you would not stand a chance. I do not hate you enough to wish for your death!"

He released her, and she walked to the Marchwarden to assure him that nothing worth his involvement had just happened between Lord Erestor and her. Erestor left the celebrations and went to his room to recover some of his legendary calm, completely forgetting about Tinwel who was waiting for him in her room.

* * *

><p>"I am ready, Beleg," she whispered in his ear.<p>

Many days after the king's wedding, Emily and Beleg were sitting on a bench in the king's private garden, hidden by bushes of roses and lilies, their essence intoxicating to their elven sense of smell. She was sitting on his lap, her head pressed against his neck, his arms around her waist.

"Ready for what, beautiful?" he asked, pulling her head so he could watch her face.

"Ready for more between us, Beleg," she replied, biting her lips, her gaze never leaving his mouth.

Since her birthday party, they had kissed frequently, quite passionately sometimes, and they had caressed each other through their clothes, never seeing an inappropriate part of each other's skin despite their desire. Beleg knew he was dealing with a quite young and pure elleth, one that had met her fëa-mate who had then rejected her. He knew he had to take things slow. How much of her sudden decision had to do with her desire to make Lord Erestor pay for his rejection? Now that he had realized his mistake, how long before Emily forgave him? Beleg was no fool. If Emily was not going to forgive Erestor shortly, he would take her as his lover for whatever time it would last. But he would not proceed if she was going to bind with the counsellor a few weeks from now.

There was only one way to know.

He pulled her closer to him, and unleashing his passion, he kissed her deeply until she started breathing with difficulty.

* * *

><p>Hiding behind a tree, Erestor was watching. He had to know. He was leaning against the tree to support himself. Watching his fëa-mate in the arms of another ellon made him sick. But he had to know.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily, closing her eyes, felt his lips on her shoulder as he has was lowering her sleeves on her arms. Her dress was hanging low on her bosom, and he was inserting his fingers under the silk. Under the brushing of his digits, her nipples became pebble hard, and she moaned for more. He released one breast from her bodice, and she felt his mouth close on her nipple. It created a strange longing in her lower abdomen, as if she needed more, more caresses, but under her skirt. She could feel the heat and ache between her thighs, and imagined a hand lifting her skirt and slowly making its way up on her leg, higher and higher...<p>

"Yes... Please, Erestor..."

When he suddenly stopped nibbling her nipple, she opened her eyes to see what was wrong, and was shocked not to see raven-black hair, but silvery hair. Beleg. She had let her imagination run wild, and had dreamed of Erestor while she was with Beleg.

Emily and Beleg looked at each other for a few seconds, stunned.

"Oh Gods!" Emily suddenly cried, jumping on her feet and readjusting her dress. "I am sorry," she mumbled, before she swiftly escaped the garden, leaving a disappointed warden. But this warden had received the answer to his question.

* * *

><p>Behind the tree, Erestor had also received his answer. Emily still wanted him. She was young and impetuous, and had physical needs like any grown adult. And she wanted him to see to these needs. Not the warden.<p>

He followed her.

He knocked on her door but she did not answer. He had seen her enter her room, he knew she was in there, so he knocked again. He heard her move behind the door, and she opened it partially to see who was not respecting her need for privacy. Her face was pink and her breathing shallow. She was so surprised to see him that she did not find the proper words to greet him. How could she, after having imagined him caressing her intimately just moments before?

"Let me in, Emily," he simply said. She recognized the hunger on his features, the same hunger that was burning in her. They were made for each other, they both knew it. Why fight the incredible attraction of fëa-mates if it only brought them pain and misery? He would have to atone... differently. She opened the door wider, and he closed it behind him.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"You," was his only answer. Within seconds, she was lifted from the floor and carried to her bed, where he put her down before trapping her underneath his body. His black hair was framing her face, his right hand was on her waist and his knee between her legs... an intimacy greater than what they had shared in the past... if you considered all they had ever done was holding hands years ago... Their faces were very close, just a little movement and their lips would touch...

"Well? What are you waiting for?" she asked, eager to put an end to this agony.

He bowed his head until their mouths touched lightly. Her lips were like silk, just as he had suspected. He kissed her again, and once more... until he lost control and forced her lips open, exploring her mouth with passion. Emily's desire peaked, finally being intimate with the one she was feverishly dreaming of every night. She snaked her arms around him and pulled his body closer to hers, enjoying his weight crushing her against the mattress.

They were interrupted by frantic pounding on her door.

"Emily! Em! Open the door!"

"What in the name of God do you want, Thomas? I am busy!" she yelled in English, clearly annoyed to have been interrupted. She then remembered that Erestor spoke a little English. She saw his raised eyebrows and realized he had understood everything she had just said.

"It's Mommy! The babies are coming!"

"What?" she asked, stricken. It was too early!

"I need you help! Open the door! Quick!"

Erestor jumped out of the bed and pulled Emily out of it.

"I will not hide," he warned her.

"Why would I ask it of you? Are we not together now?"

"We will soon be, my beloved. As soon as I can speak to your father."

"Emily? Are you with someone?" Thomas asked in disbelief. He got his answer when the door finally opened and that he saw his blushing sister with Lord Erestor. He recovered quickly. He did not care whatsoever about his sister's love life.

"Good afternoon, Lord Erestor," he greeted the intimidating ellon. "Emily, everyone went for a picnic in the valley...the king and the queen, our Lord and Lady, Lord Elrond..."

"Mommy is alone?"

"No, Ada is there, so are the Lords Elladan and Elrohir. They are in her room. But there are noble ladies from the court – they insist that it is scandalous that males would help Mommy give birth. They have brought two midwives with them. They are insisting to be allowed to enter the room and that Ada and the twins leave."

"I am surprised that the Lords did not kick them out!"

"These ladies are extremely respected women, Emily. The Lords say they have no time to take care of this diplomatically. Ada asked me to get you so you could take care of this situation."

"But I want to be with our mother! I want to attend the birth like the last time! I promised Mommy I would!"

"Do not worry, Emily, I can take care of that diplomatically," Erestor said. "Thomas, please lead us to them."

They walked swiftly in the hallway leading to the Marchwarden's apartment. Even before seeing the ladies in question, they heard the impatient voice of Lord Glorfindel as he was trying to stall them.

"The elven customs allow a male healer to help a lady give birth. The young lords have been trained by their father, and have indeed already helped Lady Valarie while she was giving birth to Lord Elros."

"You are in Gondor, Lord Glorfindel. You must adopt the customs of the country you are visiting. Giving birth is the affair of women, not men!"

"Ladies!" Erestor said pleasantly to the five women standing in front of the door. Glorfindel did not hide his relief to see his friend arrive as backup. "Please allow me to understand what is your concern, and we can discuss how we can alleviate this discomfort that you have..."

A painful scream was suddenly heard through the door.

"Stay with our brothers!" Emily commanded to Thomas. With one last glance to Erestor, and knowing he would take care of the threat, she entered her parents' bedroom and locked the door behind her.

Inside, the scene was chaotic. Her mother was lying on the bed, her face pale and her hair sweaty, breathing heavily while she was benefiting of a minute of rest before the pain started again. Elrohir was running around, swiftly preparing all that was necessary for the births, while Elladan was trying to examine Valerie between two contractions. Whatever he was doing caused her to scream in pain. Haldir was bringing the second cradle from the adjacent room when he heard her cries. He abandoned it in the middle of the room to move to his mate's bedside.

Everyone turned around when they heard the door, but they seemed relieved to see it was only Emily.

"Did you take care of them?" Haldir asked as soon as she came in.

"Erestor will," Emile replied hastily, rushing to the second cradle and bringing it beside her mother's bed. Her statement took everyone by surprise, including Valerie, who turned to watch her, gaping at her daughter, all the pain inflicted by Elladan forgotten. The twin used this time to complete his examination.

"Erestor?" asked Haldir, requiring clarifications.

"Erestor? As in Lord Erestor, First Counsellor of Imladris?" teased Elrohir.

"Yes. I will explain later."

"I would have you explain it now, if you do not mind," her ada insisted.

"It will have to wait," Elladan interjected. "Valarie is ready to push."

"This is too fast!" Valerie breathlessly complained, terrified by the sudden onslaught of considerable pain. "The contractions only started 20 minutes ago! And they are stronger than I ever felt before during any other labor!"

"It will only end sooner," Elrohir said to comfort her. He nodded to his brother, indicating everything was ready to proceed.

Knowing what he had to do by now, Haldir helped Valerie to sit, and took place behind her to support her back.

During the following 20 minutes, Valerie gave all she had, until Elladan told her to stop pushing.

"The head is out, Valarie! Rest a little. At the next push, your child will be born."

"Your first son," Valerie said tenderly to her mate.

"I already have six sons," he replied, reminding her that although none of them had his own blood and genes, he still considered them equals to the ones about to be born. "And a stubborn daughter," he added, smiling to Emily.

"She means they will be your first biological sons," Emily chided with a smile. "I wonder if they will look like you."

"The first one is a red head," Elrohir commented from behind Elladan.

"Your genes are very strong, mom," Emile snorted.

"Let's start again," Elladan directed.

A minute later, the baby was born, and Valerie sighed in relief. She knew she had a few minutes of rest before she had to push the second child out of her body.

Elladan cut the umbilical cord, and lifting the baby for all to see, said with a huge grin: "It is an elleth!"

Both twins laughed at the parents and older sister, who stared at the small child with surprise. It appeared that none in the family had expected Valerie to give birth to a female, used as they all were that all her children but the first had been males. Elladan gave the little elleth to his brother, and turned back to Valerie to help her with the birth of her second child.

But Valerie would not concentrate on her task. She was worried, watching Elrohir who seemed stunned by the sight of her new daughter.

"Is there something wrong with her, Elrohir?" she asked, forcing the healer out of his trance.

"No, Valarie, nothing is wrong with her." Giving her a curious smile, he brought the baby to a nearby table to examine her and clean her up.

Ten minutes later, they were welcoming the second baby, another red haired elleth.

"Identical twins!" Emily cried happily. She patiently waited for Elladan to give her the baby, but he seemed reluctant to put her in her arms. "Elladan?" she reminded him, extending her arms to receive the precious being.

Elladan kept the baby against his chest for a few more seconds before giving her to her older sister. Emily grabbed her eagerly, wondering what was wrong with Elladan, and not liking it at all. She exchanged a glance with her ada, and saw that Haldir also thought something was amiss.

She joined Elrohir in a corner of the room. The healer was wrapping the first twin elleth in a soft blanket. He was humming while completing his work.

Emily looked at both babies with curiosity. The small ellith were tiny due to their early birth, but they looked perfectly healthy. They had the golden skin complexion of their mother, and their heads were crowned with soft curly red hair. They had tiny pointy ears and delicate little hands.

"Their elven heritage was dominant," she commented, starting to wash the younger twin. "I guess this is what my mother and I would look like if we were full elves."

"Yes," agreed Elrohir.

"They have Ada's eyes!" she laughed when the female twins opened their eyes to look at the adults that were taking care of them. "At least you gave them something!" she teased her ada. "I can hardly tell them apart, maybe we should put a ribbon on the wrist of the eldest, until we can recognize them."

"Oh, worry not, my brother and I can tell them apart," replied Elrohir.

When they were both finished, they brought the babies back to Valerie and Haldir. Elladan was done taking care of Valerie, who was now changed in a clean night dress, and was waiting to see her new daughters for the first time.

Valerie took the youngest twin from Emily's arms, and cooed at the sleepy baby. Beside her, Haldir looked at his youngest daughter with wonder. He suddenly remembered he had another one, and extending his arms, silently asked Elrohir to give him his other daughter. Once again, they faced the bizarre reluctance of the Imladris twins to give back the babies to their family.

"Elrohir? My daughter?" requested Haldir. When he was not obeyed, he said half angrily: "Give me my daughter immediately, Elrondion!"

Elrohir obeyed at once, and both brothers awkwardly stood by the bed.

"My friends, please tell me what is going on!" Valerie requested softly. She knew something was wrong, but could not pinpoint what it was. Her new daughters were healthy as far as she could tell. What could the problem be? She looked questioningly at the brothers, both of them trying to avoid her gaze.

There was a sudden commotion at the door, and a knock was heard.

"It is Glorfindel! Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond would like to join you," the warrior said behind the door.

"Of course!" Emily cried, and she unlocked the door to let the Lords and Lady enter in her parents' apartment. A quick glance outside told her Erestor and Glorfindel had successfully gotten rid of the gondorian ladies.

"My Lady, my Lords," Haldir respectfully welcomed them as the three elves came closer to the bed.

Lord Celeborn looked at the child in Haldir's arms, and Lady Galadriel bent over the bed to examine the one in Valerie's arms. Lord Elrond stood by his sons, holding them by their shoulders.

The Lady exchanged a glance with her spouse, and then silently interrogated her grandsons. She smiled happily as she sat on the chair Emily had just vacated for her. "My child, once again, you have blessed our family with an incredible gift," she said to Valerie.

"My Lady?" asked Valerie, unsure what Lady Galadriel meant by this. After all, the new twins were not children of the prophecy. Their hair and eye colors were proclaiming their parents' heritage were present in the ellith.

"The light you were carrying since Dol Guldur is gone, Valarie. It seems that all this time, it was in your daughters."

"What does that mean?" asked Haldir, worried that he understood all too clearly what Lady Galadriel was saying.

"Your daughters have inherited some of my powers when Valarie touched me on that battlefield, Haldir."

"Which powers?"

"It is too soon to tell. They are infants. We will know more when they start talking and walking around. But fear not, I will be around to help when the time comes."

"It is not a curse, Marchwarden," Lord Celeborn added after ready the mixed emotions on Haldir's features. "Your daughters have been blessed by the Valar. You of all should not be afraid by their gifts."

Galadriel put a comforting hand on Valerie's shoulder. "This is nothing to be afraid of. Powers are running strong in our family, and this is nothing you have been afraid of in the past when you saw us. Do not start now."

The Lady looked at Haldir. "Please sit down, Marchwarden. There is something else we need to talk about. Elladan, Elrohir and Emily, I would be grateful if you could give us some privacy."

Emily, although disappointed to be asked to leave the room, immediately walked to the door. She saw Lord Elrond drag his sons to the door before gently pushing them out. She closed the door behind her, with one last glance at her bewildered parents.

Once Haldir was comfortably seated beside Valerie, each holding one of their daughters, the Lady looked at her mate and at her son-in-law for support. Both ellyn smiled at her encouragingly.

"Some elves are lucky and find their mates really quickly in their lives. Some others wait for many millennia before they find the other half of their fëa. Sometimes, the mate is already mature, and sometimes not, like in the case of Emily and Lord Erestor, who have finally made their peace, if his presence in the hallway means anything. Some others have the mixed blessing of watching their mate grow from infancy, waiting 50 years before being able to declare their love."

Valerie looked at Haldir. Why was the Lady giving her a crash course on elven fëa-mates? This was nothing she had not heard before.

"My sons have been bless with their fëa-mates," Lord Elrond continued where Lady Galadriel had stopped.

"When was that?" asked Valerie. "Why did they not tell me? I have been here for three weeks now!"

"Val!" Haldir said, putting his empty hand on his forehead as if he had a major headache. "Our daughters are their mates."

This was so unexpected, she started giggling nervously. "You are jesting!" When she saw no one was laughing, she looked at the Lady. "You cannot be serious!"

The Lady ignored the disrespectful exclamation, and nodded that she was.

"But they are just babies!"

"Even if they are infants, their souls recognized them, Valarie," Lord Elrond explained. "My sons have waited millennia to find their mates, and had started wondering if the Valar was punishing them for their orc slaughtering past. But now... their fëar are at peace. They have finally found their destiny."

"Haldir! Say something!" Valerie asked, hoping her husband was as outraged as she was.

"There is nothing that can be said, my love. We have to accept the will of the Valar and see this as a blessing. Our daughters will bloom under the loving care of her family and of their future mates. They will be spared millennia of longing like I had to endure before I finally met you. In this, I understand the twins' relief."

His wife looked at him as if he had suddenly grown a third eye on his forehead.

"Please give me a few minutes with Valarie," Lady Galadriel requested. Haldir took his daughters and put them in their cradles before following Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond out of the room. Lady Galadriel's mask of happiness disappeared.

"This might sound unusual, my child, but it is not. In Valinor, many elves are waiting for the release of their mate from the Halls of Mandos. And when they do, they participate in their education and care, until the mate's memories are back and they can resume their life together. My grandsons are noble ellyn, with strong qualities and values, renowned all over Middle Earth for their valor."

"They are also renowned for the number of females they have bedded, elven or mortal," Valerie interjected.

"And what if they are? I am convinced that they will not bed anyone until your daughters are ready to welcome them in their bed."

"Please tell me this will not end in some kind of foursome."

"I cannot give you this reassurance. My grandsons were the first elven twins born in Middle Earth. Your daughters are only the second set. If they are like my grandsons, your daughters will share a bond as strong as a fëa-mates bond. Once the binding of the four twins will take place, it is very possible that the four of them will share a common bond. But as of now, each of my grandsons feels a connection with only one of your daughters."

"I will require some time to get used to the idea."

"Take all the time that you need. But please do not cut my grandsons from your lives. They would not bear it well. No one can bear being separated from their mate," the Lady said with a sad smile.

"He will not follow you?" asked Valerie in disbelief, abruptly changing the subject of their discussion. A few weeks before, the Lady had shared with Valerie that the power of her ring was slowly vanishing, and that she would leave to Valinor with Lord Elrond in the next few years. The Lady had been worried that her mate Celeborn would not follow her immediately, and Valerie had encouraged her to have a frank discussion about it with him.

"No. He told me this afternoon. He feels he still has a lot to accomplish in Middle Earth, and cannot leave at the same time than I will."

"How long is he planning to stay?"

"He cannot tell. At least a century, I would guess."

The Lady looked so fragile, sitting on the bed with her head bowed sadly. Valerie moved and enclosed her in her arms. It was the first time she was attempting such an intimate gesture, but she felt the Lady was in dire need of comfort, and she was the only one who could offer it at that time.

Lady Galadriel rested her head in Valerie's neck for a long time, until Valerie took her brush on the nightstand and started brushing her long golden hair. Galadriel closed her eyes to enjoy this simple pleasure. Only her mother had brushed her hair before Valerie had started doing it a few months before. It was bringing her much peace, and joyful memories of her naneth who was waiting for her in Valinor. She would see her soon, and that thought enlighten her heart.

The Lady realized a lot of time had passed when she heard the soft wail of a twin in her cradle.

"We should let the others in, my child. The tension in the hallway is unbearable. Haldir is torn between quarreling with Lord Erestor and with my grandsons, but he wants to speak to you before he speaks to any of them, so he just stands glaring at them. The others are trying to lighten up the mood with mundane talking and are failing miserably. A pity!"

"You will be alright, my Lady?"

"Yes, my child. You are bringing me a peace such as the one I find with my mate and my daughter."

Valerie blushed at the compliment. "Will we be separated, my Lady?" she asked with worry.

"No, you and Haldir will be sailing to Valinor with me. Celeborn would trust no one else to guard me until we are reunited again. Now, now, no more sorrow, my child. This day is a happy day. My grandsons would like to talk to you, I will go get Haldir and them."

When the three ellyn joined them, Valerie was waiting for them in a chair beside the cradles. Haldir joined her and picked up one of his daughters, still not believing that he was now the father of such an incredible pair.

The sons of Elrond sat on the bed, facing Valerie, ready for her anger if she was in that mood. When they saw how peaceful both their friend and their grandmother were, they sighed in relief. But despite her apparent acceptance, they still wanted to let Valerie know of their own thoughts regarding the situation.

"Valarie, please rest assured we would never do anything inappropriate. We want your daughters' happiness as much as you do, if not more! All we wish for is the possibility of being part of their lives until they are old enough to be courted," Elrohir said, eying the older twin in Haldir's arms.

"We will never force our daughters to bind with someone not of their own choosing," Valerie said.

"No one would expect you to," Elladan replied. "We will court your daughters properly after their coming of age, as is always the custom in the case of infant mates. Sooner or later, they will recognize our fëar, my friend. But we will not ask them in marriage until they are ready to bind with us."

"I just want to make it clear that Valerie and I are their parents, and that we will decide how they will be raised. You can share your opinion, but ultimately, we will do what we deemed best for them," Haldir said to the Imladris twins. Valerie nodded her agreement with her mate's statement.

The twins could only agree with these terms. They were reasonable enough.

"Now," Lady Galadriel said, "we should send for your sons and daughter. Together, you can discuss names for these little beauties."

The Lady left the room, while Elrohir and Elladan were hesitantly making their way out.

"You do not have to go, my friends. You know how unprepared we were to have two ellith instead of two ellyn. We have no names for them, and we would welcome your ideas on this important matter."

After an evening of long debates, the entire family had come to the agreement that the older twin would be called Norin – fire queen - and the youngest Narwen – red maiden.

When everyone was ready to leave, Haldir intercepted Emily before she retired for the night.

"We need to talk, daughter. Did you think we would have forgotten about Lord Erestor and your sudden reconciliation?"

He pointed a nearby chair.

_Time for the interrogation_, she thought, sitting down with a sigh. _And where is that diplomat when he is really needed? _

The ellon was facing an outraged Tinwel.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will spend time of my "Nazgul Slayer" story over the next week or so, I have been shamefully neglecting it lately. But I already know what the next chapter of The Prophecy will feature, so the wait should not be that long. Thank you for your patience, and many thanks to those who will take a moment of their time to review this chapter...

Annielle


	24. Chapter 24 Binding

Chapter 23 ended with:

"We need to talk, daughter. Did you think we would have forgotten about Lord Erestor and your sudden reconciliation?"

He pointed a nearby chair.

_Time for the interrogation_, she thought, sitting down with a sigh. _And where is that diplomat when he is really needed? _

The ellon was facing an outraged Tinwel.

**Chapter 24 - Binding**

The noise coming from that apartment was appalling. Could she not have a moment of peace? Early evening was her favorite moment of the day in Minas Tirith, just when the sun went down and made the city glow with orange light. She tremendously enjoyed standing at the balcony at the end of the guests hallway, where she had a breathtaking view of the city below. She always closed her eyes and let her other senses take over. Hear the far away noises of the city many levels below, such as the calls of the merchants, the laughters of children... The smells of food being cooked in the houses, unusual aromas of foreign cuisine... A whole city was preparing for the night, getting ready for another day of celebrations, now that Sauron was defeated and King Elessar crowned...

The moment would have been as peaceful as usual, were it not for the noises coming from that apartment. Many elflings were laughing and screaming, and she could hear little feet running all over the rooms and furniture being pushed. Where was their mother? Could she not control the behavior of her offspring?

She heard a woman hush the children, and quite rapidly, the noise level went down. When she saw the doorknob turn, she hid behind a large pillar. She certainly did not want to be seen! These people could think that she was spying on them! She heard the door, and could not help but look from her hiding-place as Lady Valarie's head came out, watching quickly the hallway to make sure it was empty. Satisfied, she opened the door completely and all her children came out of the apartment, except the twin babies. They were all in their night clothes, even the mother and her daughter who were wearing beautifully embroidered nightdresses. Lady Valarie's gown was tight around her waist, her forms almost back to normal only three days after giving birth. _Like a real elleth. She is more elven than I thought. Is it the same for the daughter?_

"You know where I will be if you need me," the Marchwarden's mate said to someone inside her apartment.

"Go! Nothing will happen! Have a little trust in us!" was the reply of Lord Elladan.

_How dare she speaks to Lord Elladan like this! And use him as a nurse? Who does she thinks she is?_

"Taxi, taxi!" screamed the two-year old Finalfin.

The elleth watching them had no idea what that word meant. But all the children seemed to know, as pairing started taking place, the two ellith and older sons each taking an elfling on their back.

"One, two, three, go!" the elflings shouted in harmony, making the hidden elleth flinch. Was there no limit to the noise this family could make? How misbehaved were the small kings! How could Lord Elrond and King Thranduil tolerate this?

The four pairs started racing in the hallway, until the mother started showing signs of trouble. Her three older children stopped to wait for her, worried that she was in pain. After all, she had given birth to twins just a few days before! Once their mother had reached them, she sprang treacherously and ran at full speed to the stairs.

"The last ones stink!" Elros cried, perched on her back and waving goodbye to his frustrated siblings. In a storm of screams and fighting, the family disappeared.

The outraged elleth could not help but wonder where this woman was taking her children. And in their night clothes! She had to stop this madness. Erestor might be interested in knowing that the young elleth he thought he was in love with was just as impudent as her mother. Lady Tinwel would not allow him to become the laughing-stock of Middle Earth. He had to come to his senses. She followed the family, eager to find another fault she could report to Erestor.

She finally found them in the kitchens of the guest quarters. The door was ajar, and she could watch them without being noticed. The mother and her three older children were peeling potatoes while the young ones were sitting around the table, watching them with very little patience. The elflings were all talking at the same time, and to her amazement, their elders seemed to be able to follow the discussions while she could not at all. She had never seen so many elflings interacting at the same time. How could the Lothlorien people tolerate this? She personally did not want to have children, and this was just strengthening her decision.

"Do you want chips or fries?" the mother asked once the potatoes were peeled. She got different answers, all at the same time again.

"Let's vote," Emily said. "Who wants chips?" Half the hands went up. "Who wants fries?" the other half went up.

"Boys, we need an agreement here!" the mother commanded.

"It's okay, Mommy, we will do both," the daughter said, caressing her little brothers' hair with love.

_There! She will never love Erestor as much as he deserves. Her heart is dedicated to her family. No one can love so many people at the same time. It is just not possible! Erestor would be shamefully neglected between all the elflings, her wild mother and the haughty Marchwarden._

"The oil is ready!" said Thomas, the shy musician she had seen at the King's wedding celebration. Within minutes, the ellith were putting two huge bowls of crispy fried potatoes in the middle of the table, and generously spread salt on it. The ravenous elflings started eating the potatoes as if it was a delicacy. _How disgusting!_

"Spying on my family, Lady Tinwel?" asked a hard voice behind her. Tinwel jumped in surprise and furiously blushed, but she recovered quickly.

"Absolutely not!" she laughed. "I was a little hungry and had decided to come see if I could find some fruits. I only arrived a minute ago. I did not want to interrupt your family's meal, my Lord Marchwarden. I will come back later."

"Good night, Lady Tinwel," he replied, bowing respectfully. He watched her climb the stairs, going back to the second floor of the guests aisle. She had lied to him. He had watched her spy on his family for at least ten minutes. What for? He decided to think about it later. He wanted to kiss his children good night before he went to his meeting with Erestor. The ellon had requested to meet with him to discuss the situation with Emily.

As she made her way back to her apartment with her children, Valerie met Lord Eomer, now King of Rohan following the death of his uncle Theoden.

"King Eomer, how nice to see you! I have not seen you since the King's wedding..."

"I have been busy, Lady Valarie. But I have heard about the birth of your twin daughters. Please accept my congratulations!"

"Thank you. It has been quite a surprise! I do not know why, but we were expecting ellyn!"

"I have heard about the... claims of Lord Elrond's sons. I must admit..." he started hesitantly, "I must admit that I am surprised by your acceptance of the situation."

"It is not as easy as it seems, my Lord. But I will take each day at a time, and we will see where this will lead us. I have heard that you will sign an important trade agreement with Imladris?"

"Yes, and so is Gondor. Lord Faramir and I have been scratching our heads about certain clauses."

"I am sure King Elessar will help you interpret the contract."

"He has been very busy with Queen Arwen, and he has many other worries. I was wondering... if you would help us, Lady Valarie?"

"Help you? Negotiate a contract with Imladris and represent the Rohan and Gondor? That would be priceless!" she guffawed.

"You are half-human," he grinned. "You are a fearsome negotiator, and I know that you would protect the interests of the mortal realms."

"Lord Elrond is fair. Your comment surprises me."

"Both Lord Faramir and I think some of the clauses are exorbitant."

"Fine, I will take a look at the agreements tonight, Lord Eomer, once my children are in bed and my babies asleep." She looked at her children who were starting to be quite noisy in the middle of the hallway.

"I cannot believe how many children you have had since I last saw you. You are a king's dream, Lady Valarie. My uncle was right to seek your hand!"

"I must go, my Lord. Can you please have the agreements delivered to my apartment within the hour?"

"I will, Lady Valarie. I am grateful for your help."

As they separated, Emily took her mother by the waist. "You never told me that! King Theoden asked you to marry him?"

"You should have seen your Ada's response!"

"King Theoden asked you in front of Ada?" Emily's laughter was heard throughout the hall. "How much would I have paid to witness this!"

"It was quite awkward. And quite my fault too! I had asked Haldir not to tell the Rohirrim that we were married! You can imagine his reaction!"

* * *

><p>"Emily seems to have forgiven your rejection a few years back, Erestor."<p>

"I would not say that she forgave me. She still feels a lot of resentment, but I believe we will work it out later."

Both ellyn were drinking wine, comfortably sitting on the balcony of Erestor's quarters.

"Maybe my daughter has or will forgive you, but I must admit that I am still angry at you for the pain you inflicted upon her. She never fully recovered."

"I have suffered too, when seeing her with this warden."

Haldir snorted. "Your misery was short-lived and its depth nowhere near hers, Erestor. You will not get any pity from my wife or I."

"Nor am I looking for it. I seek Emily's forgiveness, and without begging for yours, I must admit that I would prefer to have your blessing. Emily would not be happy without it."

"I would like to know why you suddenly decided that Emily would have to wait more than 30 years for your binding while she was almost of age when you made that decision."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, a servant knocked at King Eomer's door.<p>

"My Lord, Lady Valarie has requested to get the second copy of the agreement you gave her earlier this evening. She wants the elvish version."

Eomer watched the servant who was holding another parchment in her hands, small elvish letters covering most of the page.

"Do you not have it already?"

"This one was given to me by Lord Faramir. Lady Valarie asked me to get these documents from both of you."

Eomer went back to his desk, and found the elvish version of the agreement under a pile of papers. He had seen no use for this version.

"Has Lady Valarie told you why she needs it?" he asked, bringing back the parchment to the servant.

"No, my Lord. She did not. Good night!" The servant went back to the guests hall were most elves were lodged, eager to go back to her own bed. She liked the Marchwarden's family, but these elves were not sleeping as much as humans, and the Marchwarden's wife was worst of all, now that she had little babies keeping her awake during the night.

* * *

><p>"Please correct me if I am wrong, Erestor, but I thought Lady Tinwel has been your sole lover for a long time."<p>

Mistaken about Haldir's intention, Erestor tried to reassure the Marchwarden. "You are correct. But our relationship ended the day I met Emily in Imladris."

"So let me get this straight. You trusted the judgment of your ex-lover on this matter?"

"Tinwel is well known for her sure judgment, Haldir."

"Her judgment could have been tainted by her disappointment. Had you promised her anything?"

"I had never asked her to bind with me. But she was pushing for it."

"And you were about to accept?"

"I would probably have accepted. I was tired of being lonely. I wanted a family of my own."

"And then... you met Emily."

"Yes."

"And you do not think Tinwel was angry?"

"If she was, she hid it well."

"Let me tell you something. I caught her spying on my family this evening."

"You are jesting!"

"Absolutely not! She watched them, and the expression on her face was not peaceful. She seemed envious, angry even. Her eyes never left my wife and daughter. As she ever bad-mouthed them?"

"Well... Not until we arrived in Lothlorien."

"Until she saw that Emily was truly of age, and that she represented a threat to her plans of binding with you."

Erestor did not reply. He could not believe how much of a fool he had been.

"Do you remember Alassë? She was a Mirkwood elleth who lived in Lothlorien for a few centuries."

"Vaguely. Was she not your lover?"

"My point exactly. When Valerie arrived in Middle Earth, pregnant with Oropher, Alassë was extremely bitter, and made sure to upset Valerie as much as she could. She had a tongue like a dagger, humiliating Valerie regularly. I am ashamed to say I did not realize it, and Valerie doubted me for months."

"What happened?"

"We worked things out. And Alassë was sent back to Mirkwood after she plotted to abduct Oropher with King Thranduil. Be on your guard, Erestor. Valerie's confidence was shaken by Alassë despite her strength of character. My daughter is young and unexperienced. The last thing she needs at the beginning of her marital life is a sophisticated and disgruntled lover of her husband intervening in her life and making her miserable on purpose. Am I clear enough, or should I be more direct?"

"You are perfectly clear, Haldir. I swear to you that I will protect your daughter from harm. I will work every day to make her forget her disappointment, and make her the happiest elleth in Imladris."

"I hope so. The last thing you need is me watching you."

"Does that mean that I have your blessing?"

"Yes, you have it."

"Thank you. What kind of timing were you thinking about? To be honest with you, I would rather not wait until we are back in Lothlorien."

"In a rush, Erestor?" grinned Haldir.

"Yes, we both are, Haldir. You know how it feels."

"I will let my wife and daughter decide. I was not given power to decide in that particular field."

"Can I ask you... a few questions of a personal nature?" When Haldir nodded, Erestor gathered his courage. Some questions were really personal.

"What is different with a half-elven elleth?"

Understanding Erestor's concerns, Haldir thought of everything that made Valerie and Emily different from the other ellith. They were indeed slightly different, and when not aware of it, this could cause misunderstandings.

"You will soon realize that Emily's eye sight and sense of hearing are less developed than ours, although they are much better than mortals. I suggest you do some tests here and there so you can see her limits. I did it with Valerie. I am no longer expecting her to hear me when I am two levels down in the great Mallorn while the children are screaming inside the talan!" chuckled Haldir.

"Really? Their sense of hearing is so weak?" asked Erestor.

"They also feel the climate more than we do. In the winter, always make sure you have warm blankets on your bed. Emily particularly hates cold wind. She has the heaviest cloaks of all Lothlorien. My wife and half-elven children also sleep more than the rest of the family, but less than the mortals again. Emily sleeps about 5 hours a night. You should be aware that she is not a morning person. Let her wake on her own schedule or be prepared to live with the consequences."

"Any other advice?"

"Emily is truly her mother's daughter. Their character is truly unique in the elven world. Ellith have this sense of decorum, of our tradition. Doing certain things would never cross their minds. My mate and daughter have no such limits. Gender is not reason enough to be forbidden some activities and privileges. Many times they have been frowned upon, and many times they have tested my own limits."

"You are more lenient than I had thought, Haldir."

"Would you have let your own mate learn to use weapons and let her fight in this war, Erestor?"

"I am not sure, Haldir. I have heard your own brother had some issues with that, and that his relationship with Nellethiel has been difficult since then."

"Erestor, one piece of advice. If the answer to my question is no, maybe Emily and you should not bind. You would both be unhappy in this marriage, you trying to control her actions, and her changing her personality to fit in the norm."

Erestor thought about Haldir's last comment. It was true that he was more conservative than the Marchwarden had been since the arrival of his wife from another world. Could he really let Emily do as she wished? Let her actions be frowned upon by all Imladris? He loved her, that was for certain. He could try to be more liberal. She would have to moderate her own behaviors. They could find a happy middle ground, could they not?

"We will work things out, Haldir. Do not worry for us."

"I do not worry for you, but for Emily, and her only. I will hold you to that promise, Erestor. I better not hear that you are clipping her wings."

"I will not," replied Erestor, holding Haldir's gaze steadily. "Now if you are done with your poorly disguised threats, I would have more questions."

"Hurry then. I have to get back to my family."

"I wanted to ask... about intimacy."

Haldir raised a surprised eyebrow, and waited for the question to come. When it did not, he had no choice but to ask the counsellor bluntly what he was exactly asking.

"Is there any difference between bedding an elleth and bedding a half-elven elleth?"

"There are differences, Erestor, but I will let you discover them on your own. Even if you are a quiet scholar, you should manage!" Haldir teased, standing up and preparing to leave Erestor's rooms.

"I will inform my wife of our discussion, and we should formally give our blessing to your binding tomorrow. Valerie will decide the date of the ceremony, and we will let you know. In the meantime, I expect my daughter's honor to be strictly respected, Erestor."

"Of course, Marchwarden!"

"Then I suppose Thomas was dreaming when he found you in my daughter's room when my wife was giving birth, Counsellor?"

On this last sentence, Haldir left the room, leaving a flustered ellon, wondering how he would survive an eternity with Haldir as father-in-law.

* * *

><p>When Haldir reached his apartment, he went to see his little daughters in their cribs. Norin and Narwen were peacefully sleeping, carefully wrapped in their soft blankets. After the initial shock, he had soon realized that he was quite happy to have little ellith. <em>May they bring us more peace than their warrior brothers!<em>

He saw many parchments on the table, some in Westron, some in Sindarin. He decided to ask Valerie what these were the next day. He was eager to relax in her arms after this difficult conversation with Erestor.

He undressed and was about to lie on his bed when he realized there were two shapes in his bed. Emily was sleeping in her mother's arms. She must have been quite in need of comfort to have defied one of the most important rules of her parents: no child sleeping in their bed. It was a lovers' bed. Most nights, passionate coupling was taking place there! Sighing, he put back on his leggings, and gently shook Valerie. Half awakened, she whispered that Emily had been worried that he would refuse to give his blessing to Erestor.

"I gave my blessing to Erestor, but made sure to threaten him, like any good father should do," he grinned.

"If only he knew that I am the one making that kind of decision!" she teased him.

"Should I sleep on the couch, Meleth?" he asked, slightly disappointed.

"Perhaps not... Lord Elrond told me I am fully recovered from the birth..."

"Then I will bring Emily back to her room," he replied, gently lifting his daughter from the bed. "Do not fall asleep!" he warned.

* * *

><p>"Erestor!" The pounding on the door finally woke him up.<p>

"Who is this?" he asked to whoever had the nerves to wake him up that early. The sun was not even up, for Eru's sake!

"Tinwel! Let me in! I need to talk to you!"

The ellon sighed. Now that he knew her perfidy, he did not feel like spending any time with her. But he was a gallant elf, and would not let a lady wait in the hallway while she so desperately wanted to talk to him. He only had time to put on a robe when the door opened on his former lover. Tinwel entered his bedchamber, and walking to his bed, sat without being invited to.

Warning bells rang in Erestor's mind. Should anyone see Tinwel come out of his suite, and this event be brought to the Marchwarden's ears, his binding with Emily would be postponed indefinitely.

"What do you wish to discuss, Tinwel? You will surely not try to convince me to postpone my binding? We already had that discussion a few days ago."

"I have been made aware of new facts, and I wish to share them with you. Why do you not sit with me?" she asked, invitingly patting the bed beside her.

"I prefer to remain standing, thank you."

"Erestor... This women is raising her children in the most deplorable way."

"Who?"

"The Marchwarden's wife."

"Her name is Lady Valarie. And she is not a woman, she is half-elven."

"Whatever she is, she is not giving the poor little kings proper education. And her daughter is no better. They all have been seen running in the hallways last night, like wild horses jumping in the stairs. They were the nosiest bunch of misbehaved elves in all of Arda, Erestor! I know you, I know how you like your solitude and quietness. The last thing that you need is to be part of this family."

"Their family is a loving one. They accept everyone with open arms. See how the young lords have been accepted by the Marchwarden and Lady Valarie. King Thranduil, Prince Legolas and Lord Elrond are being consulted about the education of their reborn loved one..."

"She is greedy for their attention. This makes her feel important. If she thinks the Lords and Lady Galadriel truly like her!"

"This is enough, Tinwel! I will hear no more of this! Many people truly love Lady Valarie, including our Lords and Lady Galadriel! She is different, I will give you that, but she is all the more fascinating because of it. Her daughter is the same, and I cannot wait to bind my life with hers, and start having some excitement in my life. Because you have not read me well in the past, Tinwel! I grew weary of my solitude, and will gladly enjoy my new family life. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to go back to sleep."

Startled, she rose from the bed and looked at him in disbelief.

"You are sending me away?"

"Do not forget to close the door behind you."

When she reached the door, he called her back from the bed. "Tinwel? One more thing. Do not ever enter my room without my permission ever again."

The sound of the door slamming was her only answer.

Once alone in the hallway, Tinwel decided to attack from the other front. The little girl could certainly be shaken if Erestor could not.

* * *

><p>Emily was reading in the section of ancient parchments in the library of Gondor. She was actively searching for the prophecy that Mithrandir had read years ago. It was something to have heard of this prophecy, but knowing it was describing the fate of her family made it most exciting. Would she dare ask King Elessar to give her the parchment were she to find it?<p>

After three hours of searches, she found what she was looking for. The parchment was brown, dusty and dry, its fragility obvious. Lady Idril had taught her Quenya a few years back, and Emily started reading aloud:

_When the fiery storm and the Lorien march meet,_

_the Halls of Mandos will release the fëar of the great_

_Scholar, minstrel, warrior, new blood in the Elven lines_

_Reborn kings, twin, father, hope in dark times_

_For in Men the Eldar must have faith_

_And unite to accomplish a glorious feat_

_before they sail to the Undying Lands_

She thought of her little brothers described in the prophecy, and chuckled at seeing her mother pictured as a fiery storm. The prophecy was now over, Sauron was defeated, and the elves would soon all sail to the Undying Lands. She knew Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel were eager to go to Valinor, but that some others would remain in Middle Earth for as long as they could.

"How does it feel to be mentioned in a prophecy?"

Emily jumped in surprise, and closed the parchment hastily. She recognized the haughty friend of Erestor, a scholar as well.

"I have always wanted to meet a famous elf from a prophecy. I must admit that I am a little disappointed," continued the dark elleth.

"Disappointed? Are you not glad for the return of the kings and Lord Elrond's twin brother?" asked Emily, trying to understand why Lady Tinwel would be disappointed.

"Absolutely! Their rebirth is quite a blessing! No, I am disappointed about the first children of the prophecy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your human brothers are still underage, their talents still to be developed before they can expect renown. As for the scholar... You are not half the scholar I had hoped for."

Stunned, Emily did not know what to reply. She knew she still had much to learn, but to earn the disapproval of another scholar was deeply troubling her.

"I still have much to learn..." she started, before she was interrupted.

"Exactly my point. How you can hope to keep the attention of an ellon such as Erestor is beyond me! He must like your looks more than your brains, no doubt about that! Although... even there, you cannot be considered beautiful by elven standards. Then again, how could it be when you are a replica of your human mother?"

Emily could accept comments on her flaws because she was too young to have built confidence, but an attack on her mother when she was not even there to defend herself? That was low.

"My mother is beautiful! I have noticed how men are looking at her!"

"Men! Who cares about men? I am talking about ellyn."

"Even ellyn find her attractive!"

"If you were to ask my opinion, these red locks are the most vulgar hair I have seen in my entire life. I must admit that her green eyes are quite beautiful, but it is her only physical beauty. Her skin is too dark, her forms too curvy... No, I really do not see why you fool yourself into thinking that she is beautiful."

Emily was listening to Lady Tinwel, hurt to the core. Tinwel had named every characteristic that she had in common with her mother.

"Oh, I am sorry!" Tinwel said with a pitiful smile. "I did not mean to diminish you! I am sure Erestor finds a little something in you, or else he would not wish to bind with you. Maybe I can help?"

When Emily did not answer, too stunned and hurt to reply, she continued her monologue. "Have you already picked the color of your wedding dress? No? I suggest that you choose purple. Erestor loves purple. Especially on a dark haired elleth. You should see how he looks at Lady Arwen when she wears purple! But Lady Arwen is our Evenstar, no one is divine like the new queen of Gondor! Just take me, for example. When I wear purple, I can see that Erestor is watching me with different eyes. Yes, I suggest that you wear purple on your binding day."

"Thank you for your counsel, Lady Tinwel," Emily replied stiffly. "If you will excuse me, I have to go back to my family," she continued, before swiftly escaping the library.

"Do not forget your parchment!" called back Lady Tinwel.

Emily came back in and reverently took the parchment. She was not going to leave the prophecy in the hands of an elleth who thought so little of her mother.

* * *

><p>Valerie was nursing Narwen when her door boomed open and Emily sprang inside.<p>

"We need to go to the seamstress, Mom. I have changed my mind. I do not want a white dress anymore. I want a purple one."

Valerie laughed softly, still watching the little head close to her chest.

"I am serious, Mother! Why are you laughing?"

Valerie lifted her gaze, surprised at her daughter's angry tone. "You cannot be serious, Sweetheart."

"And why not?"

"Have you not retained any of the fashion lessons I gave you in the past? Us red-heads cannot wear purple! It would be such a fashion blunder!"

"But I need to wear purple!"

"And why is that?"

"Because Erestor loves purple."

"He told you that?"

"No..."

"Who then?"

"Lady Tinwel, Erestor's friend."

"Did she tell you anything else?" Haldir had told her of his conversation with Erestor the night before. She had been displeased to know that Lady Tinwel had been Erestor's lover for the longest time. And angered to hear that she had been bad mouthing her family. Memories of Alassë had been flowing in her mind, much to Haldir's distress. After all these years, he still felt guilty of not having clearly seen the schemes of his former lover.

She removed Narwen from her breast, the sated child already asleep, and placed her delicately in her crib. She made sure Norin was also asleep, before turning back to her older daughter, who still had not answered her question.

"She spoke of you...She said... No, I will not repeat what she said. But... I think you are beautiful, and so is Ada," she said with passion, enfolding her mother in her arms. She did not realize she had indirectly answered her mother's inquiry.

Valerie knew what she had to do now. She would not let her daughter suffer like she had suffered back then. She was too young and would not know how to deal with the situation. Tinwel would pay for the hurt she had caused Emily.

"You will be magnificent in your white dress. The seamstresses will embroider it with thick golden threads and emeralds that will make your eyes look like the same jewels. It will perfectly fit your breasts, something Lady Tinwel has very little of, in case you have not noticed. And we will make sure your hair is braided in elven manner, with most of it flowing on your back so everyone can see how thick and shiny it is. You will be beautiful, my Emily, and every male will think Erestor is the luckiest ellon alive."

"You are sure?" she asked, relieved to see her mother would help her look her best on that most important day.

"Yes, I am sure. Do you have plans for the rest of the morning? I would need to go see someone, and I would not want to leave the twins alone. If you had something planned, I can call a servant."

"I will stay. Besides, I am sure Elladan and Elrohir will show up soon. They always come to visit in the morning."

* * *

><p>Valerie found the elleth she was looking for on the training field. She was sitting on a bench under the tree shade, watching the warriors train, neglecting the book that lay open on her lap.<p>

Haldir was giving a bow lesson to Gil-galad. Prince Legolas had requested permission to train Oropher to fight with elven knives. He even had given Oropher children training knives that had belonged to him and King Thranduil before him. She waved to the ellyn and her sons, and went to sit beside the oblivious elleth.

"Lady Tinwel, what a pleasure to finally meet you! I have heard so much about you!" Valerie said with a smile that she knew looked perfectly sincere.

"Lady Valarie! At last! We did not really had time to speak before. During our journey here, you spent all your time in sheer exhaustion. You monopolized the attention of all around us with this umpteenth pregnancy, so I thought I would wait until you felt better before getting to know you."

Valerie smiled. Lady Tinwel was a worthy opponent.

"Yes, my children bring me such joy. But I do not expect someone like you to understand how I feel."

"What is this supposed to mean?"

"A scholar such as you, extremely knowledgeable, a brilliant negotiator, one of the pillars of Imladris..." she trailed, surprising the elleth with her praise. "All brains... but very little heart..."

Tinwel's mask of amenity fell at these words. "How dare you! You know nothing of my heart!"

"I know only a heartless harpy would hurt a young elleth about to get married!"

"Oh! So baby girl went to complain to Mommy! What a proof of immaturity, showing she is not ready to bind with an ellon such as Erestor."

"And you think yourself more worthy, Lady Tinwel? One would think that if Erestor had thought you worthy, he would have given you more than his seed during all these years!"

Tinwel's hand rose, and Valerie caught it before the elleth could slap her. She crushed her wrist and did not stop despite the elleth's painful cry. On the training ground, the ellyn had stopped fighting to watch the scene. Understanding what was truly happening, Haldir grabbed the shoulder of Prince Legolas, who had been about to join the ellith to stop the quarrel.

"Heed my advice, Tinwel," Valerie said through gritted teeth, dropping the title. "Leave my daughter alone. She will be binding with Erestor, and you will graciously let them live their lives without any interference."

"Never! She stole him from me, and she will pay for that."

Valerie looked at her with curiosity. "What is more important to you, Tinwel? Erestor? Or your position in Imladris? Because if you do not comply, you will lose both," she threatened.

"A mere human, a laying hen such as you, does not have the power to do that," the elleth replied, only to feel Valerie's grip tighten around her wrist. She moaned in pain, knowing her wrist would be bruised.

"Valarie? What is going on?" a male voice interrupted. Valerie released Tinwel's wrist when she saw Elrohir fast approaching with a baby in his arms.

"Lady Tinwel and I are discussing her future," Valerie replied lightly, smiling to the ellon who was towering over them.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but when I visited Norin this morning, she was awake and starving. Emily and I waited as long as we could for your return..."

"Worry not, Elrohir, we were done." She stood and took her daughter from his arms. The baby was sucking her fingers hungrily. "I will go back to my apartment, I do not wish to nurse her on the training grounds!"

Before leaving, she turned one last time to Tinwel.

"Are you sure you want to take the chance, Lady Tinwel?"

"I am not afraid," the elleth replied daringly.

"Good luck then," Valerie replied with a cruel smile that Elrohir did not see. She took the ellon's arm and left the training ground, waiving at her mate who was watching her with worry. She sent him a wave of comfort, letting him know she was fine.

"What was that about?" asked Elrohir curiously.

"A little disagreement between ellith. Worry not, it will soon be over."

* * *

><p>A few men and elves were gathered in King Elessar's office. Representing Imladris were Lord Elrond, Lord Erestor and Lady Tinwel. Lord Faramir was the Gondor negotiator, sitting beside his king. The Rohan delegation was late for the meeting.<p>

Everyone was whispering, preparing for the final negotiations to start. The door opened, and a servant introduced King Eomer and... Lady Valarie?

"Valarie?" asked Elrond, surprised. "Can I help you?"

"No, thank you, my Lord."

"Then why are you here?" asked Lady Tinwel, a little tense.

"I am here as counsellor for King Eomer."

"That cannot be allowed! You cannot allow that, my Lord! She has knowledge of elven realms that she could use against us!"

"This is not a war, Lady Tinwel," Lord Elrond chided softly. "We are preparing agreements between allies."

"Lady Valarie was kind enough to advise me," King Eomer said. "I spent more time on battlefields and training grounds than being schooled by uncle's advisors. Her guidance helped me greatly."

"Let us begin, then," King Elessar said, taking out many parchments. "Should we start with the agreement between Gondor and Imladris?"

"Actually, can we start with the agreement between Rohan and Imladris? I will soon need to go back to my daughters. I would appreciate if you could accommodate me," Valarie replied.

"Of course," the king gallantly replied. "Where are the agreements? Just sign the Westron and Sindarin versions, Eomer, and..."

"Not yet! I would like to get some clarifications on certain clauses of the agreement," Valerie interrupted. She noticed how Tinwel froze, but she carefully avoided her gaze. "Clause 7, in which Rohan is promising delivery of horses?"

"What about it?" asked Erestor.

"Well... the Westron version says that Rohan must send to Imladris 15 horses. Now, I thought it was a bit much, and so was Eomer, and out of curiosity, I read the Sindarin version, only to find out that clause 7 in that agreement says 8 horses."

"We did not want 15 horses!" Erestor claimed. "What would we do with 15 horses every ten years?"

"Actually, ten years is the wording of the Sindarin agreement. The Westron agreement reads 5 years."

"15 horses every 5 years! This is not the spirit of the agreement. Lady Tinwel, you have made a translation mistake, my friend!" Lord Elrond said, shocked that such a renowned counsellor could make such a beginner's mistake.

Speechless, Lady Tinwel made no reply.

"I fear Lady Tinwel definitely needs to review the translation of numbers between Westron and Sindarin, my Lord. I have found similar mistakes in other clauses, and also in the Gondor agreement."

Lord Faramir took a copy of the concerned agreements, and started reading them quickly.

"Clauses 4 and 11," Valerie supplied. "In a bizarre manner, all mistakes are in favor of Imladris, my Lord Elrond. Rohan and Gondor would have given more than you expected, and somehow, Imladris would have sent less than you thought was to be sent."

"We would have respected our part of the agreement!" replied Elrond.

"Not necessarily," Erestor added. "Each counsellor is responsible for the writing and execution of his agreements. Lady Tinwel... could have sent less than you thought while respecting the terms of the Westron agreement..."

"Lady Valarie is right!" Faramir cried, frantically going through all versions of the agreements. "I had never compared the two versions, thinking they would virtually say the same thing! I am sorry for this negligence, my Lord," he said to his king. "I should have been more cautious!"

"I would have done the same, Faramir," the King of Gondor replied.

"Why would this kind of... mistakes happen, Lady Tinwel?" Lord Elrond asked sternly.

"The original agreements were not worthwhile for Imladris, my Lord!" Lady Tinwel replied with passion. "We are being owed more than this! We have lost many lives at Helm's Deep, and we have shared our knowledge with these mortals for ages! Without us, King Elessar would not be king, Rohan would have been wiped from all maps by the wizard Saruman..."

"And you thought no one would notice?" inquired Erestor. "After 15 horses arrived in Imladris every 5 years, would you not think someone would have realized something was wrong?"

"No! No one would have. Both you and Lord Elrond would have thought that King Eomer was sending more than you expected out of courtesy and respect. Same for King Elessar and Queen Arwen, who could very well send more to their family in Imladris."

"Why Tinwel? Why?" asked Lord Elrond, saddened.

"They are just mortals," she spat with disdain, showing for once her real opinion about humans.

"Guards?" King Elessar called. Two guards entered the office shortly after.

"Please escort the Lady here to her apartment," ordered Lord Elrond. "Lady Tinwel, you have proven prejudiced and untrustworthy. You have altered commercial agreements and risked the newly formed alliances. You are dismissed from your position, and will remain in your apartment until I decide what to do with you."

"This is because of you!" the elleth screamed at Valerie, her face turning ugly in her rage. "You should never have come to Middle Earth! We would all be in peace if you had remained where you belong, with the mortals!"

Valerie had thought she would enjoy that moment, but she did not. Lord Elrond felt betrayed, and the honor of Imladris had been tainted, even if everyone in the room understood the mess had been caused by only one elleth. But that elleth had received much confidential information, and all wondered what wrong use she could have done with it.

"Well, I am certain that you do not need me to make the corrections to the Westron agreements," she said, standing.

"Will you not stay with us to discuss what to do with Lady Tinwel?" asked King Eomer.

"I do not think this is a good idea. And to be quite honest, although I understand you have been the offended party here, my Lords, I believe Lady Tinwel's sanction should be decided by Lord Elrond and him only. If he needs advice, there are many elven lords here who can help him."

"Lady Valarie is right, Eomer," King Elessar said. "Let the elves take the necessary measures. Worry not, this will not go unpunished."

Valerie was glad to see elves and elves only would make that decision. She was certain that this had been Tinwel's first offense, and sending after her an irate Eomer was not the right thing to do. She wished them a good afternoon, and went back to her daughters.

* * *

><p>A week later, every elf visiting Gondor was gathered at the Place of the Fountain, near the White Tree. Many mortal nobles were also attending the simple ceremony that was about to take place. Lord Elrond was standing in front of everyone, smiling to his nervous First Counsellor. Many elflings were in the crowd, surprisingly well behaved considering their mother and older sister were not there to keep an eye on them. The stern eyes of their Ada were enough to keep them frozen on the spot.<p>

After ten minutes of waiting, the bride was now considered unfashionably late. Haldir felt the impatience of his mate through their bond. He discreetly asked Glorfindel to keep an eye on his older children. The babies were sleeping in the arms of Lady Galadriel and Queen Arwen, with the twin sons of Lord Elrond beside them. Haldir walked back to his apartment where he had left Valerie and Emily less than half an hour ago.

As he got closer, he could hear Valerie's voice through their door.

"This is what you have been waiting for, Emily! How many years have you been dreaming of this day? Even this week, you could not stop wishing today would arrive faster!"

Haldir opened the door and interrupted the heated argument. "What is going on here?"

"Can you believe that Emily has cold feet?" his mate said with furious eyes.

"Cold feet? It is not even cold outside," replied Haldir, wondering why his daughter's cold feet could cause such a delay.

Valerie rolled her eyes. "It is an expression, Haldir. It means she has doubts."

"I do not have doubts," Emily started. "I am just... I know not... afraid, I guess?"

"What are you afraid of?" Haldir asked with patience, eying his mate to tell her to remain silent. Her impatience was only making their daughter more nervous.

"Erestor... He is so old, and full of wisdom. And I am... young. So young compared to him! Maybe we should... wait a little?"

"Emily, the three thousand years separating you and Erestor will always remain. Even if you wait a thousand years, he will still be three thousand years older than you are."

"And how do you feel about Mom? I mean, you also are much much older than she is!"

"I love her. She is my mate. Of course, I sometimes find that she lacks wisdom," he said, getting ready for the silent insults Valerie would send through their bond, which she did, using many dirty words he had no idea she had learned. "But most of the time," he continued, "our age difference brings me pleasant surprises and entertainment. I am sure Erestor will learn to enjoy living with the surprise box that you are."

"You have a sense of humor that Erestor does not have, Ada."

"When I met your mother, I had very little humor. I was a very serious, haughty ellon."

"What happened?"

"Your mother changed me, I guess... Just like Erestor will change at your contact. He is your fëa-mate, whatever your differences are, you will work things out."

Emily nodded.

"So... Are you ready to get married? Because your future husband is quite nervous, and wonders if you will ever bind with him!"

"Yes, I will. Thank you, Ada, thank you, Mommy," Emily said, kissing her parents.

"How come she gets to be thanked? She did not say anything!" Haldir complained.

"Because she needed your pep talk as much as my scowling, my beloved," Valerie replied with an angelic smile.

* * *

><p>Everyone was watching Emily and Erestor as they exchanged their vows and gold rings.<p>

"One day, I will marry Emily too," Elros whispered to his brothers.

"And I will marry Nana," replied Gil-galad.

"You cannot marry them," Oropher replied, proud of his vast knowledge of such things with his 7 years of life. "They already have mates! You need to find ellith that are not married yet."

"And who will you marry?" asked Adam, smiling at their conversation.

"Narwen," Oropher replied.

"Then I will bind with Norin," replied Gil-galad quickly, to make sure he would not be the one left without a mate.

"Who is left for me then?" asked Elros, worried.

"You cannot bind with Norin or Narwen," Thomas intervened. "They are our sisters. You need to find mates outside of our family!"

"Technically, Elros, Oropher and Gil-galad have no blood in common with Norin and Narwen," Adam added, grinning wickedly to Elladan and Elrohir.

"I said outside of our family!" Thomas replied, gesturing for them all to hush.

Elladan whispered to Elrohir: "Admit it, brother, you could have hurt him just for that little comment."

"Yes! This possessiveness will cause us trouble. We have to be on guard for the next 45 years. And then, we can start to slowly make our claim."

"Before their majority?"

"If they are half as precocious as their sister Emily, yes, it will not be too soon."

* * *

><p>Erestor closed the door behind them. Emily walked in the suite that would be hers until the elves left Minas Tirith to return to their realms. Erestor's apartment – our apartment, she corrected, was comprised of two rooms. One sitting room and the bedroom. Unlike her parents' suite, this one did not have a private bathing room. The tables were covered in books and parchments, ink bottles and quills.<p>

She walked to the bedroom, where some of her belongings had been delivered in the afternoon.

"I have made room for your gowns in the closet," Erestor said from behind her. "Although I had no idea you had brought so many from Lothlorien..."

"Thank you, Erestor. I can leave some gowns in my parents' apartment for now." She appreciated how thoughtful he had been.

An awkward silence fell between them. Ten days before, their interrupted encounter had been very passionate. But now that they were married, Emily could not help but feel nervous. This was it. She would live an eternity with this ellon. Would they be happy together? And what if they were not?

"Would you want some wine?" asked Erestor, feeling his young mate's unease.

"Yes, please."

She quickly drank a first glass, and he rose his eyebrows when she asked for a second one. It disappeared as quickly as the first.

"Why so nervous, beloved?" he quietly questioned.

"For the same reason that you are, Erestor," she replied, somehow feeling he was ill at ease too, but hiding it better. He caught her quick glance at the bed.

"Would you prefer to sleep tonight?" he asked, hiding well his disappointment.

"Absolutely not!"

"Then come here, Emily," he said, sitting on the bed and gently pulling her to sit on his lap.

Her face was now at the same level than his, and they looked at each other for a long time, reading their emotions in their eyes and features.

"We will be happy, Emily. I love you with all my heart. I have waited for you thousands of years. And now... the wait is over."

"Yes, the wait is over," she replied. "I have longed for your touch... dreamed of your caresses for many months now..."

"What was I doing in your dreams?" he asked, his eyes darkening and his voice turning husky.

"We shared the same dreams, husband. Make me your lover now... like in our dreams."

He took her mouth and kissed her with a gentleness that was a tribute to his self-control. When he felt that she had started to relax, he slowly unfastened the piece of art that was her wedding dress, revealing her shoulders. He started to kiss the skin of her neck, slowly going up to her ear.

Taking him by surprise, she swiftly lifted her skirt, straddled him between her legs and kissed him with the passion she had shown days before. All his gentleness gone, he grabbed her bottom and pulled her closer to him, rubbing her center on his hard member.

He lowered the front of her dress even lower, releasing her breasts from the bodice. For the first time, he could touch her soft skin and smell her delicate scent. He bent his head and took a pink nipple in his mouth, thoroughly licking and sucking it. Her moans increased his passion, and releasing her, he made her stand to completely remove her dress.

"Your dress is beautiful, but it is criminal to hide such a splendid body behind it! Do not!" he exclaimed when she tried to hide her body behind her hands after the dress had pooled around her feet. Hypnotized by her unusual beauty, he removed his own dark blue robe and leggings, his eyes never leaving her forms. He pulled her towards the bed again, this time making her lie down completely. He then positioned himself above her, holding his weight on his forearms.

She could feel his hardened member against her thigh, reminding her that his impressive length was supposed to enter her. She shivered at the thought, unable to conceive that it could be as pleasurable as her mother had told her.

Erestor started nibbling her neck again, while his hand was roaming on her body. When he reached the apex of her thighs, his fingers started to stroke her sensitive bud. Emily shivered. She had caressed her own body before, but never had she felt the sensations that Erestor was bringing her with the same movements.

"You like it?" he whispered in her ear when her breathing became erratic.

"Yes... Oh Erestor! Please!"

"Please what?"

"I... I do not know... This is like torture!" she panted.

"Stop fighting this sweet torture, my love. Let go..." He smiled with satisfaction when he heard the sweet music of the cries he had induced.

His control was growing thin. He gave her a few moments to recover from her release before he asked: "Are you ready for me, beloved? I am afraid... that I cannot wait any longer. I have to have you..."

"Then take me, Erestor. I am craving for you inside of me."

He positioned himself at her entrance. "This is the completion of our binding, Emily. We will be one..."

He slowly entered her, cautious not to hurt her. Underneath him, Emily had tensed and was holding her breath. He started kissing her again, a gentle and tender kiss that took her mind off the discomfort she was feeling. When he felt her melt in his arms, he gave one hard thrust to break the barrier he had reached just before. Emily cried in surprise but kept kissing him, proving that the pain was bearable.

He was amazed at the feeling of her body around him. He understood that the Marchwarden had not wanted to describe this to him. After all, they had been talking about his daughter! His new half-elven wife was much warmer, silkier and more wet than any elleth he had ever bedded before. Without realizing her actions, Emily was slightly moving her muscles around him. The feeling was exquisite, and he felt growing pleasure with only these small movements around him.

He moaned helplessly in her neck. "Oh Eru, this feels so good! It has been so long!"

"What has been so long?" she whispered, wondering why he was in this state.

"Since I have been with an elleth... I have not bedded anyone since I first saw you in Imladris, Emily," he said, lifting his head to look at her. Her skin was still flushed, her eyes dreamy and her expression was tender as she caressed his cheek.

"Then make love to me, dear husband. You may not have made love in years, but I have never been loved, and I admit to a certain curiosity... You gave me much pleasure before, but I wish to know why my mother cannot seem to control her voice when my father honors her!"

"I will show you then, wife, why you will not be able to contain your passion either!"

He started thrusting into her core slowly, lifting one of her legs around his waist to have better access. The pleasure was overwhelming, growing much faster for him than for her, and he wondered if his long abstinence would be the cause of a most pitiful performance on his binding night. Luckily, he noticed that Emily had started reacting to his movements, slightly arching her back and panting loudly.

"Erestor! Oh Gods! Please... faster!"

He complied, feeling the familiar tension announcing that his climax was close. He stopped all movements to bring his pleasure down.

"Do not stop!" Emily cried as she started rocking her lower body to recreate the movements she was carving for. It sent Erestor over the edge, and realizing nothing could stop his climax now, he started slamming into her as fast as he could.

Emily watched him as he groaned in ecstasy, his expression tensed and tormented. She was fascinated by him as he climaxed, and proud that an inexperienced elleth such as herself had been able to bring him such rapture. His body suddenly relaxed and he fell on her chest, kissing her neck while he tried to regain control of his breathing.

"It was nice," she told him, caressing his hair.

"Nice?" he replied, lifting his head to look at her again. Feeling his elfhood was still hard from being into her warm core, he resumed his movements, and discovered that his pleasure was slowly building again. His first release had allowed him to lose all this accumulated sexual tension, and now he could pay her the tribute she deserved.

He took her forcefully this time, and her reaction told him she was still very close to her own climax.

"Erestor!" she cried as he lifted her leg above his shoulder this time, and held her shoulders to control the bouncing movement. She started voicing her appreciation quite loudly; their neighbors would probably make fun of them the next day. Her climax hit her like a violent wave, and she bit his shoulder to stifle her screams. He let go too and came a second time in less than ten minutes for the first time in his long existence.

"We are really bound now, beloved," he whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, Erestor."

He eventually removed himself from his mate, and taking a corner of the bedsheets, wiped her thighs that were covered in his seed and her own blood.

"You want to remove the sheets from the bed?" she asked with a sleepy voice.

"No. Remember Lady Arwen's wedding. The gondorian nobles will ask to see the bedsheets to ensure that you were a pure elleth on your wedding night..."

She put her head on his shoulder, exhausted. She remembered that she had wanted to ask him a question earlier that day. "Erestor? Lady Tinwel... She did not attend our wedding... Was she still feeling unwell?" she asked, worried that her mate would be offended by his friend's absence.

"No, Lady Tinwel is no longer in Minas Tirith. She left this morning with a few wardens. She felt that she could sail to Valinor now that Sauron is destroyed. She had done her duty."

Emily did not reply, finally falling asleep. Erestor remained awake a long time, thinking of Tinwel's departure. Lord Elrond had charged five wardens to bring her to the Grey Havens, where Lord Cirdan would receive a letter from him asking to send this dishonored elleth to Valinor on the first ship available. Erestor recalled his anger as the elleth had knelt in front of him, begging him not to marry Emily and to sail with her instead. Her departure was probably for the best. Tinwel would never have left Emily alone.

* * *

><p>The newly bound mates had left a long time before, and the feast was almost over. Valerie and Haldir were sitting with Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel and Mithrandir.<p>

"This was a wonderful ceremony and feast," commented the wizard. "You have one elfling off your back, now you only have eight to go before you can live as a couple again!"

"We never lived as a couple without children," Valerie reminded him.

"Now that the prophecy is accomplished and peace reestablished in Middle Earth, do you have an idea of what you wish to do?" asked Galadriel.

"Haldir and I will remain at your service, my Lady."

"We have thought that now might be the time..." hesitated Lord Elrond, "for you to go back home."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Will Valerie be forced to go back home now that the prophecy is accomplished?_

_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will probably be 2 more chapters before the end of this story. I am already thinking of a sequel - did you like this story enough to follow a sequel based on the lives of Valerie's children? Please review and let me know..._


	25. Chapter 25 Back Home

I would like to thank my reviewers Lady Minuialwen, ccgnme, Glory Bee, Safa56bmc, QueenSword and AnnaComnena for their comments on my latest chapters. Paperlantern86, I am sorry if my story kept you up until 2:18 in the morning! I guess it means you were enjoying it! Many thanks also to Ceres Maria who picked up a mistake in the first chapter.

I hope you will enjoy the next chapter!

_Chapter 24 ended with:_

"_Now that the prophecy is accomplished and peace reestablished in Middle Earth, do you have an idea of what you wish to do?" asked Galadriel._

"_Haldir and I will remain at your service, my Lady."_

"_We have thought that now might be the time..." hesitated Lord Elrond, "for you to go back home."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 – Back Home<strong>

Valerie suddenly felt nauseous. "Home?" she whimpered. Haldir protectively enfolded her in his arms.

"My mate is staying here, in Middle Earth!" Haldir said in an ice-cold tone. He was making it clear that he would not let anyone separate them.

"But Haldir..." started Lord Elrond.

"Have you all gone mad?" Haldir asked, earning glares from the ellyn facing him. "Anyone trying to send my wife back will have to fight with me first!"

"Sweet Eru, Valarie! How could you think...?" Galadriel cried, kneeling before them.

Haldir pulled Valerie away from his Lady. Lady Galadriel held his gaze, and he seemed to freeze on the spot. She then got closer and removed Haldir's arms around Valerie and enfolded her in her own embrace. "Valarie, look at me!" she said, trying to catch her eyes. "Do you know me so little that you can imagine I would send you back home? After all we have shared?"

"Lord Elrond wants to send me back," Valerie replied, hearth broken.

"Yes, he wants to send you back, we all want to send you back, but not permanently, my child. We merely sought to reward you for all you have done, before it is no longer possible..."

"Valarie, you are usually a very confident elleth," Lord Elrond continued. "How could you think, even for a second, that we would send you back home for good?"

"And you, Haldir?" inquired Lord Celeborn. "Stop looking at us like we are about to take your mate away from you. We are not! And do not threaten us ever again," he glared until Haldir finally relaxed.

"I am... sorry, my Lords and Lady. I... I cannot imagine my life without Valerie. Pardon my hasty words, I did not mean them."

"Oh yes, you did, Haldir, you did! You were quite prepared to draw your sword!" chuckled Mithrandir. "But you are forgiven. The young lords here have said and done worse when they felt their mates were in danger." He held the dual glares of Celeborn and Elrond, but in the end, they both looked down, knowing full well that Mithrandir knew of their past weaknesses.

"The power of our rings is decreasing now, and soon, we will not be able to offer you what we are offering now. Once we are in Valinor, it will be too late. We only seek to give you the opportunity to see your family one last time before we sail. Would you like that, Valarie?" declared Lady Galadriel.

"My family?"

"Yes, your parents, your sister..."

"Are they well?"

"I know not, my child. I have not looked for them in my mirror since your arrival in Middle Earth. Do you miss them?"

A painful longing took her heart. Yes! Yes, she missed them. She could not believe she was offered the possibility of seeing them one last time. But was it really a good idea?

"They think us dead," she whispered. "They will have gone on with their lives..."

"Would they not feel better knowing you are alive?"

"They will never believe that I spent all these years in another world. They will be distressed to hear what we have to say. It might be better to let them think that we are dead."

"I disagree," Lord Celeborn said. "If it was my child who had disappeared, and her body never found, I would prefer to know that she is alive, even if it is in another world."

"They will never believe me!"

"It is up to you to come up with a story to explain what happened to you. Lie if you need to. It would be acceptable in this situation."

Valerie grabbed Haldir's hand. "Can Haldir and the children come with me?"

"You are not going back without me, that is for sure!" her mate answered.

"Yes, Valarie, they can go with you," agreed Lady Galadriel.

"I meant... all my children," Valerie specified.

"This is what I meant too," the Lady replied.

"Haldir and I will think about it and let you know our decision tomorrow. If you will excuse me, I think this was too much emotion for me in one day."

Valerie and Haldir bowed to the Lady and Lords, and left the hall to go back to their apartment for a sleepless night of hopes and doubts.

"She really does not realize how people are attached to her, does she?" asked Lord Elrond.

"Give her time, Elrond," replied Mithrandir. "She only has been here for 8 years. This is not a lot to get used to this world."

"Only when she reaches the shores of Valinor will she realize that she is here for good, and that she will live forever with us," predicted Galadriel.

* * *

><p>A private breakfast was held in Lord Elrond's suite, and the newlyweds had made their entrance under the banters of their family and friends. Once everyone was seated and ready to start, Lady Galadriel stood to speak to the joyful assembly.<p>

"Last night, after the feast, we have offered Valarie the possibility of going back in her world to see her family one last time before the fading power of our rings does not allow it anymore. Mithrandir is ready to cast the necessary spell to open a portal here in Minas Tirith. Valarie, will you accept our offer?"

"Yes, my Lady," Valerie replied, holding Haldir's hand. "Haldir and I will be going back for a few days, and we will bring our children with us so my family can meet them."

"I am allowed to go back too?" cried Emily, amazed and excited. She was silenced by a hand on her forearm.

"Emily is not going anywhere without me, Valarie," clarified Erestor.

"Of course, Erestor, that is perfectly normal. We knew you would want to join us," Valerie replied.

The two scholars then started to whisper to each other, no doubt preparing their journey and deciding what kind of books they would be bringing back to Middle Earth this time around.

"If Erestor is allowed to go..." started Elladan.

"Of course, both of you can join us too," Haldir replied to Elrond's son. Valerie and him had fully expected that.

"I am not sure this is a good idea," started Elrond, already hurt by his daughter's choice to become mortal. Sending his sons to a different and probably dangerous world was more than he could accept at that point in his life.

"Worry not, Ada," Elrohir replied. "I am sure we will be safe. And if not, Haldir's children will need us to protect them."

"There is one more person that I think should come with us," Valerie continued to the surprise of all around them. "Glorfindel?"

The ellon looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, Valarie?"

"I think you should join us."

"With all due respect, I do not see why you would need more protection. Haldir, Adam, Erestor and the twins should manage. And quite frankly, I am no longer the warrior that I was."

"This is why I want you to come, Glorfindel. In my world... the doctors have developed surgery techniques that would allow them to fix your leg. My own sister is a surgeon! She can help you. Please... accept our offer."

Glorfindel looked at her with both dismay and hope. "I will think about it," he mumbled. Haldir stood and went to sit beside his friend and both of them started whispering, Haldir obviously trying to convince the Gondolin Lord to join them.

"Do you have your emerald pendant with you?" Mithrandir asked Valerie.

"Yes. I wear it most of the times."

"Good. Then I will open the portal this evening. Please make sure to come back within two weeks, Valarie. The rings..."

"I know. Their powers are fading."

"Valarie? I took the liberty of writing down a list of items I would like you to bring back with you," Lord Elrond said, giving her a small parchment. She saw a list of medical supplies and drugs that he had read about in the medical book she had brought from her world.

"I have a list also," Lord Celeborn said, handing her another list.

Valerie smiled. "Why do I feel like your desire to send me back had a dual purpose?"

"Can you blame us for trying to kill two birds with one stone?" the Lord replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Haldir asked. They had entered the portal, only to find themselves in the dark in the middle of a wood, nearby a lake. And it was winter.<p>

"Erestor, Elladan and Glorfindel, please give your cloaks to Emily, Thomas and Adam," asked Valerie, knowing her older half-elven children would soon complain about the cold wind. Haldir gave her is own cloak.

"Where are we, Meleth?" Haldir insisted.

"I have no idea, I thought we would end up near my house!" she replied, worried that they had been sent to the wrong place. At that moment, the moon appeared between the clouds, and its light helped them see their surroundings better.

"Mom, this place looks familiar," said Emily. "It looks like... your parents' chalet at the lake. Is it possible?"

"I think you are right. Why would we have appeared here? How are we supposed to get back to my house from here without any means of transportation?"

"Someone is coming!" whispered Glorfindel. All warriors had now their bows ready while Valerie and Emily hushed the frightened children.

Soon, they heard the sounds of two persons walking in the snow. They were barely making any noise, but their elven ears could hear them nevertheless.

They soon heard the sound of two guns cocking. Only Valerie recognized the sound. She gestured to the warriors around her that the newcomers were dangerous.

"Who is there?" a male voice screamed. "You are trespassing on private land, and we will not hesitate to shoot!"

"Shoot at my command," Haldir whispered, too low for human ears to hear.

But Valerie had recognized the man's voice. "Dad? Dad, it's me! Valerie! Do not shoot!"

"Valerie is dead!" screamed a female voice.

"Allison? Allison, please do not shoot! I am here with the kids. Haldir! Do not shoot!" she yelled at her mate when he made a move.

"Haldir?" asked the female voice. "Show yourself, now!"

They were soon blinded by a flashlight, illuminating their group. Valerie gave Narwen to Thomas, and slowly walked to the front of their group, her hands up, showing she was not armed.

"Allison!" she whispered. "It is really me."

Allison, her gun still pointed in her direction, observed her with attention, noticing the red hair and the medieval cloak she was wearing. She also saw a young red-haired woman holding a child, and two teenage boys with the same hair color. There were also many other children around them, and beautiful men with their bows ready to release their arrows. Her face turned back to the one who claimed being her deceased sister.

"Allison, don't!" screamed her father when she started walking towards the woman. As she got closer and closer, she realized this woman was the perfect image of her sister when she had disappeared 8 years ago. She had not aged a minute, if anything, she looked even younger than before. Not normal. Using her flashlight, she illuminated the woman's face.

"Fuck, Allison! Put that down, you are hurting my eyes," the woman chided. Ignoring her demand, Allison put her gun under her arm and took the woman's face in her hand and looked at her more closely.

In the group behind Valerie, everyone understood that the man and woman were not believing them, and that Valerie could get hurt if she was not careful.

"You do look like her," Allison mumbled. "What was the name of my sister's last lover?"

"Haldir."

"Haldir who? What was his last name?"

"Haldir has no last name."

"Wrong answer!"

"He has no last name! You gave him one!"

"What was the name I gave him?"

Valerie searched in her memory. It was something Finnish, the name of a hockey player.

"I don't remember!" she replied, panicking. "Allison, you have to believe me! You said it once, a long time ago! You gave it to Mark so he would leave Haldir alone while he was in jail!"

"Oh my God, I cannot believe it. It is you!" Allison threw her gun and flashlight on the ground, and enclosed her sister in a violent embrace while she cried helplessly. She was weeping Valerie's name ceaselessly. The elven group relaxed visibly, until the armed man started moving towards his two daughters, his gun still aimed at Valerie.

"Allison! Valerie is dead," he reasoned with his older daughter.

"No, it is her, I recognize her." She cupped Valerie's face in her hands again. "She is not dead. Not dead." She looked at Valerie with strange eyes for a second. The next one, she smacked Valerie hard on the face. Valerie, caught by surprise, fell to the ground.

Haldir moved to come to her aid, but Valerie's father aimed his gun at him.

"How could you do this to us? Fake your deaths?" screamed Allison, towering over her sister still sitting in the snow. "Do you have any idea what you made us go through?"

Valerie slowly stood up to face her sister and father. "Dad, stop aiming your gun at my husband. And you, Allison, don't you dare ever touching me again, is that clear?" she asked with her coolest voice.

She stopped Allison's hand as she was going to hit her face again. Valerie pushed her sister away, but Allison grabbed her cloak and they both fell in the snow. As they fought, all everyone could hear and see in the dark were screams of rage and a blend of limbs trying to hit the other.

"Nana!" Finalfin started screaming before he was hushed by Glorfindel.

"Girls!" thundered the father's voice above the women. He threw his gun on the ground, and with a speed that spoke of a long habit, he was able to separate the thrashing women. "Valerie! Stop this right now! Leave your sister alone!"

"If this is the kind of welcome I will get, I will bring my family back!" Valerie yelled at her father and sister. "I was coming with the hope of spending a few days with you, but I see I no longer have my place here."

She turned to Haldir, who dropped his bow, took her hand and dragged her back in their group. Valerie was furiously wiping her tears.

"I am sorry, children, but we will have to go back." She picked up Finalfin in her arms.

"Valerie! Wait!" Her father called back. "Don't go! It is the shock of seeing you alive!"

Her father walked slowly towards their group with his flashlight.

"Oh my God! Is this Emily? Where are Thomas and Adam?"

"Here, Granddaddy," replied Thomas with caution. Neither of his three grandchildren went to him, they just watched him awkwardly.

Allison knelt on the ground. "Adam? Come here, Adam." Adam slowly walked to his aunt. "Do you remember me?"

"No," the teenager replied.

"I remember you," Thomas whispered. He walked to his aunt and touched her face and her hair. "You are Aunt Allison."

"And you, Emily, do you remember us?" asked Valerie's father.

"I will recognize you when you stop threatening us with your guns and stop hurting my mother!" the elleth replied harshly. She was insulted by the kind of welcome her mother had received.

"Valerie, who are all these people?" asked Allison. "I recognize your Haldir..."

"These are my children, my son-in-law and some friends."

"All these children are yours?" they both asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Do you wish to come inside? Your mother will never forgive me if her grandchildren catch a cold."

Valerie saw the ellyn exchanging glances and agreeing to follow her father.

"Bows and guns down, please," Valerie asked. "All of you," she said when she saw Glorfindel and Elrohir were still ready to shoot.

The group walked to the chalet. They could see the shape of a woman pacing on the balcony. Valerie's mother.

* * *

><p>Valerie and Emily were putting the children in bed while Valerie's mother was watching them in awe. She had been overjoyed to see Valerie, and even had said she had always felt her daughter was still alive somewhere, somehow. But the six new children had been a surprise, a welcomed one, but a surprise nevertheless.<p>

"I am afraid we do not have enough beds," her mother whispered as she looked at Finalfin and Elros who would be sharing a twin bed. The two elflings were thrilled to spend the night together. They would probably get very little sleep...

"Do not worry, Grandma, they do not sleep much," replied Emily. "And the adults will just rotate and share the beds amongst themselves."

"Let's go in the kitchen, the tension is palpable," said Valerie once the lights were closed and all the children ready to sleep.

When they reached the dining room, all the adults were sitting in silence but Thomas who was trying to hold a conversation with his suspicious grandfather. Emily went to sit beside Erestor while Valerie did the same with Haldir. The ellyn kept staring at everything around them, curious to explore and touch everything they saw around them.

Everyone had been introduced, although it was obvious that Valerie's parents were overwhelmed by the number of people they had met in one evening. Since most elves did not speak English, and that her parents obviously wanted to speak to Valerie in private, she asked Emily and Haldir to bring the others in the living room. The television would keep them all busy for a while!

Valerie's interrogation started. She tried to give her father realistic explanations, but he was not fooled. Michael had a very acute sens of observation. He had seen the elves' singular features, their weapons and clothing, even how they had walked on snow, and how Valerie and Haldir had not aged at all in 8 years. In the end, Valerie told him much more than she had first expected, and he looked half convinced.

In the living room, they could see the lights flashing. Probably Elladan or Elrohir trying the incredible invention that was electricity. That brought their attention back to the people Valerie had brought with her.

"Am I hearing wrong, or maybe it's their accent, but are they actually calling you Valarie instead of Valerie?" asked her father.

"You heard properly. Only Haldir and his brothers are calling me Valerie. Valarie is a name that has some sacred significance. They all fell in love with that name and everyone calls me like that now."

"Well, I sure as hell will not start calling you anything else than the name I gave you when you were born!" her father grumpily replied.

"Emily's husband... He looks older than her," her mother Julia said to change the subject. She did not know she was opening another can of worms!

"Yes, he is older," confirmed Valerie.

"How many years older?" suspiciously asked Michael.

"A few," she simply replied. She had told him of a different world in its Middle Age. She had told him about humans being slightly different there. She was not going to tell him elves were a different species altogether, and an eternal one at that.

"I cannot believe how many children you had in just 8 years," commented Allison. "I cannot even remember their names! Speaking of names, remind me the name of that guy, the blond one that limps?"

"Glorfindel."

"What is wrong with him?" asked Allison in doctor mode.

"There was a battle, a few months ago. His leg was almost severed by a blade. Our healers did what they could... but they simply do not have modern expertise. Allison, do you think you can help him?"

"How?"

"You are a surgeon, you could repair the internal damage that our healers could not."

"Does he have medical insurance?"

Valerie rolled her eyes. "No. No, he doesn't."

"Oh God, how am I supposed to do this?" Allison mumbled to herself. "Dr. Lambert owes me big time, he could be the anesthesiologist... I could ask a few nurses to attend. How would I get an operating room?" she continued.

"Allison, we have money to pay."

"What kind of money? Money from where you are coming from?"

"We have gold."

"Gold? Am I supposed to show up at the hospital with gold ingots?"

"We have... nothing else, Allison," Valerie admitted in defeat.

"Forget it. When you were declared dead in absentia, I... inherited from you. Your house, all your money... I owe you big time. Don't worry, it will be on me."

"Allison, if you do this... I suggest that you skip the blood tests altogether."

"Why?" asked her father.

"Daddy, please don't make things more difficult," Valerie requested.

"Actually Allison, make the damned blood test. I want to see if Valerie is telling the truth."

Valerie could not blame him. If Emily had disappeared for 8 years and came back with people that looked absolutely alien to her, she would probably ask the same. "Just do the tests yourself, Allison," she said, challenging her father. "I do not want some special agency showing up here to study him before we can go back."

"How long will you stay?" asked her mother Julia.

"A few days. Whatever it takes for Glorfindel to be well enough to go back with us."

"Will you be coming back here to visit?"

"No, Mom. We will not. I am sorry!" she exclaimed when she saw her mother's distress. "Mom, please! I really wanted to see you guys only last time, introduce you to your grandchildren! But... we will soon sail to another land, and we will not be able to come back."

She engulfed her mother in a hug, and they both cried for a while. Her father was tense, trying to hold his tears, while Allison just sat there, shocked. Sensing his mate's sadness, Haldir came in the dining room and put a hand on Valerie's shoulder.

"Are you taking good care of her?" asked her father.

"Of course, Michael," Haldir replied with his accent. "Valerie is my mate, my beloved, her happiness is of the utmost importance to me."

"Feels to me that you turned a sharp business woman into a broodmare," her father challenged.

"Dad!"

"Your daughter has been involved in negotiations with new and old allies!" Haldir replied icily. "She is an important lady in Lothlorien, a warrior also, who helped defend our realm against our foes. She was deemed worthy by the Valar to raise kings..." Valerie stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Raise kings? Are you a king, Haldir?" her father asked sarcastically.

"Dad, please! Stop being so suspicious! It is just a matter of talking," she replied, glaring at Haldir.

Haldir clenched his teeth and took a deep breath. He did not want to start a fight with Valerie's father.

"While we are here," Valerie continued, "there are a few things I would need to buy. Mom, will you please drive Emily and Erestor to a few bookstores this week?"

"Of course!"

"Allison, I would also need some medical supplies and equipment. Our best healer gave me a list."

"And you are not asking me for my help?" asked Michael.

"No, Dad. Not until you are able to be nice and polite with my family."

"We are your family."

"Yes, you are. But my family also includes all the people in the living room and in the bedrooms. And they are very important to me. Until you can be decently nice with them, I will not... I will not let you interact with them."

"This is my house!" he claimed.

"This is my house too!" replied Julia. "And Valerie's family is welcome here, Michael."

"I am going for a walk!" he declared, taking his coat and leaving the house to go in the woods surrounding the house.

"Well, that is promising!" chuckled Allison. "Don't you just love a good confrontation once in a while! Worry not, Dad has mollified since your disappearance. He will be back in an hour, ready to do as you bid. Now, I would like to examine that Glorfindel before going to bed."

Both sisters went to the living room, where all elves present were watching the television with amazement. Emily was skillfully changing the channels, earning the moans and groans of the others when she went too quickly on images they thought interesting. Right now, they had stopped on a rather violent cop movie, and Valerie could see the interest in the eyes of the warriors. What were these noisy weapons being used by the men?

"Glorfindel?" Valerie called. The Gondolin warrior did not even looked at her. His eyes remained locked on the TV screen. "Glorfindel? My sister would like to examine you."

Glorfindel stood and limped to Allison, towering over her as she took into his height and muscled chest and arms.

"Do you need me in the room to translate your instructions?" Valerie offered.

"No, I think I can manage." Allison went to her bedroom, and Glorfindel followed her there.

When they came out ten minutes later, Allison face's was reddish.

"What happened? You don't think you can fix his leg?" Valerie whispered.

"Are they all such impressive specimens?" Allison asked her.

* * *

><p>"I prepared a list of key words in both languages, for when you try to communicate together," Emily said in both English and Sindarin, handing a sheet to Glorfindel and another one to Allison. "Words like... pain, leg, blood, medical stuff."<p>

"You should be back here in four days," Valerie told the warrior. "Do not be afraid by what you will see. There will be many objects you have never seen, and a lot of healers and patients speaking in English only. You have to trust Allison, Glorfindel. She is a good healer. She will fix your leg in no time, I promise."

Glorfindel would never have admitted it publicly, but he was scared like a child. He did not want to be alone in this strange world. He would have much preferred if Allison could have operated him at the house, like Lord Elrond would have done. But Valerie had explained that such operations were never taking places outside of these healing centers called hospitals.

"Mellon," Haldir added, "this cannot be worse than fighting a Balrog!"

Understanding the blond warrior was scared, Allison put a comforting hand on Glorfindel's forearm.

"I will take good care of you," she said. "I will be there whenever you need me."

Although Glorfindel did not understand her words, he guessed she was telling him not to worry.

"She said she will take good care of..." Haldir started translating.

"I know what she said," Glorfindel interrupted. "I am ready to go," he told Allison in Sindarin.

"Allison? You will have to drive slowly," Valerie told her sister. "The car ride will be scary to him."

* * *

><p>Glorfindel woke up in the hospital room he had seen before his operation. The whiteness and nakedness of the room caused him distress all over again. There were unknown objects all aroung him, some producing constant and quite annoying beeping sounds. He had tubes attached to his arms, and although they did not hurt, he removed the sticky bandages that held them in place and tried to pull them out.<p>

The movement woke the woman who was sleeping in a chair near his metal bed.

"No!" The English word was similar enough to its Sindarin version for Glorfindel to immediately stop trying to pull the tubes out. Allison took in the warrior's uncomfortable gaze. She put a hand on his cheek to show him all was well, and started checking his vital signs. Once she was satisfied that Glorfindel's body had properly recovered from the general anesthesia, she lifted the sheet and removed the bandage on his leg. The internal damage had been more important than the X-rays had shown, and the surgery had lasted many hours. But Allison was convinced that Valerie's friend would walk almost normally after a few weeks of exercises.

"Sleep!" she told him. He needed more rest to recover from the anesthesia. Seeing the question in his face, she pulled Emily's translation table from her pocket, and tentatively pronounced the Sindarin equivalent. She repeated it three times, using various accents before he caught her meaning.

"Oh yes, you will sleep!" she said when he moved his head in disagreement. She went to the nurses' office and asked for the necessary drug to knock him out for a few hours. When she came back to his room, she simply injected the drug in his tube since he would never had accepted to swallow any pills.

"Good night!" she waived goodbye when his eyelids started closing. Somehow, she knew he knew she had given him some drugs, and he was unhappy that she had not respected his wish. "Can't make them all happy," she chuckled. Her pager started buzzing at that moment. When she called the emergency room, the nurse announced that two victims of a car accident had just arrived, grievously injured. The head of the emergency room was asking her to get ready for a long night of surgery. Allison looked at Glorfindel. _I hope he will not wake before I am done!_

When Glorfindel opened his eyes, he found himself alone in his room. Allison was nowhere to be found. It was the middle of the night as far as he could tell, but the bright and unnatural lights in the hallway would not allow him to sleep anymore. He could hear the nurses talking at their desk, the other patients as they moaned in pain, and closer to him, the still annoying beeping noises in his room.

Allison was not in his room. She had promised she would remain near him. Where could she be? A siren noise right under his window made him jolt in fright. He pulled the tubes out of his arms, ready to go look for her, wherever she was in that unsettling building.

As soon as had pulled the tubes, a siren was heard in his room, and a nurse soon appeared to see what was going on. When she saw Dr. Thompson's private patient sitting on his bed, ready to start walking on his recently operated leg, she yelled to him to stop and called the other nurses to her aid. How was she supposed to communicate with him? Dr. Thompson had told them the man only spoke Finnish!

* * *

><p>An intern entered in the operating room. "Dr. Thompson? A nurse just called me – security officers are in room 452, the room of your patient? He has lost control, and screams for you constantly. She is asking if she should sedate him."<p>

Allison looked at her patient's open wound. She simply could not leave in the middle of the surgery. Should Glorfindel be sedated again? She knew his body was different. The anesthesiologist had wondered how come such an important dosage had been necessary for Glorfindel's surgery: the warrior simply did not fall asleep! And even as she had injected the drug in his tube earlier in his room, she had had to give him the dosage of a horse. First, she could not take the chance to give him an additional dose in such a short period of time, and secondly, the nurses would be suspicious should they try to sedate him. Allison took the only decision that was reasonable, knowing the head surgeon would give her a warning for this. But she had no choice.

"Have them bring him over here," she requested.

"I beg your pardon?" the anesthesiologist asked.

"You heard me well," she replied with more confidence than she really felt. Man, she would be in deep deep shit!

She continued operating while the team watched her in stunned silence. They soon heard a commotion near the door of the operating room. She lifted her head to watch Glorfindel's arrival. Behind the glass walls, she could see him stuck between two security guards and a distraught nurse. How could he be standing on his leg just six hours after his surgery? What kind of man was that?

Allison lifted her bloodied gloved hands in the air, to ensure she was not touching anything. She came to stand on the other side of the glass wall. She caught Glorfindel's gaze. Would he recognize her underneath the surgical mask and hat? A nurse, understanding her dilemma, came behind her and untied her mask.

Glorfindel immediately recognized Valerie's sister. She was wearing green clothes, bloodied, but nothing compared to the blood on her hands. She spoke to him from behind the glass. He could hear her voice, but did not understand her words. Somehow he knew she was asking him to wait for her, that she would be back in his room soon. When she pointed the table where a body lay, he understood she was in the middle of a surgery, and that her patient needed her to finish it.

She was like Lord Elrond. A healer. More than a Middle Earth healer – she could perform complicated and dangerous surgeries, even one the Imladris Lord had not even wanted to try. She had fixed his leg, he could feel it, it was still painful but it felt right. He could trust her. She would come back to him as soon as she was done.

He nodded in agreement. She gestured for him to follow the guards and the nurse that had brought him there. Before he followed them, he saw that the nurse was putting a new mask on her face, and that she was getting back to the operating table.

"I will report you for this," said the disapproving anesthesiologist.

"I know, I know," Allison simply replied. Somehow, as she was talking to Glorfindel through the glass wall, she had known he was worth it.

* * *

><p>Valerie angrily entered the bathroom, and opening the shower door, surprised Elrohir who was taking a very hot and steamy shower.<p>

"It has been at least 30 minutes that you are under the shower! Do not tell me that you are not clean yet!"

"You cannot believe how much I enjoy taking one of these hot showers!" the elf replied, not ashamed of his nudity in front of his future mother-in-law.

"Well... Believe it or not, some other people in this house enjoy a hot shower once in a while. But it is not possible for them to take one, because every single day, you empty the water heater!"

She pulled him out of the shower, and he only had time to wrap a towel around his hips before he was dragged to the basement. His brother and Erestor followed, always curious to learn more about the technological advancements surrounding them.

"This is the water heater. You see its size? It is full of hot water, and each time we use hot water in the sinks or in the shower, the hot water level goes down, and it is replaced with cold water. Cold water, Elrohir! Cold like the temperature of every shower I have taken since we arrived here because you keep emptying the water heater!"

"Wait a second," Erestor interrupted. "The water in the shower can be hot?"

"See?" Valerie pointed out to Elrohir. "I am not the only one complaining here. From now on, you have a maximum of ten minutes to wash, am I understood?"

* * *

><p>During these days, Emily and Erestor had been shopping very actively. They had visited many book stores with her grandmother and had purchased thousands of dollars of reference books, preferably with colorful pictures. The rest of the times, Emily was showing her mate how to use a computer and find information on various subjects on the Internet. Erestor was writing notes about everything he was seeing to ensure he would not forget anything. He was planning to write a book about Valerie's world.<p>

Thomas had been active too, buying various musical instruments and partitions. He asked his parents if bringing back a piano was possible, and when they refused, he sulked for days. He even brought Emily and Erestor with him to the store, hoping they would support him, but they agreed with Valerie and Haldir – there was no way they could bring back a piano to Lothlorien!

Julia had fallen in love with her new grandchildren, and had bought many non-electrical and non-battery operated toys for them. Michael had been overwhelmed in the first two days, and had spent most of his time bonding with Emily, Thomas and Adam. Adam had very little memories of his family, but Emily and Thomas had immediately picked up their relationship with their grandparents where they had left it 8 years before.

One afternoon, Valerie and Julia were inside the chalet taking care of the young twins while watching the older children and the adults play outside in the snow. Elladan and Elrohir were doing multiple snowmen with Elros and Finalfin. Haldir was giving archery lessons to Oropher and Gil-galad under the interested gaze of their grandfather, as he had done twice a day since their arrival.

"You know, I am a hunter, Haldir. At the hunting and fishing store that I usually go to, there are some very impressive modern bows and crossbows. Maybe I should bring you there. You could do like Emily and bring back some items in your world."

The twins subtly came closer, understanding that Michael was proposing to get modern bows as he was studying theirs.

"These bows are Galadhrim bows. They are unparalleled in Middle Earth. Do you think your modern bows would be better?" asked Haldir.

"Absolutely! Julia wanted to bring Valerie to the store to buy diapers this afternoon, but I will tell her we will do the shopping, and then I will bring you to the hunting store."

"Can my friends join?" Haldir asked, pointing the twins.

"Of course."

As the males were talking amongst themselves, Julia decided to express her discomfort to Valerie about the Imladris twins.

"I have never seen grown, childless men so taken by young infants. They play with Finalfin and Elros, but the relationship is different than with Narwen and Norin."

Explaining the mating thing was something that would definitely spook her mother out.

"They helped me while I gave birth, Mom. Of course they are attached to my daughters!"

Her father came in the chalet at that moment. "I will bring the men to do some shopping. I will buy the diapers at the same time. Will you watch the kids? Maybe they should come in, they will get cold. We have been outside for more than an hour, and only Adam and Thomas are wearing winter coats!"

"They don't... feel the cold as much as we do, Dad."

"So... They walk on snow AND don't feel the cold?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I should stop asking questions," he replied.

Valerie did not reply, but agreed with him. She caught the twins' gaze on her father's truck.

"Dad? The twins do like a thrill. Maybe you could give them the ride of their lives?" she smiled wickedly.

They came back hours later,when everyone else was having dinner. They discreetly emptied the truck and moved many boxes in the shed, only bringing two in the house. After dinner, they proudly opened the two boxes and showed the others a bow and a crossbow that they would bring back with them in Middle Earth.

* * *

><p>Glorfindel came back home after 4 days. He was still limping greatly, but Allison was confident that he would completely recover from his Helm's Deep injury. She took a few days off to spend time with Valerie and her family, and to take care of Glorfindel, showing him the multiple rehabilitation exercises he had to do three hours a day.<p>

Glorfindel was sitting on the bed and Allison on the floor in front of him, as she was removing his bandages for good.

"It healed very quickly," she commented, watching the scar that was closed by then. "I have to remove the stitches, even if they are supposed to melt. They will turn itchy and are useless by now."

Valerie translated her words to Glorfindel. He nodded his agreement, and Allison started removing the stitches.

"I will come back," Valerie said, closing the door behind her. She had heard the beginning of a fight between Oropher and Elros, apparently about the ownership of the TV remote control. Her sons had adopted this particular technology very quickly.

Glorfindel watched Allison as she was concentrating on her work. Valerie's sister had similar facial features, but she had straight chestnut brown hair, with a touch of gray hair on her temples. All caused by Valerie's disappearance, he knew that much. Emily had abruptly asked the question, and had later on translated this particular discussion to him. When they were traveling together to Minas Tirith, Valerie had told him memories of her family, and particularly how selfish and vain her sister had been. He had spent four days in her hospital, he had seen how Allison was caring for her patients, how her colleagues trusted her judgment, and just how much more knowledge in healing she possessed as compared to the Middle Earth healers. She was rarely laughing despite the beauty of her smile.

Even if he did not speak her language, he could understand her. Because he had so much in common with her. Just like him, she was dedicated to her profession, her loneliness and lack of family pushing her to excel in this only field where she was successful. He thought this important change, from a selfish brat to a serious and dedicated healer, had been caused by the loss of her sister, niece and nephews years before. The greatest shock of her life. An immense heartbreak. Had she been an elf, she would have surely faded. He had seen her take pills to fall asleep at night. Even after 8 years, she still lived with the impact of their disappearance in her life. And their temporary return had not cured her. For she knew they were about to leave again. And when they did, her loneliness would start all over again.

Glorfindel had made many friends in Imladris and other elven realms in his second life. But he had not revealed his deep sadness to anyone. He still had nightmares about his death while fighting the Balrog when Gondolin fell. He was wondering if his friend Ecthelion, who had died after fighting with two Balrogs during the same battle, had been reborn in Valinor, or if his fëa was still lingering in the Halls of Mandos. He too, knew loneliness. He was alone, even when surrounded by all of Imladris.

The woman leaning over him, taking care of his wound, knew how he felt, because she was feeling the same. Unable to stop himself, he gently stroked her hair, putting a lock behind her round ear. Allison lifted her head, surprised by his affectionate gesture. She could read pain in his eyes, but the removal of the stitches should not be causing him more than negligible pain. She understood he was feeling gloomy. Valerie had hinted that Glorfindel was a warrior that had seen and lived horrible events, and that he was still tortured by them. When his hand caressed her cheek, she put her hand on his, trying to show him some support. Without knowing anything about his life, she knew his suffering was even greater than hers.

She literally stopped breathing when he slowly bent to bring his mouth closer to hers. He hesitated for a few seconds, just an inch from her face. Was he really going to...? When he delicately put his lips on hers, she received the most chaste kiss she had ever received, apart from the one Tommy Johnson had given her. Back then, she had been five years old. There was a purity to this kiss, an innocence that erased all the kisses she had received and given from her numerous lovers before the disappearance of her sister. She had had no lovers since then, unable to give any kind of love to anyone after the deaths of those she had loved the most.

The door suddenly opened, and Valerie gasped when she saw her sister and Glorfindel kissing. "I am so sorry," she apologized, closing the door to give them some privacy.

Allison blushed furiously and went back to work, unable to meet the gaze of the warrior above her. Once done, she stood and started gathering the discarded bandages and her surgical scissors. She was about the leave the room when he caught her wrist and forced her to look at him.

"Allison," he said with his singular accent.

"I have to go!" She literally ran out of the room, leaving him to wonder if she was as troubled by their kiss as he was, or if she simply did not welcome his advance.

* * *

><p>"What was happening out there? You still cannot keep your hands off every man that is crossing your path, can't you?" attacked Valerie.<p>

"This is not what you think!" Allison tried to justify herself.

"You think I am blind? Or that I am an idiot? I do not want Glorfindel to become your next one-night stand! He has suffered enough in his prior life and in this one!"

"What do you mean, in his prior life?"

"Forget it!" Valerie said, biting her tongue. She had slipped on this one. "What happened exactly while you were with him for four days?"

"Nothing! Nothing happened, I swear! In the bedroom earlier, when Glorfindel kissed me, he took me by surprise!"

Valerie had dragged Allison on the balcony, hoping to have some privacy while she lectured her older sister. It only made the ellyn in the house more distressed. Only Haldir and Erestor understood, and they looked at the stunned Glorfindel with apprehension. Their looks told Glorfindel that the sisters were fighting because of the kiss he had given to Allison. Elladan and Elrohir were clueless, and were listening to the raised voices saying the name Glorfindel once in a while with curiosity.

"I have a hard time believing this! I remember years ago! You were sleeping with your colleagues left, right and center! They never lasted more than a week!"

"That phase is over," Allison replied with shame.

"Oh, is that so?" Valerie said with sarcasm.

"Yes! I have not been with anyone since you faked your death," screamed Allison. "I spent the last 8 years grieving for you, feeling guilty that I had let you down when Kyle died. How I left you to raise your children alone, giving you minimal help and respite. But I loved you!" she cried forcefully. "And while I was sinking in my guilt and misery, you were with Haldir, having more children, being all happy, never thinking about the ones you had left behind who thought you dead!"

Inside, everyone was now watching the sisters with anguish. They were all used to Valerie's character, but to see her in action with her sister who was as headstrong was something the elves could not get used to.

"Go stop them, Michael, your daughters will hurt each other again!" Julia asked.

"I will only go if they physically hurt each other. They need to get these things off their chests," he replied, knowing his daughters had years of resentment to talk about.

"Were Mommy and Aunt Allison always like that, Grandma?" asked Emily. "I do not remember them fighting at all."

"When they were young, they were like cat and dog. As adults, Valerie was keeping their relationship very superficial. It was her way her protecting herself from the hurt Allison was inflicting her without even realizing it. I have to admit, Allison has not been the best sister for Valerie. But she loves Valerie in a way she has never loved anyone else. She never realized it until she lost her..."

For Emily, the concept was hard to grasp. She loved their brothers and sisters and would never hurt them in any way.

Outside, the argument was nowhere near its end.

"Since when did you care about me? You judged me and made fun of me since our teenage years. You laughed at me when I studied in business while you were studying to save lives! You showed up drunk at my wedding, and told me in front of all the guests that I was making the biggest mistake of my life. Each time I was getting pregnant, you would make comments about how the earth was already too populated."

"I was jealous! Is that what you want to hear? Yes, I was jealous! Everything you did turned out a success. Everything came to you easily! Kyle died, and you found Haldir, and there you were again, happy and loved. Who are you to judge me? I spent years struggling to reach the same happiness, and it always escaped me!"

"Allison, I don't know what to say. I am sorry that you spent your life trying to find a happiness that would elude you. But... We are leaving in less than a week. Why Glorfindel? This will bring you nowhere!"

Hearing his name again, Glorfindel decided to join the ladies outside.

"I know it will lead nowhere," whispered Allison under Valerie's gaze. An instant later, Glorfindel was standing behind her, as if he was offering protection. Valerie noticed how her sister seemed troubled by his presence, and how she blushed when Glorfindel put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you are going to talk about me, Valarie, I would appreciate if you could use a language I can understand," he said in Sindarin.

"I would, Glorfindel, if both Allison and you had a language in common, which you do not."

"Valarie, please translate the discussion for me," Glorfindel said, changing his tone to an icy one.

"One part was absolutely none of your business. The other one... Well, I was telling Allison that I did not think it wise for you two to start relationship when we are leaving in a few days."

"And since when that part is of your business, as you said before?"

"Since I care for both of you, and I do not want you to get hurt."

"I would respectfully ask you not to get involved in this, Valarie."

"Perfectly fine with me. Good luck discussing the matter with my sister," Valerie said, leaving them on the balcony in the cold. She closed the door behind her.

"Why don't you bring a coat to your sister?" requested her mother. "She will catch a cold if she remains outside longer."

Valerie went to take a coat in the closet and reopened the door, only to see Glorfindel and Allison facing each other, obviously at a loss on how to talk about the issue at hand. Valerie just threw the coat at her sister, not desiring to get involved any more than she had already been. Glorfindel had dismissed her quite too abruptly to her taste.

She sat down with her children, fuming. She knew she had no say in what was happening between Glorfindel and her sister, whatever it was, serious or not. But could they not see their folly? Could they not understand she was just being realistic and was trying to limit the hurt they would suffer shortly after?

Haldir had heard the discussion, and was in complete agreement with his mate. He gave her an approval smile to let her know of his support. Valerie relaxed slightly and started a game of chess with Thomas, while Emily was reading story books to her little brothers. They thought it was hilarious that these stories involved talking animals dressed like mortals. So absorbed were they by the illustrations, that they were completely missing the morals of these tales.

After ten minutes, Glorfindel came back in, and standing in the living room, looked for a translator. His choices were few. He would certainly not ask Haldir! His male pride was against it. Thomas and Adam were to young, and actually, Adam's English was very poor due to the lack of practice. So was Erestor's. That only left Emily... or Valarie. He hesitated. Emily would certainly help, but he did not feel comfortable asking her. She had no history with either him or Allison. That only left... the smirking Valarie.

"Can I help you with something, Glorfindel?" she asked innocently.

"Please... do not make me beg," he replied.

"You know me very little if you think I would do that," she said, standing to go back outside with Glorfindel and Allison.

* * *

><p>"What did they have to say to each other?" Haldir asked her later that evening, as they were lying in bed.<p>

"Allison did not say much. Glorfindel did most of the talking. Telling her he knew of her pain, and how much they had shared this week, while she was taking care of him."

"Did he offer her to stay here?" he asked, worried that his friend would not go back to Middle Earth with them.

"No, he did not. They seem to know that whatever is developing between them is doomed..."

"How sad. I did not expect that bringing Glorfindel with us would change his pain from a leg wound to a heartbreak..."

In the room next to theirs, Glorfindel held Allison in his arms. She had taken her sleeping pills, and had fallen asleep against him. They had kissed chastely again before her eyes had closed.

* * *

><p>They were ready to leave. The ellyn had dragged the various boxes and cases near the lake, where the portal would soon be reopened. The elflings were excited to go back home, but the adults were deeply saddened.<p>

"I cannot believe I will lose you again," cried Julia one evening. "And I have so much more to lose now," she said, holding Finalfin against her. Michael did the same with Norin and Narwen. Valerie's father was not talking, but they all could see he shared the same emotions.

"Mom, Dad, this time around, you know that we are alive. We will soon move to a different country, one that is very peaceful, and where your grandchildren will be blissfully happy," Valerie told them.

"Yes, it will be easier this time around," Julia admitted. "But the pain will be very real."

"I know. I will miss you too," Valerie said, giving her parents a long hug.

She heard a commotion outside, and saw the five ellyn as they were transporting additional metal cases to the lake.

"I thought they had brought everything to the lake already," she mumbled. Her father became uncomfortable. "Dad? Would you happen to know what is in these cases?" She jumped to her feet when he refused to answer.

"Stop!" she yelled to the ellyn. They dropped the cases on the ground, their expressions similar to her father's. She walked to them, quickly followed by Emily.

"Haldir? I would like to know what you have in these cases," she asked. They looked at each other for a long time before he opened the lock on the first metal case. Valerie glared at him when she saw a gun inside. And not a little one. No! It was a sniper rifle.

"Would you care to open the other cases?" she asked. Knowing the storm would hit them sooner if they did not comply, the cases were opened one by one in front of her. There were 12 guns of various calibers, with a vast quantity of the required ammunition.

"Did you really think I would let you bring these weapons from my world? Can you imagine if these fell in the wrong hands? Men will invent these weapons soon enough, why give them the idea and the means earlier?" she scowled. Beside her, Emily was glaring at Erestor, who was an accomplice even if he had not purchased them with Haldir, Elladan and Elrohir.

"This is for the protection of our people," Haldir explained with calm. "With these, we will be able to protect our Lords and Ladies more effectively."

"I am sure Lord Elrond will not let you bring those to Middle Earth."

Elladan took out a letter he had been keeping in a pocket of his tunic. He gave it to her without a word. Her name was written on the letter. She opened it suspiciously while the ellyn were watching her with confidence.

_My dear Valarie,_

_Celeborn, Galadriel and I have discussed the items that we wished to be brought back to Middle Earth, and asked you to bring back many items that will seem inoffensive to you. But we also gave our captains the instructions to bring back home some of the weapons that Celeborn has seen in your book on the history of war. We feel the protection of our realms requires means that only your world can bring us. Sauron might be defeated, but orcs, wargs and men of the West are still lingering and threatening our very security. Celeborn and I guarantee that these weapons will be extremely controlled and will only be used by our best and most responsible warriors, and only in the utmost dire situations. We will give you all the necessary guarantees that you will require, and will welcome your suggestions for the safekeeping of these weapons._

_With affection,_

_Elrond_

The second part was from a feminine hand.

_My dear child,_

_As a trained warrior, you will understand the concerns expressed by Elrond. You might think, like I do, that we have successfully protected our realms without these weapons for ages. But only concerns for the safety of their mates has brought them to this decision. Without their fear for the ellith they love, they would never have felt the need for these weapons. In light of these facts, I have decided not to stop them, but to ensure the safety of our people when our dear captains will use the weapons, if they ever do. Trust me as you always have, and all will be well._

_Come back home as soon as you can,_

_Galadriel_

Valerie crushed the letter in her hand, breathing heavily. The Lords and Lady were asking her to let their captains bring back these weapons to their world. Could she disobey? And if she could, should she?

The ellyn were watching her carefully, reading various emotions on her features.

Valerie wanted to be alone, she needed to think about this. Out of frustration, she angrily said the first sentence that came to mind, and left the lake in a hurry, leaving all the elves thunderstruck. She rushed to the house, and asked Allison to lend her her car. Five minutes later, the elves, still near the lake, saw Allison's sport car rush out of the driveway, with Valerie behind the wheel.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Valerie was not back yet, and Julia fed her twins with a bottle of milk. Haldir was getting worried, and Allison decided to help her brother-in-law.<p>

"I think I know where she went, Haldir," she told him. "She is probably at my house. It used to be hers, you remember it?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to bring you there? We could take my father's truck."

"Yes. We need to talk." The threat Valerie had dropped right before leaving was being replayed over and over again in his head.

When he saw Haldir and Allison getting ready to leave, Glorfindel decided to join them. After all, he was as responsible of the situation as Haldir was. He was Lord Elrond's captain, and would be the one trained to use these weapons.

The three of them reached Allison's house an hour after, and they all sighed in relief when they saw her sport car parked in front of the house.

Valerie heard them as they entered the house. Her house. Literally, Allison had not made any changes since her disappearance. The kids' bedrooms were like she had left them, the old toys, posters and clothes still in perfect order. Only the kitchen appliances were new. This more than anything had told her how Allison had never turned the page after her disappearance.

She went downstairs to welcome them. She had regretted her hasty departure, and had been about to come back to the chalet when they had shown up. Haldir crushed her against his chest. "Are you really asking me to choose between bringing my wife back, or bringing these weapons to Middle Earth? You would stay here?" he asked, unable to make a choice between direct orders from Lord Celeborn and his love for his mate.

"You know we would both fade," she whispered in his ear. "I would never endanger your life. I love you more than anything."

"Then you are not angry anymore?"

"Of course I am still angry!" she said, freeing herself from his embrace. "How could you do this in my back? If you had involved me from the beginning, the shock would have been easier to take!"

"Valarie," Glorfindel said to help Haldir, "we did not know how you would take it. We preferred to wait until we were safely back in Middle Earth to tell you."

"Do not try to take the blame, Glorfindel. You were in the hospital when Haldir bought this with my own father and Elrond's sons!"

"Actually... Haldir called me on this thing... Allison's cellphone... He described the weapons to me, and I picked the ones that will go to Lord Elrond. I also helped choosing the ones for King Thranduil..."

"Then you are declared guilty too, Glorfindel! I will make you both pay dearly for keeping me out of the loop. I have an eternity to plan and execute my vengeance."

"Are you still angry about the guns?" Allison asked, not understanding what they had said. She had been hunting with her father for years, and did not see why Valerie was being fussy.

"Not anymore, really. I had time to think while I was alone," she whispered in her sister's ear. "But don't tell them that."

When they came back, Valerie drove with Haldir while Glorfindel went with Allison. What they had managed to tell each other during the one hour drive, Valerie did not know. But Allison had obviously cried, and went to her room directly upon their arrival. Glorfindel joined her later for their chaste last night together. Valerie knew nothing more than a few kisses had taken place between them. With the number of elves in the house, someone would have heard them!

* * *

><p>It was time. Valerie removed the emerald from the chain around her neck, and holding it in her hand, she started chanting the words she had never forgotten since the first time around. A minute later, the portal appeared. The ellyn started pushing the various boxes and metal cases inside, knowing there were elves waiting for them on the other side.<p>

Julia and Michael said their goodbyes to their grandchildren, who did not understand why their grandparents were crying. They did not understand they would not see them ever again. Elladan and Elrohir bowed respectfully to Valerie's family, and thanked them for their generous hospitality. Each of them then took one of Valerie's babies, and entered the portal.

Emily, Erestor and Thomas were next to say goodbye, and they dragged the younger children with them. Only Valerie, Haldir and Glorfindel remained behind.

Haldir thanked Michael for his help, and hugged Julia and Allison. He then respectfully stood beside the portal, waiting for his mate to be ready to cross between the worlds. Never would he leave her alone in her world without him.

Glorfindel bowed to Valerie's parents, and then stood in front of Allison while Valerie was crying in her parents' arms.

"I will miss you!" Valerie whimpered. "I love you so much!"

"Go, Valerie. And be happy with Haldir and the children! Know that we will think about you every day," her mother replied.

Glorfindel gave one last kiss to Allison, who was blinded by her tears.

"I wish life could be different for us, Allison," Glorfindel told her. When she looked at Haldir for help, he came closer and translated Glorfindel's sentence.

"Life is cruel joke, Glorfindel," she replied. "I will never forget you. Never."

They hugged for a long time. Then Glorfindel shook himself, and released her from his embrace. He limped slightly as he walked to the portal. He waved one last time, his eyes never leaving hers, and he finally disappeared in the portal.

Once he was gone, Allison fell to the ground and started crying much louder than before. She had tried to control her emotions not to make his departure harder than it really was, but now that he could not hear her anymore, she broke down. Valerie knelt on the ground beside her, giving her the little comfort that she could.

"I am sorry about our past, Allison. I wish you and I had been closer. But know that I always loved you despite everything. You were the big sister I was looking up to." Valerie's voice broke on the last words.

"I love you too! Valerie, please take care of him for me, will you?"

"Yes, I will. I swear."

"We need to go, Val," Haldir reminded her. "The portal will not remain open much longer..."

The sisters hugged each other, and Valerie stood. She gave one last hug to her parents, and started walking towards the portal, Haldir supporting her as her legs were weak.

"Valerie!" cried Allison. She ran to them and hugged her sister again. "I can't! I can't!" she panicked, hyperventilating. "Do not leave me again! Everyone is leaving! Please do not leave me!"

Julia and Michael walked to their older daughter, trying to calm her to allow Valarie to leave with her husband. Julia understood what was going on. She couldn't let that happen. She could not let her daughter become even more heartbroken than before.

"The you must go, my Allison. This is where your future lies. Not with your old parents..."

Michael looked at her with dismay. "What? No! We lost them all, and you want to lose the last one that we have?"

"We already have lost her to Glorfindel, Michael. She will never be the same. You want her unhappy? In deep depression? And what will happen to her once we are not there anymore? Think of what is best for her, darling, not what is best for us. She needs to go. Can she go?" she asked Haldir.

"She can come, but I do not know if our Lords will allow her to remain with us."

"What if they don't?" asked Michael.

"He will never leave her alone, Dad. If she cannot follow us to Valinor, then... Glorfindel will stay until... the end."

He could stay in Middle Earth until Allison died, and then sail. Unless Allison became half-elven, but that would require the intervention of the Valar. Since she was not part of the prophecy, that was not likely to happen. But Allison and Glorfindel would have what? 40 years together? Was it not better than nothing for the Balrog Slayer?

"Do not worry for us, Allison," Julia said as she kissed her oldest daughter. "We will take care of everything. Go with your love, go with your sister and your nieces and nephews... Be happy for once..."

"May you find peace, Allison," her father continued.

They hugged their daughters. And then, Haldir lifted both sisters, holding their waists to support them. He bowed respectfully to these parents who loved their daughters enough to let them leave, and dragged the sisters in the portal.

On the other side, a grim Glorfindel could not believe his eyes when he saw Haldir coming out of the portal, holding the two crying sisters. The portal disappeared suddenly. Haldir was caught by surprise when Allison lost consciousness and almost fell to the ground.

Glorfindel ran to his help and picked up Allison while Haldir still held Valerie. All the children rushed to them, worried for their mother and aunt but happy to see Allison had joined them in Middle Earth.

"Who is this?" asked Prince Legolas to Lady Galadriel who was standing beside him.

"This is Allison, Valarie's sister and... Glorfindel's fëa-mate."

"Is she sick?"

"No, she is merely beginning her transformation to become half-elven."

"Half-elven? The Valar is willing to accept her to Valinor?"

"It was meant to be this way, Legolas. It was their destiny. Why do you think we sent Valarie back?"

"Is there any other secret that you are keeping from us?" he asked with a grin.

"'Many, young prince, many. Just enjoy your obliviousness while it lasts..." On these last words, Galadriel walked to Valerie to welcome her back.

* * *

><p>AN: *sigh* This story is getting closer to its end... My mind is full of ideas for a sequel... Please review as usual!


	26. Chapter 26 The Last Journey

It seems many of you liked Chapter 25, in which Valerie is going back home to see her family one last time, and brings back her sister Allison. I would like to thank: yue moon, safa56bmc, Lady Minuialwen, ccgnme, Berianireth of Lorien, terraequalslove and gunitatsuhiko.

Glory Bee, Paperlantern86 and Tabata Nunes: Yes, there will be a sequel! I already have many plot ideas. Will you find the clues in the last 2 chapters?

And finally, thank you Mellie Erdmann for your support. I am glad that you like Adam. Wait until you see him as an adult!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 25 ended with:<em>

"_It was meant to be this way, Legolas. It was their destiny. Why do you think we sent Valarie back?"_

"_Is there any other secret that you are keeping from us?" he asked with a grin._

"_'Many, young prince, many. Just enjoy your obliviousness while it lasts..." On these last words, Galadriel walked to Valerie to welcome her back. _

**Chapter 26 – The last journey**

Allison opened her eyes, awakened by the sounds of the birds chirping in the tree near her balcony. Her body was crushed under a heavy, familiar weight. Glorfindel had spent the night in his favorite position, his left arm and leg on top of her, protecting her. _Against what, in their bed within the safe borders of Imladris? s_he wondered. Nevertheless, she was happy that he needed this constant contact with her during his sleep, even after three years of binding.

Three years had passed at the speed of light for her, with all the changes that had happened in her life since the day she had crossed the portal to follow the elf she loved and her younger sister. Glorfindel and her had bound the very next day, once Allison's transformation to a half-elf had been complete. Her mate had been in a hurry to claim her, both physically and officially in front of the many ellyn who had been interested by the arrival of Valerie's sister.

Her adaptation had been difficult, despite everyone's help. The ride back to Lothlorien where the Imladris delegation was to stop for a few weeks had been excruciatingly painful for a woman who had never tried horseback riding before. Valerie and Emily had spent these weeks teaching her the basics of Sindarin.

Allison had not quite understood before her crossing that Glorfindel was not living in the same realm than Valerie, and had been shocked to learn she would soon ride a few weeks again to go to Imladris. Knowing that Emily would also move to Imladris to start a new life with her mate Erestor had been a great comfort. Emily had spent the following months perfecting her Sindarin and teaching her the strange but beautiful elvish letters.

After she had gained self-confidence in her dealings with the elves, Lord Elrond had welcomed her in his healing team. He had never considered her an apprentice, since her lack of knowledge in healing potions was compensated by considerable experience in surgery. She had learned as much as she had taught during these three years. Since the warriors were still protecting the borders and doing raids against lost troops of orcs around Imladris, she had seen battle injuries for the first time in her career. The fact that Glorfindel was risking his life each time he went on patrol was difficult to deal with, although he told her the risks had decreased since Sauron, their greatest foe, had been eliminated.

Living with Glorfindel was a wonderful experience. His support had been key in her transition into her new life. He had seen the world she lived in, and knew what she had left behind to be with him. He did everything he could to make her life as easy as possible when he was in Imladris, and was leaving detailed instructions to help her to the maids when he was on patrol. They spent most of their free time together, just talking about their lives, making passionate love or planning their incredibly long future. In her letters to Valerie, she regularly discussed how she could not believe she was now an immortal being. In her letters, Valerie always reminded her to look at herself in a mirror.

She was right! The physical changes that had taken place were astounding. She could see and hear better, she definitely looked younger and she had that inner light that made her look stunning. All the changes she had observed in her sister had taken place for her too. And she felt great. She was finally happy, in love, and it showed.

Despite the fact that she missed her parents, she had never regretted her decision. She would choose Glorfindel all over again anytime. Despite their colossal age difference, they were getting along beautifully.

She sighed. The colossal age difference was not working out so well for others. Two years before, the relationship between Emily and Erestor had become strained. At the beginning, Allison had thought that these were just lovers' misunderstandings, since Emily and Erestor had very passionate nights, like anyone living in the same aisle in the Last Homely House could tell. But the daily fights and sulkiness had increased in frequency.

Having herself bound with her fëa-mate, Allison had soon realized that the physical hunger for your mate was irresistible, the pull to mate as frequently as possible not something every elf could fight. At least, not Glorfindel and Allison. Nor were Emily and Erestor. But their match could have been happier. Valerie had noticed her daughter's letters were not as happy as before, and she had asked Allison to keep an eye on her. Emily had eventually admitted that Erestor was often complaining about her lack of maturity in her perceptions and opinions. Emily was 21, while Erestor was 3,000 years older. Of course there would be a difference! Maybe such an age difference could be overcome between a warrior and his mate, but between the most renowned scholar of Middle Earth and a 21 years old elleth, clashes could be expected...

She had no idea how to help her niece...

"You are worried," Glorfindel's deep voice said.

Allison turned her head to look at him. "I am worried that there is no more blood in my legs," she replied lightly, expecting him to remove his limbs that were caging hers.

"You always say that, and it never happens," he replied lazily, dragging her closer to his body. "What are you worried about, beloved? Were you thinking of Emily again?"

"Can you read my mind?"

"I know you well, meleth. What is your concern?"

"Val and Haldir will arrive soon. They will not be happy with what is going on between Emily and Erestor."

"They are adjusting. It will pass. She is half-elven after all."

"So am I. And we do not have the slightest shadow of a problem."

"I will speak to them before they arrive when I met them in the mountain pass. After all, we are family now."

In a week, Glorfindel was going to leave with the sons of Elrond and many warriors to meet the Lothlorien elves as they made their way to Imladris for their final journey. Lady Galadriel had decided to sail to Valinor, and was bringing with her the Marchwarden and his family, along with many citizens of Lothlorien who had decided to leave at the same time. Many Imladris elves had decided to sail at the same time, including Lord Elrond himself, who wanted to finally be reunited with his wife, now that his duty to Middle Earth was accomplished.

Lord Celeborn had decided to stay in Middle Earth. In Imladris, many elves were planning to remain, including Erestor and Emily, the sons of Elrond and Glorfindel. Allison did not hear the call of the sea, and did not mind remaining in Imladris for a longer period of time, as long as Glorfindel was there. She did not know how Lord Celeborn could entertain the idea of staying behind. Valerie had been sad to know Emily would not sail immediately, but had been relieved to know that Allison would be there to support her.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked, worried as always when he was away on a mission.

"Two weeks to reach the mountains, then we will wait for them for a few days, and then two weeks to come back."

"How will I survive a month without you?" she asked, not even joking.

"I suggest that we make provisions of love during the week."

"We already make love twice a day, Glorfindel!"

"Twice a day for 30 days, that means we need to make reserves of love 60 times this week."

She snorted. "And how am I supposed to take care of my patients this week?"

"I asked Lord Elrond if you could be relieved from duty this week."

"No!" she cried. "Please tell me you did not tell him what was your purpose!"

"No," he replied, earning a relieved sigh from her. "I did not have to. He knows us well."

She did not even have time to reply, he was always taking her lips to start his program.

* * *

><p>The ceremony was coming to an end. Rumil, wearing a Marchwarden uniform, was now kneeling in front of Lord Celeborn and Haldir. Beside Valerie, Nellethiel was crying with pride and joy, holding the hand of her daughter Arawen.<p>

"This is the accomplishment of his most cherished dream," she told Valerie. "He did not want to become Marchwarden if it meant Haldir's death. But now that you are leaving for Valinor, he can rise to the highest position."

As Rumil had temporarily replaced Haldir as Marchwarden during his various missions, he had been his natural successor. Lady Galadriel was to sail West, and Lord Celeborn had decided to put his wife under Haldir's protection for the many decades they would be separated. As Galadriel had dreaded years before, Celeborn had decided to remain in Middle Earth.

With Rumil in charge of the wardens, Haldir could sail with his Lady and his family with peace of mind, knowing his brother was competent, dedicated, and that he loved Lothlorien as mush as he did. Orophin would also stay as Rumil's second-in-command. The younger brother was standing beside Rumil, waiting to receive the uniform that would recognize his new position, and smiling to his wife Faelwen.

Valerie was happy that Nellethiel and Faelwen would be together in Lothlorien. There would be very little ellith left in the Golden Woods, and they would need each other's support during the next decades, until Lord Celeborn decided to sail. Valerie was happy for her sisters-in-law, but sad for herself. Emily and Allison would remain in Imladris. She would be alone, without friends in Valinor.

She looked around, realizing Galadriel was watching the ceremony with sad eyes, despite her smiles to the new Marchwarden. _At least, Haldir is sailing with me,_ Valerie thought. Galadriel did not have that chance.

Bringing back her attention to the ceremony, she watched her children, from Thomas to the little twins. At 3 years old, her daughters had already started to display the powers they had inherited from Galadriel at Dol Guldur. At that did not bode well for the family's future peace of mind.

Beside her, Finalfin was not paying attention, busy playing with a wooden horse. Could she really blame a 5 year-old boy for not being interested in the long ceremony? In his prior life, Finalfin had been Marchwarden of Lothlorien, and Haldir had replaced him after his death in battle. Valerie knelt beside her son, and asked him to watch closely what was happening.

"Watch, Finalfin, watch uncle Rumil! He will now be the Marchwarden," Valerie told him. She knew that when he would retrieve the memories of his first life, he would be happy to have witnessed the elevation of at least one of his sons to that eminent position.

Finalfin watched Rumil for a minute or so, before he turned around and pulled Narwen's braid as she was standing near him. The little elleth retaliated by hitting him in the chest with her little fist, and Adam and Valerie quickly separated them before it turned into a dirty fight. Narwen was as bad-tempered as her sister Norin was sweet, and clashes with Finalfin were frequent, fighting as they were for Valerie's attention.

A feast followed, but did not last long in the night. Many citizens of Caras Galadhon were permanently leaving Lothlorien two days later, going to Imladris first before journeying to the Grey Havens, where they would sail to Valinor.

Valerie spent the last two days with Nellethiel and Faelwen. She needed help packing for her entire family.

"Valarie, you are bringing too many things! All these chests and bags cannot be carried all the way to the Havens! You have to leave more behind." Nellethiel was running out of patience.

"Nellie is right, you cannot bring so many things! You will start all over again in Valinor, and acquire what you need there," Faelwen insisted with much more patience than Nellethiel. "Worry not, the Valinor markets will have everything you need."

"How would you know? You have never been there!" replied Valerie, stubbornly.

"I suggest that you bring the things you have brought from your world, because those for sure, you will not find in Valinor," continued Faelwen as if she had not heard Valerie.

Nellethiel snorted. "Please make sure to leave those bizarre sunglasses here. I do not think the people in Valinor will get used to that."

"My half-elven family needs these sunglasses, our eyes simply not as strong as yours!" Valerie replied coldly. "The sunglasses are in the bags."

"How many dresses did you bring?"

"I brought them all! I like my dresses!"

"Valerie, you will not need more than two dresses in your pack," Nellethiel said, starting to remove all the extra dresses from Valerie's bags.

"Nellie, please, I like the red one," Valerie said as her sister-in-law threw it in a corner. Nellethiel did not listen and kept working until she decided that Valerie's wardrobe was appropriate for the journey. Meanwhile, as Valerie's attention was focused on Nellethiel's actions, Faelwen had done the same for the clothes of the children.

Satisfied, both ellith looked at the chests and bags, which were now half their prior sizes.

"The toys now," Faelwen continued. "Who packed the toys?"

"Each child packed his own toys but the twins."

"Wrong answer," replied Nellethiel, taking the toy bags and removing many objects.

"Am I crazy or you actually enjoy torturing me like this?" asked Valerie, whose mood was swinging between sadness and anger each time an item was removed. "Do not touch my weapons!" she cried when Faelwen looked at them. "I need them for the journey!"

After two hours of heartbreaking work, each child except Finalfin and the twins would have a small pack to carry with his own belongings. The horses could easily carry whatever had been left by Valerie's sisters-in-law. Valerie felt like she was leaving her entire life behind.

"10 years, Val, 10 years, not your entire life!" replied Nellethiel after Valerie had voiced her distress. "You left much more behind when you first crossed the portal to be with Haldir!"

"I hope someone will be as heartless as you have been when you pack your own belongings when it will be your turn to sail!"

"Despite all, you will miss us, Val. And we will miss you! You have been my closest friend for a decade! How will I manage without you around here?" Nellethiel asked, showing for the first time her own distress.

"You have Faelwen, Emily will have Allison. I will have... no one."

"You will make friends, Val," replied Faelwen with assurance. "And when we join you, we will take back our rightful place as your closest friends and sisters and whoever has been your friend in Valinor will have to step back."

Valerie chuckled through her tears. "You both are crazy. I will miss you so much..."

"Take care of Lady Galadriel, Val. She will be in a terrible state once you depart."

"I know, but she will have her daughter, Lady Celebrian, to support her."

"She will always be your friend, Valarie," whispered Faelwen in awe. "I cannot imagine what it is to be her confidant, but you have gained her trust and love. Even if she is reunited with her daughter in Valinor, she will always be there for you and need you."

"I hope so."

"And you will have Haldir to torture. Can you imagine what he will be like, now that he no longer is the Marchwarden? What is he going to do all day long but bother you ceaselessly out of boredom?" added Nellethiel.

"I am not looking forward to that!"

* * *

><p>"Aunt Allison!" cried Emily, "they will be here soon!"<p>

Allison slowly finished examining the arrow injury of the guard who had been brought a few days before to the healing rooms. _Elves heal so much faster than humans, _she thought as she decided not to put a bandage on the injury that would be completely healed in a day or two.

She smiled to the guard and told him he would be able to return on patrol in a few days. The guard beamed in satisfaction, and put his tunic back on. He respectfully bowed to Emily and warmly thanked his captain's mate.

Once he was out of the examination room, Emily started jumping in impatience again. "A scout just arrived, they will be here tomorrow afternoon!"

"That is good news! I cannot wait to see your mother and the children!"

"I am wondering if they have grown a lot," replied Emily. "I have not seen them in three years!"

"You will not recognize the twins. And you will find the boys have grown like weed," replied Allison, who had experienced watching Emily, Thomas and Adam grow in the past.

"What do you think happened when Elladan and Elrohir saw Norin and Narwen?"

"Nothing. The girls are far to young to recognize their fëa-mates!"

"Aunt Allison, I have an idea. The weather has been great lately. Maybe we could do a picnic outside the borders of Imladris, to welcome our guests from Lothlorien? Just an hour away from the borders, you and I, with some friends and guards."

"Is it safe enough?"

"The guard that has been injured in the altercation a few days ago had encountered orcs at the north-west border. And the guards killed all the orcs. It will be safe! We will only be an hour away, on the south-east of Imladris."

"Who is Glorfindel's lieutenant off duty this week?"

"Nemirion."

"I will speak to him later today."

"Yeah!" screamed Emily in delight. "I will go see the cooks to have the baskets ready! They will not have eaten fresh food in a long time!"

"Wait until I speak with Nemirion, Emily, just in case it is not safe."

"When will you speak with him? Can you go now?"

Allison smiled at her liveliness, and promised to go as soon as she had cleaned up the supplies she had used to tend to the injured warrior. She loved Emily's spirit. She thought it was endearing. Why did Erestor thought it was immaturity?

* * *

><p>Emily, Allison and two other ladies had made the journey with six guards. They had ridden an hour away from Imladris, and had stopped in a little valley where a few trees would protect them from the sun. They had laid out blankets on the ground, and were preparing the food for the picnic. They talked and drank wine for a little while, hoping to hear the sounds of the horses soon.<p>

What they eventually heard was not the joyful sounds of the travelers, but the now familiar sounds of gun shots. And screams. An instant later, many horses reached the small valley, pursued by a rather large army of orcs.

The Imladris warriors jumped to their feet to protect the four ladies. Allison's friends jumped on their horses and rode to Imladris along with the other ladies from Lothlorien who could still escape before being overtaken by the orcs. Emily and Allison mounted their horse but stayed around, searching for their loved ones.

Emily saw her little brothers, led by Thomas, as they were trying to escape through another path. Adam was firing arrows at top speed, right in the middle of the skirmish, obviously considering himself a warrior despite the fact that he was only 16.

"Over here!" screamed Emily, hoping Adam would see her and escape with her. He only glared at her and went back to the fight. A moment later, Elladan's horse crushed into hers, and the ellon shoved a small red-haired elleth in front of Emily.

"Ride!" he screamed, hitting her mare to set her into motion.

Understanding this was one of her little sisters, Emily turned around to ride with her brothers and the other ladies, and guided them at full speed towards Imladris. She soon realized Allison, Lady Galadriel and her mother were nowhere to be seen in their group. They nevertheless rode on, as fast as possible considering young kids were with them. Finalfin was sitting in front of Thomas, and was crying for their mother. Elros was riding behind a Lothlorien lady, crying also. Oropher and Gil-galad were probably scared to death, but were showing great courage for ellyn of 10 and 9 years old.

In the meantime, Allison had remained a little longer on the battlefield, frozen by the sight. Although Glorfindel had described them to her, she had never seen orcs, and she was horrified. She watched, immobile on her horse, as many Lothlorien warriors were firing arrows and killing the orcs with their swords. There were so many more orcs than elven warriors! She frantically looked for Glorfindel, noticing that Elladan or Elrohir was fighting with a little girl in front of him. Haldir was shooting orcs with one of the guns, and so was Lord Celeborn. Lady Galadriel was fighting also, her sword slashing orc flesh with every movement. Close to her, protecting her as her role had been many years before, was Valerie, fighting like a man with her twin blades, a deadly look in her eyes. Allison could hear her sister whisper "Kill!" in English each time she hit a beast. But where was Glorfindel?

She eventually found him in the middle of the battleground, magnificent under the sun, his face completely different with this lethal expression. Glorfindel also had a gun, but he had ran out of bullets and was now fighting with his sword. An orc suddenly appeared behind him and hit Glorfindel's arm, the crimson blood abundantly drenching his sleeve.

"Glorfindel!" she screamed in horror.

Glorfindel took his sword in his other hand, and killed the beast in one swift movement. He then looked around, trying to locate his mate. She was on her mare, immobile near the battlefield. Should an orc see her, she was no better than dead.

"Run!" he yelled at her.

"Wait!" screamed Elrohir beside him. He rode swiftly to her, and put the crying little elleth in front of her. "Run!" he yelled when she did not move. "Save her! Save yourself!" He turned his back on her and went to join the fight again.

Allison took one last glance at the scene. Glorfindel was bleeding heavily, but was still valiantly fighting. Haldir had run out of bullets too, and was now firing his arrow. Adam was fighting like a man beside his Ada. The last thing she saw before riding away was Valerie's horse being struck down by an orc, and Valerie falling to the ground at the orc's feet...

* * *

><p>The orc hit the black stallion with his sword, hoping that the she-elf riding it would fall to the ground where he would stab her cruelly and kill her in front of these warriors. The horse bucked wildly in pain, effectively sending the female flying to the ground, right at his feet. Disoriented, she turned her red-head to watch him, unable to stand or even dodge the blow he was about to serve her.<p>

Valerie saw stars once her head hit the ground. She somehow knew the figure standing above her was not a friendly one, and she tried to gather her wits before she got herself killed. She saw the hunched shape lift its sword, and she only had time to roll to her side before she felt a terrible burn on her left hip. She screamed in pain and tried to escape by crawling under the legs of her stallion.

Lady Galadriel arrived just in time to behead the orc before he could strike a second time.

"Valarie! Are you injured?" she asked the elleth hiding under the horse. Galadriel looked around, and saw that the battle was almost over. The elves would be victorious, thank Eru, and with no lives lost. Just injuries, none fatal. She dismounted and pulled Valerie from under the horse. Haldir arrived at that moment, seeing his mate lying on the ground, her tunic soaked with blood.

"Val! Where are you hurt?"

"The horse bled on her. I am not sure if she is injured or not," Galadriel said.

"The son of a bitch hit my left hip," Valerie moaned.

They lifted her tunic and lowered her leggings to see a long gash on her hip, but fortunately, it was not too deep. Haldir grabbed the orc's blade and swore when he saw some black sticky substance on it, along with crimson blood.

"Poison," he whispered, before rushing to his pack while Galadriel remained near Valerie.

"Adam?" asked Valerie. "Where is Adam?"

"Your son is fine. A fine warrior he is."

"My Lady, go help others. Glorfindel is hurt too."

"Glorfindel has bound his arm himself, and is helping his injured warriors. Let me decide who I will tend to first," the Lady cut before Valerie could argue further. She was not about to leave Valerie, especially now that she knew poison was now flowing in her veins.

Haldir came back with a roll of bandages and started to bind her waist tightly, hoping to stop the bleeding.

"Hurry, Haldir," the Lady insisted. "We need to bring her to Imladris before the poison makes too much damage."

Elrohir suddenly appeared beside them. "Poison?" he asked.

"Yes."

"We have three wardens and one guard with poisoned wounds," he related. "We must hurry to bring them to my father."

* * *

><p>The guards had seen the group of ellith and elflings as they neared the main gate. They raised the alarm and Lord Elrond arrived at the gate a few minutes later. He watched in dismay as Emily dismounted, holding a small elleth who was crying. Many elflings were shedding tears around her, including his own brother Elros. He could not stop his movement, and dragged him in his arms while he listened to Emily's report about what happened.<p>

"Where is Allison?"

"I know not. My mother stayed behind too. And one of my sisters is missing," she said with worry.

"Send as many warriors as we can spare," ordered the Lord, putting Elros in the arms of Thomas.

"My Lord, look!" pointed a guard, showing a column of smoke rising in the sky. "They were victorious." Somewhere on the East side of Imladris, elves were burning carcasses of orcs.

"Let's hope there were no losses. Get ready to tend to the injured!" Elrond commanded to a healer nearby. He hoped Allison had not been killed. She was one of his best healers.

"I still want guards to go there, to help bring back the horses and the injured," he commanded.

The guards briefly discussed, and half of them ran to the stables to get their mounts.

"Emily, please bring your siblings to your apartment. Keep them there until your parents arrive."

"Yes, my Lord," she said. She gathered her brothers and sister, and with the help of Thomas, they reached her apartment where a maid was cleaning the room.

"Can you please have the kitchen send food for the children?" Emily asked.

"Yes, my Lady," the maid replied, closing the door behind her. The door burst open a second later, and Erestor walked in swiftly.

"Emily! I was just told you had foolishly gone for a picnic outside the borders and that you were attacked..." He stopped dead when he saw the distressed children in his sitting room. He swallowed the rebuke.

He glared at Emily, but gently took Finalfin in his arms. "Stop crying, young one. Your Nana and Ada will soon arrive," he soothed while Thomas was rocking the little elleth. Emily was comforting Elros. Gil-galad and Oropher were sitting on a couch, in a state of shock.

"Which one is it?" Emily asked Thomas, pointing her sister. The last time she had seen the twins, they were infants.

"This is Narwen."

"I should have known. She was riding with Elladan," she commented with sadness. Was Norin still alive? And her mother? Her Ada? Adam? She let out a strangled cry. Forgetting his anger, Erestor took her hand.

They all stayed in silence until two kitchen maids entered in the room with trays of food. Despite their shock, the little bellies were growling, and all the elflings started eating with smiles, while Emily, Thomas and Erestor were watching them, unable to eat a bite until they heard about their family.

Half an hour later, Allison entered the room, Norin in her arms.

"Allison!" screamed Emily, relieved to her her aunt and little sister.

"Is everyone unhurt?" asked Allison around, in healer mode. She sat the little twin girl beside Emily.

"Physically yes, mentally, I think we will have some nightmares during the night," replied Erestor, knowing full well that the elflings would need light in their bedrooms for many weeks to come.

"Good. I have to go back, we are expecting many injured warriors shortly. I have to go to the healing rooms."

"Wait! You stayed longer than us. What did you see?" Emily asked eagerly.

Allison frowned, and decided to speak in English to make sure only the adults would understand her. "My mate is injured. And Valerie... I saw Valerie fall off her horse. An orc was close..."

"What is she thinking?" asked Oropher to Narwen, angry that Allison was speaking a language he did not understand.

The little elleth closed her eyes, and opened them a few seconds later. "Nana fell," she said in her baby words.

"Where?" insisted her brother.

"Ground."

"Will she die?" Gil-galad asked Norin.

"Do not know."

"Will she die?" screamed Oropher. "Look in the future!"

The adults would have liked to stop the conversation, but they watched in fascination as the brothers tried to exploit the powers of their younger sisters.

"Do you see Nana on a ship?" continued Gil-galad.

"Do not know!" Norin insisted, near tears.

"Oropher! Gil-galad!" Thomas interrupted. "You very well know that Norin's visions do not come at her will!"

They suddenly heard screams in the yard. The warriors were back. Allison jumped to her feet and ran out of the room to go outside see for herself if Valerie and Glorfindel were alive or if their lifeless bodies were being brought to Imladris.

Emily, Erestor and Thomas had to remain with the children, but Erestor went to the balcony, from where he could see the arrival of the warriors.

"Your mother is alive, but she is injured," he reported as he watched Haldir hold a blood-soaked Valerie in front of him on his horse.

Before Emily and Erestor could do anything, the ellyn had ran out of the room to see their naneth who had been hurt, Thomas holding Finalfin in his arms.

"Stay with the girls!" screamed Emily to her mate before she ran after her brothers.

Erestor watched the two ellith warily, wondering which one could read his thoughts and which one had visions of the future. The twins looked at him, feeling his unease and worried that this ellon did not know how to take care of their needs.

Erestor wondered if they were still wearing these cloths that Valerie called diapers, and if so, did they need to be changed? Because he did not think he could do it.

"Diaper clean?" Narwen asked Norin, reading his mind.

"Nay," answered Norin.

"He scared." Narwen gave Erestor a wicked smile. "Norin need change," she requested.

"Sweet Eru!" cried Erestor. Why did his in-laws had to give life to the most wicked elflings in Middle Earth?

Outside, the scene was dramatic, screams were heard as Valerie's children were seeing their unconscious bloodied naneth. Haldir put the limp body of his mate in the arms of Elladan while Elrond was assessing her injuries quickly. His son informed him of the presence of poison on the orc blade that had injured her.

"Bring her to the healing rooms immediately!" the Lord asked, and he followed his son while Haldir was trying to give comfort to his children.

Allison and the other healers quickly made a triage of the injured warriors, and the grievously injured were immediately carried inside, while the others remained outside to discuss with their brothers in arms before they would go see the healers. Glorfindel was one of them, planning to be the last one to be tended to, preferably by his mate in the comfort of their own apartment. Would be even better if she was naked, he hungrily thought. He had not seen her in more than a month, and knew some of his needs were more important than a mere scratch on his arm...

* * *

><p>The poison induced fever lasted two days. Two long days during which she was not answering when her children spoke to her, distressing them greatly to the point where Haldir decided to forbid them to visit her. Only their eldest children were allowed, as they understood better that she would require time to heal, but that her life was not at risk.<p>

When she opened her eyes, the first things she saw were her exhausted mate and daughter sleeping on a nearby coach, leaning against each other, her head against his shoulder.

"He loves her as if she was the fruit of his loins," a female voice said softly beside her. Lady Galadriel.

"I know. Although only Norin and Narwen really are, he loves all our children equally," she whispered. She slowly turned her head to watch her Lady. "Have you been hurt during the attack?"

"No, my child. You protected me perfectly well, until, that is, your horse was attacked and you fell to the ground."

"Is my horse dead?"

"No. A few wardens remained behind to tend to the horses, and came back slowly, to let the horses rest on their way here. We have not lost any elf or horse, quite a miracle if you ask me."

"I had hoped our journey here would be quiet. I foolishly thought this vermin had been eradicated by now."

"It brings me great comfort to know we will soon be away from any malevolent creature. Just a few more weeks to reach the Grey Havens, and then, we will sail to the most peaceful land in this world. I cannot wait to see my daughter! You will like her, I am sure. I know of your fear, Valarie. You will not be friendless in Valinor. How can you think that when we are so close?"

"I feel that I am being thrown in the unknown..."

"It cannot be worse than when you followed Haldir in Middle Earth. Back then, you had no idea what you were throwing yourself into, and with your children no less!"

Valerie sighed, and closed her eyes. "Sleep, my child. I will look after you. Your dreams will not be troubled," the Lady said, knowing the dreams induced by the poison had not been pleasant.

When Haldir and Emily woke up, Galadriel told them the fever was gone, and that Valerie had been temporarily awake earlier. Haldir hugged Emily, relieved that his entire family was safe and sound.

* * *

><p>The feast held the day prior to the departure was coming to an end. Elrond was sitting with his in-laws and his sons, giving them his last advices and recommendations. Glorfindel and Haldir were recalling memories of their youths while their mates were grinning to hear such stories they had never heard before. Eventually, Valerie realized that her children were getting tired and needed to go to bed. They had to get some sleep before their departure the next morning. Allison took Norin in her arms while Valerie took Narwen's hand since she could not carry her on her hip like she was used to. Her hip was still sore, taking slightly longer to heal than a full elf. The ellith went to wish goodnight to Emily and Erestor who were sitting nearby.<p>

"And when will you have a child?" was asking a Lothlorien elleth to Emily, who had expected Valerie's daughter to have an elfling by now, considering their family's history.

Valerie had been wondering about the same topic, and had lacked time since her recovery to broach the subject with her daughter.

"We are too busy," Emily replied. "We have been working on the translation of many books since our return from Gondor. Children will come later, there is no hurry."

Her answer was confident, but Valerie was not fooled. If it really had been Emily's decision, she would already have a child by now.

"Erestor thinks... Emily is baby," Narwen mentioned, not realizing the havoc she would cause. At 3 years old, she was far from being able to decipher what she should keep to herself when she was reading the minds of people around her. A hard lesson she would have to learn, like Lady Galadriel had done ages ago.

"Narwen!" Valerie hissed.

Emily's face fell as she turned to look at her mate. Erestor was glaring at her youngest sister instead of denying like she had expected. Emily jumped to her feet, her chair falling on the ground, and walked away with all the pride she could gather. She was not going to cry in front of everyone.

Elladan appeared beside them and took Narwen from Valerie's arms. "I will help Allison," he told Valerie, "go after Emily." He slightly turned to move Narwen out of Erestor's range of vision, glaring back at the Lord who had been his teacher when he was an elfling.

"May I have a word with you, Erestor?" Haldir asked his son-in-law while Allison was leaving with Elladan, the children and Elrohir who had decided to join them.

Valerie left the Hall, searching for Emily. Her daughter had left just a minute before, but she did not meet her on her way to her rooms. She reached Emily's door, and knocked in vain before she decided to enter without permission. She was not in her apartment. She was not in the library either, nor in the bathing room. Valerie went back to her guest room, where she found Emily in her bed, a place where her daughter was going in her deepest moment of anxiety. Valerie lied beside her daughter, pulling her against her body.

"Emily... Tell me... What is going on between Erestor and you?"

"I wish I knew..." Emily plaintively replied.

"Tell me, sweetheart, maybe I can help you," Valerie insisted, stroking her daughter's hair. "You are bound... Do you not feel the pull of mates?"

"Yes, we do. Very much! At night, we cannot keep our hands off each other..."

"And how is it?"

Emily lifted her head to look at her mother, wondering if she was seriously asking her to describe their sex life.

"Come on, Emily! You think you can tell me anything that would make me blush? Believe me, you cannot tell me anything that your Ada and I have not done! What I am asking you is, how satisfactory is it? How passionate?"

"It is passionate, Mom. During our most intimate moments, Erestor lets his heart speak, and I hear his deepest words of love and devotion."

"Then what is the issue?"

"The issue is during the day. When we are out of the bed, whether we are working together, or simply having a meal, talking about anything and everything... He does not interact with me like Ada is with you."

Valerie rose her eyebrows, waiting for more details.

"When Ada looks at you... There is always that light in his eyes... We all know, even if he would like to hide it, that he loves you beyond words, that he worships the ground you are walking on. That he would keep you in bed with him 24 hours a day if you both did not have responsibilities... I see it too with many other bound couples here and in Lothlorien. I see it in Lord Celeborn's eyes when he looks at Lady Galadriel, when uncle Rumil looks at aunt Nellethiel, when uncle Glorfindel looks at aunt Allison... There are many examples around me... I see the same devotion, although there is no sexual desire yet, in the eyes of Elladan and Elrohir when they are looking at our twins... I do not see it in Erestor's eyes, at least, not during the day, when we cannot share physical intimacy."

Valerie could not give false hopes to her daughter. Emily had described everything she had already observed. "Tell me what happens during the day, when you are not in public."

"He listens to my opinions about the things we are discussing, and then, proceeds to a complete and detailed argumentation to let me know how my opinion is flawed and how his is superior. The worse thing is that he is right most of the times."

"But... he makes you feel inferior in knowledge and wisdom when he does that, is he not?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell him? Tell him that you do not like being turned into a schoolchild at your age?"

"His knowledge is unbelievable, you have no idea how intelligent he is. I know I am a good scholar, but Erestor? He is the Einstein of Middle Earth, with thousands of years of experience and erudition. I cannot compete with that, can I?"

"No Emily, you will never compete with that. It is impossible. But you can ask for respect."

"He never speaks to me without respect."

"No, but you do not feel respected, do you?"

"Not at all times, no. And there is something else... We are very different. We both are scholars, but... he is serious."

"Are you kidding me? You are the most serious of all my children!"

"Yes, but compared to him, I am a very funny, unpredictable and easygoing elleth. He thinks I still have much wisdom to gain."

"Which is true, Emily," Valerie replied seriously. "You are only 21 after all. I know today you think you are mature, but believe me, in 50 years from now, you will know how young and naive you were at 21!"

Emily looked at her mother again, who would turn 50 in five years hence.

"It is strange to look at you, at almost 50 years old, and to see that you look as young as I do. Do you realize that unless we get killed in battle, we will never die?"

"I still struggle with that, I admit. I look at Lady Galadriel, who lived during three ages and is witnessing the dawn of the Fourth Age... I look at Haldir, who has lived millennia... It is strange. The thought is quite scary. I sometimes wonder if I will be happy with your Ada for centuries and millennia to come... But then, the Valar has made sure to create a powerful pull between two mates, to make sure they will never tire of each other, that their love will be eternal... This pull exists between Erestor and you. It will preserve your love, even if you are not always in agreement."

Both ellith remained silent for a while, reflecting on the extraordinary process of elvish mating.

"Do you realize that somewhere in Valinor," continued Valerie, "Oropher's wife is waiting for him to return? Same for Finalfin, Haldir's mother is waiting for him. I am sure that by now, elves that have sailed to Valinor have informed them that their husbands were reborn in Middle Earth. They are waiting for them to sail as we speak, waiting for them to become adults and retrieve their former memories so they can be together again..."

"What of Gil-galad?"

"Gil-galad had many lovers, but never bound himself to any of them."

"Poor Elros, his wife was mortal. She will not be there in Valinor, waiting for him."

"No. But since he will be the exact replica of Lord Elrond, I doubt he will have trouble finding a new wife," she said, winking at her daughter.

They laughed, knowing they both found the dark-haired Lord attractive. "Do not tell anyone, but I think his sons are more handsome than him," Emily replied. "They have something of Lord Celeborn which is quite sexy!"

"Watch them closely now, because when your sisters will be of age, you will no longer be able to ogle them in peace!" They giggled helplessly for a while.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Haldir, puzzled to find his mate and daughter in a merry mood while he expected to find his daughter crying. They had not even heard him enter the room, and Eru knew how he had made noise to give them time to gather their wits should Emily be in a sorry mood!

"We were talking about how dark-haired males are attractive," Valerie replied as both ellith went into another giggle fit.

"Maybe you should dye your hair, Ada!" Emily cried, tears falling down her face.

Haldir joined in the merriment, and lied beside his daughter. "The two craziest ellith ever born are in my bed. And I thought I would find you weeping!"

"We are weeping!" cried Valerie, wiping her wet cheeks. She fought hard to regain her countenance. She avoided meeting Emily's eyes as her daughter was still giggling.

"Did you speak to Erestor?" Valerie asked her mate. That question calmed Emily quickly enough.

"Yes, I did."

"And?"

Haldir hesitated. Should he speak in front of Emily? Valerie nodded.

"He loves you, sweetheart. Very much. What he feels, the distance between the two of you just seem like adaption issues to me. After all, you are very young and he is very... ancient," Haldir smiled. Erestor was old, even for Haldir.

"Why do you not have the same issues, Mom and you? And aunt Allison and Glorfindel?"

"Because... I am a simple ellon, Emily. I am a warrior, and so is Glorfindel... Although we are well versed in elven history and philosophy, it is not our passion. Our passion lies in more physical activities, in the thrill of protecting our people and killing our foes... We are more down to earth. In these circumstances, we do not require a scholar in our beds," he said seriously. "The age difference is of no importance. For a scholar though, it is a different story..."

"But the age difference will never disappear, Ada!"

"No, but you will grow in wisdom. It might take you a few decades or centuries before you settle in a comfortable relationship with Erestor. But in the meantime, acquire all the knowledge that you can, try to refrain to do anything that would be considered rash and irresponsible. Be as mature as you can."

"And him? He does not have to do anything?" Emily pouted.

"Believe me, after the discussion we had earlier, Erestor will be very open-minded and caring! Having the Lothlorien Marchwarden as a father can be practical at times! You should thank me."

"You did not hurt him, did you?" Emily screamed, jumping out of the bed to glare accusingly at her father.

"Of course not!" Haldir replied, glaring back at her.

She left the room, running swiftly in the hallways of Imladris to reach her own apartment.

"Erestor!" she screamed as she entered. Her mate dropped the parchment he was reading. He only had time to open his arms before Emily jumped on his lap.

He almost told her how childish this behavior was, but kept the thought for himself, realizing he was only hurting his mate when he said such things. He loved Emily like he had never loved anyone. So he had met her when she was really young and it would take her a few centuries to be as mature as he wanted. But that night, he vowed to show some patience in the meantime.

Back in the Marchwarden's room, Valerie looked doubtfully at her mate. "Are you sure you did not hurt him?"

"Not physically, no."

"What did you do?"

"What is that expression that you use all the time? Ah yes! I scared the shit out of him! Now, about that preference of yours for black-haired ellyn..." he continued, pulling her underneath him with a feral smile.

* * *

><p>The ship was larger than Valerie had expected. It had a long and narrow shape, in pale and solid wood. The mainsail wore the colors of Cirdan the Shipwright, Lord of the Grey Havens. His people had built the ships that had brought elves to Valinor for many millennia.<p>

Lord Elrond was giving his last advices to his sons, while Lady Galadriel was silently weeping in Lord Celeborn's arms. Emily was kneeling on the ground, crying while she was hugging her siblings one after the other. Valerie was heartbroken to leave her daughter behind. The separation with Allison, who had remained in Imladris, had been difficult enough. But leaving without Emily, and ignoring when she would she her daughter again?

"Bring her back to us soon, Erestor. Please! Do not remain in Middle Earth for centuries!" she pleaded with her son-in-law.

"Glorfindel and I will remain with the new Lords of Imladris. But we will not remain here until the passing of King Elessar and Queen Arwen, like Prince Legolas has vowed. We should be sailing in a few decades," Erestor promised.

"Come with us, Emily!" begged Oropher, who was losing the sister who had raised him with his naneth.

"You do not like us?" asked Gil-galad, wondering what could be more important to her than her siblings.

"Of course I love you!" Emily replied. "And I will join you soon, I promise."

Lord Elrond took his leave from Lord Celeborn and went on board, remaining on the deck to look at his sons and Middle Earth one last time. Mithrandir was standing beside him, going back to Valinor now that his mission was accomplished.

Elladan and Elrohir came closer to the Marchwarden's family, to say their farewells to their friends.

"We will sail before their majority," Elladan assured Valerie.

"Take care of them, Valarie," asked Elrohir. "They are precocious. Their powers are strong. They might face reprobation in their youth..."

"Worry not, my friends. We will protect them from any kind of harm. But please, do not delay your sailing too long. We will be waiting for you."

"Just a few decades, Valarie, to close Imladris."

"It is time to go," Lord Cirdan said. Valerie realized that only her family and Lady Galadriel remained on the ground. The other passengers were waiting for them.

Emily kissed them all one last time, and went in the open arms of her mate. Haldir more or less dragged Oropher and Gil-galad to the gangway, while Elros and Finalfin followed their ada without a fight. Thomas and Adam each carried a twin.

Valerie had remained near Emily.

"I will miss you, Mom!"

"And I will miss you too, sweetheart. I will wait for you and think about you every day. Trust Allison, she will give you good counsel if you are in need. Farewell, Emily..."

Valerie gave her one last hug, hugged Erestor, Elrohir and Elladan, and went close to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

"It is time, my Lady," she reminded her.

Galadriel dragged herself out of her mate's arms, and slowly walked to the gangway.

"Farewell, my Lord," Valerie told him, bowing in respect.

"Take good care of her, Valarie."

"Of course, my Lord. But do not make her wait for too long."

Valerie walked swiftly to the Lady, and wrapped her arm around her waist to support her.

They arrived on the deck and were surrounded by their loved ones. They all turned to watch the people that they were leaving behind. Lord Celeborn was standing between his grandsons, Erestor and Emily nearby.

"Emily!" screamed Oropher, waving desperately to his sister who was getting smaller and smaller as the ship sailed West.

Haldir took Valerie in his arms. "We are starting a new life, peaceful and happy, meleth. Emily will join us soon enough."

"Decades might be soon for you, but it is forever for me!" complained Valerie. "I hope Allison will be able to support her during this time."

"It is a blessing that your sister followed us in Middle Earth. I must admit I would have been restless if Allison was not there in Imladris with Emily."

"Look, we are sailing towards the sunset. Will we reach the sun?" asked Elros.

"No, Elros," replied his brother Elrond, "but we will arrive in a land of eternal peace. There, I will introduce you to my wife Celebrian. She is the daughter of Lady Galadriel."

"When will we arrive?" asked Thomas. "I do not feel quite well."

Haldir looked at his older son, and saw he looked greenish. "Are you seasick? Can he be seasick?" he asked to Lord Elrond.

"It is possible. After all, he is half-elven." They both looked at Adam and Valerie, the only two other half-elven on the ship. They did not look quite well either.

"It will be a long month," murmured Elrond.

* * *

><p>AN: I promise I will not make you wait too long for the epilogue. Please review!


	27. Epilogue

Thanks to Glory Bee, Berianireth of Lorien, Paperlantern86, ccgnme, Mellie Erdmann and safa56bmc. I am happy you liked chapter 26. Many of you feel sorry for Emily. You will have to follow her in the sequel then!

I am was glad to hear from new readers booklover1498 and foofie01. Thank you for your nice comments.

Now on with the epilogue!

_Chapter 26 ended with:_

_Haldir looked at his older son, and saw he looked greenish. "Are you seasick? Can he be seasick?" he asked to Lord Elrond._

"_It is possible. After all, he is half-elven." They both looked at Adam and Valerie, the only two other half-elven on the ship. They did not look quite well either._

"_It will be a long month," murmured Elrond._

**Epilogue**

After three weeks, Valerie did not think the ship was large anymore. The proximity with strangers was difficult for her, even if they were calm and discreet elves from Imladris. Even the Lothlorien elves were now getting on her nerves. And truth be told, she knew the other passengers were tired of the commotion and havoc her children created many times a day. A week after they had left the Grey Havens, Valerie had run out of games for them and of course, they missed their toys. She was cursing herself for having allowed Nellethiel and Faelwen to do her family's packing!

The passengers spent most of their time at the prow, their eyes watching the West where lay Valinor, the land of their hopes and dreams. They had not reached the Undying Lands yet, and they all watched the sea, never growing tired of it. Waves, endless waves, as far as the eye could see. Everyone, including Haldir, spent many hours at the prow, discussing their plans, hoping to meet family and friends of old...

As a result, Valerie spent most of her time at the stem with her children. To her eyes, the sea was the sea, whether you looked East or West. And since Valerie and her children did not feel the call of Valinor, none of them begrudged the loneliness at the back of the ship. It was quite relaxing to spend time with them without feeling embarrassed when her children's noises were disturbing the other elves.

That afternoon was no different than the others. Valerie looked at Thomas and Adam, whose skin had taken a darker tone under the sun. There had been no clouds in the sky in the past week, and the deck offered very little shaded areas. A cool breeze was treacherously diminishing the warmth of the sun, and they were getting sunburns without even realizing it. She was sitting on a long chair, reading a book to Norin and Narwen. It was a child book in English, and she was translating while her daughters looked at the pictures. Right beside the chair sat Finalfin, who acted like he was not listening to the story, but she could see his eyes looking at the pictures while he thought no one watched. He fooled no one, including his older brothers Oropher and Gil-galad, who stood nearby with nothing better to do than look for trouble.

"Finalfin likes stories for little ellith!" Oropher teased.

"Not true!" screamed Finalfin.

Elros was playing a game of marbles with Adam and Thomas. They looked up, and smiled at the brotherly banter.

"Ignore them, Finalfin," Valerie told her youngest son. Finalfin was a very sensitive ellon, overreacting when his brothers teased him. She knew he would develop strength of character soon enough. After all, he had been Lothlorien's Marchwarden for a long time before Haldir. She glared at her sons, hoping they would understand her unspoken warning.

"Do you want to sit with us?" she asked Finalfin.

"No!" The little ellon stood and left the vicinity, hoping his brothers would not associate him with their baby sisters. He went to stand on a wooden box at the end of the deck, to watch the sea.

For a few moments, peace was restored, and Valerie continued reading the story to her daughters. She did not realize Oropher and Gil-galad had gotten closer to Finalfin and were whispering to him. Not until Finalfin started screaming again. She looked up to see Finalfin trying to hit Gil-galad, but his brother dodged his blow with agility. Oropher laughed, and insulted to the core, Finalfin pounced, ready to fight Oropher with his little fists. Oropher carelessly pushed him away, and Valerie saw, like in a slow motion movie, Finalfin stumble back on the box, lose ground, and fall off the edge.

Everyone stood frozen for a second, their brains not registering the information their eyes had seen. When she realized that her youngest son, the only one who did not know how to swim, was somewhere in the cold sea, Valerie did not hesitate for a second. She ran to the edge, climbed on the wooden box and jumped in the sea.

All her children started screaming at once. Adam grabbed Oropher by the neck.

"Go get Ada, you little prick!" Adam told him angrily. He gave him a violent push towards the other end of the boat.

"The boat is fast! Look, Mom is there!" pointed Thomas to Adam when he joined him. They could see their mother's read hair in the water. Only a few seconds had passed, and there was already a good distance between her and them. Finalfin's little blond head was even further away. Their mother was swimming towards their brother, but with the waves and Finalfin's head disappearing from the surface every now and then, Adam wondered if she would make it on time.

"Guide us!" he told Thomas, before he threw himself in the water. The water was so cold it paralyzed him for a few seconds. He mentally shook himself. If his 5 years old brother was in that water, he could bear it too.

* * *

><p>Haldir was sitting with Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel, discussing their future installation in Valinor. Would they live in town, or live in one of the many forests or valleys of the Undying Lands? They were wondering where Lady Celebrian had lived for the past centuries, and Lord Elrond did not want to make a decision until he could discuss it with his beloved wife.<p>

Nearby, Mithrandir was sitting beside the two hobbits who had been granted access to Valinor by the Valar. This was the only way the former ring bearers would find peace of mind. Frodo was silent, but Bilbo was asking questions for both of them, and the wizard was answering with patience.

Haldir suddenly felt a tremendous wave of panic through his connection with Valerie. The panic was quickly replaced by strong resolve. What was happening to his mate? She had had mood swings in the past days, tired as she was of being on this ship. She had told him that she would put mileage between her and their children at the first chance she would get.

Beside him, Lord Elrond jumped to his feet.

"What is wrong, my friend?" asked Lady Galadriel, puzzled.

"I just felt... Elros' emotions. It had not happened to me since... since his death!"

"Your connection is reestablished?" asked Mithrandir. "That is good. The emotion must have been powerful. What was it?"

"Panic! Pure, blood freezing panic!"

At that moment, Oropher arrived, breathless. "Ada! Ada! Finalfin... He fell off the ship!"

Ladies started screaming around them. Lord Cirdan gave orders to his sailors to immediately reef the sails and he ran towards the back of his ship, where Haldir and Elrond had already followed Oropher.

"Where is your Naneth?" asked Haldir to Oropher, when he did not see Valerie at the stem.

"She jumped... to go get him."

Haldir started swearing. This was so like Valerie, to jump without consideration for her own safety.

"Mom and Adam are in the water, they are trying to reach him!" Thomas told them. "I do not see Finalfin's head out of the water anymore... They are swimming around, trying to locate him..."

Haldir did not wait for additional explanations. He removed his tunic, and jumped too.

Lord Cirdan screamed orders to turn the ship around and get closer to the four elves that were swimming on the cold water.

* * *

><p>She was swimming around, screaming her son's name. Nearby, she could hear Adam doing the same. Despair started to invade her soul. He was so young, so sweet... and now, he was gone.<p>

"Finalfin!" she screamed, half hoping to be heard by him, half screaming her wrath at the gods that were letting her down.

"Over there!" yelled Adam, pointing to a little shape floating under the water, still moving – still alive! The elfling was closer to her, and she started swimming as fast as she could, her gown and her cloak hindering her movements. She soon touched her son, and was able to grab his tunic and pull him to her. She pushed his head out of the water, and he took a deep breath, choking on the water he had swallowed. Once he realized he was in his mother's arms, he grabbed her neck with uncommon force, panic giving him the strength of a much older elfling.

His hold was strong, and he was trying to climb on her shoulders to ensure his head would be out of the water. Valerie struggled to keep her own head above the water, and failed miserably. Her son was quite effectively bringing them both down. Adam arrived near them, and tried to remove Finalfin from Valerie's shoulders, only further terrorizing the elfling. Finalfin did not realize it was his brother nearby, did not realize he was drowning his own naneth with his actions. He was beyond thinking, pure terror filling his fëa.

"Mommy!" screamed Adam, trying to push his mother up so she could have her head out of the water. Her head come up briefly, and she took on deep breath, before Finalfin brought her down again. At that point, Valerie was fighting her son to remove him from her shoulders, terror starting to fill her too.

Adam heard someone call him from behind, and felt relief when he realized Haldir was swimming towards them. His Ada would know what to do! He would help them remove Finalfin from his mother's shoulders!

Haldir went behind Valerie, and held her out of the water for a while so she could breathe, all the while speaking to Finalfin, trying to soothe him. When he felt Valerie was better, he removed Finalfin's hands from around Valerie's head, and slowly moved him out of her way, still talking to him. He held him, Finalfin's back against his chest, so the elfling could not be able to grab him with his arms.

"Val? Are you well?" he asked his mate, who was obviously exhausted from the lack of air and the fight she had had to put up with. "Adam, remove her cloak, it is too heavy with the water."

Adam removed her cloak. Immediately, Valerie felt lighter and could swim more easily.

"The ship is closer now," Adam told his mother. "Keep going!"

The ship was indeed closer now, and they could see Lord Cirdan and some of his sailors on the deck, getting ready to throw ropes at them.

Haldir was swimming on his back, his strong arm around Finalfin who had calmed down by then. The elfling was whining and calling for his naneth, watching her struggle in the water while Adam was swimming beside her, encouraging her to keep going. They soon reached the ship, and Haldir attached one of the ropes around Finalfin, who was quickly hauled up by a sailor. He watched as Valerie and Adam grabbed ropes and went up after Finalfin. He climbed last, giving one last glance at the sea that had almost taken his son, and perhaps his wife. Sailing to a land of peace indeed!

Valerie was kneeling on the deck, holding Finalfin while trying to catch her breath.

"Everything is fine, baby," she told him with ragged breath.

"Give him to me, Valarie," Lord Elrond requested. "I want to see if he is fine."

"And go in your cabin and change, you are frozen," Lady Galadriel commanded. "Same for you, Adam! You two will catch a fever!"

In the meantime, Mithrandir and Frodo had gently pushed the bystanders to the other side of the ship, trying to give some space and intimacy to the family.

"Will someone tell me what happened?" asked Haldir while he was drying himself with his tunic.

Valerie lifted her head and watched Oropher with dagger eyes.

"You! How could you do such a thing?" she said, putting Finalfin in Elrond's arms and standing to walk menacingly to Oropher.

"It was an accident!" Oropher screamed when she reached him and strongly grabbed his shoulders to shake him.

"Your brother could have died!" she screamed in his elven ears, and he winced in pain. "And you!" she yelled at Gil-galad who was trying to discreetly leave the scene. "You are no better than your brother! When will you learn to leave Finalfin alone?"

"What happened?" Haldir asked again, glaring at the culprits. Neither brother answered.

"Not so arrogant, now, are we?" snorted Valerie.

"Finalfin is alright, Valarie," Lord Elrond said to catch the attention of the angry elleth. "Please bring him to your cabin. He got quite scared, and he needs to rest with you. And you need to sleep too. Let Haldir and I deal with these young fellows."

Valerie had so much to say to her sons, but when she saw Finalfin in Lord Elrond's arms, exhausted and pitiful, she forgot all about Oropher and Gil-galad. She grabbed her youngest son against her chest and brought him to her cabin. There, she changed his clothes and hers, and lied down in the bed with him in her arms. In the cabin next to hers, she heard noises, and knew that Adam was already getting in bed.

"I love you!" she said, knowing he would hear her through the wall.

"I love you too!" Adam replied.

"Love you, Nana!" mumbled Finalfin, half asleep.

She pulled him against her chest and fell asleep, knowing she would soon forgive Oropher and Gil-galad. This was the kind of fights Allison and her would get into all the time during their childhood. She just hoped Haldir would not ground them until the fifth age.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes, she was alone in the bed. The sunlight was still entering in the cabin by the round porthole. She only had slept a few hours, just enough to recover from the afternoon's events. She had been awakened by whispers near the bed. She looked in that direction and smiled when she saw Gil-galad playing on the floor with Finalfin.<p>

"Naneth?" asked Oropher, in another corner of the cabin. The young ellon was sitting on the floor, in a rare show of quietness.

"Yes, Oropher?"

"I am sorry for what happened earlier. I was so scared when I saw Finalfin fall overboard... I did not want that! And when I saw you in the water, trying to save him, and that he was taking you down with him!" he said with distress. "I thought I would be the cause of your deaths!"

Valerie was caught off guard when Gil-galad jumped on the bed and snaked his arms around her. "I thought you were going to die!" he cried against her neck. "I thought Finalfin was going to drown!"

Valerie held him against her chest, and heard Oropher's contained sobs.

The ellon was looking at his mother and brother with longing, not quite sure he would ever be completely forgiven. Could she forgive him to have risked his little brother's life and her own? He had witnessed the extent of motherly love when he had seen her jump from the ship, in the cold water, to save Finalfin at all cost, even at the possible expense of her own life. And he knew she would have done it for any of them. She loved them all beyond reason.

Some days he could not stand having so many brothers and sisters. He would have preferred to have her undivided attention at all times. He had already lost Emily to Erestor three years before, and now, with Nellethiel and Faelwen that had remained in Middle Earth, his mother was alone to take care of all the children! How would he be able to spend time with her? Would they have some time alone together, without the presence of the others? But more importantly, would she forgive him and give him the love he desperately longed for?

Valerie knew everything that went on in her 10 years old son's head. She had heard about Oropher's proverbial bad temper in his first life, and she had not expected him to be different. She had also heard that his real mother, the one that had given birth to him in the First Age, had not been very loving with him. He obviously was craving for her love, and she gave him all she could. But it never seemed to be enough to satisfy his need. And now, he was in turmoil, wondering if he had lost her love.

She raised her hand to him, calling him to her. Oropher did not hesitate. He moved to the bed and sat in front of her. She shifted Gil-galad slightly to her side, making room for Oropher, a space the ellon eagerly took, snuggling up beside her. She held her two sons against her, giving them the comfort they needed to move on.

Finalfin suddenly jumped on the bed. "When will we arrive?" he asked, tired of being on this ship.

"Do not speak too loud," she chided, "Adam is probably still sleeping."

"I am not sleeping," he replied from the other cabin. "I am here with Elros."

"Can we join you?" asked Elros with his little voice.

"Of course!"

Not even a minute later, Adam and Elros entered her cabin. Elros looked at his brothers, wanting to be with his mother too, and wondering if someone would make room for him. Gil-galad went back to the floor to play with Finalfin again, and Oropher was about to do the same when Valerie firmly held him against her, opening her other arm for Elros to snuggle against her too.

Adam watched with a smile. "And me? Can I get a hug?"

"Wait for your turn!" Valerie teased him. "Where are the others?"

"Thomas is still feeling nauseous. He is staying on the deck, the wind helps him. The twins are with Ada, on the deck too. Lord Elrond wanted Elros with him, I do not know why, but Elros wanted to be with you."

"I love you, Elros," Valerie murmured to her son, kissing his black, silky hair. Turning her head, she whispered in Oropher's ear: "And I love you too, my son. Never doubt it. And when you have something to tell me, do not close yourself like a little shell. Talk to me! Let me know how you feel. We will work things out, I promise."

"I love you, Nana," he whispered, before standing up to leave room on the bed for Adam.

"You can stay there!" Adam laughed, "I have seen enough of her for today!"

"If you do not come get your kiss right now, the next one you will get might be in ages!"

"Fine! Fine! But I am not sure if I can stomach it! I am getting too old to be seen kissing my mother in public!" Adam jested.

Oropher wondered how Adam could think this way. He would never be ashamed of being affectionate with his Naneth, even as an adult.

* * *

><p>"Val! You have to come see this! We see the land!" Haldir told her, arriving at the ship's stem where she was sitting, as had been her habit since they had first sailed. But many people were now spending time with Valerie and the kids since the dramatic events a few days before. It had been an eye opener for many people, about having so many elflings together on a ship for weeks. Entertainment was key and Valerie could not do it all alone.<p>

Thomas and Adam could now take well deserved breaks, as Haldir and Lord Elrond spent time with the young ellyn, resuming their sword and blades training. Lady Galadriel was spending hours testing the powers of Norin and Narwen, trying to see their extent and limits. Even Mithrandir collaborated; he had placed a spell on the borders of the ship to ensure no elfling would fall overboard again.

But that day, when Haldir joined her, Valerie was drawing charcoal sketches with her four youngest children while the others were with the adults at the front of the ship.

"We reached Valinor?" she asked with much hope. She was tired of being on the ship, feeling nauseous when the winds and waves were too strong, tired of trying to control her children's voices and movements not to disturb the other passengers. She longed for vast lands, for a big house where she would finally be alone with her family.

"Yes! Come on, younglings! Pick up your parchments and crayons, come with me to see the land where we will live for the rest of our lives!" Haldir asked his children. He helped everyone gather their supplies, and brought them to the front of the ship, where people made room for the Marchwarden, his wife and their youngest children.

Lord Elrond took Elros in his arms, and pointed West, guiding his brother's eyes to the small line that was the Land of the Elves. Valerie looked in the same direction, but did not see anything. Even Norin, perched in her arms, lifted her little hand to show her the land, but to no avail. Valerie exchanged glances with Adam and Thomas, and realized that their half-elven eyes did not allow them to see Valinor yet.

"Nana not see," Narwen said in her father's ear.

"You do not see it yet?" whispered Haldir.

"No."

"You will see it soon," he soothed.

Many passengers left the deck to get their belongings ready. They would arrive to the port within a few hours, and the elves could hardly contain their excitement. Many were expecting to be reunited with their parents, brothers and sisters, their children...

Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel could hardly contain their impatience. They could feel the fëa of Lady Celebrian, closer to them than she had been in centuries. Lord Elrond was holding Elros like he was a rescue ring in the middle of the sea. Valerie gave Norin to Haldir, and went to Lady Galadriel, discreetly taking her hand in hers.

"I can feel her," the Lady whispered. "She is healthy. She has fully recovered from the attack," she continued, referring to the atrocious events in which Lord Elrond's mate had been abducted and severely tortured by orcs. He had had no other choice but to send her to the Undying Lands.

"I am glad," murmured the lord, finally receiving confirmation that he had made the right choice when he had sent her away.

They all stayed on the deck, and eventually, Valerie, her half-elven sons and the hobbits started seeing Valinor as the ship was getting closer to the coast.

"There are only mountains and wastelands," she mumbled to herself, unable to understand why the elves would dream of such a land.

"Yes," replied Lady Galadriel. "But behind the mountains are vast plains and forests. The Pelori Mountains have been raised by the Valar in the First Age to protect their territory from Melkor. You will see! The lands are beautiful..." she said dreamily, remembering her childhood in Valinor during the First Age.

As the sun came down, a light could be seen in the center of the continent. "It is the lantern at the top of the tower in Tirion," Haldir informed her. "But we are going North, to the port of Alqualondë."

She could see the city as it grew closer. It looked like an ancient Greek city, with beautiful architecture made of white two-story houses with columns. The city seemed to shine under the lowering sun rays.

"Pearls. The inhabitants decorate the outside walls of their houses with pearls," Haldir said, answering her unspoken question.

"It is breathtaking when the sun rises," continued Lady Galadriel. "I suggest that we visit the city before we move to other parts of Valinor."

"Have you made a decision about where you wish to stay?" Valerie respectfully inquired. After all, that had been the main topic of the discussions between Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel during the journey.

"I do not wish to live in a town," Lady Galadriel said. "I have spent millennia in my beloved Lothlorien. I could not live in a city ever again."

The Lady of Light chuckled when she saw Valerie's disappointment. "But worry not, my child, we will not live in the trees either. My son-in-law and I have decided that, with the permission of the Valar, we will establish our own new realm, similar to Imladris, near the Lorien forest. That is, if my daughter agrees…"

"Many Galadhrim and Imladris elves live in Valinor, waiting for our arrival," continued Lord Elrond. "We will build this new realm with their help. Within a decade or two, we should have a very pleasant realm to live in."

"We are counting on you, Valarie, to support us as we organize the construction. Haldir, of course, will help also, but will organize the security."

"That sounds like a lot of work," Valerie voiced as her first thought. But she remembered how many projects she had managed when she was in her world, managing the manufacturing plant, making sure the resources would be available, cutting the costs, investing in new machinery... Could she help Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel manage the construction of a new realm? Of course, she could!

"I will help you!" she said with confidence. "But... I might need a new nanny. Do you think I could find someone?"

"Of course! Although I am sure it is a most unusual occupation in Valinor. After all, very few ellith have more than two elflings."

Valerie went back to her thoughts, trying to foresee everything that needed to be done when founding a new realm.

"She already sees our new home," Lady Galadriel said with enthusiasm to Lord Elrond. "I knew we had the right person with us!"

* * *

><p>Lord Cirdan and his sailors directed the ship through the rocks, and positioned it between two other elven boats. Many Alqualondë elves were watching the ship, as its sails clearly indicated it was arriving from Middle Earth. But many other ellith and ellyn were standing on the quay, walking closer to the ship as the sailors were installing the gangway. The Valar always advised the elves of the arrival of family members, somehow knowing in advance who was journeying from Middle Earth to their territory.<p>

As soon as the gangway was installed, Lord Elrond lost his usual self-control and ran to the quay, where he searched and quickly found the lady he had been looking for. He engulfed her in a ferocious embrace, and the couple remained so for a long time. From the ship, Valerie and Lady Galadriel watched the stirring scene.

"Are you not going to go to your daughter?" Valerie eventually asked.

"She missed him more than she missed me. I want to give them some time."

They kept watching as the Lord and Lady of Imladris were kissing and hugging once more. Valerie thought Lady Celebrian was very beautiful with her father's silvery hair and blue eyes. But her facial features were similar to Lady Galadriel's. She had this sweet look to her, and Valerie knew Lady Celebrian would be a pleasant elleth to deal with.

Lord Elrond started talking calmly, and they saw his mate's expression go from joy to intense distress.

"He told her about Lady Arwen," Valerie whispered.

Lord Elrond kept talking, and they clearly saw the eyes of Lady Celebrian look for something on the ship. She smiled at her mother, but kept searching until her eyes settled on Valerie, holding Narwen in her arms. Her eyes also looked for Haldir, who was holding Norin and Finalfin.

"And he told her about their sons' mates," Valerie sighed.

"Your daughters are the guarantee that their sons will sail to join them here, Valarie."

"My daughters will be making their choice freely, my Lady. I do not want them pushed into your grandsons' arms if they do not want to bind with them."

"Of course! But I do not doubt that they will be bound one day. I have foreseen it."

Lady Celebrian eventually waved to Lady Galadriel, and the Lady of Light walked on the gangway to join her daughter and son-in-law on the quay.

"Look!" Haldir said, pointing a silvery-haired elleth who was standing near Lady Celebrian. "This is my Naneth! Let's go!" he said, directing his family on the gangway.

Once they had all reached the quay, Haldir went to the small elleth, who was crying and smiling at the same time, opening her arms to her son.

"Haldir, ion nin – _my son_!" she said as she disappeared in his embrace.

Valerie stayed behind as they talked for a minute. She was trying to keep the children under relative control, being watched by many elves around them, and wondering if some of them were relatives of her reborn sons. Haldir eventually released his mother, and introduced her to his Naneth.

"Naneth, this is my wife Valerie. Valerie, this is my Naneth Nimmel."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you," the elleth told her. "We all had heard about this half-elven elleth who had married my son Haldir, and who gave birth to many reborn kings!" Haldir's mother told her pleasantly. "But I must have heard incorrectly, we all thought your name was Valarie."

"My name is Valerie, but very little people call me that way. In fact, only your three sons call me by my real name."

"Then I will do as my sons and call you Valerie! Can I be introduced to my grandchildren?"

Haldir introduced them from the older to the younger, insisting on the word _son_ when he introduced Thomas and Adam, indicating to his mother and everyone listening around them that despite the fact that they were really only his adoptive sons, he did consider them like sons of his own blood.

At that point, it had become obvious to Valerie and Haldir that Nimmel knew of the rebirth of Elros, but was still unaware that Finalfin, her mate and father of her sons, had been reborn too. She was too calm. Haldir did not quite know how to introduce the subject.

Valerie pushed Finalfin out of her skirts in which he was hiding his face, and kneeling beside him, she spoke quietly to Nimmel.

"And this is our youngest son, Nimmel." Haldir's mother froze as she examined the elfling.

"Sweet Eru! This is... Is this...?" the elleth hesitated.

"This is our son Finalfin. He is 5 years old. Say hello to... Nimmel, Finalfin." Valerie had almost called her grandmother. How strange that Nimmel was both his grandmother and mate. It would be hard enough for Nimmel to see her husband grow up for another 45 years before he remembered her as his mate. She certainly did not want to strain their future relationship by insisting on the use of the word _grandmother_.

"Mae govannen," shyly said the elfling. "She is beautiful," he whispered in his mother's ear. "But she is small," he continued, looking at the elleth who was at least a head smaller than his mother.

Haldir held his mother by the waist for a short period of time, to give her time to adjust to the news.

"Thank you!" she finally said to Valerie and Haldir. "This is... one of the happiest days of my life." She then went on her knees in front of Finalfin. "Mae govannen, Finalfin. I am very pleased to meet you. I would like to be your friend, would you like that?"

Finalfin looked at his mother for approval. When she nodded, he turned back to Nimmel and told her his mother allowed them to be friends. The adults around him chuckled.

Nimmel quickly recovered from her shock, and told Valerie that other ellith around them were waiting to meet her.

"Lady Nimmel, please let us be introduced," gently said a melodious voice. Lady Celebrian and Lord Elrond were standing beside them. "Lady Valarie, I am very pleased to make your acquaintance," Lady Celebrian told Valerie once Nimmel had stepped aside with a laugh. Obviously, Haldir's mother and Lady Celebrian were friends.

"I am glad to finally meet you, Lady Celebrian. I have heard such praises about you that I almost feel like I know you personally!"

"I can feel that my Naneth and my Lord are very fond of you, and I am sure we will become close friends very quickly, Lady Valarie. My Lord told me that I owe the Marchwarden and you the certitude that my sons will be sailing soon."

"They promised to sail before their majority, my Lady. Unfortunately, it is 47 years from now. I wish it would have been sooner for you!"

"Worry not! It is soon for me! Remember that I have not seen them in centuries. Knowing my wait is almost over is a great comfort. I have heard that you also have a daughter and sister that remained with my sons in Imladris. We will wait for them together... Could I please be introduced to your daughters and Lord Elros?"

Valerie watched as Lady Celebrian spoke kindly to Norin and Narwen. She spent more time with Elros. She had never meet Lord Elrond's brother, as Elros had already died as a mortal when Lord Elrond had met his wife.

"The resemblance is astounding," Lady Celebrian told her mate in a tone too low for Elros to hear. "Do you feel a connection with him like our own twins have?"

"It was reestablished a few days ago. Although I recognize his feelings, it will be a long time before he understands my adult feelings and recognizes them as my own..."

"I am sorry to interrupt, but there are some other people waiting for us," Nimmel reminded the group. There were very little people left on the quay.

"It is time to go," Lady Celebrian decided. "Lady Nimmel and I have taken many rooms in a nearby inn. We knew many people were arriving today."

"I will stay with Valerie," Nimmel stated. "Thomas and Adam, my grandsons, would you please follow Lady Celebrian? She will guide with into town. You can bring your sisters and little brothers with you," she said, throwing one last glance at Finalfin. "Valerie, please keep Oropher and Gil-galad with you."

Valerie knew that people important in her sons' previous lives were waiting to be introduced to them. Lady Galadriel waved to a couple that had come closer as the other elves were leaving the quay.

"Fingon! Faervel! How fare you?"

"Galadriel! We were wondering if you would ever sail! Your Lord did not make the journey with you?"

"Celeborn wanted to remain with our grandsons in Middle Earth. I am hoping he will join us in a few decades."

"Valarie, Haldir, can I introduce you to High King Fingon and Queen Faervel?"

Both Valerie and Haldir bowed to the royal couple who had been ruling the Noldor in Middle Earth in the First Age. King Fingon had been killed in battle during the First Age, slain by Gothmog, Lord of the Balrogs. They also knew he was Gil-galad's father.

Oropher and Gil-galad were standing side by side, wondering why they could not go to the inn with their brothers and sisters, but did not complain, curious about why all these strangers had remained on the quay with them.

King Fingon and his wife immediately recognized their white-haired son, his noble air and mischievous eyes. Queen Faervel's eyes were full of tears, but she remained behind, knowing her son did not know her, and would not recognized her for decades. She spoke kind words to Valerie, and in turn, Valerie promised to visit them regularly. King Fingon asked a few questions to Gil-galad, mainly about his warrior training, and was pleased to know the Marchwarden had made sure his son's warrior skills would be flawless.

The High King and Queen of the Noldor made room for the last two ellith who were standing on the quay.

"Queen Tialyn, Lady Lithil," King Fingon said gallantly. "It is your turn to meet them!"

"Valarie, Haldir, I would like to introduce you to Queen Tialyn, the mother of King Thranduil and grandmother of Prince Legolas," Lady Galadriel said. "And this is Lady Lithil, she is... King Thranduil's grandmother... The mother of King Oropher..." Lady Galadriel continued with some reticence.

"Oh! The king I was named after?" asked Oropher with interest. He knew King Thranduil and Prince Legolas and liked them very much, Prince Legolas more particularly. He had given him his elven blades.

"You have not told him!" Lady Lithil cried, affronted that her own son would not be presented to her as such.

Immediately, Valerie got negative vibes about this elleth. She felt Lady Galadriel stiffen beside her. Haldir was about to reply, when Queen Tialyn intervened, rolling her eyes.

"Of course not!" she said lightly. "Do not mind my mother-in-law! Look at these two elflings! You have obviously been raising very promising ellyn, Lady Valarie and Lord Haldir. So good looking, so young!"

"Not so young," Oropher replied with impertinence. Valerie could have strangled him.

"No, not so young," replied pensively Queen Tialyn. She had recognized the spirit of her mate. 40 years! Only 40 years and they would be reunited!

"Queen Tialyn and Lady Lithil cannot stand each other," whispered Nimmel behind Valerie. "They do not even live in the same town."

Queen Tialyn kissed Valerie on both her cheeks, and whispered: "She is insufferable! And she was not even affectionate with her son Oropher, so you can ignore her if you prefer, no one will blame you!"

"Well, it is getting late," Nimmel said to everyone. "Your majesties and Ladies, we will bid you good night. Lady Celebrian and I were planning to leave Alqualondë in three days and go back to Tirion until a decision is made on our permanent residence."

"Could we... call on you before you leave?" asked Queen Faervel to Valerie.

"Of course, my Lady." Valerie could not say no when she saw how the queen was looking at Gil-galad. Although more discreet, the High King had the same longing look. These were parents who had loved their child, and had not seen him in three ages.

"And you can visit us too, Lady Tialyn," Valerie said to Oropher's mate. The elleth gave her a happy smile.

"I will gladly, Lady Valarie."

"And you can join us too, Lady Lithil," Valerie offered, trying to overcome her negative impression of Oropher's first naneth.

"My home is in Valimar. I expect you to call on me regularly with Oropher," the elleth replied. With a contemptuous air, she left the quay as if she was one of the Valar.

Valerie was both shocked and angry, but did not want to show it in front of the High King and the queens.

"Come on, sons, we will join our family at the inn," Haldir said, grabbing Oropher and Gil-galad by the shoulders. He knew the ladies would want to talk without his sons being present.

The sun was completely down, and elves were lighting lamps on the quay, bowing respectfully at the important people that were near the newly arrived ship.

"I see Lady Lithil's disposition has not improved since her arrival in Valinor," commented Lady Galadriel with displeasure. She remembered how temperamental Oropher's mother had been when she still was in Middle Earth.

"She is very insulted that the Valar did not send back Oropher to life in her womb once again," explained Haldir's mother.

"And I am very happy about it," added Queen Tialyn. "I am glad Oropher will have a second chance at a happy childhood. I must admit it is strange to see Oropher and Gil-galad being so close. Did you know they used to hate each other in their first lives?"

"That did not stop them from dying on the same battlefield!" snorted King Fingon.

"I believe the Valar meant to put an end to their hostility when they sent them back in the same family," said Queen Faervel with wisdom.

"Lady Valarie," said Queen Tialyn, "there is one thing I must tell you. Lady Lithil asked, no, ordered that you visit her regularly, but completely omitted to define what regularly meant. If I were you, I would interpret it as once per decade!" The elleth's laughter rang loud and clear in the night.

"You have not changed either, Tialyn," laughed Lady Galadriel. "We better go the inn, Valarie's children will not fall asleep if they do not get a goodnight kiss from their naneth. And I would like to spend some time with my daughter before Elrond keeps her captive for days in their bedchamber."

"It is probably too late by now," laughed Nimmel. Valerie smiled. She felt she would have friends here in Valinor. Gone were her worries that she would be without friends or support. Now, if only she could find a satisfactory way to deal with Oropher's first mother...

* * *

><p>"How do they expect us to sleep?" asked Valerie for the tenth time to Haldir, her head against the crook of his neck. They had unfortunately been allocated the room beside Lord Elrond's. The noises coming from their bedchamber were quite explicit as to what was happening in the lord's bed.<p>

"This is nothing we have not imposed on our neighbors in the past, beloved," chuckled Haldir. "And it gives me ideas as to what we could do to pass the time until they are satiated." His hand started roaming on her back, insisting on her backside.

"We already made love," mumbled Valerie.

"But that was an hour ago," he replied. "And if Lord Elrond can make love to his mate all night, I will prove to him that I can do it too."

"He already knows that, Haldir," she chuckled. "In fact, he is probably trying to _prove to you_ that he can do it too! Haldir!" she squealed when he lifted her body to have her straddle him. He positioned himself and lowered her on his shaft. "Oh, let me get this straight," she laughed. "You want to prove to Lord Elrond that you have more stamina than he does, but you make me do all the work?"

Despite her complaint, she started moving up and down on his length, feeling rather powerful to see Haldir slowly but surely losing his composure. He was groaning each time she moved, his eyes never leaving her body and her face. He suddenly moved up to sit, and caught her face in his hands before he kissed her fiercely. Their kiss muffled their moans for a time, until Valerie could no longer breathe properly. Haldir had taken control of their lovemaking, firmly holding her shoulders while he moved her lower body on his elfhood.

"Gods, Val, if you only knew how much ecstasy your sweet body gives me," he murmured incoherently. "I would truly spend every second of my life buried in you."

She only moaned in reply, and he refocused his attention on her, listening intently to the sounds that were leaving her kiss swollen lips. His name was whispered frequently in the litany of moans and whimpers that he was creating. He closed his eyes and concentrated on their bond, connecting their fëar easily while Valerie was near completion.

He felt the emotions flow from her to him, irresistible passion, deeply rooted love, unlimited trust in him, friendship, pride in what they had accomplished together... He had always known there was no one else for her, that she only thought of him and him alone. But he never grew tired of reading it directly in her fëa.

"Valerie," he whispered, caressing her cheeks to gain her attention. She half-opened her eyes, complaining when he stopped moving.

"Haldir, do not stop now!" she said, moving to create friction between them.

"Valerie," he insisted, immobilizing her body against his. "I love you. I was fortunate that the Valar chose me to be your mate. When I was first told of our destiny, I was reluctant. I never would have imagined the blessing they were bestowing upon me."

"Oh Haldir," she said, caressing his strong jaw. "I love you too. I cannot believe I will be spending an eternity with you! Please tell me we will be happy like this forever..."

"We will, Valerie, this I promise." He took her lips once more, and this time, when he resumed his movements, he did not stop. He brought them to mind-shattering completion, their pleasure increased tenfold by the bliss that flowed in their bond.

She fell asleep against his chest, her legs intertwined with his, their silver and red hair mixed on the bed sheets. Haldir did not immediately fall asleep. He was thinking of his children. Completely awaken by a sudden need to ensure they were all fine, he slowly came out of bed without waking his wife and put on a robe. He left the bedchamber and silently entered the room in front of his.

Two double beds were in that room, Thomas sleeping with Finalfin in one, and Adam and Elros in the other. The four ellyn were sleeping soundly, Adam slightly snoring as usual. Finalfin was sprawled all over Thomas. Haldir had never seen anyone move so much in their sleep. How Thomas could cope with that was beyond Haldir's comprehension.

He moved to the second bedroom, where the two beds had been pushed together. Norin and Narwen were sleeping in the middle of the combined bed, while Oropher and Gil-galad, on each side, served as barriers to stop them from falling out of bed. The twins were sleeping hand-in-hand as was their habit. Gil-galad's unusual white hair shone under the moonlight.

Satisfied that his family was safe, he suddenly felt a pang of pain when he realized that his Emily was not with them, and would not be for a long time. He silently prayed the Valar to protect her, and to bring her back to him safe and sound as soon as possible.

He was walking back to his room when the door of his mother's room opened.

"My son, will you not come in for a moment?" Nimmel asked.

Haldir entered and they both went to sit on the balcony that had a view on the city of Alqualondë. Nimmel took Haldir's hand.

"It is quite a big responsibility that you have accepted, Haldir. Not only did you replace Finalfin as Marchwarden, but look at your family! I am so very proud of you. I must admit... I never thought you were the type to settle down and have a family. And a huge family at that!"

"I never would have thought it either, naneth. But Valerie? She is the one that is keeping us all together. She is the pillar of this family."

"I do not doubt it for a second. And I will accept any place that you will both be willing to give me in your lives, Haldir. I would certainly would not want to impose upon you and your mate."

"Naneth, I have not discussed it with Valerie, but I am sure that she will be glad to have you near us. Now, what we need to think about, is how to keep Oropher's mother away. Valerie is his naneth now, Oropher recognizes her as such. She suffered agony, almost lost her life to give birth to him, and I do not want her to be unhappy because of this elleth."

"Let me take care of Lady Lithil, my son. Queen Tialyn and I will keep her out of Valerie's way. Go back to your wife now, before she wakes up and finds herself alone in a cold bed. I do not want her to think I am competing for your attentions!"

"I missed you, naneth," Haldir chuckled, giving Nimmel a goodnight kiss.

When he went back to bed, he pulled Valerie against his chest in their usual sleeping position. His mind at peace, he finally closed his eyes, knowing the next day would be the first of their new life. They were in Valinor. Finally.

_The End_

* * *

><p>I started this story without thinking so many of you would love it so much. I would not have spent so many hours coming up with new plot ideas and reviewing my own work if it was not to satisfy your standards!<p>

I have written pages and pages of plot ideas for the sequel and the story line is ready. I hope you will keep following the story of Valerie, Haldir and their children. I will post a note on this story once the first chapter is up.

I would like to hear from all of you who have enjoyed reading my work – especially those who have read it but never left a review. Please, just take a minute of your time to let me know if you have enjoyed this saga!

Namarie!

Annielle


	28. Author's note  Sequel

Author's note:

I have just published the first chapter of Children of the Prophecy, the sequel to this story. I hope you will keep following the story of Valerie, Haldir and their children!

Annielle


	29. Author's note: Legolas Edition

Author's note:

I have just published the first chapter of The Prophecy - Legolas Edition, the alternate version of the story with Legolas and Thranduil as the main characters.

The plot and characters will be very different, and I hope you will follow the story as you did with the original version.

Enjoy!

Annielle


End file.
